AMICI MEI
by tinkabella feyd
Summary: Amici mei. Unos amigos cuyas vidas se malograron a causa de la oscuridad. Pero ese final trágico tuvo un principio. Esos amigos compartieron amor y dolor, ilusiones y pérdidas. El germén de todo lo que sucedería despues comenzó entonces...
1. Chapter 1: Introito

I . Amici mei 

Remus Lupin, caminaba por la habitación, la habitación cicular que compartía con sus tres amigos. Ni James ni Peter se encontraban allí en aquel momento. El sonido de sus pasos ponía nervioso a Sirius, que ya estaba bastante alterado, y eso que era solo el primer día del curso después de Navidad.

- No Sirius, no creo que sea buena idea

- Pero estoy seguro de poder conseguir el veritaserum, podríamos saber mucho más y...

- Es tu hermano, Sirius ¿de verdad quieres humillar así a tu hermano pequeño? En serio, si lo hubieras tratado un poco mejor seguramente hubiéramos podido...

- ¿Un Slytherin alternando con James Potter y sus amigos?

- Pero no es solo un Slytherin, es tu hermano.

- Tu sabes que yo no soy un Black.

- Lo eres, aunque no compartas sus prejuicios, la sangre tiene su importancia, amigo mio.

- Si... la pureza de sangre. ¿Crees que un auténtico Black se habría mezclado con alguien como tu? Si yo fuera un Black no estaría ahora hablando contigo.

Suspiró, no había manera de convencer al cabeza dura de Sirius. No entendía que renunciar al nombre de Black era renunciar a una ventaja que le correspondía por derecho. De todas formas, no porque Sirius renegase de su familia significaba que hubiera dejado de formar parte de ella, esos lazos eran irrompibles, seguro que Dumbledore hubiera estado de acuerdo con él. No le parecía bien coaccionar a Regulus, y sacarle por la fuerza información sobre Avery y los demás. Remus sospechaba que Regulus se sentía disminuido por el éxito arrebatador de su hermano Sirius, el preferido de las chicas, el rebelde encantador que conseguía forzar una sonrisa incluso de la profesora McGonagall. También sospechaba que su interés en el círculo de Avery se veía incrementado por la necesidad de sentirse aceptado e importante. Últimamente, desde el alzamiento de los llamados Mortífagos con la sospecha de que lo hacían bajo los auspicios de Lord Voldemort, Avery y sus compinches se paseaban por el colegio más envalentonados que nunca.

- Sirius, no cuentes conmigo para esto. Además no creo que tu hermano sepa gran cosa, ni creo que Avery y sus colegas tengan realmente relación con... bueno, ya-sabes-quien. Solo son una pandilla de pretenciosos, les encanta darse importancia.

- No tienes ni idea. Estas vacaciones, en la casa de mis padres he oído a mi hermano y a Gustav Wilkes hablar con mi prima Bellatrix en la chimenea. Aunque no pude oir lo que decían ella les estaba dando instrucciones. Hablaba con autoridad Remus, no era un juego de colegio.

Remus quedó en silencio por un momento. Eso era harina de otro costal, Sirius les había hablado muchas veces de sus primas Black. En particular de Bellatrix, una auténtica Black devota ferviente de las artes oscuras y que , junto con su marido Rodolphus Lestrange, ocupaba un lugar destacado al lado de Lord Voldemort en su campaña política contra la llamada "linea blanda" del ministerio.

-Veo que ya me prestas más atención...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con energía y James Potter entró silbando con una escoba en la mano. Venía sudoroso y feliz de campo de quiditch ,donde se había pasado las últimas horas olvidado de ellos y del mundo.

- Hola, hola. Así que estabais aquí, escondidos como hurones con el buen día que hace.

Lupin dejó de pasearse y se sentó sobre una de las camas con dosel que crujió bajo su peso. Informó a James sin paños calientes antes de que éste pudiera irritar a Sirius con sus frivolidades deportivas.

- Sirius sospecha que su hermano Régulus está en contacto con mortífagos.

James dejó la escoba contra la pared y empezó a quitarse la túnica de quidditch

- Naaa, ya se que tu hermano es un cretino pero solo porque alterne un poco con ese pijo de Avery y compañía...

- Avery no me preocupa ahora, James. Regulus ha estado de confidencias con mi prima Bellatrix.- Intervino Sirius.

James se quedó callado un momento y después miró a Remus buscando confirmación, éste se encogió de hombros.

- Si Sirius lo dice, yo le creo... pero aún así no quiero ni oír hablar de usar Veritaserum en Régulus.

- Tendremos que vigilarle con atención. ¿Creeis que Snape está en el ajo?.

- ¡Vamos! No empieces tu también- resopló Remus- Tu fijación por Severus es tan enfermiza como el odio que el siente por ti.

- Pues eso no va a ser nada cuando se enteré de las últimas noticias.

- ¿Qué noticias? Inquirió Sirius escamado.

- Pues noticias que tienen que ver con cierta dama pelirroja... Continuó James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿QUEEE? Chillaron sus dos amigos al tiempo

- Que si tios, que al fin...¡QUE DIGO QUE VOY A SALIR CON LILY EVANS!- Voceó James como si hablase con dos sordos.

- No me lo puedo creer... Sirius estaba alucinado.

-Ya ves... Las tengo loquitas.

Remus sonrió. Era bastante cierto que James no solía fallar con las chicas, la excepción había sido Lily Evans. Si lo que decía era cierto le habría costado casi dos cursos conseguir una cita con ella, llevaba intentándolo desde cuarto. Más bien Lily tenía loquito a James.

Desde luego a Severus Snape no iba a hacerle ninguna gracia, eso era seguro. No es que Remus pensara que el viejo "Lloricus" tenía intenciones románticas para con Lily, pero ellos dos se llevaban bien, Slughorn los había sentado juntos en pociones casi al principio del curso, justo después de un altercado con James que había terminado con media clase bañada en Poción Reveladora y con el flequillo de James chamuscado. Snape era un chico extraño, tenía muy poca relación con sus compañeros, incluso con los Slytherin. James y él se detestaban hasta extremos absurdos. Después de más de cinco años en Hogwarts ya no era fácil recordar como había empezado todo, pero Lupin era consciente de que muchas veces James había abusado de su popularidad y había humillado a Snape gratuitamente, como aquella vez junto al lago. Recordó como le había extrañado que Lily y Snape pudieran seguir entendiéndose tan bien después de que "Lloricus" hubiera la insultado llamándola sangre sucia.

- Te felicito James, a ver si esta vez no la pifias.- Dijo Remus sonriendo a su amigo- Lily no se parece en nada a las chicas con las que has salido hasta ahora.

- Y que lo digas, es dura de pelar.

- Y un cerebro preclaro según el profesor Slughorn

- ¡Bah! a Slughorn lo que le gustan son sus tobillos. Babea con las chicas guapas ¿no os habéis fijado¡Si hasta le he visto mirarle las piernas a Bertha Jorkins!

Risas.

- ¿Y que va a pensar Lloricus? Pregunto Sirius fingiendo ansiedad. Le encantaba martirizar a Snape, si bien hacía meses que James y él solían elegir momentos en los que Lily no estaba a la vista. Como parte de una estrategia para intentar diluir el genuino disgusto que a Evans le causaba que James Potter se hiciera el gallito con Snape, los amigos habían dejado poco a poco de buscar la confrontación pública con él. Se podría decir que la guerra declarada que había amenizado el curso a muchos alumnos aburridos el año anterior era ahora una guerra aparentemente fría y mucho más privada.

- Si quiere se lo puedo explicar...de cerca- Repuso James, con una mirada maliciosa.- Afortunadamente "Lloricus" no hace mucho honor a su nombre últimamente. Eso le honra, que le vamos a hacer...

Sirius fingió sufrir un ataque , se tiró por el suelo con gesto desencajado agarrándose el cuello.

- Arggggg, eso me mata... ¿Tu admirando a Snape?

Remus sabía a que se estaba refiriendo James. A pesar de las apariencias y de lo mucho que Lily pudiera ignorar, el enfrentamiento entre James, Sirius y Snape se había recrudecido en las últimas semanas antes de Navidad. Sin embargo Snape no estaba compartiendo esta parte de su vida con Evans. No quería pensar en la reacción de ella si se hubiera enterado.

- No creo que a tu pelirroja le hubiera hecho mucha gracia ver como os batisteis en duelo la noche antes de las vacaciones. Y Por cierto, no esta bien que el pobre Peeves cargue con las culpas de todo lo que destrozasteis, a Filch por poco le da un yuyu.

- Tu siempre la voz de la conciencia... Aunque esta vez el bueno de lloricus te dio paliza ¿eh, Cornamenta?- Le pinchó Sirius mientras recomponía su atuendo. Después de haberse revolcado por el suelo tenía el pelo casi tan erizado como James.

La última noche del trimestre de otoño, James y Snape se habían citado en el salón de trofeos para pelear. James no le había contado nada, aunque Remus sospechaba que Sirius si había sido informado e incluso puede que invitado a presenciar la pelea. De todas maneras, aún en el caso de haberlo sabido ¿hubiera servido de algo tratar de convencer a James? No lo creía.

Remus se había despertado en medio de la noche y se había encontrado con aquella escena de pesadilla. Le había costado algunos segundos reaccionar. James, cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza, con unos horribles cortes en el brazo y pierna derechos, sangraba por la nariz y su labio superior aparecía hinchado y tumefacto. Sangre mezclada con saliva se le deslizaba por la barbilla hasta el cuello de la túnica. Sirius lo sostenía contra la pared, tenía una expresión un poco ida, mareado quizá por la vista de su propia sangre o tal vez por el golpe que le había producido las lesiones en la cara. No quería ni acordarse.

-Ha mejorado mucho el maldito.- gruñó James- ¿Dónde aprenderá esos hechizos de ataque? No creo que Lily hubiera salido conmigo si aquella maldición me hubiera dado de lleno. Me remendaste muy bien la pierna y el bazo Lunático, pero si me llega a rajar así la cara ni mi madre hubiera querido besarme más.

James se tomaba bastante a la ligera lo que había pasado, pero no solo había sido una suerte para él que la maldición no hubiera impactado enteramente en el blanco, sin duda Snape hubiera tenido entonces muchos, pero muchos problemas. Remus era muy bueno con los hechizos curativos. Había aprendido por necesidad, convertirse en hombre-lobo cada luna llena tenía muchos efectos colaterales y para él era muy útil ser capaz de auto tratarse cortes y hematomas. Sin embargo las heridas de James iban un poco más allá de sus habilidades, había podido detener la hemorragia pero la pierna y el brazo conservarían cicatrices. James se había negado a ir a la enfermería, no le importaba, de hecho pensaba que le daban un aspecto bastante guay y al fin y al cabo era de esperar que un buen buscador y capitán de Quiditch tuviera algunas cicatrices ¿no?

- De todas formas él también recibió lo suyo- Continuó Sirius -Supongo que Lily piensa que "Lloricus" es un pobre incomprendido, un alma atormentada e indefensa. ¡Ja! seguro que no le ha contado nada de todos los hechizos tenebrosos que se sabe.

- Y es un Slytehrin, no lo olvidéis y de la peor especie- Afirmó James

- Slughorn es Slytherin, hay muchos Slytherin que no son tan racistas. La mayoría de la familia de Sirius es Slytherin y...- empezó Remus conciliador, pero Sirius no le dejó continuar.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que esa no es mi familia!- Sirius se dio la vuelta con un gesto brusco, cuando habló de nuevo su voz se había oscurecido- De hecho es la última Navidad que paso en casa. No lo soporto más. Mi padre despotricando contra el ministerio por rechazar la propuesta Lynch y no derogar las leyes de protección muggle, mi madre asintiendo y Kreacher lamiéndoles los zapatos a los dos, como si su cabeza no fuera a acabar adornando el pasillo. ¡Estan de acuerdo con las tesis de Lord Voldemort¿os lo podéis creer? Les parece que desmantelar el Estatuto del Secreto y dejar a los muggles indefensos es una gran idea, el mundo por los magos y para los magos... ¡Están locos! Y mi hermano tonteando con mortífagos ¿es que os extraña?

Los tres amigos quedaron en silencio un momento, después Remus se levantó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sirius.

-Escucha Sirius, yo...

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar Peter Pettigrew entró en la habitación como un terremoto, tropezando con la escoba de James y dando con sus huesos en el suelo a los pies de Sirius. ¡CRACK!

- ¡Colagusano! Como me rompas la escoba te uso como aperitivo para el gato de Filch.

- Perdona, James¡ay! Es que Gordon me perseguía con polvos de ortiga...

Peter tenía esa extraña facultad de aparecer en el momento más inoportuno. _En fin, Peter es Peter._ Pensó Remus con cariño.

Bajaron a cenar al Gran Comedor y llegaron de los primeros. Había aún muy poca gente sentada y los alumnos hacían corrillos en torno a las cuatro largas mesas. James entró en cabeza buscando a Lily con la mirada en la mesa de Gryffindor y despeinándose el flequillo según su costumbre, sin duda tenía intención de sentarse a su lado, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse Nora Prewett y Artemisa Jones se le adelantaron.

- Casi, campeón- Susurró Sirius divertido.

- Calla Canuto si no quieres ganarte una colleja...

Artemisa y Lily le miraban con mal disimulado regocijo al tiempo que Nora les decía algo divertidísimo al oído. Con un aire de gran dignidad, en absoluto propio de él, James encaminó a sus amigos hacia la otra punta de la mesa saludando a las chicas al pasar.

-Hola Prewett- Un gesto de cabeza- Evans, Jones.

Afortunadamente ya habían pasado de largo cuando las risas de las chicas empezaron de nuevo.

Mientras devoraban su roast-beef con puré de patatas, Peter recordó que solo quedaba una semana para la luna llena.

- Ya se que para ti es terrible, Remus, pero no puedo evitar que me resulte emocionante cuando llega la noche de tu transformación.

- Shh- dijo Sirius mirando a la mesa de Slytherin- habla más bajo.

- Lo se Peter, y me alegro de que al menos vosotros os divirtáis.

Desde que el curso anterior sus amigos habían conseguido al fin completar la transformación en animagos el momento de su metamorfosis licántropa resultaba mucho más llevadero. Remus había sido un niño tremendamente desgraciado, casi se había resignado a no tener amigos, ni siquiera esperaba ya tener una vida normal, hasta que Albus Dumbledore le otorgó el más maravilloso regalo que nunca le hubieran hecho: Su admisión en Howgarts y por ende sus amigos. Cinco años les había costado conseguir convertirse en animagos plenos: Canuto, Colagusano y Cornamenta. Habían tenido que pasar muchas noches de estudio en la sección prohibida y sufrir algún que otro accidente.

- De que te ríes Remus?- Preguntó James picado.

- Te juro que no tiene nada que ver contigo ni con Lily. Me estaba acordando de aquella vez que Sirius se lleno de pelo justo antes de la primera salida a Hogsmeade en tercero.

- Jo jo. Que gracioso. Tuve que quedarme en Hogwarts mientras los tres os atracabais de golosinas de Honeydukes. Y todo por ser el primero en probar nuestro método.

- Eso te pasa por ser tan impaciente, no estaba depurado y por supuesto falló, os costó todavía casi dos años perfeccionar el hechizo.

- Bueno, a mi me costó un poco más- dijo Peter muy bajito.

Era algo que siempre había avergonzado a Peter, ser el último en conseguir la transformación y resultar un animal tan patético como una rata. El aspirante a animago nunca sabe en que clase de animal se transfigurará al completar el proceso. Es el yo más profundo, la personalidad más básica la que se manifiesta cuando un mago adopta la forma animal. Nadie había esperado realmente que Peter se transformase en un animal poderoso pero ¿una rata? Afortunadamente ya lo había superado, y a veces ser un animal pequeño e insignificante tenía sus ventajas.

Habían acompañado a Remus ya en muchas ocasiones a su refugio en la Casa de los Gritos en Hogsmeade. Al principio eran más o menos cuidadosos y procuraban no hacer mucho escándalo pero pronto hasta las más truculentas leyendas de maldiciones y fantasmas se antojaban poco para explicar el estruendo que preparaban. ¡Como se reían en las visitas a Hogsmeade escuchando los comentarios de los vecinos sobre los terribles golpes y alaridos que se escuchaban en el caserón las noches de luna llena!

Aquella noche, la primera del trimestre invernal, se levantó aire de ventisca. Ahítos de tarta de manzana con crema, la favorita de Peter, se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor escuchando el aullido del viento contra las viejas piedras del castillo. En la habitación, los elfos domésticos habían dispuesto bolsas de agua caliente dentro de cada cama. Se acostaron y casi inmediatamente Peter, Sirius y James empezaron a roncar.

Remus permaneció despierto hasta mucho después, le preocupaba el asunto de James y Lily. Remus se llevaba mejor con ella que cualquiera de los otros, por supuesto mejor que James hasta la fecha. Se podía decir que eran amigo y a menudo jugaban juntos al ajedrez mágico. Lo que nunca le había contado a sus amigos es que Lily había sido la primera persona en Hogwarts que supo de su problema. Al principio, en sus primeras semanas en el colegio, Remus solo era un niño menudo y tímido que echaba de menos su hogar mucho más que la mayoría. Su condición le había tenido siempre atado a la casa familiar, eran las primeras noches que pasaba fuera, ni siquiera había ido nunca a dormir a casa de un amigo. Se sentía extraño, solo, a pesar de estar rodeado de cientos de niños.

Una noche Lily lo había sorprendido muy tarde en la sala común mirando el fuego convertido en brasas. Se había sentado a su lado y habían hablado durante horas. Ella también se sentía sola, para ella todo era nuevo porque sus padres eran muggles. Le contó que no se llevaba bien con su hermana Petunia, habló de su familia, de su casa, de muchas cosas... Y Remus bajó la guardia hasta el extremo de confesarle que era un licántropo, una bestia sedienta de sangre, una abominación... Aquello fue un error, estaba asustado y se sentía muy solo, había quebrantado la regla del secreto que con tanta insistencia le habían inculcado sus padres. "_Nadie debe saberlo, hijo, la gente no entiende esta clase de cosas", "el miedo es señor"._ Y sin embargo nunca se había arrepentido de aquel desliz. Y por supuesto Lily jamás había traicionado su confianza.

Con James, Sirius y Peter había sido muy distinto, les había contado su secreto cuando ya eran amigos, después de pasar meses esgrimiendo excusas poco creíbles acerca de sus desapariciones mensuales, pero nunca se había descubierto tan completamente delante de una persona desconocida como con Lily Evans. Los años habían pasado, Lily ya no era en absoluto una desconocida. Por eso Remus sabía que la amistad entre ella y Severus Snape era algo mucho más profundo y complicado de lo que sus amigos creían. Muestra de esa arrogancia que tan poco le gustaba a Lily era que James y Sirius tendían a pensar que la gente mediría a Snape con la misma vara con la que lo hacían ellos. Y estaban completamente equivocados.

Snape no era una mascota para Lily, ni tampoco una buena obra, de la misma manera que tampoco Remus lo era ni lo había sido nunca. Lily sentía verdadero afecto por Snape, admiraba su mente brillante y parecía traspasar su gesto ceñudo y sus palabras agrias hacia un interior oculto que solo ella conocía. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que Severus había dejado de ser "Lloricus", pero ellos no lo veían. Snape era mucho más poderoso de lo que pensaban, había en él una energía contenida enclaustrada en un recipiente frágil que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento, y lo estaban subestimando...Incluso después del nefasto duelo, James y Sirius no se daban realmente cuenta. _Debo hacérselo ver, _pensó.

Poco a poco la calidez de las mantas lo atrapó y se fue quedando dormido.


	2. Chapter 2: Consternación

II. Consternación 

La primera semana después de Navidad los alumnos de Hogwarts tuvieron que retomar el duro ritmo de trabajo que las vacaciones habían interrumpido. Las clases de EXTASIS resultaban mucho más duras que el nivel ordinario de los TIMOS del curso anterior.

James, Remus y Sirius compartían las asignaturas de Transfiguración, Pociones, Herbología, Encantamientos y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Remus además cursaba Aritmancia, mientras que Peter no había seleccionado Pociones ni Transfiguración y si Estudios Muggles.

Remus esperaba la primera clase doble de pociones del trimestre para observar a Lily y Snape. A lo mejor después de las vacaciones Snape había tenido tiempo de pensar que para un Slytehrin como él no era conveniente relacionarse a ciertos niveles con una "sangre sucia" como ella. Sin embargo no se engañaba, Snape no era un Slytherin cualquiera. Sin duda si Slughorn hubiera sentado a Avery o Wilkes junto a Lily estos no hubieran perdido ocasión de hacer notar que aquello no era su elección y se hubieran mostrado groseros con ella, siempre que Slughorn no mirase, claro. Pero Snape era impermeable a las opiniones de los demás, incluidos los de su propia casa. No eran pocos los comentarios que había suscitado la improbable amistad entre Lily y Severus, pero ambos hacían oídos sordos y al cabo de unas semanas fue pareciendo cada vez menos extraño verlos en clase de pociones, concentrados sobre un caldero en perfecta armonía o estudiando juntos en la biblioteca de vez en cuando. El profesor Slughorn estaba encantado con los resultados y no perdía ocasión de mostrar su satisfacción. Esa misma mañana había hecho algún comentario al respecto.

-Bueno, bueno chicos.- Decía Slughorn retorciéndose el bigote complacido, su panza redonda aún más sobresaliente que antes de Navidad, por lo visto no se había privado de nada.- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? ¿Habéis disfrutad la libertad? Porque ahora vienen tiempos duros, si señor. Nos esperan algunas de las pociones más interesantes que existen. No todos tenéis la facilidad natural del señor Snape y la señorita Evans así que me temo que tendréis que trabajar duro. Cuando se dio la vuelta para escribir en la pizarra Alecto Carrow, de Slytehrin hizo el gesto de querer vomitar. Algunos no estaban muy contentos de que el jefe de su casa mostrara tanto orgullo por una Gryffindor "sangre sucia".

_Speculum Vanitas. _Había escrito mientras tanto en la pizarra- ¿Quién me dice que clase de poción es esta?¿nadie? Vamos. ¿Señor Avery?

-Es una poción embellecedora.- contestó éste con una sonrisa indulgente, como si él no la necesitara.

- Correcto. Es eso, pero también algo más. La persona que toma este filtro no cambia radicalmente de aspecto si no que sus rasgos comienzan a reflejar todo lo potencialmente bello que hay en ellos mismos. El _Speculum Vanitas_ no te acortará la nariz, pero tu nariz se verá patricia, elegante...

Sirius susurro al oido de James- ¡Vamos! ¿quién se cree que ese mejunje puede hacer que mejore la nariz de "Lloricus"?

- Es una poción muy volatil y tremendamente costosa de realizar- Continuaba el profesor- Decidme, si es tan efectiva ¿porqué la gente no la utiliza a diario?

- Es venenosa, señor, el veneno se va acumulando en el organismo con el uso prolongado.- Respondió Artemisa Jones.

- En efecto, si tomarais esta poción durante el tiempo suficiente acabaríais dependiendo completamente de ella. Los principios nocivos acumulados en vuestro cuerpo os harían desarrollar deformidades cada vez más graves, empezando por simples granos pero pudiendo llegar a desfigurar completamente el rostro. Para disimular estos efectos deberíais aumentar la dosis y a la larga eso podría mataros. ¡Oh¡ Si que hay personas, brujas en su mayoría, que abusan de esta poción, pero creedme no merece la pena. Si embargo unas gotas para una ocasión especial de vez en cuando son inofensivas. Por favor, usad un caldero por pareja y veamos que podéis hacer.

Mientras tomaban nota de los ingredientes Remus miraba de reojo a Lily y Snape. Snape consultaba su ajado libro de pociones mientras Lily ya había empezado a pesar una cantidad de hierba-sapo. James se dio cuenta de que su amigo los estaba mirando y le dijo en voz baja

-Mirala, tendría que estar prohibido que una chica como esa se sentase con un espantajo así.

Si, Lily Evans era muy guapa.

Aquella extraña pareja trabajaba en completo silencio, ajena al trajín del resto de la clase. Lily cortaba, aplastaba y medía mientras su compañero removía la mezcla. Parecían haber llegado a un grado de entendimiento en el que las palabras estaban de más. Remus no pudo sorprender en Snape el menor gesto sospechoso, solo dos buenos alumnos colaborando juntos.

Al acabar debían dejar sus calderos al fuego hasta la siguiente clase, era una poción compleja que tardarían varias semanas en madurar. James hizo notar a sus dos amigos que otra de las desventajas de que Lily y Snape formaran equipo en clase de pociones era que ya no podían adulterar el contenido de su caldero. En una ocasión, en tercero, Sirius había vaciado un gran frasco de pimienta volcánica en el caldero de Snape, lamentablemente éste se había percatado al instante de que el humo que exudaba su poción crecepelo no tenía el color ni el olor correctos y Sirius se había ganado una semana de castigo con Slughorn cuando Snape le había arrebatado la mochila y había mostrado el frasco vacío de pimienta al profesor.

A la hora del almuerzo se reunieron con Peter en el Gran Comedor y le contaron el nuevo proyecto de Slughorn para la clase de sexto.

- Suena bien eso del _Speculum Vanitas._ –Comentó Peter entusiasmado, cuya nariz chata y los incisivos de conejo le daban aspecto de roedor.

- Te guardaremos un poco- Prometió Sirius- pero luego no quiero reclamaciones.

Para Sirius el aspecto físico no era un problema, era sin discusión uno de los chicos más admirados del colegio. Solo Lucius Malfoy con aquellos ojos grises y el largo pelo rubio, casi blanco en realidad, había ocupado las miradas de las chicas tanto como él. Malfoy había terminado sus estudios en Howgarts unos años antes pero su atractivo era casi legendario. Recientemente había corrido la voz de su compromiso matrimonial con Narcissa Black, otra de las primas de Sirius. En Hogwarts como en el mundo mágico en general, el cotilleo de sociedad era junto con la liga de quiditch otro de los inofensivos entretenimientos que permitían a la gente evadirse del espeso ambiente político que se vivía. Un par chicas de Ravenclaw pasaron al lado de la cuadrilla en dirección a su mesa.

-Hola Sirius- saludó la morena con una sonrisa llena de dientes.

- ¿Cómo te va, Smith? ¿Qué tal Kethering?- Pero la segunda chica pasó de largo sin siquiera mirarle a la cara. Isabelle Kethering era una de las ex-conquistas de Sirius. Otro corazón roto en la lista de Black. No es que Sirius fuera un cerdo cruel, pero perdía pronto el interés. Había salido con Isabelle durante un par de semanas al final del curso pasado, pero el asunto no había sobrevivido al verano.

- No se que mosca le ha picado a Isabelle, el año pasado era una chica muy divertida y ahora parece que se ha tragado un litro de vinagre.

- Creo que esperaba más de vuestra relación.-Dijo Remus sonriendo

- ¿Qué relación? Exclamó Sirius fingiendo horrorizarse con la palabra. ¿Acaso un par de cervezas de mantequilla y unos besos son una relación?

- Creo que para la mayor parte de las chicas así es.

- Pues al diablo con ellas... Dijo mirando una fuente aún vacía sobre la mesa. De repente con un 'pop' la fuente se llenó de comida.- Mirad, ¡pastel de pollo!, estoy que me comería una vaca, pasame eso...

Pero un revuelo en la mesa de Slytherin desvió su atención de las viandas. Al otro extremo del Gran Comedor Charles Avery estaba mostrando algo a sus amigos y a su alrededor se arracimaban muchos más compañeros Slytherin intentando ver algo que tenía sobre la mesa.

- No os molestéis – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.- Es esto lo que miran. Nora Prewett alargó un ejemplar de "El Profeta"a James, que leyó en la portada:

Matanza de muggles en Gales

**Mas de una veintena de muertos en un pub de Tenby**

**La marca en el cielo aparecida en el lugar hace creer al ministerio que los responsables pertenecen al grupo de los llamados mortífagos.**

_El pequeño pueblo pesquero de Tenby en la costa galesa se ha visto sacudido esta mañana por la tragedia cuando a primera hora se ha producido el ataque de un número indeterminado de magos al local. Al parecer los asesinos irrumpieron de improviso y sin mediar palabra atacaron indiscriminadamente. Una marca en forma de calavera se podía ver en el cielo sobre el lugar de los hechos al llegar las fuerzas del ministerio. Según nos han confirmado fuentes de la oficina de Aurores se trata de la señal de los mortífagos, la organización que lleva meses intentando coaccionar al ministerio y al Wizengamont mediante la agitación pública y el vandalismo. Aunque ésta organización ha reivindicado varios actos violentos en los últimos años es la primera vez que se registra una acción con víctimas mortales . Los supervivientes han declarado ante los agentes ministeriales antes de que su memoria fuera modificada y el lugar el crimen preparado para las fuerzas del orden muggle. Las declaraciones se encuentran bajo secreto ministerial pero la redacción e éste periódico ha tenido acceso a algunas de las transcripciones. (Sigue en páginas 3, 4 y 5)_

Más de la mitad de la portada estaba cubierta por una enorme fotografía. En ella se veía una casa frente al mar, que no era más que una cabaña de madera, con un rótulo: _Gunner´s Pub._ Sobre ella el verde brillo de una enorme calavera que reía malignamente, una serpiente reptaba de entre sus mandíbulas hacía el oscuro cielo invernal.

El artículo interior del profeta era demasiado horrible para leerse en voz alta. Al parecer los testigos coincidían en que al menos cuatro encapuchados, vestidos con túnicas y capas negras se habían materializado de la nada en el local sobre las seis de la mañana con varitas en la mano lanzando lo que sin duda alguna eran maldiciones. En seguida empezaron a caer al suelo cuerpos sin vida, casi todos pescadores. El mar estaba muy agitado aquella mañana y muchos de ellos pasaban el rato desayunando en el pub a la espera de que mejorase el tiempo. Un hombre corpulento, identificado como Seamus Green opuso resistencia y trató de reducir a uno de los mortífagos. Los muggles presentes lo vieron caer al suelo y retorcerse de dolor durante algunos minutos, presa de una agonía inexplicable hasta de que un rayo de luz verde terminó con él. Después de sembrar el horror y acabar con la vida de veintidós personas los atacantes no desaparecieron como habían llegado, sino que salieron por la puerta dejando tras ellos un rosario de cadáveres y el local lleno de gritos dementes y locura . Nadie se atrevió a seguirlos.

El relato era espeluznante, entre los muertos se encontraba la joven camarera y el dueño del local. El ataque había durado tan solo unos minutos pero sus efectos habían sido devastadores.

James miró a Nora, como si pensara que podía darle alguna explicación.

- Es una edición especial, cuando el diario de la mañana salió aún no se sabía nada. Acaba de llegar ahora mismo.

- Es horrible- gimió Remus- el ambiente estaba caliente últimamente, los debates en el ministerio, la propuesta Lynch ... ¿pero esto?

La noticia se extendía por todo el Gran Comedor. Sirius miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Avery lucía en la cara una expresión inescrutable. Sirius estaba fuera de si.

- Apuesto a que a ese capullo de Avery no le parece tan mal. Apuesto a que mi hermano Régulus tiene argumentos para justificar esto...

- Tranquilizate Sirius.- Dijo James sujetándolo por los hombros- este no es el momento ni el lugar.

Severus Snape estaba sentado a la mesa de Slytherin, un poco apartado del revuelo que formaban Avery y sus amigos. Comía despacio su pastel de pollo como si no pasara nada especial. Como si aquella horrible noticia no fuera con él y no le interesara en absoluto.

Los últimos años habían estado marcados por el debate político acerca de la organización misma del mundo mágico. Era una cuestión compleja donde las posturas a veces no estaban claras. Albus Dumbledore, al frente del Wizengamont lideraba intelectualmente la posición conservadora, consideraba que había espacio para todos y que con el esfuerzo del Estatuto para el Secreto se podía convivir armoniosamente con los muggles. En Hogwarts este era el magisterio del director y de su mano derecha, la Profesora McGonagall. Sin embargo había muchos factores enturbiando ésta convivencia. Aún muchos de los magos más afines a las tesis de Dumbledore conservaban un cierto paternalismo trufado de desprecio hacia la parte de la raza humana no tocada por el talento mágico y los magos hijos de muggles eran despreciados en una parte la buena sociedad. Hogwarts era una aparente burbuja de paz en un mundo agitado. Hacía solo unos meses que Colum Lynch había presentado la propuesta oficial de derogación de las Leyes de Protección Muggle alegando que ésta era un agravió para el orgullo de los magos y un coste en recursos humanos y económicos que podría dedicarse a mejor fin. La propuesta de que el ministerio de magia no se hiciera responsable de los daños inflingidos a muggles por parte de miembros de la comunidad o por criaturas del ámbito mágico era algo totalmente impensable y absurdo hacía solo unos años. Ahora en cambio la idea de la superioridad de magos y brujas sobre los muggles, el orgullo de la sangre y la reivindicación de las artes oscuras como parte del patrimonio que por derecho les correspondía había ido calando cada vez más. Muchos se atrevían a declarar abiertamente que la solidaridad con la sociedad muggle era un atentado a la identidad del mundo mágico. De esta manera ideas que hacía unos años habrían escandalizado a la opinión pública empezaban a filtrarse por repetición entre los interminables debates y discursos que cada vez parecían menos lo que eran: racismo manifiesto e irresponsabilidad por parte del ministerio que había cedido terreno, paso a paso, durante años hasta llegar a la situación actual. Afortunadamente la propuesta Lynch, aunque avalada por una parte de la sociedad, no había sido aceptada. Pero era evidente que aquello solo era el principio... Realmente la cuestión iba mucho más allá, en definitiva se trataba del Estatuto del Secreto y la supremacía de magos y brujas sobre los muggles. La familia de Sirius discretamente apoyaba las tesis de Lord Voldemort, aunque muchos de los que le admiraban habían empezado a temerle casi tanto como lo reverenciaban y la gente empezaba a tener reparos para pronunciar su nombre. Un estallido de violencia anti-muggle como éste parecía una provocación destinada a enturbiar aún mas el panorama y poner en un brete al ministerio de magia, si Lord Voldemort estaba detrás solo podía interpretarse como un desafío frontal al orden establecido.

En todo el gran comedor los murmullos continuaban, varios ejemplares del Profeta circulaban entre las mesas de las casas y casi nadie prestaba atención a la comida. En la mesa del profesorado, Dumbledore brillaba por su ausencia, pero entre los profesores presentes las expresiones manifestaban consternación, la Profesora McGonagall miraba su ejemplar del diario con los labios apretados y los ojos brillantes, a su lado la Profesora Kettleburn, retorcía su guante de piel de dragón mientras miraba a un punto indefinido del espacio perdida en lúgubres reflexiones.

Cuando Dumbledore entró en la sala los murmullos se apagaron casi inmediatamente, su expresión era pétrea. Cuando habló su voz poseía una nota dura habían oído en él en ocasiones graves.

- Gracias por vuestra atención. Me gustaría dirigiros unas palabras. Creo poder estar seguro de que estáis al tanto de las últimas y luctuosas noticias. El ataque que algunos de los nuestros han desencadenado hoy deshonra nuestra condición de magos y horroriza lo que de humano hay en nosotros. Lamentablemente nada podrá devolver la vida a los inocentes a quienes les ha sido arrebatada- Dumbledore bajó la cabeza durante unos segundos, después continuó hablando- Los tiempos difíciles que anticipábamos ya están aquí. Solo manteniéndonos unidos seremos capaces de enfrentar esta oscuridad que amenaza nuestro mundo. Son momentos de reflexión y duelo. Por favor, os pido que guardemos un minuto de silencio por aquellos que han sido tan cruel e inútilmente asesinados.

Aquel minuto se les hizo eterno. James y Remus se miraron sin hablar. Sirius, con la mirada fija en su hermano pequeño al otro lado de la sala apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos palidecieron. La mayor parte de los estudiantes habían bajado los ojos, algunos tenían los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Remus quedó momentáneamente hipnotizado por una lágrima que rodaba por la mejilla de Jones. Régulus Black miraba algo entre sus zapatos, a su lado Avery recorría con los ojos la longitud de las mesas del gran comedor sin mover un solo músculo de la cara.

- Muchas gracias.- Dijo al fin Dumbledore.- Sonrió, la tensión se quebró y las voces de los alumnos fueron volviendo poco a poco.- Es hora de comer, comamos.

James todavía horrorizado apartó a un lado su plato y volvió a coger el periódico.

- Madre mía, ¿creéis que Voldemort está detrás de esto?

- ¿Y quien si no?- Respondió Sirius, olvidando por un momento a Régulus- el ministerio le teme tanto que me da la sensación de que no ha investigado demasiado las cosas chocantes que han estado pasando últimamente, pero no podrán ignorar esta matanza.

- Te equivocas Canuto, son muggles, habrá revuelo unos días pero luego todo se tapará entre el siguiente partido de quiditch o el próximo ligue del cantante de "Nigromantes del Swing".

Y por supuesto James tenía razón, durante los siguientes días las informaciones sobre las investigaciones ministeriales se sucedieron, la oficina de Aurores confirmó que los autores eran mortífagos pero no se sugirió conexión alguna con Lord Voldemort, de hecho ni se le mencionó en ningún artículo del profeta. Y al cabo de una semana el asunto quedó reducido a algo tan poco expresivo como "el incidente de Gales" para desaparecer completamente del diario poco después.

Mientras tanto los Merodeadores, como gustaban de denominerse a si mismos, tenían bastantes cosas en las que ocupar su tiempo. En primer lugar si había algo que tenía a los cuatro ocupados, al menos a nivel especulativo, era intentar averiguar algo sobre el asunto de Bellatrix Lestrange y el más joven de los Black. Por supuesto Sirius se había enfrentado a Régulus la misma tarde en que se conoció la tragedia de Tenby, lo había arrinconado en la escalera de espiral donde esperó a que saliera de clase de adivinación. Remus se temía algo por el estilo y cuando Sirius rehusó volver a la sala común de Gryffindor con ellos después de clase comentó sus temores con Peter y ambos le siguieron. No les costó mucho pasar inadvertidos, Sirius estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no les habría extrañado que no se diera cuenta de que le seguía un batallón de gnomos bailando claque. Escucharon la conversación entre los hermanos desde un tramo inferior de escaleras, preparados para intervenir si llegaban a mayores como Remus temía.

- ¿Cómo te va Regulus? ¿Has quedado para celebralo con tus amiguitos?

- Sabía que tendría que aguantar sus sermones desde el momento en que Avery me enseño el periódico esta mañana. Eres tan previsible Sirius. Creo que por eso el sombrero no te puso en Slytherin, no tienes imaginación... Ves las cosas siempre de la misma manera hermano, te falta perspectiva.

Sirius no tenía mucha paciencia habitualmente, pero hoy estaba fuera de si.

- ¿Y me quieres decir desde que perspectiva hay que mirar el asesinato de veintidós muggles inocentes?- Le escucharon gritar.

- Vamos Sirius, cualquiera diría que me los he cargado yo personalmente...

- Apuesto a que la prima Bellatrix puede ilustrarte mucho al respecto.

- Oye, en la familia Black apoyamos la propuesta Lynch y el primo Rodolphus ha hecho campaña a favor de ella pero eso no quiere decir que...

- Corta el rollo, hermano. Todo el mundo sabe que han sido los mortífagos.

- No apruebo la violencia gratuita pero hay distintas circunstancias que considerar. ¡Los mortífagos son la expresión del descontento entre los magos de sangre limpia por la sumisión a los muggles! La represión no solucionará el problema, solo lo agravará.

Régulus también se estaba exaltando. Las voces de ambos aumentaban de volumen.

- Si, supongo que los ves como una especie de héroes. Pues entérate, solo son una panda de vulgares asesinos.

- ¡Te preocupas más de unos muggles que de tu propia familia!

En lo alto de la escalera volaron los hechizos pero Remus y Peter no necesitaron subir porque con un tremendo estrépito los dos hermanos bajaron rodando por la escalera sin dejar de darse golpes y patadas entre un barullo de papeles que resultaron ser los libros y pergaminos de Régulus. Remus ya tenía su varita en la mano.

- ¡IMPEDIMENTA ¡ El hechizo golpeó de lleno a Régulus dejándolo inmóvil durante unos momentos en una extraña postura y con un gesto de dolor.

- ¡MALDITO REMUS!- Aulló Sirius tropezado con su propia túnica al intentar levantarse

con rabia. Por un momento Remus creyó que la iba a emprender a golpes con él .-¡Siempre metiendo la nariz donde no te importa! ¡A ver cuando te enteras de que no necesito niñera! Y contigo ya hablaré Peter.- Dijo amenazándole con la varita y acto seguido se marchó a toda velocidad escaleras abajo. Remus y Peter se miraron consternados. Régulus se puso en pie y empezó a recoger sus pergaminos mientras les ignoraba olímpicamente.

- Como si no fuera bastante con un Black... – dijo Peter- Vámonos.

Cuando volvieron a ver a Sirius en la cena éste se había encerrado en un silencio ofendido que no fueron capaces de penetrar. James, que ignoraba lo que había sucedido en la torre Norte pasó toda la cena intentando sin éxito entablar conversación con sus amigos. Al final cuando Bagman, golpeador de Gryffindor, vino a buscar a James para el entrenamiento éste pareció aliviado de librarse de los otros tres. Aquella noche se fueron pronto a la cama, Remus confiaba en que por la mañana a Sirius se le hubiera pasado el enfado.

Por si fuera poco las clases de EXTASIS continuaban con dureza creciente. La profesora McGonagall estaba de continuo mal humor, lo que repercutía en la dificultad de las transformaciones que practicaban en clase y contribuía a mermar la poca paciencia que dispensaba últimamente. En la última clase de aquella lúgubre semana estuvieron practicando transformación humana avanzada, cambios el aspecto físico elemental: cabellos y uñas.

- Menos mal que Peter ha dejado Transfiguración para los EXTASIS - Dijo James en voz baja mientras se cortaba las uñas de medio metro que acababa de otorgarle Remus con un golpe de su varita y que había sido incapaz de desvanecer después.

- Pobre Colagusano, Mcgonagall siempre le ha tenido poco cariño.- Sirius, pasado ya su enfado con Remus y Peter, seguía intentado hacerse crecer el flequillo con el mismo hechizo- ¡Elongatum!

- Todo lo contrario que a ti, James. Eres su ojito derecho.- Dijo Remus

- Si claro, por eso me ha castigado el sábado por la mañana. ¡Y bien que sabe que hay entrenamiento de quiditch! Y esta vez ni siquiera a tenido la deferencia de castigar también a Sirius.

McGonagall había sorprendido a James en los pasillos hechizando la mochila de Walden McNair para que le mordiera cuando metiera la mano dentro. Generalmente James prefería gastar ese tipo de bromas a gente como Avery, o aún mejor a Snape pero McNair había insultado a Lily llamándola sangre sucia y James no iba a dejarlo pasar. Por descontado Sirius le había echado una mano, solo que esta vez McGonagall no le había pillado.

- ¿No querrás que confiese solo para hacerte compañía?

- No, Sirius, déjalo. Pero la próxima vez avisame a tiempo de que viene un profesor.

- Lo siento colega, me entretuve hablando con Jessica Smith y cuando vi a McGonagall ya daba la vuelta a la esquina y no me dio tiempo a avisarte, mea culpa.

- ¿Smith? Lo tuyo no tiene remedio... Te lo advierto, a Kethering no le va a gustar que la hayas cambiado por su exmejor amiga...

- ¡Ehh! Que yo no tengo nada que ver con el rollo que se traigan esas dos.

- ¿Ah no?- Rió una voz detrás de ellos. Lily se sentaba con Nora y Artemisa en clase de Transfiguración, justo detrás de James, Sirius y Remus – Que cara tienes Black.

- No te metas conmigo Evans- contestó él sonriente- No es culpa mía si Isabelle se comporta como una niñata.

- Espero que Potter no comparta tus métodos o no dejaremos que Lily salga con él-

- Pierde cuidado Jones, Potter esta coladito.

Por el color y la expresión de su cara parecía que James se hubiese bebido un buen trago de tabasco. Prewett soltó una risa aguda y en menos de una fracción de segundo la Profesora McGonagall estaba allí con cara de pocos amigos.

- Esto es intolerable. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, señorita Prewett.- Miró a James preocupada.- ¿Qué le pasa señor Potter? ¿Se encuentra mal?

Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Sirius, Remus, Nora y Artemisa se echaron a reír a carcajadas, no pudieron evitarlo. La profesora McGonagall, ofendida ante tal falta de respeto sustrajo cinco punto más por cada uno de ellos y les castigó para el día siguiente.

-Vaya mañana, todos castigados menos Peter- Comentó Sirius de camino a la sala común.- Al final has conseguido compañía Cornamenta. Una pena que no hayan castigado también a Evans. Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí...

Severus Snape acababa de doblar la esquina delante de ellos cargado con una mochila llena de libros, caminaba con la cabeza baja y el pelo lacio le tapaba la cara. James miró a uno y otro lado del pasillo, no había nadie más por allí.

- ¡Eh Snape!- Le gritó James.

Snape se paró en seco.

- ¿Que quieres, Potter? ¿no tuviste bastante la última vez?

- No me gusta como miras a Evans, "Lloricus". Aunque supongo que ya habrá tenido tiempo de pensar que sus padres pueden ser las próximas víctimas de los mortífagos, ¿aún te habla? ¿O no se ha dado cuenta todavía de la clase de gente que sois los Slytherin?

Snape sonrió, James había expuesto su talón de Aquiles muy imprudentemente.

- Lo que yo tenga con Evans es solo asunto mío.

- Lo que él tiene con Evans... -Se mofó Sirius.

- Callate Black. Esto no va contigo, si quieres otra noche de estas puedo ocuparme también de ti.

-¡Que miedo!

- Bueno basta ya, vámonos- Dijo Remus agarrando a sus dos amigos por la túnica. La

rabia explosiva de Sirius volvió a desatarse contra él.

-TE HE DICHO QUE NO NECESITO NIÑERA, LUPIN. ¡Me tienes harto! Deja de meterte en mi vida.

-¿Problemas en el paraiso Gryffindor? Que pena. Como me aburris. Adios.

Snape ya había empezado a alejarse cuando Sirius le gritó.

- No te vayas todavía "Lloricus", ¿Sabías que Evans ha quedado con James para la próxima visita a Hogsmeade? ¿qué tal?¿cómo lo ves? Es posible que te prefiera a ti para destripar salamandras en clase de pociones pero... En fin.

Snape estaba de espaldas, no podían verle la cara, pero se detuvo. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta pero pareció pensarlo mejor y siguió andando. Sus pasos resonaron en el pasillo desierto hasta que desapareció por una arcada. El silencio continuó durante algunos segundos más. Después Sirius se volvió hacia Remus.

- Es la última vez que te metes en mis asuntos Remus, te lo digo muy en serio.

- ¡Y tu en los míos Sirius!- Le interrumpió James muy enfadado- ¿Quién eres tu para contarle a nadie mi cita con Evans? ¡Y a Snape nada menos!

- Lo siento, no pensé que fuera a molestarte...

- Claro, vaya novedad... ¿Tu nunca piensas no?

Remus no sabía que hacer, ver a Sirius en uno de sus prontos era casi normal pero ¿James?

- Vale tio, perdona hombre... Sirius se disculpaba manso como un cordero.

- Mira, me voy a buscar a Peter. Me había pedido que le ayudara con los encantamientos no verbales y creo que ahora es un momento perfecto. Así os pierdo de vista un rato.

Sin esperar respuesta echó a andar hacia la misma arcada por la que había atravesado Snape un minuto antes. Sirius no le siguió aunque pareció a punto de hacerlo.

Oye Sirius...

Déjalo, vale.

Y se marchó dejando a Remus completamente solo en medio del pasillo.


	3. Chapter 3: Indiscrecciones

**III Indiscrecciones.**

Por la noche, la pelea a tres bandas aún no había encontrado solución. James no se hablaba con Sirius y éste evitaba a Remus. Peter no había aparecido todavía por allí. En la sala común de Gryffindor no había nadie que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo les pasaba, salvo quizá Bagman, que era un auténtico despistado. Todos procuraban mantenerse al margen. Remus estaba harto, era la segunda noche que acababan la jornada disgustados entre si. Además al día siguiente era sábado. La perspectiva de un largo fin de semana en esas condiciones le resultaba deprimente. Sentado en una desvencijada butaca intentaba concentrarse en la redacción de siete palmos que Slughorn les había encomendado sobre los usos del pelo de unicornio, pero era inútil, no podía concentrarse. Sirius estaba mirando a James y éste miraba a Lily, que sentada en el reborde de la ventana escribía mientras a su espalda caía la nieve. Sirius, que hasta hacía un segundo hacía un solitario con las cartas de snap explosivo, se levantó bruscamente de la mesa

-Eh, ¡EH! Fawcett, suelta esa rata inmediatamente.- Fawcett tenía a una rata atrapada en el puño ¡era Peter!

- Me la he encontrado en las escaleras ¿no querrás que te muerda una oreja esta noche, eh Black?

Lupin intervino

- Esa rata es de Sirius , dámela.

- Ni hablar ¿cómo es que nunca se la he visto?

- Soy prefecto y la rata no es tuya, dámela, yo me encargo.

De mala gana Fawcett le entregó la rata. Lupin recogió su pergamino mientras sentía latir el pequeño corazón de Colagusano a toda velocidad entre sus dedos, después hizo intención de subir hacia las habitaciones de los chicos.

- Sirius, creo que me voy a la cama, te guardo tu rata en su caja.

- Espérame Remus que subo contigo- dijo James simulando un bostezo.- estoy cansadísimo. ¿Te quedas Sirius?

- No, creo que subiré con vosotros.

_¿ Como habrá acabado Peter en manos de Fawcett?_ Se preguntaba Remus mientras subían los escalones de dos en dos. Una vez en la habitación redonda, con la puerta cerrada, Remus depósito a Peter sobre su cama. Al menos la pelea había pasado a segundo plano.

- ¿Otra vez te ha fallado la reversión de la transformación Peter?

Peter-rata estaba visiblemente alterado, no paraba de moverse sobre la colcha emitiendo chirridos asustados.

-Venga Lunático, no le des sermones, ahora lo que necesita es recuperar su aspecto humano. Dijo Sirius dirigiendo la palabra a Remus por primera vez desde su encuentro con Snape. Peter aún no había dominado sus nuevas facultades de animago y no era la primera vez que tenían que ayudarle en su transformación. Hasta ahora nunca se había atrevido a transfigurarse si no estaba con alguno de ellos. Cuando Peter volvió a ser humano seguía muy alterado y tenía la cara desencajada.

- ¡La Señora Norris! ha estado a punto de comerme cuando venía hacía aquí.- Les contó con voz temblorosa.- No he sido capaz de transformarme y he estado una eternidad en la puerta de la sala común esperando a que alguien entrara. Cuando ha llegado Fawcett y le ha dicho la contraseña a la señora gorda me he colado detrás de él, pero en la escalera me ha atrapado...

- Calmate Colagusano, ya estas a salvo- Dijo Remus- Pero ¿por qué demonios te has transformado sin nosotros?

Peter les contó como volviendo a la torre de Gryffindor había oído a Régulus Black y a Gustav Wilkes hablando en el pasillo del tercer piso.

- Hablaban de lo que pasó en Gales el otro día, de su relación con la propuesta Lynch o algo así, no les entendía muy bien porque no podía acercarme más, pero oí la palabra Lestrange así que no lo pensé y me transformé.

Peter continuó explicando como Régulus había alardeado de tener relación familiar con Rodolphus Lestrange a través de su prima Bellatrix y como Wilkes se había reído enigmáticamente señalándole que en este caso era Rabastan el hermano más interesante. Gustav Wilkes pertenecía a una de las familias de sangre limpia más influyentes, su padre Amadeus Wilkes tenía relaciones entre los miembros de la facción del Wizengamont que se oponía a Dumbledore.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Rabastan Lestrange participó en la masacre?- Preguntó Sirius horrorizado.

- Yo no estoy diciendo nada, solo te cuento lo que escuché.

- Sigue Peter- le animó James con gesto serio.

Había seguido a los dos Slytherin hasta su sala común en las mazmorras, allí Régulus y Gustav se habían unido a Charles Avery junto a la gran chimenea adornada con serpientes de piedra.

- ¿Y Snape?- .Inquirió James

- No le vi, no estaba en la sala común.

Avery les había preguntado si ya habían concertado la cita y Régulus le informó de que su prima estaría esperándolos en Cabeza de Puerco en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade. Estaba claro que se refería a Bellatrix.

- Eso es dentro de dos semanas. Dijo James

- Ya lo se, la pregunta es para que han quedado esos tres con mi prima- Dijo Sirius- Desde luego para nada bueno, Bellatrix siempre ha sido una psicópata. Si estoy seguro de que alguien ha disfrutado con la noticia del ataque a esos muggles ha sido ella. Imaginad como debe ser el hombre con el que se ha casado...

- ¿Lo conoces? Preguntó Peter.

- De vista nada más, es la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort. Si vierais que orgullosa estaba mi madre el día que vinieron a visitarnos el verano después de su boda... Bellatrix siempre ha sido su favorita, la hija que no pudo tener. No se que traman pero no pienso quedarme sentado sin hacer nada, creo que ha llegado la hora de agarrar a Régulus y...

- Ni hablar- Dijo James. Remus se sintió aliviado al oírle, sin duda a él si lo escucharía- Es mucho mejor que no sepan que estamos vigilándoles. Simplemente nos aseguraremos de que Peter esté en Cabeza de Puerco dentro de dos sábados. ¿Verdad Peter?

Pero para eso quedaban aún dos semanas y de momento lo más inmediato era el castigo que McGonagall les había impuesto para el día siguiente. A las ocho y media la pandilla de somnolientos Gryffindor, sintiéndose muy desgraciados por tener que abandonar la cama tan pronto en un día tan frío mientras Peter se quedaba roncando, se dirigieron hacia la sala de profesores donde la subdirectora los esperaba con expresión adusta y el moño más apretado que nunca. Filch la acompañaba. El día había amanecido helado pero muy claro. James había ido gruñendo por el camino lamentándose de haber tenido que dejar la dirección del entrenamiento a Ludo Bagman, sabía que Ludo deseaba ardientemente su puesto de capitán del equipo.

- A este paso McGonagall acabará por darle el cargo si me siguen castigando un día si y otro también.- se lamentó.

Artemisa y Nora ya estaban allí cuando ellos llegaron. La profesora los miró de arriba abajo y les indicó que se acercaran. Filch parecía muy satisfecho de tener tanta mano de obra: cinco de un golpe.

- Llegan tarde señor Lupin. Le recuerdo que es usted prefecto.

Lupin sintió una punzada de culpa al recordar el tiempo que habían perdido empastando la cara de Peter con crema dentífrica extra-refrescante antes de salir de la habitación. Se iba a poner bueno cuando se despertase. Pero claro, no se podía pensar en irse de rositas siendo el único merodeador que no había sido castigado.

- ¿Por qué se sonríe Lupin? Esta bien, espero que el castigo de hoy sirva para escarmentarles. Nada menos que cinco Gryffindor de un curso superior saboteando la disciplina en mi clase.

- Ejem... Carraspeó James. Él había sido castigado por el asunto de McNair pero McGonagall ignoró completamente su amago de queja.

- Pasarán la mañana sacando brillo a los trofeos...

Un gruñido de protesta salió de algunas gargantas. ¡Otra vez los trofeos! James y Sirius habían perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían pulido esos malditos cacharros.

- El señor Potter y el señor Black son expertos en esta materia y ya conocen el armario de la limpieza donde encontrarán sus trapos favoritos. Por supuesto nada de magia.

- Vamos, desfilando.- Dijo Filch señalando la puerta con el dedo.

En la sala de trofeos trabajaron en silencio durante horas bajo la satisfecha mirada de Filch. Remus estaba convencido de que Filch reservaba el _Fluido Pinkerton Multiusos _para sus castigos. Filch se paseaba por allí con el frasco en la mano pulverizando cualquier intento de ignorar el asqueroso líquido. Prewett y Jones habían tenido muy mala suerte de ser castigadas en su compañía. Aquel mejunje olía fatal, hacía estornudar y no ayudaba ni por asomo a limpiar nada, todo el mundo sabe que lo que hace milagros en el bronce es un buen escupitajo. Filch reparó en que Remus se estaba ensimismando demasiado y éste, dándose cuenta se puso a frotar con más energía la placa del premio anual de un tal Ananias Jugdeflow . Placas, trofeos, viejas copas del torneo de ajedrez mágico de la escuela... los cinco frotaron y frotaron hasta sacar brillo a toda aquella quincalla, pero siempre había más, la vitrina era interminable. ¿No pretendería Flich que acabaran con todo en una mañana? Filch agitó el bote de _Pinkerton _y pulverizó sobre la placa conmemorativa del equipo de quiditch Slytherin de 1942 a saber: Avery, Duke, Jugson, Mulciber, Black, Lenoir y Perkins, pero ni una gota salió de él.

- ¡Lupin! Vaya al armario escobero del piso de abajo a por otra botella y rapidito.

Remus dejó la placa sobre la mesa y aliviado salió de la sala de trofeos. Al menos podría respirar un poco de aire durante un rato... Le dolían las manos de tanto frotar. Doblo la esquina y miró con nostalgia el cielo que se veía por los ventanales góticos deseando poder salir a dar un paseo en lugar de sacar brillo a las revenidas glorias de Howgarts. Empezaba a bajar las escaleras cuando escuchó voces conocidas. Una chica...Lily y ¿quién era el otro? Hablaba muy bajo ¡Snape!

- No tienes derecho Severus- decía ella enfadada.

Remus pensó angustiado que aquélla conversación no era de su incumbencia, solo los cotillas escuchan conversaciones privadas y Lily era su amiga. Dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir de nuevo.

- Ciertamente eres libre de hacer lo que quieras...

No pudo contenerse, odiándose por su degradación volvió a bajar los escalones que había subido... y otros tres más. Ahora oía mucho mejor.

- Pensaba que me respetabas, Evans

- ¿Y que tiene eso que ver?

- He contravenido algunas convenciones de mi casa por ti. Comprendo que no debí haberlo hecho.

.El tono de Lily se oscureció - Severus, no me gusta nada lo que estás diciendo.

- Al contrario que tu, siempre te he dicho la verdad, no lo que querías oir.

- Mira, solo es una cita y James Potter no es realmente tan...

- Permíteme que conserve mi propio criterio sobre Potter y sus camaradas.- Hablaba con una gran frialdad y Remus temió por Lily.

- No vas a entrar en razón entonces...-Dijo Lily, y suspiró, pero Snape no pareció conmoverse por ello.

- Mira Evans, hasta ahora he ignorado en lo humanamente posible a esos niños de papa de Potter y Black , Lupin y Pettigrew no son más que su patética comparsa. He ignorado muchas provocaciones solo por no disgustarte, Lily- dijo pronunciando su nombre por primera vez y luego siseó de forma horrible.- Pero eso se acabó ¿me oyes?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Parecía un poco asustada.

- Lo sabes perfectamente. No te hagas la tonta.- Snape levantó un poco la voz- No mediré mis palabras ni mis actos ni una sola vez mas por ti.

- Pero nosotros...

Snape rió amargamente.- Creo que esa decisión ya la has tomado tu.

- Severus...

- No me entiendas mal, solo quiero que seas consciente de tus elecciones. En los tiempos que se avecinan yo podría ayudarte... Relacionarte con Potter solo te traerá problemas.

- No voy a seguir escuchando amenazas. Pensaba que eras diferente. ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar siquiera...?

- ¡Lily, escúchame!- interrumpió él- No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que sobrevenga un cambio de régimen. Estamos aquí en Hogwarts, aislados, protegidos... pero eso no va a durar. Y si me humillas públicamente saliendo con Potter no podré hacer nada por ti ¿me entiendes? Nada.

Lily, que hacía un momento sonaba más bien triste ahora rugió de ira.

- ¡No necesito tu maldita protección! Hablas como Avery y sus amigos. Estoy orgullosa de mi origen, no renunciaría a él aunque pudiera...

Remus escuchó a Lily ahogar un sollozo y alejarse casi corriendo.

- ¡MIERDA! Juró Snape en cuanto ya no se escucharon sus pasos. ¡POM! por el ruido parecía que le había dado un patada a algo.

Remus no se quedó a comprobar si la ira de Snape provocaba más destrozos en el mobiliario del colegio. Estaba aterrado de pensar que pudiera sorprenderlo escuchando y casi salió a escape olvidando el recado de Filch. El bote vacío de _Pinkerton_ nunca llegó a reemplazarse, para cuando volvió a la sala de trofeos McGonagall estaba allí dando por finalizada la sesión de castigo y Remus se disculpó diciendo que no había sido capaz de encontrar el escobero.

Remus no comentó nada a sus amigos, era una conversación que no debía haber escuchado y difundirla sería una traición hacia Lily. Además, quien sabía que efectos podría causar esta información en James y Sirius, Remus no quería ni imaginarlo. Por supuesto James se dio cuenta en seguida de que algo lo preocupaba, pero sus responsabilidades como capitán de quiditch consiguieron que Remus se librara pronto de él. Además, el lunes por la noche llegaría el momento de su escapada mensual a la Casa de los Gritos, había cosas que preparar, planes que concretar. Apartó momentáneamente de su mente aquel asunto y decidió que quizá, solo quizá, hablaría con Lily después de la luna llena.

Las primeras ocasiones en que sufrió la transformación licántropa en Hogwarts durante su primer año, el mismo Dumbledore lo había acompañado a través del pasaje bajo el sauce boxeador y había permanecido con él. Como es lógico, no conservaba recuerdos de aquellas noches con el director. En todo el significado de la expresión Remus no es él mismo durante las noches de luna llena. No conserva el más leve recuerdo de sus transformaciones, solo el sufrimiento desgarrador e inhumano y después... la nada, hasta despertar dolorido y exhausto cuando el sol despunta en el horizonte. Cada una de aquellas noches había temido despertar y encontrar el cadáver desgarrado de su benefactor. Ahora que lo conocía mejor pensaba que su miedo había sido infundado. Al cabo de unos meses Dumbledore pareció sentirse seguro del confinamiento de su alumno más especial y dejó de acompañarlo, sin embargo no había dejado de convocarlo a su despacho cada vez que la luna se aproximaba a la plenitud para, palabras textuales, "charlar" con él. Estas conversaciones engendraban en él sentimientos encontrados, le agradaba que el director se interesara por él pero al mismo tiempo temía el momento de su encuentro, no debía saber nada sobre Canuto, Colagusano y Cornamenta pero Remus sentía que sería muy difícil ocultarle nada.

Tras pronunciar la contraseña: "ladrillos de regaliz" la escalera espiral le condujo al despacho del director. Una vez allí, con un chocolate caliente que sabía que no podría tragar, Remus huía de la mirada azul del anciano esperando que la culpabilidad no asomara a su cara de forma demasiado evidente.

- ¿Cómo te va Remus?

- Muy bien, señor.

- ¿Que tal las Navidades? Este año tuvimos menos emociones con vosotros tres fuera de la escuela durante las vacaciones.- En los ojos del director bailaba una chispa de regocijo.

Durante las vacaciones del año anterior Sirius había sido conminado por su familia a quedarse en Hogwarts. La señora Black sufrió una rara enfermedad contagiosa, Régulus y Sirius pasaron la Navidad en el colegio y James y Remus consiguieron convencer a sus padres de que lo más inteligente para sus carreras académicas era quedarse en Hogwarts estudiando para los TIMOS. Sin embargo lo único que estudiaron fue la manera de traer de cabeza a Filch y la señora Norris. Todavía recordaba los aullidos del conserje pidiendo justicia y reclamando a Dumbledore permiso para sacar el potro del trastero y dar a los culpables su merecido. Su gata había aparecido una mañana completamente magnetizada bufando enloquecida cuando las cucharas del desayuno habían salido volando de los dedos de los comensales para estamparse en su cuerpo, al que ya aparecían pegados una aceitera, un candado y una larga cadena que se agitaba en todas direcciones con los espasmos aterrorizados del felino. Una poción de la señora Pomfrey, que Filch había tenido que administrarle por la fuerza, solucionó el desaguisado en cuestión de minutos. Aquella fue una de las gloriosas ocasiones en que habían sacado el mejor brillo de los trofeos de Hogwarts, pensó Remus con nostalgia.

- Lamento decirte que las esperanzas que habíamos puesto en la investigación de Augustus Hubble con el precipitado de plata lunar han resultado un fiasco. Todo parece indicar que solo producen una extrema sensibilización a las cosquillas sobre los hombres- lobo adultos.

- ¿Y sobre los niños?

- Remus, Remus...- Rió el anciano- Estoy por jurar que ya no eres un niño, solo faltan unos meses para tu mayoría de edad. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, en niños la solución del precipitado es igualmente inefectiva. La línea de investigación ha resultado totalmente errónea

Remus intentó disimular su decepción. Aunque realmente nunca había confiado en que llegara a encontrarse una solución a su problema, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

- Estoy convencido de que algún día se logrará. Mientras tanto tendrás que seguir tomando las precauciones precisas. ¿estás preparado para esta noche?

- Claro, señor, no hay problema.

- Excelente. En ese caso no te entretengo más, cuando se tienen dieciséis años el tiempo no abarca todo lo que se quiere hacer...

- Adiós, señor.

Antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta, Dumbledore volvió a hablar si levantar la vista del pergamino sobre su escritorio.

- Y si hay algo que quieras contarme, Remus, no dudes en venir a verme.


	4. Chapter 4:Licántropo

**IV Licántropo**

Después de la entrevista mensual con Dumbledore, Remus se sacudía la culpa intentando distraerse y no pensar en la parte de responsabilidad que personalmente tenía en la peligrosa transformación en animago que sus amigos habían emprendido (y al fin dominado, para su alivio). Tampoco quería pensar demasiado en las noches que estos pasaban en compañía de un hombre-lobo en la plenitud de su fuerza. Se mirase como se mirase merecía un castigo por su temeridad y a veces se castigaba a si mismo con pensamientos nada positivos. Sin embargo en esta ocasión el encuentro con el director había sido corto y la semana en cambio había estado tan llena de sorpresas y sobresaltos que en cuanto tenía un minuto libre su mente divagaba hacía los últimos acontecimientos. Se gestaba algo grande, la matanza de muggles que había revolucionado hasta el colegio, los hijos más selectos hijos de la sociedad sangre limpia complotando en torno a magos sospechosos de mortífagos. Pero si hasta Snape había hablado abiertamente sobre lo que llamó "cambio de régimen" en su enfrentamiento con Lily. La casa Slytehrin parecía muy al tanto de lo que se movía fuera de Howgarts, había un secreto a voces resonando por los rincones. Nadie lo decía en voz alta pero el mundo mágico estaba al borde de la guerra.

Caminando sin prisa, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, llegó la sala común

- "Superflumina Babylonis"- Dijo distraídamente

- Claro cariño- La señora gorda le despejó el camino con una sonrisa, siempre le había tenido un especial afecto, todo lo contrario que a Sirius.

La sala estaba desierta, todos los Gryffindor de cursos inferiores estaban aún en clase y los de sexto y séptimo en el entrenamiento de quiditch. James había prometido exhibir una nueva jugada a sus compañeros de casa antes de ponerla en práctica en el partido del siguiente sábado contra Hufflepuff. Típico de James, al final había podido más su vanidad que la justa decisión de mantener las nuevas tácticas en secreto. Se merecía que algún espía le chafase la primicia.

Aprovecharía para terminar el trabajo para Slughorn. Al día siguiente tenían clase y esta noche no tendría ocasión de terminarlo en compañía de sus amigos. Pero una cosa es querer y otra poder, porque de las habitaciones de las chicas bajaba alguien, no todo el mundo estaba en el campo de juego.

Era Lily, claro, a ella no le gustaba demasiado el quiditch y nunca se había dejado impresionar por las piruetas de James Potter. Se sobresaltó un poquito al verle, obviamente no esperaba encontrar a nadie en la sala común a aquella hora.

- Hola Remus- saludó

- ¿Qué tal Lily? Veo que no has ido a ver el entrenamiento.

- No- dijo, demasiado alegremente- Tenia otras cosas que hacer.- Se acercó al tablón de anuncios y se puso a mirar muy interesada el horario de ensayos del coro de Howgarts.

Había sido rápida pero no había conseguido engañarle, Remus había visto sus ojos rojos. Había estado llorando. No supo que hacer, quizá lo que buscaba ella era estar sola. Por otro lado ¿no sería lo correcto preguntarle qué le pasaba?

- Remus.. -Empezó ella de pronto, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones- Remus, me alegro de haberte encontrado aquí. Tu siempre has sido muy amable conmigo y bueno... me has confiado muchas cosas.

Aliviado al ver que ella tomaba la iniciativa, contestó.

- Claro Lily, puedes contar conmigo, por supuesto.

- Bueno, es difícil. Yo... no me siento cómoda hablando de esto con casi nadie. Ni siquiera Nora lo entendería.- Se volvió hacía él e hizo una mueca- Nunca lo han entendido

Lily iba a hablarle de Snape.

- Es duro ser una bruja de familia muggle- Continuó ella- En la escuela tengo que soportar el desprecio de mucha gente, pero lo peor está en mi casa...

_¿De que me hablá?_ Pensó Remus.

- Creo que ya te he hablado alguna vez de mi hermana mayor Petunia ¿verdad?... Dejó de tratarme como a una hermana el día que llegó a casa la carta de Hogwarts. Yo tenía diez años y ella catorce y todavía recuerdo el berrinche que se llevó.

- Bah, Lily, solo era envidia

- ¡No! Bueno, al principio quizá si lo fuera... un poco, pero ya no se trata de eso. Ella piensa que la magia es algo antinatural, maligno, cree que soy un monstruo. No quiere saber nada de mi. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla- ¡Y ahora Petunia se casa y no quiere que vaya a su boda!

Remus se quedo un poco sorprendido. La verdad, no entendía por que tanto alboroto por algo así. Por lo que sabía de Petunia Evans no merecía la pena intentar llevarse bien con ella. Después de más de cinco años en Hogwarts Lily había tenido tiempo de sobra de olvidarse de su poco solidaria hermana muggle.

- Tu tampoco lo entiendes ¿verdad? Yo quiero a Petunia, siempre la he querido, es mi única hermana... Ella no es tan mala, solo que le asusta la magia. Realmente no la conoce . Y Vernon tampoco ha ayudado nada a que nos entendamos mejor.

- ¿Vernon?

- Su novio.

Vaya, esta historia lo había pillado un poco fuera de juego.

- No entiendo ¿y que tiene que ver el tal Vernon en esto?

- Bueno, el sabe "lo mío", como diría ella. Llevan años saliendo juntos y alguna vez ha visto cosas... Una vez reventé los neumáticos de su coche sin querer, no fue a propósito estaba furiosa y pasó, pero Petunia se lo contó todo y desde entonces ha sido aún peor.

Remus se rió imaginando los neumáticos estallando y a la pareja de muggles chillando, pero comprendió que había sido un error al ver la cara de Lily, así que paró de reir.

- Pero tus padres no son así ¿verdad? ¡Tus padres están orgullosos de ti!

- Si, pero no han podido convencer a Petunia. Ayer recibí una carta suya, la boda es en Julio. No han podido hacerla entrar en razón. Ellos no lo explican así, claro... Intentan disculparla, dicen que es cosa de Vernon. Me piden permiso para asistir, dicen que no irán si no estoy de acuerdo. ¿Quién soy yo para impedirles estar al lado de su hija mayor el día de su boda? No me importa que vayan, lo que me duele es la actitud de mi hermana.- Lily estaba otra vez al borde del llanto.

- Lily, no te pongas así...- Remus le cogió la mano con afecto

- Nora y Artemisa no entienden que no pase de Petunia a estas alturas. Y la verdad es que tengo ganas de arañarla ahora mismo...

- Pero no puedes dejar de considerarla tu hermana, eso te honra.

- ¡Pero me hace daño!

- Si no coincide con la luna llena puedo ir a visitarte ese día de Julio, Lily. Podemos ir de excursión y olvidarnos de la majadera de tu hermana. Puedo invitar a James.- dijo, arrepintiéndose al instante.

- No se como nos llevaremos para entonces- Contestó Lily riéndose por primera vez desde que había empezado con sus confidencias- a veces Potter me saca de quicio.

- A mi también, creeme.-Dijo sintiéndose un traidor, aunque fuera la verdad.

- Es guapo, inteligente y divertido, pero no soporto que sea tan cruel a veces con gente que no lo merece.

_Ahora si que está pensando en Snape._ Remus se quedó callado. Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos habló.

- Tu también odias a Severus ¿verdad?- Preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos.

- ¡Claro que no¡- Mintió

- Todos tenéis prejuicios contra los de Slytehrin pero él es distinto.

_Si claro, si hubieras visto lo que le hizo a James la última vez._ Se mordió la lengua

- Snape te llamó sangre sucia una vez...- Dijo al fin sin poder contenerse

- Todos cometemos errores, Remus. Me pidió disculpas y yo las acepté.

Snape disculpándose era algo que estaba más allá de su imaginación, pero estaba seguro de que Lily no le mentiría.

- Severus tiene muchas presiones, pero ha sido un amigo leal a pesar de los comentarios.

- ¿Ha sido?

- Y es...

_Lily, Lily, ¿cómo puedes defenderlo?_

El silenció volvió a llenar la sala común. _Soy un estúpido, ha estado a punto de confiar en mi._ Ahora el momento había pasado. Cuando ella volvió a hablar su tono había cambiado.

- Muchas gracias por escucharme, Remus. Ahora me siento mejor. Y te tomo la palabra, tendrás que venir a pasar ese día conmigo en Julio. Ahora voy a dejarte, voy a enviar una lechuza a mis padres. Aunque son muggles ya están acostumbrados al correo de Hogwarts.

- Vale, trato hecho- dijo soltándole la mano, un poco azorado

Remus se quedó solo de nuevo. Más confundido que nunca. Últimamente le parecía que era el receptáculo de todas las confidencias e intrigas del colegio. Pero como ninguno de aquellos asuntos le iba a librar de la redacción de Slughorn decidió emplear la media hora de tranquilidad que le quedaba para terminarlo y esta vez consiguió concentrarse lo suficiente. Para cuando escuchó las voces de sus compañeros al otro lado del retrato, había terminado. Un nutrido grupo de alumnos de sexto y séptimo entraron ruidosamente en la sala común con Bagman a la cabeza seguido por el resto el equipo.

- ¡Vamos a machacarles¡

¡SI!

- ¡Hufflepuff al paredón!

- ¡Hasta Mcgonagall ha tenido que reconocer que es genial!

Remus puso por un momento los ojos en blanco.

-¡James! ¡James! ¡James! Peter estaba rojo de excitación.

-Bueno, Colagusano no te pases- Escuchó decir a Sirius

- ¿Qué le has llamado? Preguntó Berta Jorkins.

- Nada Berta... cosas nuestras.

Sirius se apartó del grupo, que se calentaba cerca de la chimenea, y se acercó a Remus.

- ¿Preparado para esta noche Lunático?

- Deberías tener más cuidado - No pudo evitar una sonrisa viendo como Berta trataba de escuchar lo que decían.

- Bah, Jorkins es una metomentodo pero no tiene ni un gramo de cerebro. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien, todavía no he empezado a sentir molestias pero dentro en unos minutos me escabulliré, no voy a correr riesgos.

James seguía con sus admiradores comentando las mejoras que la nueva jugada introducía en sus posibilidades de lograr la Copa

- Iremos en cuanto todo esté tranquilo. Esperemos que estés de mejor humor que la última vez, - prosiguió Sirius- por poco le arrancas la cabeza a James cuando la asomó.

Generalmente los hombres lobo solo sienten apetencia por la sangre humana, pero pueden tener reacciones violentas si se sienten amenazados por otros animales o seres de su misma especie. En aquella ocasión James, como Cornamenta, había irrumpido demasiado bruscamente en la guarida de Lunático. Aunque Remus no recordaba nada al despertar no dejaba de sentirse culpable por ello, precisamente porque no podía controlarlo la culpa y el miedo que sentía eran mayores. Para sus amigos solo era un juego pero para Remus... Por muy inteligentes y audaces que James y Sirius fueran no podían compararse con Dumbledore. Remus no dejaba de pensar que un día podía producirse un accidente. ¿Y si se despertaba y sus amigos estaban muertos, destrozados por sus propias garras? Por Peter no tenía temor, sabía escabullirse muy bien como rata y sospechaba que nunca se le acercaba mucho mientras era un licántropo. Pero James y Sirius eran tan inconscientes a veces.

- Prometeme que tendréis cuidado.

- Vamos Remus, no fastidies. Llevo meses aullando a la luna contigo ¿crees que no se lo que me hago?

La sala común estaba imposible, los alumnos de primero y segundo empezaban a llegar de su última clase. Remus se despidió de Sirius y aprovechó el barullo para salir, dobló por un pasillo que sabía poco transitado y al cabo de unos minutos atravesaba el Hall sin haberse cruzado prácticamente con nadie. A punto de salir por la puerta una voz lo detuvo en el umbral.

- Buenas tardes.

_Mierda_. Era Snape. Su insignia plateada de prefecto relucía a la luz de la gran araña cubierta de velas encendidas.

- Hola Severus.

- ¿No hace un poco de frío para salir de paseo a estas horas, Lupin? Y yo que pensaba que eras el menos lerdo de tu pandilla de niñatos... que pena, me habré equivocado.

Si lo que Snape quería era un enfrentamiento andaba listo, ahora mismo no tenía tiempo de tonterías. Aún no había oscurecido pero no faltaba mucho ya.

- Mira Severus, no estoy buscando bronca, así que...

Snape miró a uno y otro lado y sin previo avisó sacó la varita del bolsillo, Remus no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, una maldición lo golpeó como un mazo en el pecho, estampándolo contra la gran puerta de roble. Sin embargo no se escuchó ni un sonido: ni la invocación de Snape, ni el golpe de su cuerpo contra la madera, ni siquiera la queja que escapó de su boca al sentir el dolor extenderse por su espalda. Snape había silenciado el hall para poder descargarse a gusto con él. ¿_Que encantamiento habrá utilizado?_ Pensó mientras un torbellino de luces brillantes le pasaban por delante de los ojos. Intentó sacar la varita del bolsillo pero sus brazos se le enredaban en la túnica, las piernas no le respondían, se sentía como un escarabajo panza arriba que no podía darse la vuelta. Desde su ridícula posición en el suelo vio como Snape se aproximaba, sonriendo de una forma siniestra. Todo parecía suceder muy despacio. A velocidad extrañamente lenta vio la boca de Snape formar palabras que no podía oír y sintió un golpe y un dolor agudo en las costillas. Snape lo estaba pateando con saña. Intentó y consiguió agarrarle de la pierna, pero entonces fue peor porque un maleficio lo golpeó en la cara dejándolo sin conocimiento.

Cuando despertó, sintió el sabor de la sangre en la lengua y un dolor sordo en el costado. Era de noche, todo el mundo debía de estar en el Gran Comedor.

_¡DE NOCHE!_ Remus intentó ponerse de pie de un salto pero solo consiguió incorporarse un poco, al moverse se percató de que le dolía casi todo el cuerpo. _Y ni siquiera me he transformado aún._ Pensó. Tenía que alcanzar su refugio en Hogsmeade antes de que saliera la luna, solo podían quedar minutos para eso. Con un esfuerzo titánico se levantó, agarrándose a las molduras de la puerta. Salió al exterior . Su primera impresión había estado equivocada, aún no era completamente e noche. El sol no había acabado de ocultarse y la superficie del lago se teñía de rojo y naranja en el horizonte. Atravesó corriendo la explanada y el suave desnivel frente al lago y cuando llegó a los pies del árbol tuvo que pararse para toser y recuperar el aliento. Con la seguridad que da la experiencia evitó las letales embestidas de las ramas del sauce y apretó el nudo que le permitiría acceder al pasaje.

_¡De prisa!-_Pensó angustiado al volver la cabeza hacia el oeste y no ver más que un leve resplandor violeta en el horizonte.

Se deslizó hacia el pasadizo que lo llevaría a la Casa de los Gritos, y corrió como no había corrido nunca en su vida. Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo. Corrió hasta que el costado le ardió y los ojos empezaron a llorarle. Pero de pronto, en medio de una zancada un dolor espantoso y agudísimo creció desde su pecho extendiéndose por sus miembros y una oleada de pánico cubrió su consciencia cuando supo con desesperada certeza que no llegaría a tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5: La fiesta de Slughorn

**V La fiesta de Slughorn**

Despertó, al principió no recordaba quien era. Abrió los ojos, y con un angustioso vuelco al corazón las respuestas le golpearon el cerebro sin piedad. _Remus Lupin. Licántropo. _Y una nueva pregunta _¿He matado a alguien esta noche? _Se incorporó. ¿Estaría soñando? Estaba en su propia cama, en su propio dormitorio...

- ARRRGGH- Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Recordaba la paliza que le había dado Snape y haber corrido por la vida de los inocentes que podría llegar a asesinar si no llegaba a tiempo a la Casa de los Gritos.

_Pero no llegué a tiempo. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

Su transformación había sobrevenido en mitad del pasaje y el interruptor de su alma humana se había desconectado de pronto... hasta ahora. Llevaba puesto el pijama, se levantó la camisa y contempló su torso amoratado, negro en algunos puntos. Se tocó la cara: labio hinchado. _¡Maldito Snape! Al menos conservo todos los dientes._ Pensó recorriéndolos con la lengua. Se encontraba fatal, pero si conseguía su varita podría hacer algo al respecto. ¡Ahí estaba! A su izquierda sobre la almohada, y una nota, la letra era de Peter.

_No te preocupes, anoche no pasó nada irreparable.Volveremos a buscarte después de clase. Descansa_ ._Canuto, Colagusano y Cornamenta_

_Gracias a Dios._ La sensación de alivió fue casi física y el peso que le aplastaba el pecho se desvaneció. Cogió la varita y se aplicó algunos hechizos curativos que consiguieron mudar el color de sus hematomas del negro al violeta amarillento. Después volvió a quedarse dormido.

-¡REMUS¡EH, REMUS¡Despierta hombre!- James le sacudía, un poco demasiado violentamente.

Abrió los ojos pero no se molestó en incorporarse

- ¡James, Peter¡Sirius!- Los tres estaban inclinados sobre él sonrientes.- ¿Qué pasó anoche¿Cómo me encontrasteis?

- Bueno Lunático, creo que somos nosotros los que tenemos que preguntarte que pasó. Te encontramos vagando fuera de castillo, no veas que susto nos diste.- dijo James

- Menos mal que nos habíamos transformado porque estabas de un humor de perros, si es que se me permite a mi decirlo- continuó Sirius.

- Pero no te preocupes amigo, anoche nadie salió excepto nosotros. Y ya no éramos nosotros ¿verdad?- Peter le guiñó el ojo.

Al parecer el alboroto en la sala común era de tal magnitud aquella tarde que decidieron no esperar y desaparecer antes de la cena.

- La culpa la tuvo James y su exhibición de quiditch.- Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

- Seguro que el jolgorio duró hasta la tantas, no habrían dejado marchar a James y no queríamos dejarte solo tanto tiempo, no tenías buena cara ayer.

James siguió contado que lo habían encontrado a pocos metros del sauce boxeador,

lamiéndose las heridas.

- No estabas muy en forma. ¿qué te había pasado¿Te peleaste con el calamar gigante?

Remus dudó, no le hacía mucha gracia reconocer que Snape lo había machacado tan fácilmente, pero no tenía objeto ocultárselo a sus amigos si en cualquier momento algún Slytherin bocazas podía soltárselo. Les contó su encuentro con Snape en el Hall, y como no había tenido tiempo de encerrarse a salvo en la Casa de los Gritos antes de que saliera la luna. Al escuchar aquello James pronunció tales juramentos que Remus se alegró de que estuvieran en el dormitorio y no en cualquier otro sitio.

- No quiero ni pensar que podía haber pasado si a alguien le da por salir anoche del castillo y se tropieza contigo.- Dijo Peter

- ¿De noche en pleno enero?- se burló Sirius

Sirius tenía parte de razón, no era normal andar al anochecer fuera del colegio y menos en invierno, pero ¿quién sabe?.

- Os costaría volver a hacerme entrar en el pasadizo...

- Ni si quiera lo intentamos, Lunático- James se reía

- Hemos descubierto que es mucho más divertido pasar la noche correteando por los terrenos y por el bosque .. continuó Sirius

- Cazando conejos...

- Y aullando al aire libre...

- Mucho mejor que encerrarse en ese cuchitril maloliente.- terminó James

- ¡QUE¿Me he pasado la noche suelto por ahí?

- Bueno, entre Cornamenta y yo te controlamos bastate bien, colega. Peter nos ayuda con los conejos.

- Me meto en las madrigueras y ¡BUM! Salen corriendo.

- ¡Estais locos¿Y si me escapo?

- Naaa, te tenemos muy cogido el punto.

A Sirius le encantaba ser Canuto, a veces Remus creía que era más feliz como perro que como ser humano.

- Pero ahora lo importante es pensar como vamos a devolverle a ese murciélago con varita las caricias que te hizo anoche. Dijo Sirius

- Sin que Lily se entere...

- No te preocupes James, algo se nos ocurrirá.

Y aquella vez Remus no hizó nada para calmar los ánimos, tenía tantas ganas como ellos de hacerle pagar a Snape aquella humillación... y el peligro en que los había puesto a todos.

No hubo oportunidad de hacerlo en los días siguientes. Snape estaba siempre en compañía. Si hasta entonces se había mostrado independiente y más bien solitario, ahora no rehuía la compañía de de Avery y Wilkes. Seguía tan escurridizo como siempre solo que ahora parecía ser mucho más sociable, sobre todo con los de su casa. En clase de pociones continuó compartiendo caldero con Lily, aparentemente su asociación seguía siendo provechosa , su proyecto de _Speculum Vanitas _fue calificado por el profesor Slughorn como "prometedor" a falta de una semana para su maduración completa. Remus apreció signos sutiles de distanciamiento entre ellos... aunque quizá solo estaba influenciado por lo que había escuchado en el pasillo del tercer piso. Lily y Snape no habían sido nunca el tipo de compañeros que charlan y bromean mientras trabajan en una poción. Quizá hubieran hecho las paces. Sin embargo al acabar la doble clase no se entretuvieron charlando como solían. Remus, sintiéndose cada vez más como un cotilla, miró de reojo como Snape embutía su libro de pociones en la mochila y con la cabeza tan gacha que el pelo casi le caía sobre los ojos se largaba a toda prisa. James, tan atento como él a la escena, no perdió la ocasión que se le presentaba. Sirius y Remus hicieron un solidario mutis y dejaron a su amigo charlando muy a gusto con Lily. Nada más salir de la clase de pociones se toparon con un grupo de chicas haciéndole corrillo a Alecto Carrow.

- Y yo le dije que iría con él, claro. Imagínate¡una fiesta de Slughorn!- Decía extasiada.

Pero en cuanto la chica se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquellos dos se giró dándoles la espalda.

- ¿Quién habrá invitado a esa cabeza de chorlito?- Le susurro Sirius cuando hubieron pasado de largo.

- Pues no se... ¿Cuándo es esa fiesta?

- Ni idea, a mi Slughorn nunca me ha invitado. Siempre ha tenido otros Black mucho más interesantes donde elegir.

Se reunieron con Peter en el Gran Comedor a la hora del almuerzo. James no apareció hasta al cabo de un rato, venía radiante, con los ojos brillantes detrás de los cristales de sus gafas. Apartó a un alumno de primero de su camino con una colleja casi cariñosa y se sentó a su lado suspirando de satisfacción.

- ¡Que!, buena charla con tu pelirroja ¿eh, Cornamenta?- preguntó Sirius

- Hemos quedado.- Contestó James con mirada soñadora.

- Si no recuerdo mal ya habías quedado con ella desde hace más de una semana para ir a Hogsmeade el sábado...- Empezó Remus.

- No, idiota ¡me ha invitado a la fiesta de Slughorn!

- Vaya, vaya, al fin te vas a codear con la élite Potter. Tendrás que sacar la túnica de gala del fondo de tu baúl.- Se burló Sirius

- Me encantan las fiestas de Slughorn- Dijo Peter

- ¡Pero si a ti nunca te invitan!

- Bueno... una vez me colé por debajo de la puerta. Fue una pasada, había de todo..

- ¡No!- interrumpió Sirius- O sea que utilizas tu talento de animago para colarte en fiestas a las que no estas invitado y roer las migas que caen de la mesa. ¡Eres patético Colagusano!

Peter se puso rojo como un tomate. Obviamente no había esperado una regañina así de Sirius. Remus sabía bien cuanto despreciaba Sirius a Slughorn y su "club de las eminencias".Muchos de los integrantes lo eran por formar parte de familias tan poderosas y oscuras como la suya propia. En defensa del gordo profesor de pociones se podía argumentar que también había invitado siempre a muchos chicos y chicas por su talento especial o simplemente por que le caían en gracia. Lily era uno de éstos.

Sirius continuó echándole la bronca a Peter.

- Pues aquí tienes otra ocasión para intentarlo de nuevo, pero no vengas llorando luego si no sabes recuperar la forma humana.

- Vale ya Sirius... Dijo James suavemente sin mirar a Peter.

- ¿Cuándo es esa fiesta? Preguntó Remus para cambiar de tema. Peter parecía al borde del llanto. Sirius tampoco le miraba.

- Mañana por la noche.

- Enhorabuena, tío. Solo siento una cosa- Dijo Remus acordándose de lo que Lily le había contado sobre los alumnos que Slughorn solía invitar.

- ¿Qué?

- Que allí estará también Snape.

La fiesta de Slughorn era un acontecimiento social de primer orden en Howgarts y todo el mundo hablaba de ella. Durante el corto espacio de tiempo que duró la comida pudieron enterarse de muchas de las personas que asistirían. Artemisa Jones se acercó a contarle a Sirius que su hermano Régulus estaba invitado.

- ¿Veis lo que os decía? Y eso sin más mérito que ser un perfecto Black.

- Y ha invitado a Alecto a ir con él- continúo ella- me lo ha contado Laurie Davis

- Que bien- Se burló él- no esperaba menos de Régulus.

Según Artemisa allí estarían también varios ex-alumnos y personalidades del mundo mágico, por ejemplo Lucius Malfoy (suspiró mientras lo decía) y su prometida Narcissa Black.

- Vaya, la familia al completo. No me cuentes más o voy a vomitar.

- Bueno Sirius, cualquiera diría que estas celoso. Como no te han invitado...

- Porque me conoces poco no voy a tener en cuenta eso que has dicho, Jones.

- Te conozco estupendamente y mira por donde, precisamente por eso me voy... Isabelle viene hacía aquí y no quiero que me salpique la sangre. ¡Chao! – Y antes de que se dieran cuenta había desaparecido.

En efecto, Isabelle Kethering se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor. Se plantó delante de ellos y saludó.

- He venido a invitarte a la fiesta de Slughorn- dijo sin más preámbulo.

- Bueno, Isabelle, es que a mi esas fiestas... Empezó Sirius con desgana

- A ti no, Sirius. A Remus.- Dijo ella

-Eh... Balbuceó éste.

Sirius sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Pues claro ¿verdad Remus?

- Si no te importa preferiría que contestase él mismo. Dijo ella visiblemente

molesta. Remus miró a James que se esforzaba por no reír. Estaba claro lo que Isabelle intentaba. ¡Que poco conocía a Sirius! Pero... sería una grosería rechazar su invitación. Así que después de mirar de reojo a Sirius , al fin dijo:

-Vale ¿A que hora voy a buscarte?

- No seas tonto, Lupin. Te recojo _yo_ a ti. La torre Gryffindor está más cerca de las habitaciones de Slughorn. A las ocho te espero abajo.

- Vale- repitió- allí estaré.

Cuando Isabelle se hubo marchado, Sirius soltó un silbido.

- Vaya, estás hecho un casanova.

- No seas idiota, lo ha hecho para picarte.

- No te vendrá mal salir con una chica. Ya ves, pese a lo que piensas a algunas les gustan los hombres de pelo en pecho. JAJAJA.

- Yo no me reiría tanto, Black.- Le susurró Artemisa que había vuelto a sentarse a su lado- Isabelle te está mirando...

Muy a su pesar, la perspectiva de asistir a una fiesta, y encima acompañado de una chica tan popular como Isabelle le paralizaba de terror. ¿De que iba a hablar con ella? Generalmente las chicas de otras casas solo le conocían por ser el amigo de Potter y Black. Por supuesto él nunca había invitado a salir a ninguna. ¿Para qué? No era como Sirius y James, para él no tenía objeto salir con una chica para pasar el rato, y si entablaba una relación más seria ¿cómo podría hacerlo sin contarle a ella su tara y estropearlo todo? Quizá alguien como Lily... _Pero una cosa ser amigo de un licántropo y otra muy distinta una relación de intimidad con uno. _Lo primero era difícil pero lo último se le antojaba imposible. No, era mejor no hacerse ilusiones.

A las ocho Remus, vistiendo su mejor túnica esperó durante diez minutos a Isabelle al pie de la torre. Había visto salir hacía un rato a James y Lily de la sala común.

- ¡Te veremos allí!- Le había dicho ella.

- Ten paciencia, me ha dicho Sirius que Isabelle es una tardona...

Sirius tenía razón. Isabelle apareció a las ocho y veinte, eso si, estaba muy guapa.

- Venga, vamos no te quedes ahí como un espantapájaros. Llegamos un poco tarde.

- ¿Un poco?

- Pues claro, quince minutos es lo elegante en este tipo de fiestas.

- Ah...

Las habitaciones de Slughorn estaban en la zona de las mazmorras, cerca de donde los dormitorios y la sala común de los Slytherin. Cuando llegaron la fiesta hacía un rato que había empezado. Aquello estaba abarrotado de gente y nadie les prestó la menor atención al entrar, lo que pareció molestar no poco a Isabelle. Se abrieron paso entre los grupos que charlaban. Repentinamente Isabelle le tiró de la manga

- Mira, es mi primo Lucius - le chilló en la oreja por encima de la música, mientras señalaba a un mago vestido de negro de los pies a la cabeza. Estaba de espaldas a ellos charlando con el profesor Slughorn. Una bruja rubia estaba cogida de su brazo.

Isabelle le arrastró hacia allí, tirando de él.

- ¡Isabelle, querida!- La recibió Slughorn calurosamente. Vestía un lujoso chaleco de terciopelo violeta con botones dorados que parecían a punto de saltar por opresión que su barriga les inflingía- Precisamente ayer hablaba con tu abuela Agripina de los negocios que hice con tu padre hace unos años. Muy provechosos te lo aseguro, buen ojo tiene Titus Kethering.

- Hola, primo Lucius- saludó ella mirando a Malfoy.

Este se dobló en una breve inclinación.

- Isabelle, me alegro de verte

Malfoy había sido una celebridad en Howgarts: capitan del equipo Slytherin, prefecto y después premio anual. Imposible no fijarse en él, llamaba la atención su pelo largo y rubio, casi blanco en realidad y los ojos frios y grises. Isabelle, Malfoy y su acompañante conversaron durante unos minutos ignorándole por completo, Remus se sintió fuera de lugar con su túnica poco elegante.

- Y tu eras... Dijo Slughorn mirándole .

- Remus Lupin, señor.

- Claro, claro Lupin. Gryffindor, sexto. Muy bien, muy bien- Repitió. Se volvió hacia Isabelle- Lucius acaba de invitarme a su boda con nuestra querida Narcissa. Una pareja encantadora, encantadora...

Remus miró con curiosidad a Narcissa Black. No se parecía en nada a Sirius. Rubia, blanca y lechosa como un caramelo de nata. Su mirada azul era tan fría como la de su prometido, aunque sonreía con afecto a su antiguo profesor. Narcissa había abandonado Hogwarts tan solo un par de años atrás, no había cambiado mucho, si acaso su porte era ahora aún más altivo. En torno a ellos la fiesta se animaba cada vez más. La sala estaba decorada con motivos orientales, había colgaduras de seda en las paredes y vio una zona de la estancia cubierta de alfombras donde varios magos de mediana edad, entre los que le pareció distinguir al presidente de la Federación Británica de Quiditch, fumaban sentados sobre gordos cojines unos narguiles que desprendían humo de colores y un extraño olor especiado. El ambiente estaba muy cargado, las velas aromáticas y la música contribuían a embotarle la mente. Miró a su alrededor tratando de distinguir a James o a Lily pero a quien vio fue a Snape que le miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación con un vaso en la mano y una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Desvió la mirada. Escuchó unas palabras que lo sacaron de su aturdimiento

- Desde luego comprendo bien la argumentación de la propuesta Lynch pero...

Slughorn conversaba animadamente con Malfoy. Pero casi no podía entender con el estruendo de la música

- Sin duda, sin duda. Elementos incontrolados. Pero el fondo del asunto...

Trató de escuchar lo que decían pero una vez más se vio arrastrado por Isabelle que ya se estaba aburriendo.

-Vamos a por algo de beber- ordenó ella.

_Empiezo a entender a Sirius._ Pensó. Se sirvieron dos vasos de una mixtura dulzona que Remus probó con aprensión. Charles Avery se acercó, dos pasos detrás de él estaba Snape.

- Solo es piña colada, Lupin, no te matará. No tendremos esa suerte.- Dijo Avery mirando su vaso- Mejora con un poco de whisky de fuego.- Y sacando con disimulo una pequeña petaca del bolsillo de su túnica, vertió un chorro en su propia bebida.

- Por cierto- agregó Snape- ¿qué haces tu aquí?... Ah, ya veo. Kethering

- ¿Qué tal Charles? -Dijo ella- Hola Severus.

- Vas de mal en peor Isabelle, Black por lo menos tiene clase- Avery ni siquiera le miró al decirlo.

Remus no se molestó en contestar y los dos Slytherin pasaron de largo en dirección a Slughorn que seguía hablando con Malfoy. Cuando se volvió se dio cuenta de que Isabelle se había alejado, charlaba con un par de Ravenclaw más jóvenes que Remus solo conocía de vista. Como estaba muy entretenida y para nada parecía acordarse de su presencia Remus aprovechó para dar una vuelta por las dos salas que formaban el espacio de la fiesta. En una mesita en un extremo encontró comida, todo golosinas: piña confitada, calderos de chocolate, pastelillos orientales de miel y pistacho... Cogió uno de los pegajosos pasteles y se apoyó en la pared aburrido. Desde allí veía a Lily y a James, charlaban totalmente ajenos al resto de la fiesta, aunque le hubiera gustado unirse a ellos no era tan inoportuno como para interrumpirlos. ¿Por qué habría accedido a acompañar a Isabelle? Pensó si estaría bien irse de allí, ya que su acompañante se veía encantada de perderlo de vista a la primera ocasión.

Avery y Snape charlaban con Malfoy. Slughorn había cogido del brazo a la prima de Sirius, y ambos se alejaron en dirección a la mesa de las bebidas. A Remus le llamó poderosamente la atención la actitud que tomo Malfoy cuando su antiguo profesor se perdió de vista. Malfoy miró a su alrededor como buscando a alguien, y pareció encontrarlo al otro lado de la sala porque hizo una seña indicando a ese alguien se acercase. Desde donde se encontraba, Remus no podía ver a quien se había dirigido, así que esperó intentando mimetizarse con el entorno, no quería que Snape se diera cuenta del interés que tenía en sus actividades. En unos segundos supo de quien se trataba: Regulus y Alecto se aproximaban cogidos de la mano.

_Puaghh_. Pensó Remus sin poderlo remediar. No es que Alecto Carrow fuera una chica fea, en absoluto. Pero era tan Slytehrin como la calenturienta imaginación de Sirius podía llegar a imaginar, especialmente después de una temporada en la mansión Black. Según su amigo Alecto era lo que su madre entendía por una magnífica chica de buena familia, el tipo de chica con la que estaría encantada de que saliera uno de sus hijos. Y desde luego ella no había cesado de demostrarlo desde el mismo día en que coincidieron en su primera clase de pociones: Clasista, elitista, despreciaba a los muggles y a todo aquel que tuviera relación con ellos. Se preguntó que pensaba Alecto de la hasta entonces patente amistad entre Severus y Lily Evans y si podría perdonar semejante traición a la sangre tan fácilmente. Pero Remus tuvo que apartar sus divagaciones porque lo que sucedía ante sus ojos era por lo menos menos un tanto extraño. El pintoresco grupo de Slytherin formado por Charles Avery, Severus Snape, Alecto Carrow y Regulus Black estaba pendiente de cada palabra que salía de la boca de Malfoy. Alecto lo miraba con una expresión digna del éxtasis religioso de un místico, Snape en cambio estaba atento, si, pero su cara se mostraba totalmente inexpresiva.

¿Qué tramaban aquellos cinco? Se volvió intentando atraer la atención de James. _Mierda_. Pensó, un poco incoherentemente, al descubrir a su amigo besando apasionadamente a Lily, parapetados ambos tras un armario. Apartó aquel hecho de su mente, ahora estaba en otra cosa..

Cuando volvió a mirar, distinguió claramente como Malfoy le pasaba algo a Avery, directamente al puño cerrado de éste, por debajo de la línea de visión de la gente que les rodeaba. Remus pudo verlo precisamente porque estaba alejado de ellos. Malfoy volvió a esconder la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y Avery deslizó lo que sea que fuese aquello en su propio bolsillo. Después, la conversación de aquel grupo decayó muy rápido, casi inmediatamente Avery y Snape se marcharon en dirección a la mesa de las bebidas, Narcisa Black volvía ya con Slughorn del brazo y un cáliz humeante en la mano. Regulus traspasó la atención desde el siniestro rubio a su prima Black. El lenguaje corporal de Regulus y Alecto le decía que la situación volvía a ser la de una agradable reunión social, hacía unos minutos sin embargo, había habido tensión en cada uno de sus gestos. Allí había pasado algo importante que no tenía nada que ver con los tontos manejos sociales de Slughorn, pero ¿qué?

El resto de la velada transcurrió muy rápido. En circunstancias normales probablemente el tiempo se le habría hecho eterno, aburrido y sin nadie con quien hablar, abandonado por su pareja y rodeado de gente que lo le dirigía una segunda mirada. Pero lo que había visto le había resultado muy perturbador... incluido el beso de Lily y James.

De vuelta a la torre Gryffindor no quiso esperar a James, se apresuró para no coincidir con su amigo y cuando éste traspasó la puerta de la habitación circular Remus estaba ya acostado fingiendo dormir profundamente. Sirius y Peter eran dos piedras en sus respectivas camas. Escuchó con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad como James se desnudaba y se metía en la cama tarareando un cancioncilla entre dientes. Remus sintió una inexplicable rabia en la boca del estómago.

_Pues claro que está de buen humor... y tu deberías estar alegrándote por él. ¿por qué no te alegras¿porqué no me alegro¡Joder!_


	6. Chapter 6: Encuentro en Hogsmeade

VI Encuentro en Hogsmeade 

La mañana del sábado amaneció radiante a pesar del aire helador que cortaba la piel de los chicos y chicas que paseaban por Hogsmeade. Remus, Sirius y Peter, con las caras pegadas al escaparate de Honeydukes fingían estar muy interesados en las evoluciones de las figuras del circo mágico de azúcar que representaba una función completa cada media hora entre los "ohhhs" y "ahhhhs" de una horda de alumnos de tercero.

- Es triste estar tan de vuelta de todo. ¡Que poco original!- Comentó Sirius mientras levantaba el codo tratando de mantener a raya a una pecosa Ravenclaw interesadísima en los trapecistas de mazapán mágico.

- Vamos Sirius, recuerdo como babeaste con tu primer caramelo explosivo- rió Lupin

- Claro, claro ¿no sería ese Peter, digo yo?

Peter no se alteró por la puya, estaba acostumbrado. Además se sentía util e imprescindible para el plan de vigilar a los compinches de Régulus durante todo el día, sin él no habría manera de espiar sus manejos de manera productiva. Eso le hacía sentirse importante para variar. James casi se había desentendido de todo el asunto, la perspectiva de su cita con Lily le había sorbido el poco cerebro que le quedaba operativo después de la fiesta de Slughorn. Cuando se habían despertado esa mañana Sirius había intentado sonsacar algunos detalles jugosos a su amigo, pero James, siempre sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se había negado a dar explicación alguna acerca de los progresos de la velada con Lily.

- El que calla otorga, Cornamenta.

- Pues eso, déjame callarme un poco más

No podía ocultar su entusiasmo y la luz en sus ojos decía todo lo que su lengua callaba.

Remus sentía un torbellino de cosas en su mente y en su estómago aquella mañana. Se sentía sobre todo culpable de la poca gracia que le había hecho ver a Lily y a James besándose. Debería alegrarse ¿o no? No quería analizar el por qué de aquella reacción suya. Desde que cayera dormido la noche antes no había vuelto a preguntarse por ello. En lugar de eso se concentró en la imagen de cinco Slytherin en sospechosa connivencia con Lucius Malfoy, y uno de ellos era Régulus. No podía ser casualidad y sus amigos habían coincidido con él al contarles el extraño cuadro de que había sido testigo la noche anterior. De Malfoy a las hermanas Black, de Bellatrix a Rodolphus Lestrange y de ahí a Voldemort y los mortífagos. Las cadena lógica era demasiado obvia como para ignorarla, si bien muchos magos precavidos hubieran argumentado que la relación entre Voldemort y los mortífagos y la de éstos con los asesinatos de Tenby era cuando menos cuestionable. Sin embargo Remus sospechaba que la argumentación de la mayoría de las personas en este sentido no habría surgido de la determinación de respetar la presunción de inocencia de Lord Voldemort sino de un saludable deseo de auto preservación... A pesar de lo terrible que era, este pensamiento casi le causó risa.

- Ese Malfoy tiene muchos contactos en el ministerio y su familia tiene oro por un tubo- Había dicho Peter mientras se peinaba, empujando a James que tenía copado el espejo tratando de colocar sus mechones rebeldes de forma cuidadosamente despeinada.

- Y voy a emparentar con él vía Narcissa¡que cruz!- se quejó Sirius- Como si no tuviera ya bastante, el pijo más pijo que ha pasado por Howgarts.

- Estoy seguro de que le dio algo a Avery... cuidándose mucho de que nadie lo viera, eso si.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que puede ser?- Había preguntado James.

- No. Pero desde luego era algo muy pequeño.

- Pues habrá que vigilar a esa pandilla. Y Snape en medio de todo, no me gusta nada.

Habían decidido mantener los ojos muy abiertos y vigilarlos a todos. Se suponía que Regulus, Avery y Wilkes habían quedado en encontrarse hoy con Bellatrix Lestrange. Las visitas a Hogsmeade eran las únicas ocasiones en que los alumnos permanecían fuera del recinto del colegio y de la tutela directa del director.

Régulus y Alecto habían salido juntos del castillo, como Sirius había sospechado. Saliendo como pareja eran más fáciles de controlar, James había prometido no despistarse y tener los ojos abiertos.

- AH¿Pero es que tu besas a las chicas con los ojos abiertos? Creo que a ellas no les gusta eso, creen que no eres de fiar... -Había dicho Sirius con un rebuzno de risa provocando en James un extraño sonrojo, al menos extraño para James que siempre había sido el rey de la desvergüenza en lo que a chicas se refería.

Avery y Wilkes habían salido en compañía de su corte Slytherin habitual. Sin embargo esta vez Snape no se encontraba entre ellos. Por más que le buscaron no consiguieron dar con él. O bien se había esfumado antes de que le vieran o seguía en el colegio. Una vez en Hogsmeade fue fácil mezclarse con la avalancha de alumnos.

- Llevan una eternidad en la puerta del pub ¿Es que no tienen frío?- Peter , se frotaba las manos. No había traído guantes y ahora lo lamentaba de verdad. La pandilla Slytherin de Avery se había colocado en torno a la puerta de "Las tres escobas" de manera que todo el que quisiera entrar o salir tenía que pasar entre ellos. En aquel momento un Gryffindor de cuarto se atrevió a pasar y se llevó unas cuantas collejas antes de poder abrir la puerta y desaparecer tropezando.

-¡ Kethering! Grito Avery viendo a Isabelle dar media vuelta cuando se percató de lo que hacían- ¡Vamos mujer, ven, que no mordemos a las chicas guapas!

- Hasta te perdonamos que salieras con el andrajoso de Lupin-. Añadió Wilkes- las noticias vuelan, nena.

Isabelle hizo caso omiso y se alejó muy digna sin contestar. Lupin sintió la sangre en sus mejillas, ciertamente Isabelle merecía el perdón de aquella banda, la noche anterior lo había tratado como lo que era, un simple medio para darle celos a Sirius. Ni siquiera se molestó en buscarlo para despedirse. No es que esperase un beso de buenas noches pero tanta indiferencia por parte del sexo femenino empezaba a molestarle.

Rosmerta, la neumática hija mayor del dueño apareció en el umbral de la puerta con la escoba en la mano.

- O entráis o salís, pero nada de espantarme la clientela.- Dijo con tono autoritario

- Vale, vale ya entramos. Contestó Avery mirando su escote- Bonito vestido Rosmerta.

- Déjate de cuentos que se me enfría el local.

Remus dio un codazo a Peter. Era el momento de que Colagusano entrara en acción. Peter se escabulló en busca de algún rincón sombrío donde transformarse sin ser visto y al cabo de algunos minutos lo vieron volver moviendo con rapidez sus pequeñas patitas, deslizándose muy pegado a la pared del pub, intentando pasar desapercibido. Como Colagusano la mayor preocupación de Peter eran los gatos y los kneezles, y habia muchos, pero muchos kneezles en Hogsmeade. Se colocó entre los pies de Remus y así los tres, rata y muchachos entraron en el pub preferido por los alumnos de Hogwarts. El local estaba abarrotado. Música de violines irlandeses sonaba desde la radio mágica de Rosmerta. El anciano señor McCollough, su padre, dormitaba en su mecedora

- Un par de cervezas de mantequilla, por favor

- ¿Como os va chicos?- Preguntó Rosmerta mientras limpiaba dos botellines polvorientos con el trapo húmedo que llevaba colgado del cinturón de su túnica.- ¿Dónde habéis dejado a Potter? Alguna chica¿no?. Aquí tenéis...

Y sin esperar respuesta se volvió hacía el siguiente cliente.

- ¡Hagrid querido! Cuanto tiempo sin verte por aquí...- Dijo en un tono muy similar a un reproche.

- Hola Rosmerta ¿Me pones un vaso bien grande de hidromiel? Y un poco para Fang, claro.- Como siempre el aspecto de Hagrid era muy desaliñado, a lo que contribuía bastante el abrigo de pieles de hurón que llevaba puesto y que parecía una gran colcha hecha de retazos. A Remus se le revolvió el estómago pensando en la cantidad de bichos que habría tenido que desollar para fabricarse semejante prenda. Hagrid evitaba la mirada de Rosmerta, seguramente estaba algo enfadada porque Hagrid frecuentaba mucho más Cabeza de Puerco últimamente que el pub del señor McCollough.

- Ahora mismo.- Contestó la cantinera, y sacando lo que a todas luces era un gran caldero escanció una pantagruélica cantidad de hidromiel en él y se la presentó a Hagrid. Aquí tienes, cariño. Y toma, un platillo para Fang.

Al bajar la vista para dejar el plato en el suelo Hagrid se percató de la presencia de Sirius y Remus.

- Pero mira quien está aquí, la mitad del cuarteto. ¿Dónde están James y Peter? No me lo digáis, James...

- Una chica si. Y Peter está haciendo algunas compras- Mintió Sirius con descaro. ¿A que no adivinas con quien ha salido James, Hagrid?

- Hummm... No me lo digas. Knightley.. .¿no? Pues entonces Jones.

- Frio, frio...

- Bah... no puedo seguiros el ritmo. No creo que ni Remus pueda ¿me equivoco?

Remus no se molestó en contestar. No estaba de humor para frivolidades, especialmente si involucraban a Lily.

- Evans. Dijo Sirius sonriente.

- Vaya, vaya. Me alegro por Potter y lo siento por ella... –dijo Hagrid, que parecía distraído- Pero Lily es una chica sensata, una cita bastará.

- Bueno, en realidad hoy es su segunda cita.

- Si, si... ya...- dijo mirando alrededor- Bueno ya me contareis como va todo. Ahora os dejo, ahí está mi amigo Mundungus Fletcher. Tenemos algunos negocios a medias.¡Hasta luego!

Los dos amigos ocuparon una mesa al lado de la barra y trataron de no llamar mucho la atención. Solo estaban allí por si ocurría algo inesperado y Peter necesitaba ayuda. Se relajaron un poco y disfrutaron de su cerveza de mantequilla.

- Deberíamos haber seguido a Régulus nosotros mismos- Gruñó Sirius- No me fió del juicio de James si Lily anda cerca.

- Ya. Pero no querrás que vayamos los dos a tomar el te al salón de Madame Pudifoot. Sería, ejem... raro. James y Lily pasarán desapercibidos. Además tenemos controlados a Avery y aWilkes ¿no?

- ¿Y crees que James será capaz de quitar los ojos de encima a Lily para vigilar a mi hermano? Tu flipas.

La puerta se abrió y entraron nada menos que el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall. El sombrero del director se había torcido por la ventisca que había empezado a soplar y varios copos de nieve se colaron en el pub en el breve intervalo en que Dumbledore sujetó la puerta para que pasara su colega. La profesora vestía su familiar abrigo de estampado escocés con sobrecapa y un paraguas a juego que se le había vuelto con la fuerza del viento.

- Una lástima- se oyó saludar al director - un día tan sereno se va a acabar estropeando. Buenas tardes, Rosmerta.- Dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

- Buenas tardes, Albus. Minerva, estás pálida de frío, te pondré un poco de ron de grosella.

- Estaremos con Mundungus y Hagrid en la mesa de allá, querida- Contestó ésta- muchas gracias. Si llega el profesor Slughorn enseñale donde estamos, lo hemos dejado mirando las pipas de marfil en la tienda de Bridgetoop pero vendrá en seguida.

- Ah- añadió Dumbledore- y para mi un hidromiel tibio con muchas especias.

- Ahora mismo, sentaos por favor.

Remus y Sirius se miraron divertidos ¿ron de grosella? Les costaba imaginarse a su profesora de Transfiguración bebiendo algo más que te sin azúcar.

Durante la siguiente hora en "Las tres escobas" no sucedió nada digno de destacar a excepción del gordo Horace Slughorn con su nueva pipa en la boca. Avery y sus amigos bebían sus cervezas de mantequilla y charlaban como cualquier otro de los grupos de alumnos reunidos allí. Avery miraba a la puerta a menudo, daba la sensación de que estaba esperando a alguien ¿Regulus y Alecto? Peter no estaba a la vista, pero eso se suponía que debía hacer: escuchar sin ser visto. Al cabo de un rato la puerta se abrió una vez más. Como de costumbre Avery volvió la cabeza, pero esta vez su rostro esbozó una sonrisa inquietante. Saludó con la mano.

Snape entraba envuelto en su bufanda verde y plata, el pelo lleno de copos de nieve. No reparó en la presencia de sus enemigos al lado de la barra y se apresuró a unirse al grupo de Slytherin que ocupaba la mesa del fondo el local.

- Mierda ¿dónde habrá estado metido? Susurró Sirius.

- No lo se. A lo mejor no ha salido del colegio hasta ahora.

Snape parecía más popular que nunca. Hasta hacía unos días era un bicho raro que no se juntaba ni con sus propios compañeros de casa y ahora éstos lo trataban como si fuera la "crème de la crème". Muy raro. Había que decir que Snape no parecía disfrutar más de la compañía de la comparsa Slytherin que de sus solitarios paseos por los pasillos de Hogwarts doblado bajo el peso de la mochila llena de libros de la sección prohibida. El gesto torcido de su cara no había cambiado para nada, no mostraba complacencia alguna por su súbita popularidad ni hacía aparentemente nada para participar en las bufonadas de los amigos de Avery y Wilkes. Simplemente estaba allí, con ellos, perfectamente tranquilo y con su comportamiento habitual más propio de un adulto que de un chico de diecisiete años. Avery le hizo un sitio a su lado empujando fuera del banco a una rubia que había estado untándole tostadas de crema de queso hacía solo unos minutos.

- Cada vez entiendo menos. Murmuró Sirius.

Se empezaba a hacer tarde y Avery no mostraba intención de moverse de allí. ¿Se habría cancelado la cita con Bellatrix¿Qué estaría haciendo Regulus?

Como respondiendo a estas preguntas la puerta se abrió de nuevo revelando a Regulus y Alecto muy sonrientes.

- Los que faltaban.

- Vale, pero no pongas esa cara que estas asustando a Rosmerta.

Efectivamente Rosmerta les miraba preocupada. Sirius inmediatamente recompuso su gesto y levantó su botella vacía de cerveza de mantequilla. La cantinera le devolvió la sonrisa e inmediatamente sacó una botella nueva del aparador que tenía detrás.

- Y pensar que se suponía que yo debía entrar en Slytherin...

- Vale ya. Eres un poco pesado ¿sabes Sirius?

Régulus soltó la mano de Alecto y se inclinó hacía Avery y Snape. Remus agarró a su amigo por el cuello de la túnica y tiró de él.

- Oh-oh rápido Sirius, salgamos antes de que se levanten. Les esperaremos fuera...

Estaban muy cerca de la entrada, se deslizaron fuera mientras Régulus seguía susurrando al oído de Snape y Avery.

- Nunca pensé que James me prestaría su capa de invisibilidad- susurró Sirius, una vez que estuvieron en la entrada escondidos detrás e un barril vacío con la capa cubriendo sus cuerpos, encorvados tratando que sus tobillos no quedaran al descubierto

Me la ha prestado a mi. Y callate porque saldrán en seguida, estoy seguro.

Está empezando a nevar de verdad.

Cierra el pico de una vez...

Avery, Wilkes, Snape y el hermano de Sirius salieron casi inmediatamente. Alecto no estaba con ellos.

- Vamos- dijo Wilkes simplemente.

Remus y Sirius los siguieron por las calles desiertas de Hogsmeade, pasaron por delante Zonko donde vieron a su compañero Ludo ojeando las nuevas bombas Fétidas Extrapuagh .El día había cambiado diametralmente desde la mañana, nubes negras de nieve se habían arracimado sobre sus cabezas y la ventisca había empezado a arreciar. Si los cuatro Slytehrin dijeron algo de camino a Cabeza de Puerco ellos no pudieron escucharlo. El viento les jugaba también otras malas pasadas porque la capa se arremolinaba en torno a sus piernas amenazando con descubrirles, afortunadamente Wilkes lideraba el grupo caminando a toda prisa y ni él ni sus acompañantes miraron atrás ni una vez. A Remus le preocupaba el momento de entrar en la taberna. Debían andarse con ojo. Sin embargo sus temores resultaron inútiles porque cuando llegaron a Cabeza e Puerco la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y pudieron entrar mucho más fácilmente de lo que habían imaginado. Había habido una pelea entre dos parroquianos con demasiado whisky de fuego entre pecho y espalda, el taciturno tabernero estaba sacando la basura en aquel preciso instante. Con sendas patadas en el trasero envió a los dos camorristas de morros al suelo, que ya empezaba a cubrirse de nieve, después amenazándolos tibiamente desde el umbral con la varita, como quien esta harto de repetir la misma tarea, les dijo casi con desgana.

- Y no volváis hasta que hayáis dormido la mona. Y tu Larry me pagarás la silla que has desvanecido.

- No no...duedo hacerla apaeced otra ve... epera- Dijo el tal Larry intentando sacar su propia varita del bolsillo sin conseguirlo.

- Ni se te ocurra ¡_Accio varita!- _exclamó el tabernero y se guardó la varita del borracho en el bolsillo del delantal- Te la devolveré cuando vuelvas a estar en condiciones y me pagues, claro.

Acto seguido cerro la puerta. Los Slytherin se habían sentado en el rincón más oscuro del oscuro local. No era la primera vez que Remus entraba en Cabeza de Puerco y tenía muy claro que no le gustaba nada. Sirius y él se colocaron en la mesa junto a la que ocupaban sus cuatro antagonistas, las mesas del fondo de la taberna estaban separadas por paneles de madera mugrienta de unos cinco pies de altura, creando una relativa intimidad para los grupos que se reunían en torno a ellas. El local estaba casi desierto y el tabernero escuchaba una retransmisión radiofónica de la Orquesta mágica de gaitas de Cornualles mientras secaba unos vasos tan mugrientos que no parecían en absoluto recién lavados. Avery envió a Régulus a por cuatro bebidas y cuando tuvieron delante sus whiskies de fuego dijo.

- Ya que estas de pie Black, comprueba una vez más que no hay nadie en las mesas de al lado. No debemos correr riesgos.

Remus y Lupin se encogieron en el banco que ocupaban justo a la espalda de Snape y Avery, pero no había nada que temer y en cuanto Régulus volvió a su sitio asomaron en silencio las cabezas por encima del panel. Desde esa posición podrían ver y oír cuanto pasara.

- Muy bien, este es el momento de la verdad. La señora Lestrange llegará de un momento a otro.

- Me resulta un poco raro llamar señora a mi prima Bellatrix. En realidad es una tía buena. Jajaja.

Las risas de Régulus no encontraron eco en ninguno de sus compañeros. Avery le miraba furioso, Wilkes escandalizado y Snape con siniestro regocijo.

- Eres un estúpido - dijo Wilkes- ¿no sabes lo que nos jugamos hoy aquí?

- Me parece que no conoces demasiado bien a tu prima, Black- dijo Snape- Podría ser peligroso hablar de ella en esos términos.

- Gustav la conoció estas navidades ¿esta o no está buenísima? Insistió Régulus.

Sirius se revolvió un poco bajo la capa.

- Tu prima ya no es solo tu prima, majadero.- Dijo Wilkes. Andate con ojo. Yo que tu recordaría cierto "incidente"...

- Bah ¿creeis que ella tuvo algo que ver... personalmente? No creo, no se mancharía las manos...

- No es eso lo que tengo entendido.- Repuso Snape.

- ¿Y tu como sabes tanto? Inquirió Régulus

No pudieron saber si Snape tuvo intención o no de contestar porque en aquel momento la puerta se abrió, la claridad del exterior a pesar de las nubes de nieve, consiguió iluminar el local un poco. En el umbral apareció la figura alta y esbelta de una mujer joven. Bellatrix. Sirius volvió a moverse casi imperceptiblemente.

- Buenas tardes caballeros.- Dijo Bellatrix avanzando hacia ellos. Tomó asiento en una voluminosa silla, de manera que los cuatro muchachos, que estaban sentados en dos bancadas quedaron en una posición inferior con respecto a ella. Remus examinó a la mujer, poco más que una muchacha. Calculaba que contaría unos 24 o 25 años y era muy, muy guapa. Era la suya una belleza turbia, oscura e inexplicablemente luminosa a la vez como la de un ángel caído. La envolvía una sensación de seguridad y fuerza. Lo leía en su postura, en la forma de mirar directamente a los ojos, sin concesiones, como hacía en ese momento con su primo Régulus.

- ¿Que tal la vida en Hogwarts, primo¿Sigue el colegio tan aburrido?

- Bueno... seguro que no puede compararse a lo que haces tú, prima, sea lo que sea...

Bellatrix desgranó una carcajada metálica y después de un momento de silencio contestó.

- No te lo puedes ni imaginar.

Remus sintió un escalofrío. El tono con el que había pronunciado esa simple frase le inquietó, hubiera estado en el lugar de Régulus se habría preocupado. Los armónicos de aquella voz revelaban poder, amenaza y... diversión. Bellatrix desvió la mirada de su primo.

- Severus Snape, un placer volver a encontrarte y por lo visto mucho menos remiso que la última vez. ¿Lo tienes?

- Lo tengo- Contestó éste.

- ¿Sin fallos?

- Ni uno.

- ¿seguro?

- Si

Wilkes intervino.- Severus es el mejor...

- No recuerdo haberte preguntado nada Gustav. La negra mirada de la mujer traspasó a Wilkes dejándolo mudo. Levantó una mano, larga y pálida y señaló a Snape sin mirarle- Aprended de él... en boca cerrada no entran moscas. Callar es bueno.

Después volvió a dirigirse a él.

- Dámelo

Sin pronunciar palabra Snape metió la mano entre los pliegues de su túnica y extrajo un pequeño objeto, parecía una diminuta ampolla de cristal. Sin embargo aquella minúscula redoma estuvo a la vista solo una fracción de segundo. Bellatrix la cogió con delicadeza y la hizo desaparecer en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba al cuello.

- Bien. –Dijo- Habéis cumplido y seréis recompensados. Aunque quizá algunos tengáis más de lo que podáis asimilar. Aún es pronto, tendréis que esperar.

- ¿Cuánto? – Preguntó Avery

- Cuando podáis ser útiles se os hará saber. Mientras tanto perseverad. Mi cuñado Lucius estará al tanto de vuestros progresos.

- Pero... Dijo Régulus

- Nada de peros, primo. No se cuestionan las ordenes, las órdenes se cumplen, o se paga el precio de la traición. Y hablando de traidores ¿cómo está Sirius?

Obviamente se trataba de una pregunta retórica porque Bellatrix no aguardo respuesta alguna y continuó.

- No falta mucho para el día en que tenga lo que se merece. Debimos darnos cuenta de que todo estaba perdido cuando el sombrero lo seleccionó para Gryffindor. La pobre Walburga, que disgusto tuvo.

Avery sonriendo hizo ademán de decir algo pero ella le cortó.

- No me entendáis mal, no tenemos nada contra Gryffindfor... en principio. La rivalidad entre colegiales es una estupidez, puras hormonas. El problema de tu hermano es bien distinto, aunque un auténtico Black debería ser un Slytherin. Pero estoy divagando. Tengo un mensaje para vosotros...

Los cuatro muchachos se quedaron callados, Avery con su enigmática sonrisa, Wilkes serio, Régulus ansioso y Snape... bueno, digamos que era imposible adivinar en que pensaba.

- ¿No queréis oírlo¿O es que tenéis miedo?. Bellatrix volvió a reir.- Él os pide paciencia y lealtad. Si mantenéis vuestra determinación seréis llamados y una nueva vida comenzará para vosotros. Una vida de poder. De momento aquí tenéis una pequeña muestra...

Y sin aviso previo sacó la varita con un movimiento brusco que los sobresaltó, sin embargo aunque espantados, parecían incapaces de reaccionar o moverse. Con los ojos sobresaliendo de las órbitas observaron como los labios de Bellatrix pronunciaban algo ininteligible sin emitir ningún sonido. Un fino cordón negro como de un humo tan espeso que no se dispersaba sino que formaba una fluida línea, salía de la varita de la bruja y dividiéndose en cuatro secciones iguales avanzaba hacia aquellos rostros desencajados deslizándose sobre la mesa como una serpiente de cuatro cabezas.

Remus, sintió a su lado a Sirius inmovilizado por el terror y miró hacia la parte frontal de la taberna. ¿Es que nadie se percataba de lo que estaba pasando? No. El local estaba prácticamente vacío. Al fondo en una mesa dos brujos jugaban a los dados sin mirar ni una sola vez fuera del tapete. El tabernero seguía a lo suyo apilando vasos, claro que ¿había algo que ver? Desde donde estaba lo único que vería serian cuatro chicos tomando unas bebidas demasiado fuertes en compañía de una bruja demasiado mujer para ellos. La figura de Bellatrix, de espaldas a la barra ocultaba el extraño encantamiento que estaba teniendo lugar en aquella mesa.

Los cuatro cordones de aquella substancia que era como un humo concentrado y aceitoso alcanzaron pronto su objetivo y en lo que dura una exhalación, sin dar apenas tiempo a ver como había sucedido se introdujeron con un sonido sibilante por la nariz de los cuatro Slytherin. El efecto fue inmediato, aunque distinto en cada caso. Todos cerraron instantemente los ojos con fuerza, como golpeados por un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero Avery no dejo de sonreír, unos espasmos casi imperceptibles lo sacudieron. Régulus pareció poseído por el terror más absoluto y su rostro se contorsionó de una forma terrible. Snape se llevó amabas manos a los oídos y sus ojos se abrieron desenfocados, mirando algo que no estaba realmente allí. Gustav Wilkes simplemente se desplomó sobre la mesa.

Entonces el posadero si que volvió la mirada hacia ellos. _Ahora se dará cuenta._ Pensó Remus. Pero se equivocaba, los efectos del encantamiento, fuera lo que fuese, había pasado ya. Aunque Wilkes seguía inconsciente con la cabeza sobre la mesa.

- Malditos crios.- Gruño el posadero- Si no aguantan la bebida para que la piden...

El rostro de Bellatrix Lestrange se había teñido de color en las mejillas y una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente. Esto la hacía aún más hermosa a pesar del brillo demente en sus ojos.

- Ahora tenéis una idea de lo que os espera... si lo merecéis. Tengo que irme.

Y sin más despedida que ésta guardó su varita, se levantó y se marchó con paso sosegado dejando la devastación a sus espaldas_. ¿Qué les ha hecho? _Pensó Remus. Sirius, a su lado temblaba¡temblaba! Esto asustó mucho más a Remus que todo lo que había presenciado hasta ahora. Lo cuatro jóvenes Slytherin tardaron varios segundos en reaccionar. Régulus fue el primero en tratar de levantar a Wilkes y hacer que reaccionara.

- Gustav, GUSTAV.- dijo un poco más fuerte sacudiéndolo- Despierta, tio.

Wilkes abrió los ojos con un sobresalto, como despertando de un mal sueño. Se enderezó en su asiento y miró a sus compañeros con gesto estupefacto.

- Tranquilo, ya se ha ido.- Dijo Snape.

- Joder. Ha sido.., ha sido... Empezó Wilkes

- Si. -Afirmó Avery.

- Creo que ha sido una buena idea no traer a Alecto. Dijo Régulus en voz baja.

- Pues yo creo que a ella le habría gustado conocer a tu prima. ¿Sigues pensando ahora que solo es una tía buena? Preguntó Avery con sorna.

Régulus no contestó. Simplemente se levantó y dijo.

- Volvamos, no me apetece estar más aquí.


	7. Chapter 7: Negra Sombra

**VII Negra Sombra**

Sirius se sintió mal durante los días que siguieron, aunque él sabía que estaba perfectamente, que no era nada físico... en algunos momentos una nausea viscosa le subía por la garganta y tenía que luchar consigo mismo para dominarse. James y Peter habían coincidido con Remus en que no podían acudir a Dumbledore con aquella historia. Sirius había repasado mentalmente la escena cientos de veces en su cabeza, revivido aquella conversación en Cabeza de Puerco, y había tenido que admitir que todas las conclusiones que había sacado de aquella tarde eran solo especulaciones y suposiciones. ¡Claro que estaba seguro de que Bellatrix era una mortífaga contactando con Avery y sus colegas de parte del propio Voldemort! Pero era una seguridad moral, sin pruebas. En aquella conversación no se había mencionado ningún nombre, ningún hecho, realmente no se había dicho nada... Lo único real era la ampolla de cristal que Snape había entregado a Bella y aquel extraño encantamiento.

Maldición. Pensó una vez más. Mierda ¡joder! Había sabido que su hermano Régulus simpatizaba con la "linea dura". Pero lo sucedido el sábado daba una nueva dimensión a esa simpatía. Joder, quieren unirse a los putos mortífagos... todos ellos. Además ya no le cabía duda de que Bellatrix había participado en los sucesos de Gales. Tumbado boca arriba en su cama miraba al techo escarlata del dosel. 

- Déjalo- Musitó Peter- No podemos hacer más.

Sirius montó en cólera.

- ¡Quieres decir que tengo que quedarme sin hacer nada mientras mi hermano se une a esos asesinos de mierda¡Me estas diciendo que tengo que quedarme sentado esperando a que mi prima "me de lo que me merezco"¿¡O tal vez te refieres a que tengo que dejar de pensar en esa cosa que Snape le ha dado a Voldemort !?

- No la tomes con Peter, tío.- dijo James- tiene razón...

Sirius bufó y se dió la vuelta bruscamente haciendo temblar los postes de la desvencijada cama.

- Solo me faltaba que tu también empieces.

- Pero es que es verdad... Podemos estar muy seguros pero no tenemos ni una sola pruebade que realmente hablaban de Voldemort, y mucho menos de los asesinatos de Tenby.

- ¿Y Snape¿Qué me dices de Snape?

Remus intervino.

- Mira, creo que tengo motivos mucho más recientes que tu para querer darle una buena tunda, pero ¿qué solucionamos con eso? Tenemos que mantenernos alerta e intentar averiguar que está pasando sin llamar demasiado la atención.

- Bueno.. ejem.- Dijo James- tampoco creo que llamásemos mucho la atención dándole un par de cachetes cariñosos a "lloricus".

- Vale, solo que Snape ya no es "lloricus". Ahora anda con la élite Slytherin y es mucho más difícil zurrarle sin provocar una guerra entre casas¿no te has dado cuenta¿Quereis un enfrentamiento así?

- ¡SI! – Rugió Sirius

- ¡Me gusta la idea! Gritó James entusiasmado.

Remus no podía creerlo...

- Claro, claro... muy inteligente. Entonces si que nos sería difícil vigilarlos. Sería muy divertido partirnos los dientes por los pasillos pero ¿creéis que nos ayudaría con este asunto? De verdad que a veces me pregunto como conseguisteis tantos TIMOS...

La furia de Sirius contra Peter se debía en parte a la frustración. Ya no habría más excursiones de Colagusano a las dependencias Slytherin. Peter lo había intentado a lo largo de los últimos días sin conseguir trasponer la puerta ni colarse por ninguna rendija. Alarmados habían descubierto que alguien había lanzado un férreo encantamiento de impenetrabilidad sobre las mazmorras.

- No podría parar un ataque de verdad- había dicho Peter- pero es suficiente para que nadie pueda escuchar o mirar por las cerraduras. No puedo entrar, lo siento.

De manera que las investigaciones se anunciaban bastante más complicadas ahora que no disponían de un "topo" (y nunca mejor dicho) en las mazmorras.

- Pero hay una cosa que si podemos hacer- Dijo James

- ¿Qué? Preguntó Peter

- Averiguar que era ese encantamiento... No se que sería pero esta claro que eran artes oscuras.

James era excepcionalmente bueno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, desde su primer día en Hogwarts había sido el primero de la clase. Su enfrentamiento con Snape alcanzaba allí su faceta más profesional. Snape era un enamorado de las Artes Oscuras y James le odiaba también por esto.

- Si hay algo estará en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.- reflexionó Remus

- O en el despacho de Veltroid...- siguió James.

El interés de James por las artes oscuras le había llevado a consultar clandestinamente la biblioteca muchas veces pero solo en una ocasión se había aventurado a una incursión en el despacho del profesor de Defensa. Claro que eso había sido un par de años atrás y por entonces el profesor, profesora en realidad, era otro. Los profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no duraban mucho, jamás habían repetido dos años seguidos. Kenneth Veltroid no iba a ser una excepción, desde los primeros días de clase supieron que solo estaría un año en Hogwats, el curso siguiente lo pasaría en una expedición a las montañas, patrocinada por el departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio. Pasaría una temporada estudiando las últimas colonias de gigantes.- Desde lejos por supuesto- Había dicho James con sorna.

Veltroid era un profesor nefasto, se limitaba a seguir el libro de texto, las prácticas brillaban por su ausencia y todos tenían la sensación de que en un duelo frente a frente con Snape, éste lo convertiría en una pulpa sanguinolenta en menos que canta un gallo. Sirius pensó en un Severus Snape con unos años más, convertido en profesor de Defensa y no supo si reír o llorar, para apartar aquel pensamiento tan perturbador comentó:

- Venga ya... Veltroid es un incompetente, pienso que Dumbledore lo contrató solo porque no pudo encontrar a otro. No creo que tenga nada útil en su despacho.

- Si pero en el despacho no solo están los libros de Veltroid, hay un armario que debe de llevar allí mil años... ahí está el material interesante.- Dijo James con tono misterioso.

A Sirius todo aquello le parecía muy bien, pero totalmente insuficiente.

- Sabéis muy bien lo que opino. Dijo Sirius dándoles la espalda.

- Veritaserum. Pronunció Peter

- ¿Y de donde te crees que vamos a sacar Veritaserum? Preguntó James.

Aunque los cuatro amigos estaban dotados de múltiples talentos, la habilidad para las pociones no era uno de ellos. Tres de ellos habían conseguido convertirse en animagos, en parte gracias a sus dotes mágicas, que especialmente en el caso de James y Sirius eran muchas. Pero también les había ayudado la experiencia de Remus como hombre-lobo y por encima de todo: Habían tenido una suerte casi descabellada, porque lo más normal es que hubieran acabado los tres en San Mungo. En lo que se refería a pociones, estaban seguros de no ser capaces de cocinar una poción tan extremamente difícil como el Veritaserum, dejando aparte el tema de los ingredientes, claro. No, no era viable fabricarla ellos mismos.

- A lo mejor Slughorn... dijo Peter

- No.- Dijo Sirius- No tiene. Ya lo investigué antes de Navidad... ¿Por qué me miráis así¿Es que solo James tiene derecho a pasear de noche por el colegio?-La risa brilló en sus pupilas durante una fracción de segundo pero después volvió a centrarse, el momento pasó y continúo serio- Hay que comprarla. En el mercado negro. En Knockturn Alley: Borgin & Burke's

Knockturn Alley es la calle más peligrosa del entorno del callejón Diagón. Está llena de tiendas dedicadas a las artes oscuras y lo que no pudiese conseguirse allí seguramente no habría forma de obtenerlo. El Veritserum no era una substancia prohibida, pero su venta estaba muy muy restringida por el Ministerio de Magia. Al fin y al cabo no se podía dejar que la gente fuera por ahí sonsacando los pequeños secretos de los demás. Solo podía ser usada bajo la supervisión de un auror, un medimago u otra persona autorizada expresamente por el Ministerio.

Sirius, como integrante de una familia que no se sentía en absoluto incómoda con las artes oscuras y que consideraba al ministerio una banda de entrometidos, conocía perfectamente los canales para conseguir todo tipo de cosas desde raras a ilegales. Borgin & Burke´s era una de las tiendas de artes oscuras más antiguas. Oh, Claro que oficialmente todo era impecable, a la vista solo había mercancía ortodoxa, algún objeto un tanto dudoso, pero legal. Filtros amorosos. Objetos malditos. Sirius había estado allí más de una vez con su padre. Pero fue con su madre Walburga con quien descubrió las posibilidades alternativas del establecimiento.

La infancia de Sirius no había tenido nada que ver con las de sus amigos. Ellos no siempre entendían bien la dimensión de haber nacido en la muy noble casa de Black. Desde muy pequeño había convivido con el altivo orgullo de sus padres, el desprecio por los muggles y las prácticas de magia oscura. Había cosas que no les había contado. Cosas que nunca podría superar y algunas que no se atrevía a revelar, ni siquiera a James. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil soportar la vuelta a Grimmauld Place por vacaciones. Desde hacía un tiempo había empezado a recordar cosas. Cosas que hasta entonces habían estado sumergidas en un tranquilo y misericordioso olvido. Ahora las aguas de su mente estaban agitadas y turbias, fingía dudar si aquellas imágenes y recuerdos eran vestigios de sueños, rumores añejos de pesadillas o eran reales.. Pero en el fondo sabía la verdad, todo había empezado cuando había visto de nuevo a Bellatrix. Bella. Y aquel encantamiento.

- Pero ¿cómo vamos a conseguir algo de Borgin & Burke´s? No podemos salir del colegio.- Dijo Peter.

- Error. No debemos.

- ¡BASTA!- gritó Remus- Sirius, con todo el aprecio que te tengo te lo tengo que decir: Te estas volviendo loco. ¿Tu te estas escuchando? Hablas de usar Veritaserum, de forzar a alguien a tomarlo ¡a tu hermano!, de escaparnos el colegio y comprar en el mercado negro...

Otra vez Remus y sus escrúpulos de conciencia. Pensó Sirius. 

- Creo que no comprendes lo que está en el tablero.¿Crees que los mortífagos tendrán tantos reparos como tu, Remus¿Crees que no merece la pena sobrepasar un poco los límites si hay una posibilidad de evitar que algo como lo de Tenby vuelva a suceder?

- ¿Pero que puede saber tu hermano?

- He cambiado de opinión. Es con Snape con quien tenemos que tratar.

No consiguieron ponerse de acuerdo. Así que Sirius desistió de seguir discutiendo por el momento. Al cabo de un rato James se marchó al entrenamiento y Sirius, no soportando más la compañía de Peter y Remus se marchó a dar una vuelta a la biblioteca. El encantamiento que había presenciado le resultaba familiar. No conseguía recordar donde había escuchado hablar de algo así o donde había visto un hechizo similar. De lo que estaba seguro era de que le ponía los pelos de punta recordar aquellos tentáculos de vapor negro introduciéndose en las fosas nasales de Régulus. Por muy estúpido que fuera era su hermano. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo delante de sus amigos, aún le importaba.

En la biblioteca buscó entre los estantes dedicados a la defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero por supuesto no encontró nada. Si algo había estaría en la Sección Prohibida y para consultarla necesitaba la autorización de un profesor o ser mayor de edad, y él no cumpliría los diecisiete hasta el otoño. _No importa, mañana le pediré la capa a James..._ Pensó. Al salir saludó con la cabeza a la señora Pince, pero ella no le correspondió sino que se le quedó mirando con suspicacia.

- Señor Black, quieto ahí ¿no será usted el que anda arrancando las páginas de mis libros?

- Eh.. ¿qué?

Con el ceño fruncido Irma Pince le señaló con el dedo.

- Siempre está usted en medio de todas las gamberradas, Black. Arg... el señor Filch me tiene al tanto de las salvajadas de usted y de Potter. ¡Confiese!

- No se de que me habla, señora- dijo él entre el asombro y la risa.

Ella se quedó pensativa por un momento.

- La verdad no se para que querríais vosotros el Moste Potente.

- ¿El qué?

- Olvidalo. Lárgate, rápido. Voy a cerrar.

- Vale, vale.

Se había hecho ya muy tarde. Pero a Sirius no le apetecía volver a la sala común. Sin embargo la fuerza de la costumbre le dirigió hacía allí mientras se internaba en sus propios pensamientos. Aún faltaba mucho para el final del curso, pero inevitablemente ese día llegaría y él tendría que volver a casa. Recordó los veranos en la residencia campestre de los Black, una vetusta Casa Grande irlandesa en la que toda la familia, incluidos sus tios Cignus y Druella con sus tres hijas solían pasar algunas semanas todos los veranos. Se preguntó si este año Bella estaría allí, hacía años que no iba. Recordó a su prima Andrómeda, expulsada del clan Black por casarse con un muggle_. Ella es como yo_. Pensó. Desde entonces no había vuelto a verla, se había ocultado con Ted Tonks aterrada por la furia de su padre, Cygnus había hecho voto de matarle si alguna vez se ponía delante de su vista.

Sirius no siempre había sido consciente de la negra sombra que envolvía a su familia. De pequeño había jugado bastante con Cissy, ella era cinco años mayor que Sirius y él había sido su muñeco en los primeros veranos de su vida. Habían sido tiempos de sol y hierba, de volar en escoba por el patio cubierto de césped y jugar al escondite al borde del bosque. Cissy, Régulus y Sirius, los tres diablillos Black . Recordó el verano en que Andrómeda había cumplido 17 años, para entonces Cissy ya se había aburrido de jugar con sus dos primos pequeños, había terminado cuarto curso en Hogwarts y dos críos de ocho y nueve años no tenían mucho interés para ella, quería ser como sus hermanas mayores, las seguía a todas partes, sobre todo a Bella, estaba loca por ella. Bella acababa de graduarse y en la Casa Grande se había celebrado una gran fiesta para celebrar el doble acontecimiento, el cumpleaños de Andrómeda y el éxito académico de Bella, que había conseguido un brillante expediente en sus EXTASIS.

Las dos hermanas eran muy hermosas, pero Bellatrix resplandecía aquella noche. Los Black, habían invitado a lo mejor de la sociedad sangre limpia. Sirius comprendió más tarde que aquella era una ocasión para presentar a las dos jóvenes oficialmente en sociedad. Cygnus Y Druella manifestaban la disponibilidad de sus hijas para un matrimonio con algún joven mago de buena familia_. Como un mercado de ganado. _Pensó. Pero aquello no era del todo justo ¿no son acaso todos los rituales sociales una sofisticación de las relaciones de jerarquía o apareamiento animal? Sexo y poder, a eso se reduce todo, pensó con amargura.Aquella noche se dio cuenta de hasta que punto ansiaba Bellatrix el poder y cuanto estaba dispuesta a pagar por él. Desde entonces la había evitado como al veneno, aunque no había tenido que esforzarse mucho porque después de aquel verano ella se había emancipado y solo había vuelto a verla en contadas ocasiones.

La noche de la fiesta su madre les había acostado pronto con la esperanza de que al llegar los primeros invitaos Régulus y él ya estarían dormidos. Andrómeda había sido autorizada a asistir a la cena siempre y cuando dejase la fiesta sin protestas a medianoche. Sirius sentía una curiosidad salvaje por todo lo que tenía que ver con la fiesta, había visto los preparativos por toda la casa. Los elfos domésticos de la cocina habían pasado los últimos tres días preparando los espectaculares platos que se servirían durante la cena. Druella y Walburga habían supervisado la decoración a base de velas mágicas traídas especialmente de Londres. Sirius había vencido el sueño leyendo bajo las sábanas a la luz de la vieja varita que le había regalado en secreto su viejo tío Ignatius. En realidad era muy joven para tener una varita propia, pero Ignatius era un mago excéntrico que gustaba de contravenir las normas establecidas y había disfrutado mucho enseñándole algunos hechizos sencillos. Por supuesto Sirius solo utilizaba la varita si estaba completamente solo, o cuando Régulus estaba dormido, como ahora.

Cuando por los sonidos que venían de la planta baja: sillas siendo arrastradas, conversaciones en movimiento y pasos hacía el gran salón, comprendió que la cena había terminado, miró el reloj de pared sobre la cómoda y vio que eran casi las once. En la cama de al lado Régulus dormía como un lirón. En la pared opuesta al reloj el retrato de su tatarabuelo, Phineas Nigellus, roncaba suavemente. Espero un rato más, hasta que estuvo seguro de que todos los invitados habían pasado al salón y se levantó. Con mucho sigilo salió de la habitación. No le resulto difícil encontrar un lugar en la escalera desde el que observar el transcurso de la fiesta sin ser visto. En el gran salón el conjunto mágico de jazz que había contratado su tío amenizaba la velada. Algunos magos y brujas bailaban, otros simplemente conversaban en grupos de dos o tres personas con copas en la mano. Había mucha gente. Vio a Andrómeda charlando con un par de chicos de su edad, seguramente compañeros de Hogwarts. Entonces la vio, Bella estaba de espaldas, miraba a través de un ventanal hacía los jardines en el exterior. Sirius pudo ver la luna a través del cristal. Un mago que no conocía se acercó a su prima por detrás, se inclinó hacia ella y le dijo algo al oído. Bella no se inmuto y entonces el desconocido se alejó de ella. Sirius le siguió con la mirada, el hombre salió del salón, pasando justo por debajo de su puesto de observación en la escalera y se dirigió hacia la gran cristalera que daba al patio sembrado de césped. Las puertas de cristal estaban abiertas, la brisa de la noche había empujado las cortinas hacia el exterior y ondeaban sobre la hierba como un blanco velo de novia.

Cuando vio al desconocido desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche volvió la mirada a la blanca figura de Bellatrix, pero ella ya no estaba junto al ventanal del salón sino que recorría el mismo camino que aquel hombre. Sirius sintió una gran curiosidad mezclada con miedo. Temía que aquel hombre le hiciera algo a Bella, no le había gustado nada como se había acercado a ella, había algo en su forma de moverse que le había asustado. Pero por otra parte inmiscuirse en los asuntos de su prima era peligroso, no era cordial como Andrómeda o dulce como Cissy. Régulus y él habían sufrido el castigo de su varita siempre que la habían hecho enfadar, y Bella se enfadaba muy rápido... y tardaba aún más en olvidar. Por aquel entonces y a sus nueve años Sirius estaba enamorado de su prima Bella, aunque no hubiera sido capaz de dar nombre a lo que sentía. A pesar de todo Sirius decidió seguirla. Bajó la escalera muy deprisa intentando exponerse el menor tiempo posible al campo de visión de las personas que se divertían en el salón. Cuando le quedaban solo tres escalones por descender para echar a correr un joven, sentado solo en un sillón con una copa en la mano levantó la vista y le vió. Sirius se quedó paralizado por el susto. Sin embargo aquel muchacho no hizo ningún gesto que indicara intención de delatarle, simplemente sonrió y levantó la copa hacía él. Sirius le conocía, era Rabastan Lestrange, compañero de Bella en Hogwarts. Lo sabía porque en alguna ocasión había venido a la Casa Grande a visitar a los Black. Su tía Druella se pasaba los días siguientes a estas visitas hablando maravillas de Rabastan. Que si era un joven muy agradable de una excelente familia, que si su hermano tenía una prometedora carrera en el ministerio...

- Una familia completamente de fiar, los Lestrange- Decía ella, refiriéndose por supuesto a la limpieza de sangre.- Haríais bien en intimar con él, hijas.

Como dedujo años más tarde, para entonces Andrómeda se había descubierto como la oveja negra de la familia Black, por eso no era de extrañar que no se molestara en contestar a su madre.

El contacto visual entre Sirius y el joven Lestrange duró tan solo un segundo, después éste volvió a concentrar la atención en su bebida y Sirius, con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte pasó de largo hacia el patio. La noche no era tan oscura como había parecido, cuando los ojos se acostumbraban la luna prestaba suficiente claridad. Bellatrix y su acompañante estaban un poco más allá, junto al muro del ala oeste de la casa. Sirius se escondió detrás de uno de los recortados setos de boj. La voz de aquel hombre era grave y profunda. Una voz poderosa, bonita.

- Has dejado a mi hermano hecho polvo Bella.

- Vamos, no seas malo- contestó ella mirando al suelo.

- Rabastán no se lo merece.

- ¿Ah, no?

- Mírame Bella.

Pero ella hizo caso omiso y continuó mirando la hierba y removiéndola con la punta de su blanco zapato de baile.

- A mi no podrás tratarme así.- Continuó él- ¡Te he dicho que me mires!

Rodolphus Lestrange. Ahora sabía quien era él. Era bastante mayor que su hermano, más alto y más corpulento. A su lado Rabastán parecía un crío.

- Maldita sea Bella, es la última vez que te repito algo tres veces. ¡ Mirame!

Bella levantó la mirada, su gesto era altivo, desafiante.

- ¿Si?

- En parte por esto me gustas tanto... pero si no me muestras mas respeto cuando seas mi esposa, tendré que matarte y dejará de ser divertido.

Y después de pronunciar estas palabras, puso su mano sobre la blanca garganta de ella obligándole a alzar la cara.

- Somos un buen equipo.- Dijo, y después la besó con violencia.

Sirius tras el seto observaba atónito el beso. No es que tuviera mucha experiencia en el asunto, los únicos besos que había visto eran los que su padre le daba a su madre en la frente en ocasiones como el cumpleaños de ella. Pero aquello era muy distinto.

- ¿Me enseñarás?- preguntó ella cuando él al fin la soltó.

- Ya te lo he dicho, podrás aprender todo lo que se... y más. Todos los hechizos, las maldiciones, todo el saber oculto, todo lo que esos idiotas te impidieron aprender en Hogwarts.

- Rabastán me ha dicho que no hay mujeres al servicio del Maestro.

- Tu serás la primera.

El cabello de ella resplandecía a la luz de la luna. Rodolphus lo peinó con los dedos durante unos instantes.

- Te conozco Bella. Eres como yo. Pero ya sabes que el Maestro exige una prueba de ti.

- Estoy dispuesta- respondió ella mirándole a los ojos.

- Entonces no esperemos más. Y con un PLOP Rodolphus se desapareció.

Bellatrix quedó paseando por el mullido rectángulo de césped. Aquella tarde había llovido y la hierba aún estaba húmeda, el bajo de su vestido blanco se había mojado. Bella sacó su varita.

El ruido de la música llegaba hasta ellos a través de la cristalera abierta. Aunque los ventanales del gran salón daban al jardín francés en la parte delantera de la casa y no al patio lateral de cesped, tan solo un pasillo los separaba la estancia de la fiesta. La brisa había languidecido y las cortinas ya no se agitaban hacia el patio.Cuando Rodolphus se apareció de nuevo, no venía solo. Traía un bebé en sus brazos. Bellatrix frunció el ceño.

- Todo listo. Aquí tienes tu prueba. Un muggle.

- Un bebé.

- Tu eres especial, Bella. Necesitas un prueba especial.

Bellatrix levantó su varita y apuntó.

- ¡_Avada Kedavra! _

Un maligno resplandor verde cegó a Sirius por un momento. Después, un ruido sordo, algo rebotando en la hierba. Al abrir los ojos Bella continuaba con la varita en alto. Rodolphus estaba congestionado y rojo de rabia.

- ¿Por qué no has esperado a que lo pusiera en el suelo?

- ¿Creías que por ser mujer tendría problemas para deshacerme de esa criatura patética?

En el suelo, el pequeño yacía boca arriba, con los puñitos cerrados. Intacto, no parecía muerto pero Sirius no se engañó. Se sintió mareado y se sentó detrás del seto, no quería ver más...

- Desvanecelo antes de que a alguien se le ocurra aparecer por aquí- Escuchó decir a Bellatrix.- Espero que la próxima vez tu y tu Maestro me toméis más en serio. Sirius intento imaginar la cara de Lestrange pero no fue capaz.

_-Evanesco-_ Pronunció la voz de bajo.

Sirius solo quería marcharse de allí, olvidar lo que había visto. Pero estaba paralizado sobre la hierba húmeda. Unos pasos lo sacaron de su estupor, alguien se aproximaba por el pasillo.

- Buenas noches hermano- escuchó decir a Rodolphus.

- He salido a tomar un poco de aire. ¡Bella! no he tenido ocasión de decirte lo maravillosa que estás esta noche.

- Mi futura esposa acaba de pasar su prueba.

- ¡Enhorabuena! Exclamó Rabastán.

Rabástan había bebido de más. Aunque articulaba las palabras con total corrección su voz tenía un rastro pastoso.

- ¡Enhorabuena!- Repitió- Por partida doble.

- Rabastán. Dijo Rodolphus, y esa sola palabra era una advertencia.

- No, no... me alegro. Ya te ije que me alegro mucho por vosotros. Solo me gustaría...

- RABASTAN. Repitió Rodolphus y la advertencia se transformó en amenaza.

- Rodolphus- Dijo Bellatrix con voz calma- Vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos... los tres. Seamos flexibles. Rab, Será mejor que descanses un rato en la biblioteca, has bebido y es una noche extraña.

- Totalmente de acuerdo.- Rodolphus mantenía tensión en sus palabras.

Si...

Sirius escuchó como Rabastán desandaba sus pasos hacia la casa.

- Ese loco pendenciero...Harás bien en no provocarlo, Bella. No me gustaría tener que hacerle daño a mi hermano pequeño por tu culpa.

- Eres tú quien le ha humillado comprometiéndote conmigo- Sirius comprendió que Bellatrix sonreía al decir esto.

- Un desgraciado accidente que Rabastán te conociera antes que yo, querida. Pero ni siquiera por mi hermano renunciaré a lo que deseo.

Bella rió.

Sirius, escondido tras el seto de boj ya no soportaba más estar allí. Desde el momento en que Rodolphus había aparecido con aquel niño muggle en los brazos había sentido el impulso de correr pero hasta entonces una parálisis fruto del shock se lo había impedido. Se arrastró imprudentemente hacia la puerta cristalera.

- ¿QUIEN ES ESE MOCOSO?

- Sirius ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

Rodolphus corría hacia él, lo levantó varios centímetros el suelo agarrándolo de la nuca con la mano izquierda mientras le apuntaba con la varita con la derecha.

- Es mi primo. Suéltale.

- ¿QUÉ HAS VISTO?

- No importa, Rodolphus.

- Cómo que no importa,¿estas loca?

Bellatrix sacó su propia varita y apuntó directamente entre sus ojos

- _¡OBLIVIATE!_

Sirius había estado tan absorto en sus recuerdos que no se había dado cuenta de que había estado vagando por los desiertos corredores y escaleras hasta perder la noción de donde se encontraba. Miró alrededor y no reconoció aquel pasillo jalonado de vidrieras, una hilera de antorchas iluminaba el corredor proyectando sombras móviles sobre la piedra. Su frágil equilibrio acabo por romperse y en completa soledad se apoyó en la pared y lloró durante un rato. Cuando recobró la serenidad y se rehizo fue capaz de orientarse de nuevo y alcanzar la torre Gryffindor.

-"Taedet animam"- recitó al retrato de la señora gorda. Esta le dejo pasar sin dirigirle la palabra. En la sala común ya no quedaba nadie y el fuego en la chimenea estaba a punto de extinguirse. Se sentó en un raído sillón frente a las brasas. No quería subir al cuarto.

_¿Porqué lo he recordado ahora? _Pensó. _¿De verdad no lo he recordado hasta ahora?_ Empezaba a dudarlo. Tal vez siempre lo había tenido relegado en el fondo de su mente por su propia voluntad cobarde. Si el hechizo desmemorizador había funcionado ¿por qué ahora perdía su efecto?. _No._ Se dijo. _Realmente nunca llegué a olvidarlo. _¿Podía absolverse del encubrimiento de un tal crimen? Resolvió que no. _Eras un niño._ Dijo una voz en su cabeza. _Pero no estaba solo. Si mis pares no me escuchaban, pude hablar con Andrómeda. Pude buscar ayuda. Quizá hubiera servido para parar esta locura... __No puedo contarles esto. ¿De que serviría ahora? Yo lo se y me basta. Algún día acabaré con Bellatrix._

Y una voz diferente de la anterior le susurró: _O ella contigo..._


	8. Chapter 8: Severus

**VIII Severus**

Severus abrió su viejo libro de pociones por una página al azar. La clase le estaba resultando insufrible. No había podido encontrar un motivo razonable para solicitar a Slughorn un cambio de sitio en el aula y cada vez se le hacía más cuesta arriba compartir el caldero con Lily. Su _Speculum Vanitas_ estaba casi listo, Lily se estaba encargando de remover el contenido del caldero para acabar de darle el punto de cocción. Llevaban semanas trabajando en aquel preparado. Su libro estaba cubierto por todas partes de anotaciones, algunas correspondían a su madre, antigua propietaria del texto, pero la mayoría eran suyas. A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando no podía olvidar el asunto de Lily.

La miró de reojo. Severus sabía cuando debía retirarse, no era un estúpido vehemente. _Además esto tenía muchas complicaciones y pocas ventajas_. Se dijo, sopesando la cuestión por enésima vez a la manera Slytherin. Al contrario que la mayor parte de los adolescentes, a sus diecisiete años Severus Snape se conocía bien. Cuando Slughorn colocó a Lily junto a él, no se alegró en absoluto. Aquello suponía una complicación y una incomodidad. No compartía los prejuicios anti-muggle de muchos de sus compañeros pero tampoco tenía ningún interés en defender a Lily o congraciarse con ella. Por eso se sorprendió al comprobar que entre ellos surgía una corriente de simpatía y respeto mutuos que fue creciendo a medida que pasaron los días y los proyectos en común. Descubrió que a pesar de que sus caracteres eran opuestos sus espíritus eran afines. Compartían el ansia de conocimiento, la determinación de aprovechar todo lo que Hogwarts pudiera enseñarles, la meticulosidad en el proceso de elaboración de pociones, el amor por los viejos libros... Había mirado dentro de si mismo y verificado lo que venía sospechando: Lily le gustaba, le gustaba mucho en realidad. Sopeso los pros y los contras y el balance resulto positivo de manera que ignoró los murmullos e insinuaciones de sus compañeros Slytehrin y continuó profundizando en su amistad con ella. Severus no era popular, ninguna chica hubiera querido salir con él, pero Lily era diferente a todas aquellas estúpidas, con Lily sabía, estaba convencido, de que tenía una oportunidad a pesar de su carácter taciturno y su falta de atractivo físico aparente. Hasta que, como siempre, apareció el engreído estúpido de Potter...

Una vez comprobado que tenía la batalla perdida antes de haber empezado siquiera a combatir no tenía objeto perjudicarse a si mismo manteniendo una relación que solo podía causarle frustración en lo personal y perjuicio en lo social. Y sin embargo después de tomar la decisión de romper todo vínculo con ella, seguía pensando en Lily una y otra vez... _Es solo porque me siento junto a ella casi a diario. _Pensó. _Si pudiera perderla de vista. No puedo permitirme este tipo de debilidades. _Había confiado en que Lily se enfadara con él y le tratara con desprecio o con ira, tal vez con indiferencia. Pero la triste cortesía con que se dirigía a él le sacaba de sus casillas. _¿Amigos¿Para qué?_

Severus no se conformaba con cualquier cosa, esa era una de las razones por las que siempre había elegido la soledad. No le interesaba la amistad de Lily si no podía tenerla también a ella. En realidad nunca le había interesado la amistad de nadie. Si ahora aparentaba tener amigos no se debía a que su forma de ver el mundo hubiera cambiado. Solo eran un medio para un fin.

Le interesaban las artes oscuras aunque esto no lo había compartido con Lily, por supuesto. Era muy bueno y eso no había pasado desapercibido... incluso fuera de Howgarts. Lo que podría haberle retenido antes ahora ya no existía, así pues estaba disponiendo sus piezas sobre el tablero para a dar un paso más en su ascenso hacia el conocimiento, y ¿por qué no? hacia el poder.

La tormenta que se desarrollaba dentro de su mente no se translucía al exterior. Severus era un maestro en el arte de la imperturbabilidad, tenía la capacidad de convertir su rostro en una máscara. Hasta ahora la única cosa capaz de hacerle perder el control habían sido Potter y Black. A veces el odio que sentía por esos dos lo invada tan completamente que casi sentía miedo de lo que podía llegar a hacer, James Potter nunca sabría lo cerca que había estado de la muerte aquella noche justo antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Ahora no podía ser...pero Severus sabía esperar.

- Diez minutos más y veremos como han quedado vuestras pociones embellecedoras.- Dijo Slughorn alegremente frotándose las manos.

Severus volvió la cabeza para comprobar de un vistazo el estado del caldero de Potter, Black y Lupin. Como había creído, un desastre. Por el color habían utilizado demasiada hierba-sapo y además su fuego estaba demasiado fuerte. Sonrió con sorna buscando intencionadamente que James lo viera. Pero éste estaba distraído mirando a Lily. Black le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y una mueca divertida. _Riete Black. El que ríe el último ríe mejor._ Pensó apretando los dientes.

- Creo que ya está.- Dijo Lily.

No contestó. Solo echó un vistazo a la poción y después desvaneció el fuego.

El profesor fue pasando por los pupitres varita en mano inspeccionando calderos.

- Señores Lupin, Potter y Black esperaba un poquito más...- Dijo al pasar al lado de los Gryffindor.

- ¿Vamos a probarla, Señor?- Preguntó Ludo Bagman desde el fondo de la clase.

- Desde luego no la suya señor Bagman- respondió Slughorn alarmado- por lo que he visto podría tener efectos muy interesante, pero desde luego no embellecedores. Usted y el señor Mcmillan han hecho un trabajo más bien chapucero. Por lo que veo la única poción que podríamos ensayar con garantías es la del señor Snape y la señorita Evans. Slughorn sacó su varita.

_- ¡Accio! _

Uno de los armarios se abrió de golpe y una botella de cristal salió despedida hacía su mano

- Señor Snape, hágame el favor de rellenar la botella con su poción.- Dijo alargándosela- Señorita Evans desvanezca el resto, no es bueno dejar al alcance de cualquiera algo así. Hay muchos adolescentes con acné en Hogwarts.- Algunos se rieron con él pero otros bajaron la cabeza o intentaron ocultarse detrás de mechones de pelo. Berta Jorkins se escondió detrás e su calero.

- Muy bien- Prosiguió _– _Lo guardaremos para una ocasión especial.-Se escucharon murmullos decepcionados y algún que otro bufido de protesta. Pero Slughorn fingió no oírlos mientras se guardaba la pequeña botella en el bolsillo.- ¡Ah! Y diez puntos para Slytherin y otros diez para Gryffindor por el trabajo de sus compañeros._- _Ahora- dijo sentándose sobre la mesa repleta de papeles.- vamos a charlar un rato.

Los pies del gordo profesor no llegaban al suelo y sus piernas colgaban balanceándose ligeramente atrás y adelante dándole un aspecto cómico, pero su cara estaba inusualmente sería. Slughorn solía ser un profesor muy campechano y jovial.

- Alguien ha sustraído cierta sustancia de mis armarios privados.- Dijo- Y tengo motivos para creer que ha sido alguien de esta clase.

El silencio se apoderó de la clase. Severus no movió ni un músculo de su cara cetrina. Slughorn se apeó del escritorio y empezó a pasear por el aula parándose delante de los muchachos y sosteniendo su mirada.

- Míreme señor Bagman- Dijo con una autoridad que hasta el momento nunca había mostrado con sus alumnos.- Buen chico.

Severus no pudo evitar un momento de pánico. ¿cómo sabía que el ladrón pertenecía a esa clase? Pero en un momento la sensación de inseguridad pasó. Confiaba en sus dotes de Oclumancia. Bendijo mentalmente a su madre por haberle adiestrado tan bien. Cuando el profesor de Pociones llegó a su lado, Severus puso en práctica las lecciones de Eileen Prince.

_El secreto de la Oclumancia no está solo en el talento para bloquear la mente contra el ataque de un intruso, Severus_- La voz de ella en su cabeza seguía fresca después de un año de ausencia.-_Lo que distingue a los auténticos maestros es el arte de la confusión.¿De que sirve cerrar la mente si tu inquisidor sabe que le estas ocultando algo? Desinformación, ficción, esa es la clave. Entregar respuestas tan impecables como falsas, que satisfagan plenamente las expectativas del interrogador._

Slughorn no era un Legilimante demasiado bueno. Además, no creía en la culpabilidad de Severus. Este no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para mantener su secreto a salvo.

- Debo de haberme equivocado- musitó Slughorn al terminar su ronda.

- ¿Qué es lo que le robaron, señor?- Se aventuró a preguntar Black

- Nada importante.- dijo - Aún así espero que si alguien llega a saber cualquier cosa sobre esto venga a contármelo inmediatamente.

Severus había entrevisto una pincelada de los pensamientos de Slughorn cuando éste había intentado penetrar en su mente. Según su experiencia esto solía suceder. Muchos magos pensaban que la Legilimancia era como leer un libro, pero eso no era del todo exacto. Se parecía mucho más al juego de tirar de la soga. Slughorn estaba enfadado y preocupado, no quería informar a Dumbledore del robo pero temía las consecuencias si sucedía algo a causa de aquello. _No es para menos_. Pensó Severus. _La flor prensada de asfódelo es bastante peligrosa como para preocuparse._

_- _Hemos terminado- dijo Slughorn, e inmediatamente un barullo de sillas arrastradas y murmullos dio paso a una procesión de alumnos deseosos de salir de allí. Nunca habían visto al profesor tan serio. La desbandada fue general.

Severus se desentendió de la limpieza de los instrumentos. _Que lo haga ella_. Como siempre embutió el libro en su mochila, que ya estaba llena casi hasta los topes, y se dispuso a largarse sin despedirse de Lily.

- Severus.- La voz de Lily sonaba casi tímida, pero firme.

- Que quieres, Evans- dijo sin volverse. Se habían quedado solos, hasta Slughorn se había marchado ya.

- No soporto esta situación, tu y yo éramos amigos.

Se volvió hacía ella con una mueca en la cara.

- Tu misma decidiste sobre eso ¿no? Y por cierto ¿Como te va con Potter?

- ¿Y que mas da eso¿No puedes olvidarte de James un momento?- Sus ojos verdes echaban chispas.

Severus no contestó, pero se enfureció aún más. No, no podía olvidarse. ¿Acaso Potter se había olvidado de él en primero cuando lo tomó como blanco de sus burlas? Lloricus, murciélago, moscardón... Le había costado años y mucho esfuerzo hacerse respetar después de aquel primer año de pesadilla ¿ O en segundo, cuando con la ayuda de Black lo encerró en el invernadero lleno ortigas trepadoras y tuvo que pasar tres días en la enfermería¿O en quinto, cuando había tomado por costumbre suspender boca abajo a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino y no le satisfacía tener delante? Lily había estado en su misma clase todo aquel tiempo. Cuando los había visto besándose en la fiesta de Slughorn había sentido como si un cuchillo lo atravesara. Es posible que hubiera podio soportar que Lily prefiriera a otro antes que a él, pero ¿James Potter? Eso no podía sufrirlo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan injusta? _La justicia no existe._ Recordó la voz de su padre. _Uno construye su propio tribunal, juzga y sentencia. _Le molestaba profundamente pero tenía que reconocer que su padre muggle tenía razón. Y a pesar de todo, al ver los ojos brillantes de ella sintió el impulso de tocarla. Se resistió, pero el sarcasmo había desaparecido de su voz al decirle:

- Lily. Eres muy inteligente. Estoy seguro que me comprendes.

- Si...- Dijo ella. Una lágrima rodó hacía su deliciosa nariz y él tuvo dificultades para dominarse.- Pero Severus, creo que le quiero...te aseguro que no es un capricho. Entiendo que te moleste, de verdad. Se que James te ha hecho mucho daño y lo siento tanto...

Severus cerró los ojos. Aquello era ya intolerable. ¿Es que no iba a terminar nunca la interferencia constante de Potter en su vida?

- ¿Algo más? Consiguió articular abriendo los ojos.

- Si- dijo ella rehaciéndose. Tus amigos. ¿Estas seguro de que quieres mezclarte con Avery? Tu padre es un muggle, no entiendo como puedes ser amigo.

- Ten la amabilidad de dejarme elegir mis compañías, tu eliges las tuyas...- dijo él, pero su voz era calma y no había desprecio en ella.

Le hizo cierta gracia dadas las circunstancias que Lily le hubiera interpretado tan mal. Sin duda pensaba que la amistad que habían compartido le revelaba diferente de Charles Avery o Alecto Carrow. No tenía ni idea. No tenía ese sentimiento de aborrecimiento irracional hacía a los muggles, como ellos, pero a su padre en particular lo detestaba con toda su alma. Si un día Tobias Snape reventaba a manos de algún mortífago no iba a ser él quien lo lamentara. Y con respecto al resto de muggles... le importaban un bledo. Cuando el señor Tenebroso se alzara sobre el mundo mágico, su única preocupación sería por ella, por aquella sangre sucia que tan inconvenientemente se había cruzado en su camino. Una razón más para emplear todo su talento en prosperar de cara al nuevo orden. Por que Lord Voldemort triunfaría, de eso estaba seguro. No había fuerza en la tierra que pudiera resistir tal poder. Aún tardaría unos años, pero al fin llegaría. Y Severus Snape llegaría con él. Ella respiró profundamente y luego dijo.

- Esta bien. Tienes razón. Pero me gustaría que al menos me dirigieras la palabra en clase de pociones.

- Si me he mostrado poco hablador no ha sido por causa de Avery, te lo aseguro. Pero tienes razón, me comportaré de forma más cortés contigo en adelante.- Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Espero que con el tiempo se aclare el camino entre nosotros, Severus.

_Potter es el obstáculo que obstruye el camino. Pero desaparecerá a su debido tiempo._ Pensó para si. Lily le ofreció su mano y el se la estrechó. Después ella recogió los libros y se marchó.

_Esto no puede continuar._ Se dijo viéndola salir por la puerta. Y antes de que su determinación se debilitara se dirigió al despacho de Slughorn, a pocas puertas de la clase de pociones en las mazmorras. Llamó a la puerta.

- Pase, pase- Se escuchó, seguido de una tos.

El despacho de Slughorn estaba cuidadosamente decorado y disponía de todas las comodidades imaginables Todo era de primera calidad. La alfombra, gruesa y esponjosa como una rebanada de pan de molde, los muebles de maderas nobles, cuidadosamente pulidos, las obras de arte: cuadros exquisitos, delicadas figuras de porcelana, viejos pergaminos iluminados en la edad media por brujos famosos enmarcados en oro... El orondo profesor estaba sentado en una mullida butaca de terciopelo rojo junto al fuego. Fumaba en una pipa de marfil tallado, a su lado ejemplar del día de El Profeta estaba tirado sobre la mesita.

_**Crece el apoyo a la propuesta Lynch**. Mas del 42 de la población mágica está de acuerdo en flexibilizar la responsabilidad del ministerio frente a los muggles según nuestra última encuesta. **Desparecido el ayudante del la fiscalía general del ministerio**. Sospechas de corrupción. **El precio de la sangre de Dragon sube un 15 en tres meses.** Esto repercutirá en el bosillo el mago de a pie, advierten los fabricantes de pociones curativas_.

Rezaban los titulares en la portada.

Slughorn se alegró de verlo.

- Buenas tardes, Severus.

- Hola Profesor Slughorn.

- Siéntate, siéntate. Ahí en esa butaca. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?¿Alguna duda sobre pociones¿Quieres que te preste algún libro? No el Moste Potente Potions, claro. Ya te dije la última vez que Dumbledore no me autoriza a enseñaros nada que se acerque a las artes oscuras. En mi opinión es un poco exagerado pero...

- No gracias, profesor- Le cortó Snape, que no quería que la conversación derivase por aquel camino. Ya se había encargado de conseguir lo que quería del Moste Potente en la sección prohibida.

- Quiero hablar con usted de un asunto personal.

- ¿Personal? – Slughorn pareció sorprendido. A Severus no le extrañó. Se suponía que los jefes de las casas estaban ahí también para asistir a sus alumnos en cualquier problema que pudieran tener pero él no tenía noticia de nadie que hubiera hecho uso de esa prerrogativa, y mucho menos un Slytherin. El mismo solo acudía a Slughorn porque no encontraba otra salida.

- Si, señor. Es acerca de Lily Evans.

Horace Slughorn se mostró aún más confundido que antes.

- ¿La señorita Evans?

-Si, señor. Me gustaría compartir caldero con algún otro compañero si es posible, señor.

-¿Qué? Pero Severus, si formáis un equipo formidable. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

- Bueno, señor, hemos tenido diferencias irreconciliables.

- Espero que no sea esa tontería del origen muggle de Evans, es verdad que a veces los muggles son un auténtico incordio pero Lily Evans es una bruja de la cabeza a los pies, de eso no hay duda, y de las mejores.

- No, señor. No se trata de eso- Contestó. Empezaba a sentirse incómodo...

- ¡Te estás ruborizando, Severus!

Y era cierto que notaba un calorcillo extraño en la cara. La humillación que sintió al oír la exclamación casi divertida de Slughorn incrementó la sensación de ardor. _Mierda._ ¡Y él que se preciaba de su impasibilidad!._Si usa conmigo la Legilimancia en este estado estoy perdido._ Se le ocurrió de ponto. Pero Slughorn parecía arrepentido de su arrebato y con voz cariñosa le dijo.

- No te preocupes hijo, yo también tuve dieciséis años una vez.

-Diecisiete.

Slughorn ignoró el comentario y continuó.- Brujas con muchos menos atractivos y talentos que Lily Evans me dieron calabazas a mi por entonces. Deja que te de un consejo..- Severus no tenía ningún interés en los consejos sentimentales de Slughorn, pero tuvo más remedio que escuchar.

- Es solo cuestión de tiempo, las chicas a esta edad solo se fijan en el físico, en la popularidad, en el quiditch... A ver, no digo que tu estés mal. Pero claro, ellas prefieren a los tipos como Lucius Malfoy. ¿Lo conoces, verdad? Dios mío, era una pesadilla mantener la atención de la chicas en clase con él allí... O ese Gryffindor, Black ¿Sirius Black se llama? He notado que también tiene mucho éxito con las chicas.

Severus hizo un esfuerzo por no rechinar los dientes.

- En fin,- prosiguió el profesor de pociones- que las mujeres de esa edad no están en disposición de apreciar la inteligencia, el ingenio y el resto de cualidades que adornan a magos como tu y como yo. Pero ya comprobarás el efecto milagroso que unos años pueden hacer sobre la mente femenina. Lo que antes consideraban divertido les parece una sarta de payasadas y empiezan a apreciar una mente bien formada. Ya verás, a un hombre de tu talento no le faltarán candidatas, quizá la misma señorita Evans...

En este punto el aguante de Severus alcanzó su máximo y tuvo que interrumpir la perorata.

- ¿Entonces dejará que cambie de sitio?

- Haré más que eso, querido muchacho. Haré pensar a todos que ha sido idea mía. Ahora que lo pienso estoy seguro de que tus habilidades y las de Lily pueden ser aprovechadas por otros compañeros menos dotados. Esta noche elaboraré una lista y en la próxima clase habrá cambios. ¿Alguna preferencia? Dicen que la mancha de la mora con otra verde se quita... ¿qué tal Alecto Carrow?

- Perfecto- dijo aliviado.

- Pues no se hable más. Para eso estamos los Slytherin, para apoyarnos entre nosotros.

- Gracias, señor

- Oh, de nada, de nada. Cuando seas un famoso maestro de pociones ya tendrás ocasión de agradecerle a tu viejo profesor un favor de juventud- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.- Y ahora corre o llegarás tarde a cenar. Yo he preferido hoy surtirme de mis propias provisiones- Y señaló una gran caja de calderos de chocolate rellenos de crema de violeta- Precisamente ha sido Narcissa Black quien me los ha enviado. Que chica más encantadora, y su prometido Lucius llegará lejos en el ministerio, no es solo una cara bonita. Pero es que la cocina de Hogwarts es tan provinciana- se quejó- pastel de riñones una noche si y otra no. Pero, claro, vosotros los jóvenes no tenéis padecimientos de estomago.

Severus tuvo que reprimir una mueca. _Si, seguro que todo ese chocolate es muy digestivo.. seguro_. Pensó. Pero en lugar de eso se despidió al tiempo que hacía una inclinación de cabeza

- Gracias otra vez, señor. Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana, Severus.

Salió del despacho de Slughorn aliviado, aunque el sabor amargo de su conversación con Lily no le abandonó durante el camino por los pasillos y escaleras que lo llevaban hacia el gran comedor. Tampoco durante la cena consiguió liberarse. _No puedo permitirme esta debilidad. Ya no. _


	9. Chapter 9: Innuendo nocturno

**IX Innuendo nocturno**

James se sentía tan feliz que no podía creerlo. El insistente y hasta obsesivo interés que venía sintiendo por Lily había durado lo bastante y había sido lo suficientemente frustrante como para augurar que si al fin conseguía salir con ella todo el asunto resultaría decepcionante. Y sin embargo no había sido así. Desde su cuarto año en Howgarts no había dejado de alternar con el sexo femenino y aunque en general había sido una experiencia grata, nunca había pasado de ahí. En cambio con ella... Desde el primer día en la fiesta de Slughorn había notado la diferencia. Su compañero de confidencias en este aspecto de su vida había sido siempre Sirius. Sirius era un rompecorazones, y aunque él sabía que no lo hacía con maldad el resultado siempre era el mismo. No había más que mirar a Isabelle Kethering. Ninguno de los dos amigos se había enamorado nunca.

_¿Estoy enamorado de Lily?- _Se preguntó mientras removía la comida en su plato durante la cena. Levantó la vista y allí estaba ella, al otro extremo de la mesa con Jones y Prewett. Parecía triste. _Que raro, cuando la acompañé a pociones estaba como siempre_. _Claro que tener que sentarse con Snape debe amargar a cualquiera.- _Pensó, sabiendo que aquello no era cierto. James había hecho intentos de mencionar a Snape en términos peyorativos en un par de ocasiones y ella no se lo había permitido, ni en público ni tampoco estando solos. No era algo que le preocupase pero si una espinita que tenía clavada, porque era evidente que "lloricus" le odiaba. Se sacudió aquellos pensamientos como quien aparta una mosca pesada, de esas vuelven una y otra vez a molestar, hasta que exasperado uno termina por sacar la varita y fulminarla.Pero él no podía fulminar a Snape. ¿O tal vez si? Si pudieran demostrar que Avery, Wilkes, Snape y el resto tenían que ver con mortífagos... Claro que eso pasaba por verificar que Bellatrix Lestrange era una mortífaga, descubrir lo que Snape le había dado en Hogsmeade, averiguar qué había introducido ese Malfoy en el colegio... Demasiado. De hecho él mismo no estaba convencido de que aquello fuera cierto, al menos no tan convencido como Sirius. A su lado su amigo tenía la mirada fija en su plato a pesar de que no estaba comiendo casi nada. Desde la visita a Hogsmeade no había sido el mismo. Le daba muchísima rabia que precisamente el día que había empezado formalmente una relación con Lily su mejor amigo hubiera empezado a distanciarse de él. Porque eso era lo que estaba pasando, Sirius se estaba distanciando de todos ellos. _Ya se le pasará.- _Se dijo molesto. Aunque James no se lo confesaba a si mismo sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero en ese momento lo más importante era Lily, no podía descuidar lo que estaba naciendo entre ellos por las paranoias de Black. ¿verdad?

_Hablare con él mañana. _Se prometió. Esa noche Lily y él habían quedado para una cita nocturna y no quería que nada ni nadie perturbase el gozo de la anticipación.

Aquella noche no tardo en irse a dormir, en previsión de que después pasaría una gran parte de la noche en blanco. Pero cuando se despertó a la hora convenida, mediante un sencillo encantamiento Témpora, no pudo encontrar su capa de invisibilidad. Por más que buscó y rebuscó en su baúl la capa no apareció. Intranquilo, pero con la respuesta ya en la cabeza se dirigió a la cama de Sirius, cuyas cortinas estaban cerradas. Efectivamente, Sirius no estaba en su cama.

-¡Maldito seas! Has ido sin mi a la sección prohibida.- Pensó. 

Escuchando las respiraciones rítmicas de Peter y los resoplidos intranquilos de Remus, al fin decidió que no merecía la pena enfadarse. Sirius necesitaba la capa más que él. Si lo pillaban en la sección prohibida tendría muchas más explicaciones que dar. Todas las parejas en Howgarts tenían citas nocturnas, era parte de la diversión. Si les pillaban les castigarían, pero nada más. Y tampoco tenían por qué pillarles si tenían cuidado. Lily ya lo estaba esperando en la sala común. Se había puesto un grueso abrigo verde y traía dos bufandas, una al cuello y otra en la mano.

-¡Sabía que te olvidarías!- Sonrío al alargarle la bufanda.- Hace un frió de muerte ahí fuera, pero está despejado y lleno de estrellas. ¿llevas guantes?

James no contestó, se quedó mirándola como si no la hubiera visto nunca. -_Si, creo que me he enamorado de Evans._ Pensó. ¿Por qué si no su gesto con la bufanda le había provocado aquel tierno sentimiento que no sería capaz de confesar a Sirius ni bajo la peor de las torturas?

- ¡Eh! Dijo ella- Que todavía estás dormido.

El rojo oscuro del su cabello se avivaba con el reflejo de las brasas de la chimenea, lo llevaba algo enmarañado, no se había peinado para él en la oscuridad antes de bajar y ese detalle le gustó. No estaba preocupada por impresionarle, solo quería pasar un rato con él.

- Vámonos, tonto- le dijo riendo muy bajito.

El le cogió de la mano y salieron por el retrato hacía el pasillo. La señora gorda ni siquiera se despertó, roncaba quedamente con la cabeza sobre su cojín de terciopelo pintado al óleo. Casi de puntillas recorrieron el camino hasta la cima de la Torre de Astronomía. La mano de Lily en la suya estaba cálida y un poco húmeda y de nuevo aquella extraña ternura le impulsó a comportarse como nunca antes había hecho, levantó esa mano hasta sus labios y la besó.

Ella no dijo nada y continuó subiendo las escaleras de la torre. Llegaron a la puerta, y entonces ella sacó la varita.

- Suele estar cerrado por las noches Susurró. ¡_Alohomora!._ Y la puerta se abrió con un delicado crujido.

James se preguntó como es que Lily sabía tanto sobre el Howgarts nocturno , y el corazón le dio un vuelco al recordar la última luna llena y como Lunático había vagado suelto y sin control por los terrenos durante la primera parte de la noche. Era una noche gloriosa. Como Lily le había dicho hacía un frió de muerte, pero no soplaba el aire. La bóveda celeste sobre sus cabezas desplegaba un fantástico mosaico de estrellas.

- Los centauros viven según lo que leen en el cielo ¿lo sabías?- Dijo ella sin mirarle aún.

-No.

Lily avanzó hasta el borde de la torre y se apoyó en una almena mirando hacía el Bosque Prohibido como si esperase ver algún centauro saliendo de la linde y entrando en los terrenos del colegio. James se colocó a su lado y pasó su brazo por su hombro . Lily no protestó.

- Pensé que nunca saldrías conmigo. Dijo él

-Yo también lo creía. Soy la primera sorprendida.- dijo ella volviendo la cara hacía él .

- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión acerca de mi? Creía que no podías soportarme.

- Creo en las segundas oportunidades.- contestó ella sin dejar de sonreír.- Desde que empezó el curso has estado mucho más agradable. ..Y no te he visto meterte con nadie como hacías el año pasado.

James recordaba una ocasión en la que ella se había visto involucrada, aquel día junto al lago después del examen de Defensa. Llevaban semanas estudiando para sus TIMOS, Sirius y él tenían ganas de celebrar lo bien que les había salido el examen . Snape había tenido la mala fortuna de pasar por allí. Por entonces Lily no se sentaba con Snape en pociones y el trato que tenía con él era como el que tenía con cualquier otro Slytherin de su curso, casi nulo. Y aún así le había defendido.

- Puedo preguntarte una cosa- dijo- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerte amiga de Snape después de que te llamara sangre sucia?

- Ya te lo he dicho, creo en las segundas oportunidades. Además en este caso el insulto está en la boca del que lo pronuncia nada más. Para mi ser sangre sucia, como ellos dicen, es un orgullo. Severus no piensa en esos términos de la gente como yo, lo dijo solo para molestarme.

- Es un Slytherin, Lily.

- ¿Y..? Yo soy una sangre sucia y no estoy tan mal ¿no? No tengas tu los mismo prejuicios. La gente es humana y comete errores humanos... Pero no hablemos de Severus ahora. - Dijo, y su voz se había oscurecido, pero en seguida recobró su brillo al decir: -Prefiero que miremos la estrellas.

La ausencia de luna creaba las condiciones para que el tapiz de luminarias brillara con una intensidad mágica. El camino de la vía Láctea era un resplandor plateado y nebuloso.

- Mira, los muggles llamamos a esa formación la Osa Mayor. -Dijo ella señalándole un grupo de estrellas encima de sus cabezas.- Es como un carro ¿lo ves? Cuatro estrellas y tres más hacia arriba.

- La verdad es que no se demasiado de estrellas. contestó él

- Ursa Maior, la Osa Mayor- repitió ella si escucharle- Yo ya conocía las estrellas más importantes antes de venir a Hogwarts, mi padre me enseño. ¿sabes que tu amigo Black tiene nombre de estrella?

- ¿Sirius?

- Si, creo que en su familia es muy común, por lo que me ha contado Nora... Arcturus, Cygnus, Bellatrix, Andrómeda, Orion, Cassiopea. Todos son nombres de estrellas.

Una ligera brisa se levanto agitando el pelo de Lily. Los flecos dorados del extremo de su bufanda ondearon, y en aquel momento James no se contuvo más.- _Basta de astronomía por hoy_- Pensó, mientras con el brazo derecho la estrechaba contra él y se inclinaba para besarla. Ella no intentó zafarse sino que le recibió con los labios entreabiertos. No había vuelto a besarla desde la fiesta de Slughorn. Aquella noche había sido ella quien había iniciado el beso y James se había sorprendido tanto que no estaba seguro de haber respondido como la ocasión merecía.

_Otra cosa que no podré contarle nunca a Sirius..._- Se dijo- _que no me atreví a besarla de nuevo hasta esta noche. _En primer lugar se detuvo en su labios, besó el superior y después atrapó el inferior entre los suyos. La lengua de Lily le acarició renovando las sensaciones que había experimentado en la oficina de Slughorn la noche de la fiesta. Cuando el beso se hizo profundo y exigente Lily se separó de él suave pero firmemente.

- No corramos- susurro en su oído.

Tenerla entre sus brazos. Protegerla del frío de la noche. En su mente solo había Lily. _Si, creo que me estoy enamorando. _Se repitió por segunda vez aquella noche. Permanecieron abrazados y quietos durante un rato, la cabeza de ella en su hombro. Luego ella le besó en la mejilla y se separó de él.

- ¿Por qué no me habías besado hasta ahora James? Preguntó casi divertida.

- Eeh.. bueno, la otra vez empezaste tu.. creí...

La verdad es que estaba sorprendido de sus propias reacciones para con Lily. Ella era distinta a otras chicas con las que había salido, si, pero es que él mismo tampoco se estaba comportando como solía hacer en una cita. Repasó los datos, calculó y el resultado era concluyente: _Tengo miedo de estropearlo todo, estoy teniendo cuidado, por eso me he comportado así..._ Como si le hubiera leído la mente Lily dijo:

- Tienes permiso para besarme cuando quieras, Potter- Utilizaba su apellido para burlarse de él. Pero no le importó, no le importó en absoluto.

Aquella noche la sesión de besos a la luz de las estrellas no continuó durante mucho rato. Hacía demasiado frió. La punta de sus narices empezaba a ponerse morada y tenían los pies entumecidos, así que entraron riéndose al castillo. En los pasillos no hacía calor exactamente, pero al menos no helaba. James hubiera querido continuar pero Lily consideró que ya era muy tarde y al día siguiente había clase, así que regresaron en silencio aunque parándose de vez en cuando para besarse un poquito más. Al legar al retrato de la señora gorda dudaron un momento, pero no había remedio. Había que despertarla. Les costó lo suyo.

- ¡Esto es el colmo!- Gruño – Estoy harta, un día de estos me quejaré al director y se acabarán las citas nocturnas ¡Y una prefecta nada menos! Una vergüenza...

- "Opus Magnum Tuarum" pronunció Lily elevando la voz por encima de sus quejas .

- Vale. Os dejaré pasar solo porque así podré volver a dormir...

El fuego en la chimenea de la sala común estaba ya totalmente extinguido de forma que solo la luz de un par de velas sobre la repisa iluminaba tenuemente la habitación. Se besaron una vez más al pie de la escalera y luego, después de darle las buenas noche, Lily desapareció escaleras arriba dejándole con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Se oyó un extraño ruido deslizante... James miró a su izquierda y reprimió un grito.

- ¡Sirius!

Con su capa de invisibilidad en la mano Sirius era la encarnación de la cara dura.

- ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

- Lo suficiente... No me mires así, te estaba esperando. Os he visto ¿Y que? ¿Crees que me voy a escandalizar?

- ¡Era privado! Exclamó James indignado.

- Ya me he dado cuenta, Casanova... ¡Venga hombre!- suplicó Sirius. Además cuando te cuente lo que he averiguado esta noche no te van a quedar ganas de enfadarte conmigo.

Así que sus paseos nocturnos habían tenido resultado... James decidió olvidar por el momento la indiscreción de su amigo.

- Desembucha.- Dijo sentándose en una butaca..- Y por cierto ya me estás devolviendo mi capa...

Sirius le alargó la fluida capa de tela translúcida, James la doblo con cuidado y se la embutió en un bolsillo de la túnica. Aquélla era seguramente su posesión más preciada y un regalo de su abuelo además. No es que no quisiera compartirla con Sirius, pero por lo menos podía haberle pedido permiso ¿no?. Sin embargo no protestó sino que invitó a Sirius a empezar a hablar con un gesto.

- He estado en la sección prohibida y he descubierto un par de cosas muy interesantes.- Dijo Sirius

- ¿Algo sobre el hechizo que hizo tu prima en Cabeza de Puerco?

- Algo no, casi todo... Pero eso fue después.

- ¿Después de que?. Me tienes intrigadísimo...

Y Sirius empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado esa noche desde que saliera de la sala común de Gryffindor.. Empezó diciéndole como su intención había sido ir a la sección prohibida y hacía allí se dirigía cuando oyó voces en el pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca.

- Me parece que había demasiada gente por los pasillos de Hogwarts esta noche... ¿Quiénes eran?

- Wilkes y Snape

-¿Qué?

- Como lo oyes. ¿Y sabes lo mejor?

- ¿Qué?- preguntó James ansioso

- Que fueron directamente a la sección prohibida.

Sirius los había seguido protegido por la capa de invisibilidad de James. Snape estaba enfadado y Wilkes no paraba de quejarse por tener que estar allí.

- Buscaban un libro, de pociones... el Moste Potente Potions. Me acordé de que la señora Pince lo había mencionado el otro día. ¡Me acuso de haberlo roto! y tampoco a ti te consideraba inocente, ahora que recuerdo... El caso es que Snape le dijo a Wilkes que había sido un estúpido y que tenían que arreglarlo todo antes de que alguien se diera cuenta. Por lo que hablaron e hicieron deduje que Snape le había pedido que entrase a la sección prohibida hace algunas semanas para que le buscase alguna información en ese libro. Y a ese cabeza buque de Wilkes solo se le había ocurrido arrancar la página.

- Joder...

- Si, eso pensé yo. Entonces buscaron el libro y Snape obligó a Wilkes a usar el encantamiento Reparo cinco veces hasta que le pareció que había quedado perfecto.. Por supuesto me fijé bien en la página.

- ¿Y...?

- Y nada. Snape todavía se quedó un rato mirando algunos libros. Si, Artes Oscuras, lo has adivinado, pero solo hojeaba.

- ¿Y Wilkes?

- Esperándole de morros. Claro. Snape le había obligado a ir con él cuando perfectamente podía haber reparado le libro él solito.

- Pues si que tiene autoridad Lloricus últimamente. ¡Quien le ha visto y quién le ve!

- Ya le has visto con Avery, uña y carne... Sirius puso cara de asco

- Pero sigue macho... -pidió James- ¿Qué había en aquella página?

Snape y Wilkes se habían marchado al poco rato él había podido consultar el Moste Potente. Bueno, había hecho más que eso... Y entonces Sirius, sonriendo con desvergüenza, se sacó una página de libro arrancada del bolsillo.

- Total, la señora Pince ya no contaba con ella. Le alargó la página. El trozo de papel correspondía a la pagina 176 y estaba cubierto de apretada tipografía, diagramas y dibujos. James leyó:

_**Poción Bilocus**_

_La Poción Bilocus otorga a quien la bebe la facultad de desdoblarse en dos entidades físicas idénticas conservando plenas facultades en ambas encarnaciones, a las que generalmente se denomina "impersonatio". Su efecto dura por espacio de dos horas, aproximadamente, según la potencia de los principios activos. Descubierta por Macabheo Fortis en el siglo IX le costó la vida en la fase de experimentación al encontrase sus impersonatio en dos lugares diferentes al cesar los efectos de la misma., lo que resulta en la disgregación de la materia corporal y la muerte instantánea._

- ¡Alucínante!- musitó James

- Y estoy seguro de que Snape la ha preparado... Mira los ingredientes.

- Cascara sagrada, raiz de mandrágora, oxido de oro, aqua toffana ... esto esta todo entre los ingredientes comunes de la clase de pociones.

- Dale la vuelta a la hoja.

No era tan fácil. Aquella poción era una de las más complejas que existían. James casi tuvo ganas de reír al pensar en como habían dudado si eran o no capaces de fabricar Veritaserum. En este caso no había ninguna duda. Simplemente era imposible, tanto por ingredientes como por proceso:

- Casi todos los ingredientes son venenos. Dijo Sirius. Un gota de más y... Se paso el dedo índice por el cuello en un gesto significativo.

- ¡Eso es casi lo de menos! Mira. Hace falta sangre de gigante mezclada con la sangre de la persona que se quiere desdoblar. ¿de donde saca uno sangre de gigante?

- Creo que fue precisamente eso lo que Malfoy le dio a Avery el otro día en la fiesta. Dijo Sirius. Tiene que ser eso...

La idea golpeó la mente de James.

- ¿Crees que Snape está fabricando la poción Bilocus para los mortífagos? ¿para Voldemort? ¿SANGRE DE VOLDEMORT?

- Snape es un superdotado en pociones... No creo que la esté fabricando... James le miró sin comprender y Sirius le miró exasperado.

- ¡Creo que la ha fabricado ya!. ¡Creo que le entrego el resultado a mi prima Bellatrix el otro día en Hogsmeade!

Tenía sentido. Tenía mucho sentido si se pensaba bien. La elaboración de pociones era un arte muy complejo, solo un puñado de magos tenía el talento y los conocimientos necesarios para elaborar algo más que unos pocos remedios caseros. La mayor parte de los magos nunca pasaba del estudio de pociones en las clases de Hogwarts. Y aún así... ¿cuántas veces ellos mismos habían tenido que desvanecer el contenido de sus calderos en clase por haber conseguido solo una plasta inservible?. Se acordó de la última vez y el _Speculum Vanitas _fallido. Era por esto que existía una floreciente industria comercial de pociones de todo tipo. Una poción extraña y peligrosa como aquélla muy pocos magos serían capaces de manufacturarla.¿Sería Snape uno de ellos?

- No se Sirius... Dijo. Le costaba creer que alguien encomendara algo tan delicado a un chico de diecisiete años.

- Pregúntale a Lily, ella es tan buena como Lloricus en Pociones. Pregúntale si se vería capaz de sintetizarla.

- Lo haré. Ahora sigue y cuéntame lo del hechizo..

En efecto, aquello no era todo. Sirius le contó a continuación como había averiguado qué era aquel encantamiento tan inquietante que habían presenciado en Cabeza de Puerco. Había consultado algunos de los libros más tenebrosos de a sección prohibida, el Libro de la Sombra, el RetroMaellus Meleficarum, el Impius Libelus, y por fin el Necronomicón. En todos ellos había encontrado referencias a aquel encantamiento. Era el encantamiento _Scruteris Cordam, _que igualmente podía ser usado como tortura o como fuente de placer... En todo caso era un encantamiento oscuro de alto nivel. Allí estaba todo descrito: la invocación, los tentáculos de vapor viscoso, las vívidas reacciones en la persona víctima o beneficiario de la experiencia...

- Consiste en proyectar un sentimiento en el cuerpo y la mente de otra persona. Algo que haya experimentado uno mismo puede hacérselo sentir a otro a través del _Scruteris Cordam.- _Contó SiriusJames no dijo palabra. Se quedo mirándolo con cara de no haber entendido nada.

- ¡Imagina! Podrías hacerme vivir literalmente lo que sentiste mientras atrapabas la snitch de la victoria en la final de la Copa del curso pasado. O tal vez tu beso con Evans...- Terminó guasón.

Pero James no entró al trapo. Las implicaciones de lo que su amigo le acababa de contar eran infinitas. Se le ocurrieron mil usos del hechizo a cual más inquietante. Pensó como sería que Remus les hiciera partícipes de sus sensaciones como hombre-lobo...Lo siguiente que Sirius dijo era lo mismo que en ese momento estaba en la cabeza de James.

- De lo que no tengo ni idea es lo que Bellatrix les hizo sentir a esos cuatro.

- Desde luego debió ser algo fuerte porque Wilkes se desmayó y Snape tampoco tenía muy buena cara. ¿Tu que crees?

- No tengo ni la más mínima idea.


	10. Chapter 10: Speculum Vanitas

**X. Speculum Vanitas**

A la mañana siguiente de las respectivas excursiones nocturnas de los dos amigos, éstos informaron a Peter y Remus de los descubrimientos que Sirius había hecho en la biblioteca. Remus quedó pensativo durante un rato pero al fin resolvió que no era capaz de aventurar una hipótesis fundada en relación con el uso que los mortífagos y Voldemort podían dar a aquella poción, ni tampoco de los ocultos designios de Bellatrix al realizar el hechizo _Scruteris Cordam _sobre sus cuatro compañeros Slytehrin. Demasiadas suposiciones, demasiados puntos oscuros, una niebla densa cubría todo el asunto dejando entrever solo flecos y hechos inconexos y poco claros. Tanto podía tratarse de una aterradora, pero indescifrable conspiración mortífaga con la complicidad activa de varios alumnos de Hogwarts como un producto de su desbocada imaginación de adolescentes, pasando por toda la gama de grises intermedia. Había algunos hechos inquietantes, si, pero era mucho lo que desconocían y muchas más las suposiciones y envites que los hechos.

Había que empezar por lo más básico. ¿Realmente el mago llamado Lord Voldemort, temido por su poder, sospechoso de inclinación por las artes oscuras y activo partidario de la propuesta Lynch estaba a la cabeza de los mortífagos? Porque esa era la premisa para suponer que su mano derecha: Rodolphus Lestrange, era uno de ellos. Y aquel era el hilo conductor que como el ovillo de Ariadna conectaba a Bellatrix, antes Black, con la retorcida trama. Una complicada red de parentesco, linaje, sangre, política y magia oscura. Tal vez se estaban dejando llevar por el odio de Sirius hacia su familia, la rivalidad con Slytherin y el turbio ambiente en el mundo mágico. Respecto a la connivencia entre Lord Voldemort y los mortífagos, Remus estaba casi seguro de que efectivamente existía. Era significativo el silencio de El Profeta. La pregunta estaba en las conversaciones de la gente y era muy extraño que no se hubiera escrito nada al respecto, ni siquiera desde un punto de vista irónico o simplemente informativo. No es que Remus esperase un editorial comprometido de un diario como ese pero ¿ni una palabra? Desde el artículo el día de la masacre en Gales no había vuelto a elucubrarse sobre ello. Olía a miedo, la dirección el periódico tenía miedo a señalarse, a atraer la atención. Era la actitud de los cobardes en tiempos de tribulación, no tomar partido e intentar pasar desapercibido hasta ver como irían las cosas. Eso solo podía significar que en El Profeta estaban seguros de que Voldemort estaba al mando de los mortífagos.

Pero... ¿Realmente Voldemort habría encargado a un chico de diecisiete años la elaboración de una poción potencialmente letal? Si Snape había calculado mal una gota podía ser fulminante. Y Bellatrix... ¿qué tenía que ver en todo aquello? Respecto a la noche de la fiesta ¿No podía ser que Malfoy estuviera proporcionando a Avery algo prohibido pero sin relación con Voldemort? ¿Habrían tejido sus cerebros exaltados un complicado tapiz de despropósitos y fantasías? _No. _Resolvió Remus. _Hay intuición, corazonada no racional... pero también fundamento en nuestras sospechas._ ¿Y la actitud de Sirius? Estaba furioso... y desesperado. Ni la sombra de la duda rozaba su convicción y cualquiera que pusiera reparos a sus argumentos se convertía en un irresponsable cómplice por omisión.

Mientras tanto Enero había dado paso a Febrero, el frío se recrudecía y aunque las nevadas eran cada vez menos frecuentes, el espesor de la capa de nieve que envolvía el colegio y daba al bosque el aspecto de uno de los postres de merengue de la señora Lupin no disminuía. Las clases continuaban con energía creciente y aunque los exámenes de EXTASIS no serían hasta el año siguiente, los profesores no dejaban de recordarles que toda la materia vista en el sexto curso estaba incluida en el temario. La profesora McGonagall era indefectiblemente la más dura de cuantos tenían y a esas alturas del curso todos los alumnos de sexto dominaban el arte de la transformación facial ligera, lo cual había degenerado en una sucesión de desmanes en los pasillos que la profesora se vio obligada a cortar de raíz imponiendo severos castigos a todos los que se dedicaban a alargar las orejas de sus compañeros, hincharles la nariz o hacer crecer sus pestañas hasta longitudes absurdas. Las puntuaciones de todas las casas se vieron afectadas en igual medida por los recortes que McGonagall aplicaba a diestro y siniestro, de forma que al fin las únicas consecuencias tangibles de aquella moda que desfiguraba los semblantes de buena parte del alumnado fue que los trofeos de Hogwarts nunca estuvieron más relucientes.

Sin embargo el acontecimiento que barrió la escuela con una ola de excitación y furor adolescente en los siguientes días fue la extraña celebración de San Valentín que los hados se confabularon en brindar ese año a Hogwarts. La culpa la tuvo el profesor Slughorn. El 10 de febrero, mientras trabajaban en una Solución Aclaradora bastante complicada, pero para variar inocua, Slughorn estaba extrañamente risueño. Paseaba tarareando entre los pupitres y ni siquiera las torpezas de Sirius o Bagman pudieron arrancar de él otra cosa que cariñosos golpecitos en sus nucas. Quince minutos antes de terminar las clases, Slughorn demandó su atención y después de carraspear insistentemente pareció satisfecho con el resultado.

Hacía ya unos días que Snape y Lily no compartían caldero. Un día Slughorn había redistribuido a los alumnos a su modo y manera con el pretexto de impulsar nuevas sinergias y ayudar a estudiantes atrasados o desmotivados. Había colocado a Snape con Alecto Carrow y a Lily con Lupin . Este cambio había agradado a Remus, de un plumazo la tensión que provocaba en James ver a Lily cerca de Snape se había disipado y él estaba más que feliz de pasar mas tiempo con la chica, pero la situación no contribuía a hacerle olvidar las inquietantes sensaciones que le provocaba estar con ella y temía que James se diera cuenta.

Slughorn canturreó aún un poco más, como esperando que los susurros que aún quedaban vivos al fondo del aula apagaran su eco.

- Bueno, bueno.- empezó -Este año además de aprender pociones quiero que hagamos algún pequeño... experimento.- Una sonrisa intrigante irradió su entusiasmo por toda el aula.- No todo en la vida es técnica, y me interesa que veáis el efecto que algunas pociones pueden tener, no solo a efectos prácticos sino también, digamos ¿humanos?

Remus escuchó susurrar a Sirius a su derecha

- ¡Pero que dice este chalado!-. Lily se tapó la boca con la mano para evitar la risa.

Slughorn se detuvo, de nuevo esperando silencio. Cuando estuvo satisfecho continuó.

- ¿Recordais el _Speculum Vanitas_?- preguntó frotándose las manos. Os dije que esperaríamos una ocasión especial para probarlo. Bien, a cuatro días de San Valentín ha llegado el momento. Un murmullo se extendió por la clase como la ola de un tsunami, creciendo en intensidad y vigor según pasaban los segundos. mientras Slughorn extraía una llave del bolsillo del chaleco de terciopelo y procedía a abrir el cajón del escritorio.

- Mmmmm, Aquí lo tengo.- Dijo, mostrándoles la botella de solución lechosa.- Los señores Snape y Evans consiguieron un filtro equilibrado y potente, lo he verificado. Hay suficiente para todos. ¡Ah! Yo no lo probaré- exclamó como si alguien hubiera insinuado tal cosa.- estoy ya muy mayor para sobresaltos. Veremos el efecto que puede tener, no solo sobre ustedes sino sobre el resto del colegio... Creo que será altamente instructivo.

- Me niego a tomar nada que haya preparado Snape.- Le susurró James a Remus inclinándose hacía el pupitre que éste compartía con Lily.

- Tu mismo- respondió Remus- si de verdad quieres seguir igual de feo mientras Snape se convierte en cisne...

James le arreó un manotazo bromista, pero se le fue la mano y Remus no pudo reprimir una exclamación de dolor.

-¡ AY!

Slughorn se acercó entonces a ellos.

- Señor Lupin. Se encargará usted de preparar las dosis. Gracias.¡ Vamos! ¿A que espera?- Dijo al verle dudar antes de coger la botella que le alargaba. Remus se puso en movimiento y mientras extraía las redomas del armario y repartía el contenido de la botella Slughorn siguió explicando.

- La víspera de San Valentín, es decir dentro de dos días, se tomarán el contenido de la redoma que les entregará el señor Lupin en ayunas nada más levantarse. El efecto será inmediato y durará unas 36 horas. Les sugiero que aprovechen sus efectos.. pero no pierdan la cabeza. Recuerden que es todo una ilusión.

Sirius y James se miraron sonriendo de oreja a oreja. A Remus no le gustó nada esa sonrisa suya...

Los efectos de la poción sobre el sexto curso fueron devastadores. La víspera de San Valentin era un día muy excitante en Hogwarts. Una tradición no escrita había designado este día como "jornada de reflexión" para la avalancha de mensajes que se enviarían al día siguiente. Todos los alumnos se esforzaban, consciente o inconscientemente por lucir su mejor cara. El paso por los corredores era insufrible para cualquiera que hubiera superado la segunda década de vida: los grupitos de chicas cuchicheantes atascaban las puertas y escaleras, los muchachos caminaban con expresión indiferente y paso marcial aparentando no mirar a derecha ni izquierda con lo que más de uno se daba de morros contra algún obstáculo inesperado en su afán por mirar de soslayo a las chicas. Las sonrisas y las conversaciones de besugo más tontas se prodigaban por doquier. Chicas y chicos dejaban de lado toda preocupación académica y dedicaban su esfuerzo a atraer la atención del sexo opuesto. Incluso Sirius, a quien jamás le había faltado alimento para el ego se mostraba más sonriente y encantador que nunca. El reverso de este brillante despliegue hormonal estaba en los desafortunados que no recibían mensajes amorosos. Entre estos había también castas porque los más populares de entre los desechados tenía algún amigo o amiga cariñoso que se esforzaba en alégrales el día, sin embargo por uno de esos extraños fenómenos de adivinación colectiva todo el mundo parecía distinguir muy claramente los mensajes de ésta índole, como si estuvieran marcados con un sello inconfundible.

Generalmente según un alumno iba subiendo de curso sus posibilidades de recibir mensajes de amor aumentaban proporcionalmente. El atractivo de los mayores sobre los más jóvenes jugaba a su favor. Pero a pesar de todo, Severus era uno de los que nunca, jamás, había recibido uno de ellos. No tenía ningunas ganas de tomarse el _Speculum Vanitas. _Aunque no lo confesaría ni al borde de la muerte coincidía con Black en el pensamiento de que poco podría hacer la poción por él si no era capaz de cambiar sus rasgos. Su cutis cetrino y la nariz desproporcionadamente larga y ganchuda en el rostro delgado eran demasiado evidentes. Pero se veía obligado a ello a causa del favor que había pedido y obtenido de Slughorn, se había librado de la molesta e inquietante presencia de Lily Evans a su lado en Pociones y no se veía capaz, ahora no podía contrariar al profesor.

La mañana del día 13 de Febrero Severus deglutió la mezcla cuando su compañeros de habitación ya habían salido en dirección al desayuno. No había querido observar los efectos de la poción sobre Avery ni sobre el resto, aunque había escuchado sus risas y comentarios. Aún a riesgo de llegar tarde se había quedado atrás a propósito.Mirando la diminuta redoma no conseguiría nada. Había que beber. No se acababa de explicar por que tanta aprensión, si él nunca había estado interesado en la aprobación y mucho menos en el aspecto físico. _Basta. _Pensó, rabioso. Le molestaba no tener dominio sobre sus emociones y últimamente esto le estaba pasando mucho... Tragó las breves gotas de la poción que él mismo había sintetizado y esperó. No sintió nada, solo un instante de calor que podía deberse a su estado de agitación nada más... Despacio se acercó al espejo que colgaba de la pared del cuarto. La imagen que le devolvió lo dejó inmóvil durante un momento.

Allí estaba él, de eso no había duda. Eran sus facciones... pero había algo más. Por ejemplo sus ojos, nunca se había fijado en ellos pero sus ojos eran hermosos, negros como la tinta nueva, mostraban inteligencia y audacia, un poco rasgados como los de su madre y con su misma mirada carismática. La nariz, seguía siendo la larga nariz de los Snape pero hoy se daba cuanta de como este rasgo contribuía a dotar a su rostro de una elegancia adulta que otras protuberancias nasales chatas, respingonas o infantiles... nunca podrían tener. Su piel ya no le parecía amarillenta como un pergamino viejo sino aceitunada y viril. Sin explicarse muy bien porqué sintió vergüenza y pudor... le costó mucho dar los tres pasos que le separaban de la puerta de la habitación. Bajó a la sala común. No había nadie ya. De repente cayó en la cuenta de que si no se daba prisa llegaría al desayuno cuando todos estuvieran ya sentados. Aunque los domingos el desayuno se alargaba hasta el mediodía y los alumnos bajaban escalonadamente según su nivel de sueño o de vagancia... hoy no iba a ser así. Hoy todo el mundo estaría allí a primera hora. No podría soportar entrar en el Gran Comedor con todas las miradas fijas en él. Tenía que correr.

Como siempre, y más en un día como éste, había un gran bullicio y jaleo en el gran comedor. Un poco encorvado Severus se abrió camino casi a codazos entre las mesas Ravenclaw y Slytherin hasta su sitio en el extremo, junto a las grandes puertas, al lado de Avery y Black.

- Joder Severus.- Estas genial- Dijo Régulus a su lado- Se te ve.. mayor.

Avery, sonriente asintió con la cabeza. Él mismo tenía un aspecto aristocrático que siempre había estado ahí, pero que hoy era patente como nunca antes. Los ojos avellana de Avery eran claros, casi miel. Alecto lo miraba. ¿Y Alecto? Su rostro mostraba una dulzura que solía estar oculta por su expresión bobalicona, los pómulos altos y sonrosados, la cara regordeta, encantadora...

_- _¡Merlín, esta poción es la bomba!- Comentó Avery.

Y lo mejor de todo es que no había nada radical en sus efectos, como Slughorn les había augurado solo realzaba lo que ya estaba ahí. ¡Pero de que manera!

_Lily_. Pensó. Y levantó la vista a través del abismo que los separa. No se trataba solamente de una barrera física, de las mesas Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff repletas. Tambien formaba parte de aquello la rivalidad secular entre casas, los acontecimientos vividos, su última conversación, Potter... Para su sorpresa se la encontró mirándole, quedó enganchado de sus ojos verdes, verdes como la hierba de Hogwarts, como el pendón de Slytherin al viento sobre el campo de quidditch. _Lily. Mi amor, mi alma_. El pensamiento lo inundó sin poder evitarlo. El férreo grillete que Severus había impuesto a sus sentimientos se había abierto con aquella estúpida poción. No por causa de ella, sino de él. Verse convertido en alguien atractivo había bajado sus defensas. Comprendió que aquel ridículo experimento de Slughorn había tenido un efecto inesperado sobre él. Una rugiente avalancha amenazó con arrollarlo allí mismo, frente a todos sus compañeros Slytherin. Inmóvil, sin mover un músculo de la cara, soportó el dolor inmenso de su corazón desgarrándose mientras su cerebro filtraba las risa estúpidas de Alecto Carrow...

_Nunca. NO._ Verde, solo verde, su vista se nubló a lo que le rodeaba y sintió un océano verde y frió rodearlo por los cuatro costados, ya no sentía la cucharilla que tenía en la mano, las risas cercanas habían quedado fuera de su espectro auditivo, el olor del café... todo se desvaneció. Y de repente el océano se convirtió en un maligno rayo de luz verde y un grito desgarrador sacudió las raíces de su ser. Un grito de agonía, terrible, inhumano, insoportable. Con un escalofrío recuperó el dominio de si mismo. Volvió a estar en el Gran Comedor. Régulus a su lado se reía. Sus compañeros no se habían dado cuenta de que algo le había sucedido. _Si ¿pero que?_ Se preguntó angustiado_. ¿Qué?_

- Te has quedado muy callado, Severus- le susurró Avery al oido.- Mira, hay un monton de chicas que nos miran. Y era verdad. Chicas Slytherin lanzando mirada disimuladas, cuchicheantes Ravenclaw volviéndose a mirarlos.

- Oye, yo también quiero un poco de eso- protestó Régulus en voz baja.

- Lo siento, Black, las dosis están contadas.

- ¿Y entonces por que Pettigrew ha conseguido una si no va a Pociones?

En efecto, Peter Pettigrew estaba muy ufano sentado a la mesa con sus amigos. Su cara simpática y su porte amable le daban un atractivo que generalmente no tenía. A su lado, Lupin y especialmente Black eran objeto de atención por parte de un grupo de Hufflepuff a su espalda.

-Potter le ha dado su dosis. Que imbecil- Comentó Wilkes, cuyos ojos azules chispeaban.

Aquella mañana resulto muy extraña para Severus. Por todas partes surgían caras sonrientes y arreboladas de chicas a las que tenía la sensación de no haber visto nunca. Algunas lo saludaban por los pasillos, otras lo miraban con descaro, algunas se escondían detrás de sus compañeras cuando se daban cuanta de que las había pillado mirándole. Pero de la única chica a la que le interesaba ver no había ni rastro...Dentro de su cabeza una sinfonía de voces contradictorias se disputaban el derecho de aleccionarle. Las hizo callar a todas. Sabía bien lo que debía hacer.

Recordó que Lily formaba parte del coro de Hogwarts y que los domingos por la mañana ensayaban en una sala al pie de la Torre Norte. En el momento en que puso un pie en el pasillo que llevaba a la torre fueron audibles los ecos del ensayo. Escucho a la soprano solista, Pamela Tate, una Slytherin de tercero con una voz excepcional pero una lengua viperina... Lily tenía un bonita voz, aunque pasaba desapercibida en la ya desapercibida cuerda de contraltos del coro. A Severus no le interesaba mucho la música pero tenía que reconocer que sonaba bien. _"Ever felt away without me. My love, it lies so deep. Ever dream of me..." _ Parecía una broma. Escuchó al otro lado de la puerta como el director, el profesor Regis, daba por finalizado el ensayo y la marabunta de cantores desfilaba hacia el pasillo. Su intención había sido la de ocultarse detrás de una columna de las que flanqueaban el pasillo pero no tuvo tiempo, las sopranos habían empezado a salir en el mismo momento en que Regis dijo gracias...

Pamela le miraba fijamente al pasar- ¡Hasta luego, Severus!- era la primera vez que le sonreía. Había pocos chicos en el coro y todos de cursos inferiores, fueron los primeros en perderse pasillo abajo. Ya no podía esconderse así que muy erguido mantuvo el tipo mientras no menos de quince chicas de todas las casas y edades lo miraban al pasar entre risas y cuchicheos, algunas le saludaron. Cualquier otro día hubiera pensado que se reían de él... Entre los últimos coristas que abandonaron el aula de ensayos estaba Lily. Iba sola, en los brazos llevaba una enorme carpeta por la que asomaban pergaminos en blanco y partituras. Iba vestida con una horrible falda marrón manchada de tiza. Al verle, desde lejos, se quedó parada al borde de la puerta y le miró. Igual que aquélla mañana en el Gran Comedor Severus quedó preso de sus ojos durante unos instantes, pero esta vez fue capaz de mirar más allá. Si, también ella había tomado el _Speculum Vanitas_, su tez clara era hoy traslúcida y la dulzura de su rostro se había multiplicado por diez.

- Hola Severus- Dijo ella rompiendo el silencio. El pasillo había quedado desierto.

Snape no respondió a su saludo. Avanzó despacio, varios pasos. Cuando estuvo frente a ella le hizo un gesto para que no dijera nada.- Shhhh- Con delicadeza deslizó la mano en su nuca y sin permitir protesta alguna la estrechó contra su pecho y la besó. Lily dejó caer la carpeta y hubiera caído ella también al tropezar en el inesperado movimiento si no hubiera sido por el firme abrazo de Severus. El notó su sorpresa, su incomodidad, los músculos tensos, la respiración alterada, la duda... después la ira.

Lily intentaba librarse de su abrazo, pero él la tenía sometida de tal manera que no podía moverse, era mucho más fuerte, la mano en su nuca era de hierro. Ella en sus brazos una muñeca de trapo. No aflojó su yugo, mantuvo su dominio, se sentía seguro, hacía mucho tiempo que lo estaba... El punto de inflexión llegó de una manera inesperada y sin rendición previa, sin transición ella empezó a responder. Un sentimiento exultante de triunfo llenó sus venas de adrenalina pura. Los labios de Lily, suaves en los suyos, el pelo rojo entre sus dedos, sus pechos apretándose contra él, su corazón latiendo desbocado por su causa... Mientras se besaban abrió los ojos y la vio a un centímetro, sus pestañas adorables resplandecían a la luz de las antorchas, su nariz se enredaba con la suya. Una lágrima rodaba por su blanca mejilla.

Y entonces con un brusco movimiento Severus separó los labios de los suyos, la agarró por los hombros y la empujó alejándola de él. Nunca olvidaría la expresión de su cara. Los ojos redondos, extremadamente abiertos, las mejillas rojas, el pelo alborotado, rodeada de partituras en el suelo.

- Puta- Escupió Snape siseando en voz baja con una mueca de desprecio, odio y desgana.

Lily pareció incapaz de articular palabra. Snape se dio la vuelta y sin mirar atrás se alejó caminando despacio, disfrutando de cada paso, gozando de cada respiración entrecortada que escuchaba a sus espaldas. Supo que Lily empezaría a sollozar y anticipó su placer. Cuando el sollozo llegó, ahogado y miserable, Severus sintió que una fina aguja le traspasaba el pecho... Un dolor solo comparable con el placer que experimentaba escuchándola sufrir.


	11. Chapter 11: El dia de San Valentin

**XI. El día de San Valentin.**

Celebrar el día de San Valentín había sido desde siempre una tradición muy popular en Hogwarts. Aquel año la comisión de fiestas, superó con creces el éxito del banquete de Halloween del trimestre anterior. El profesor Flitcwick se había ocupado personalmente de la decoración reclutando a los prefectos de Ravenclaw y algunos alumnos de séptimo de esa misma casa para ayudarle a supervisar a los elfos domésticos, que eran en realidad los que hacían el trabajo duro.

A la hora del desayuno una multitud de alumnos ansiosos se admiraron con los cientos de campanillas doradas que adornaban los corredores en gráciles ristras. En el Gran Comedor también las campanillas oscilaban sobre las cabezas de los chavales bajo el techo encantado, pero era un poco extraño que no emitieran ningún tintineo...Los efectos del Speculum Vanitas no se disiparían hasta primera hora de la tarde y Peter exultaba de felicidad convencido de que ese iba a ser su año.

- Fijaos- Dijo Peter excitado a sus compañeros de mesa- ¡son hadas!

Remus miró hacia arriba y se encogió de hombros. No tenía humor para campanillas y hadas aquella mañana. El día anterior ni James ni Sirius habían pasado un solo minuto con ellos dos desde el desayuno. James había desaparecido en dirección al campo de quiditch y no habían vuelto a verle hasta por la noche, cuando se lo habían encontrado dormido al subir al cuarto circular. A Sirius tampoco se le había visto el pelo en todo el día y su cama había amanecido aquella mañana sin deshacer... De hecho aún no tenían noticias suyas. Para colmo James se había levantado de un humor peligroso y había rehusado bajar a desayunar sin explicación alguna. Sin embargo Remus no pudo ignorar durante mucho tiempo el espíritu de la fiesta, pronto tuvo que abandonar sus reflexiones porque las campanillas que tenía encima empezaron a sonar. Como consecuencia todas las cabezas se volvieran hacia él. Desconcertado, miró alrededor y descubrió que una de las hadas que sobrevolaban el Gran Comedor se dirigía zumbando hacia él y se paraba frente a su cara con un pequeño sobre rosado en la mano. Abochornado, trató de hacerse el sueco mientras las orejas empezaban a arderle. El hada cambió su zumbido por un bufido y soltó la carta sobre su cabeza, desde donde resbaló y casi se cae dentro del bol de cereales de Berta Jorkins. Todos en la mesa de Gryffindor se echaron a reir. Afortunadamente casi en seguida las campanillas empezaron a sonar en algún punto de la mesa de Hufflepuff desviando la atención de Remus, que a esas alturas estaba rojo como un tomate. Berta y Peter, sin embargo, seguían mirándole fijamente.

- ¿Quién te escribe, Lupin?- Preguntó la chica mientras el pobre Remus daba vueltas al sobre sin decidirse a abrirlo.

No se molestó en contestar y se guardó la carta en el bolsillo de la túnica para un momento en que no tuviera a la mitad de los alumnos de su casa observándolo. Durante el resto del tiempo que duró el desayuno las campanillas no dejaron de sonar, para regocijo de algunos y desesperación de no pocos. Peter se paso el desayuno mirando continuamente alrededor y sobresaltándose cada vez que un hada pasaba cerca de su oreja. Casi todas las chicas recibían correo de San Valentin, Remus sospechaba que muchas de las que más aspavientos hacían se habían escrito a si mismas, o entre ellas.

Sirius no apareció y mientras Remus le buscaba con la mirada se dio cuenta de que Lily tampoco estaba allí.

La primera hora de clase para los estudiantes de sexto era Defensa con el profesor Veltroid. Había pocos matriculados para el nivel de EXTASIS de la asignatura por lo que coincidían alumnos de todas las casas. Cuando Remus y Peter llegaron al aula James estaba ya sentado en el pupitre que compartía con Sirius, aunque este último brillaba de nuevo por su ausencia. Lily, al fondo de la clase, estaba absorta en su libro de texto. Peter y él habían llegado casi los últimos por la fastidiosa actitud de Peter, que se paraba por los pasillos cada vez que sonaban las campanillas; a medida que transcurrían los minutos sin recibir correo de San Valentin Colagusano había ido perdiendo el buen humor con el que empezó la mañana y Remus nunca había estado tan cerca de mandarle a freír espárragos. Mientras miraba nerviosamente a la puerta con la endeble esperanza de que Sirius acabara por presentarse a clase, Veltroid empezaba ya a explicar la mejor manera de afrontar el ataque de una mantícora .

- ... Lo mejor sería un encantamiento silenciador para evitar que el canturreo de la bestia nos aturda, pero...

El repiqueteo furioso de campanillas, cada vez más intenso al otro lado de la puerta, detuvo en seco la exposición del Profesor Veltroid , quien quedó con la boca abierta y expresión perdida, como si la interrupción le hubiera hecho perder el hilo de una perorata que solo era capaz de recordar si la recitaba de corrido.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Sirius entró a la carrera, perseguido por un enjambre de hadas que zumbaban furiosas detrás de él.

- ¡FIXUS!- Dijo una voz, y las hadas se congelaron en el aire, aunque no antes de haber lanzado sobre Sirius una lluvia de sobres de color rosa. La clase entera se echó a reír... La estampa era cómica. James había lanzado el hechizo de inmovilización demasiado tarde y las cartas amorosas de Sirius estaban desparramadas por todo el aula. Veltroid, incapaz de reaccionar había perdido todo control de la cara de muy pocos amigos Sirius empuñó su varita.

- ¡Accio!

Otra vez demasiado tarde... Snape había recogido uno de los sobres que habían caído a los pies de su pupitre y lo sostenía con una sonrisa malévola en la cara.

- Dame eso Lloricus- Dijo Sirius con voz ronca, y sin esperar respuesta amenazó al Slytherin con la varita.

- ¡Señor Black¿Cómo se atreve?- Exclamó Veltroid indignado, recuperando la autoridad perdida.- Salga inmediatamente de la clase y preséntese a la profesora McGonagall.

Sirius dudó una fracción de segundo antes de bajar la varita y por un momento Remus estuvo convencido de que su amigo iba a abandonar todo sentido común y maldecir a Snape allí mismo, en medio de la clase y delante de un profesor. Pero después, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a su enemigo, el mayor de los Black se guardó la varita y salió dando un portazo. Veltroid cerró los ojos un instante.

- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Al menos Remus pudo perder de vista a Peter en Aritmancia, porque él era el único de los cuatro que había tenido el valor (o la demencia según Sirius..) de cursar aquella asignatura. Había albergado la esperanza de poder hablar con Lily y preguntarle por la causa del mal humor de James, pero no consiguió hacerse el encontradizo con ella antes de empezar la clase y los intentos de llamar su atención resultaron del todo inútiles. Lily no miraba ni a derecha ni a izquierda, estaba absorta en su propio pergamino pese a que no atendía en absoluto a las explicaciones de la profesora Vector.

- ¡Nora!, pschhh- susurró Remus a Prewett dos pupitres a la derecha.

Ella levantó la cabeza e hizo un gesto de fastidio.

- ¿Qué quieres Lupin? Rápido que me pierdo...- Dijo sin dejar de copiar el interminable desarrollo matemático que la profesora había hecho aparecer en la pizarra .

- Pásale esto a Lily- dijo él, alargándole una nota.

La respuesta se hizo esperar. Por más que Remus miraba fijamente a la pelirroja tratando de captar su interés, ella no le devolvía la mirada. Ya no esperaba respuesta, cuando Nora le envió de vuelta su nota haciéndola volar hasta él con la varita en un descuido de la profesora Vector. Leyó la respuesta, solo eran dos palabras con la pulcra caligrafía de Lily. Ahora se lo explicaba todo...

Hemos roto 

Al acabar la clase Lily se marchó con Nora. Remus pensó que tendría ocasión de hablar con ella en Pociones; tenía la siguiente hora libre. Se dijo que debería volver a la sala común y dedicar ese rato a la pila de deberes acumulados que no podría hacer el fin de semana por ser luna llena, pero estaba demasiado alterado como para concentrarse. ¿Como era que James y Lily habían roto? Pero si hacía dos días James estaba tan feliz que a veces hasta daba un poco de vergüenza ajena... Aunque lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas no pudo reprimir una chispa de algo demasiado parecido a la alegría como para no hacer que se sintiera culpable una vez más. Sintió ganas de darse de cabezazos contra una de las columnas del pasillo para intentar sacarse esa pequeña semilla de traición. No se dio cuenta de que Peeves estaba sobre él hasta que una lluvia de huevos de gusamoco le empapó de una sustancia viscosa y repugnante.

- ¡PUAGH!- Gimió llevándose las manos al pelo y limpiándose los dedos pegajosos en la túnica

- JA JA JA JA – reía Peeves flotando junto al techo del pasillo abovedado y haciendo pedorretas a su desconcertada víctima.

A pocos metros, unos chavales Hufflepuff de primero no podían contener la risa a pesar de la insignia de prefecto que lucía Lupin en la pechera.

- Genial¡GENIAL! Vaya día...Y vosotros ¡fuera de mi vista!- Les gritó encolerizado.

Peeves dio por concluida la jugarreta y salió volando detrás de los Hufflepuff amenazándoles con más de aquellos inmundos huevos. Por suerte el baño de prefectos estaba en aquel mismo piso. Aún tenía tiempo de asearse antes de ir a pociones.

El baño de prefectos disponía de una enorme bañera, tan grande que en realidad era una piscina. Estaba llena de agua; Remus metió la mano: Temperatura perfecta. Se sentó en un banco de mármol y empezó a quitarse los zapatos. El encantamiento limpiadorle vendría muy bien para limpiar los churretones de la túnica, pero prefería darse un baño que soportar la irritante sensación de una lija pasando por la piel que el hechizo provocaba.

- Hola Remus...- Una voz aguda lo sorprendió de pronto. Se volvió, pero allí no había nadie...

- Aquí arriba, tonto- Dijo la voz. Allí, sentada en el repecho de una de las altas ventanas, entre las cortinas blancas, le sonreía una colegiala.

Cuando la miró ella le saludó con la mano. Solo podía ser...

- ¡Myrtle ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ah, pero si sabes quien soy...- dijo ella encantada tapándose la boca con la mano, riendo como una boba- ¿has venido tu solo?

Remus llevaba muchos años en Hogwarts como para no haber oído hablar de Myrtle "la llorona", el fantasma de la alumna muerta mucho tiempo atrás que vagaba por el servicio de chicas del primer piso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Repitió Remus extrañado.

Myrtle le volvió la espalda enfadada.

- A mi también me gusta salir de vez en cuando de mi tubería. ¡Todo el mundo piensa que por estar muerta debería estar también enterrada! - Sollozó patéticamente y se lanzó al agua salpicándolo todo y gimiendo de una forma que a Remus le provocó dentera.. A los pocos segundos su cabeza transparente surgió de una de las docenas de grifos que rodeaban la bañera.

- ¿No va a venir tu amigo?- Preguntó sonriendo de nuevo.

- ¿Quién?

- Ese tan guapo del pelo largo- Dijo ella bajando los ojos afectadamente- Viene por aquí de vez en cuando.. Me pregunto quien le dará la contraseña.

Remus tosió. Sirius le había pedido más de una vez la contraseña para el baño de prefectos.

- Así que te dedicas a espiar a los chicos en el baño. ..Muy bonito Myrtle.

- Solo a los guapos- Respondió ella pestañeando muy rápido- Pero me he estado fijando y tu tampoco estás nada mal ¿sabes?

_Imposible bañarse_. Pensó Remus horrorizado ante la idea de quitarse la túnica delante de Myrtle. Ella pareció leerle el pensamiento porque se echó a reír, emergió completamente del grifo y se sentó a su lado en el banco.

- No le dirás nada ¿verdad?

Desde luego que no le diría nada a Sirius ...o el pobre no podría volver a ir a al servicio tranquilo. Myrtle bajó la voz y en un tono misterioso le dijo al oído:

- Tu amigo anda mucho por ahí por las noches. Es un milagro que Filch todavía no le haya pillado. Y como el director se entere de que se escapa del colegio...

- ¡¿Qué se escapa del colegio?!

- Anoche sin ir más lejos. Cogió la escoba y ¡PLAS! Se escapó por la ventana...

Una sospecha que era casi una certeza se apoderó de Remus al escuchar el relato de Myrtle. Nervioso, se apunto a si mismo con la varita y conjuró.

_- Fregotego_

La desagradable sensación rasposa solo duró unos segundos. Myrtle le miró decepcionada, pero después continuó hablando mientras se elevaba de nuevo hacia la ventana

-Últimamente hay mucho movimiento por las noches. Me recuerda a la época en la que morí- Dijo, haciendo un pequeño puchero a la mención de su propia muerte- todos los profesores andaban por los pasillos buscando la entrada a no se que cámara... Pero por entonces yo estaba fatal... Imagínate, morirse así, de repente... – Y gimió de nuevo. Remus se apartó de la gran bañera excavada en el piso temiendo una nueva zambullida.

- ¿Quién anda por los pasillos de noche además de Sirius, Myrtle? Pregunto Remus.

- Asi que se llama Sirius... – Suspiró ella olvidándose por un momento de gimotear.

- Los pasillos...

- Ah, pues no se... gente... No se han dignado a hacerme ningún caso- se quejó- Esa chica les trajo a mi retrete sin permiso y ni siquiera me saludan...

- ¿Qué hacían de noche en tu retrete? Pregunto Remus cada vez más confundido.

- Eres muy pesado ¿lo sabías?- gruño ella- Pero si me prometes venir a verme te lo cuento...

- Ejem, ejem.- Volvió a toser Remus- Trato hecho.

- Pues verás, una noche después de Navidad, vinieron un chico y una chica. El llevaba un caldero y un fuego portátil y se pusieron a jugar a las pociones ¡sin dirigirme siquiera la palabra!- dijo indignada- Incluso abrieron la ventana sin pedirme permiso...

- ¿Sabes quienes eran?

- ¿Y yo que se? Bueno... eran Slytherin. Y el chico era muy feo, tenía el pelo asqueroso...

- Snape- murmuró Remus

- ¿Qué?

- Nada... sigue...

- ¿Y que más quieres que te cuente?- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos- Tuvieron esa guarrería en mi baño por lo menos una semana. Si hubiera podido se lo hubiera tirado por el water- sollozó de nuevo- Pero claro... como la pobre Myrtle no puede tocar nada... Venían a todas horas, los de aquella noche y otros chicos diferentes, de uno en uno, de dos en dos... pero solo tenían ojos para ese sucio caldero.

- ¿Y que pasó con la poción?

- Puagh, despues de tanto remover y remover ya solo quedaba una especie de barro en el fondo...Una tarde que todo el mundo estaba en Hogsmeade vino el chico de la primera noche, lleno una botellita y desvaneció el caldero y todo lo demás... No me dijo ni adiós, el muy ...

- Si, si... muy insensible por su parte... Bueno... Pues me voy a tener que ir- Dijo Remus con una sonrisa más falsa que un galeón de pega- . Me alegro de haberte conocido. Ya nos veremos... por ahí- Mintió con poca convicción caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Ya te vas?... ¡Me has prometido que vendrás a verme!- Le gritó ella cuando ya casi estaba fuera.

_Increíble_. Pensó Remus mientras corría hacía las mazmorras, el ataque de Peeves y la conversación con Myrtle habían conseguido que el tiempo se le echara encima. _Tengo que hablar con Sirius inmediatamente. _Pero desde luego aquel no era su día. porque Sirius se fumó la doble clase de Pociones... También quiso hablar con James, pero éste le saludó tan hoscamente que decidió dejarlo para otro momento, además el profesor de Pociones ya estaba pasando lista.

- ¿Y el señor Black? Preguntó Slughorn a James al ver el pupitre vació.

- No se encontraba bien, señor.- Mintió James saliendo en su defensa. A la derecha de James los de la cuadrilla Slytherin empezaron a murmurar...

- Dígale a su amigo, Potter, que se asegure de traerme el justificante de la señora Pomfrey antes de la próxima clase - Dijo, mirándole irritado- Y por cierto.. ¿Por qué es usted el único que no muestra efectos de haber tomado _Speculum Vanitas?_-

- Pues..

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Alecto Carrow le acusó.

- Potter le ha dado su dosis a Peter Pettigrew.

Slughorn montó en cólera.

- ¿Quién le ha autorizado a traficar con pociones que solo usted, como alumno de EXTASIS, está autorizado a manipular?

- Pero... - Empezó a excusarse James, Slughorn hizo un gesto con la mano advirtiéndole de que no continuara.

- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y castigo el sábado.

- Pero si yo solo...

Pero Slughorn, que habitualmente era un profesor afable, se había tomado muy mal la irresponsabilidad de James con la poción embellecedora. Tenía la cara congestionada y escupía un poco al hablar.

- ¡Y como siga porfiando será también el siguiente sábado! Creo que Gryffindor juega contra Slytherin ¿no es así señor Wilkes?

- En efecto, profesor- contestó Wilkes satisfecho.

Ludo Bagman, un poco más allá, tampoco parecía demasiado contrito del castigo que le había caído a su capitán. Al lado de Alecto Snape lucía una media sonrisa insultante, afortunadamente James, desde donde estaba, no podía verlo. La amenaza surtió efecto y James agachó la cabeza. Remus, que le conocía bien, sabía que por dentro hervía de rabia y se alegró de no estar en el pellejo de Carrow. Miró a Lily, que desde el cambio de colocación del aula se sentaba a su lado. Tampoco con ella había logrado intercambiar más que un tibio saludo. No sabía que decirle. Preguntar le parecía indiscreto pero el silencio entre ellos le estaba resultando muy incómodo. La tristeza que veía en aquellos ojos verdes le producía sentimientos contradictorios, alguno de los cuales intentaba ahogar con poco éxito. Se preguntó cual habría sido la causa de su ruptura con James. Obviamente su amigo estaba demasiado colgado por ella como para haber sido el artífice de la separación. De todas formas, después del enfado del profesor Slughorn el horno no estaba para bollos y la clase trabajó en silencio durante la siguiente hora y media. En un momento dado se escuchó, proveniente del pasillo, el sonido lejano de campanillas y algunas risas. El profesor ignoró a sus alumnos durante toda la clase, se quedó en su sillón leyendo _El Profeta_ y ni siquiera se paseó por el aula para comprobar como les iba con la Poción Fortificante que estaban intentando.

Cuando quedaban ya pocos minutos para que finalizaran aquella clase interminable, Remus no pudo soportarlo más y se inclinó hacia Lily, que en aquel momento pelaba una raiz de mandrágora con el cuchillo de plata. En un susurro casi inaudible le preguntó.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Ella le sonrió y por un momento fue su Lily de siempre. La sombra que velaba sus ojos se borró por un momento y fue entonces cuando Remus cayó en la cuenta de que esa sombra había estado ahí, a ratos, desde el inicio del trimestre... Recordó la conversación que había escuchado entre Snape y Lily justo después de Navidad.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi, Remus. Gracias.

- Pero ¿qué os ha pasado?- Preguntó él sin poder contenerse.

- Nada. No quiero hablar de ello ¿vale?

No se atrevió a insistir.

Al terminar la clase Lily recogió sus cosas y se marchó en seguida. Remus vio como James la seguía con la mirada murmurando algo entre dientes. Cuando Alecto salió en compañía de Snape y pasó al lado del pupitre de James, éste le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano;

- Que te jodan, Carrow.

Ella se limitó a reír y murmuró algo al oído de su compañero, que acentuó su sonrisa satisfecha.

- ¿Problemas sentimentales, Potter?- dijo Snape, parecía disfrutar inmensamente de la situación.

- Quizá debiste tomarte la poción... Dijo la Slytherin con sarcasmo.

James, a punto de estallar, apretaba el puño dentro del bolsillo de la túnica. Hundido en su silla intentaba controlarse. Remus se acercó a él y apoyó la mano en su hombro.

- Hey, colega. Tranquilo.

Slughorn aún no se había marchado, Alecto Carrow podía dar gracias por ello. A su alrededor el resto de sus compañeros iba abandonando el aula. Bagman y McMillan fueron los últimos en salir junto con el profesor.

James habló sin mirarle.

- Remus... Lily me ha dejado, tío.

- Lo se. Me ha dicho que habéis roto pero no me ha contado que ha pasado...

- Y esos estúpidos también lo saben.

- Bueno, ya sabes que en Hogwarts las noticias vuelan... ¿Qué os ha pasado?

James le miró.

- Te juro que no lo se. Todo iba viento en popa y ayer de repente...- Arrancó un trozo del pergamino que tenía sobre el pupitre, hizo una pelota con él y lo arrojó con rabia contra la pared.- Había quedado con ella después del almuerzo. Estaba muy rara... No la vi en el comedor.

- No, es verdad...

- Estaba muy rara... rarísima. Me dijo que lo sentía pero que no podía seguir saliendo conmigo.

- Y no le preguntaste por qué?

- ¡Pues claro! Pero lo que me dijo no tenía ningún sentido. Dijo que no lo tenía claro, que no estaba preparada... Que no podía salir conmigo ni con nadie...

- Hum..

- Pues la otra noche en la torre de astronomía estaba muy preparada- gruñó dando un puñetazo sobre el pupitre. CRACK

-¡Reparo!- Con un balanceo de varita Remus hizo desaparecer la grieta.

- Dale un poco de tiempo. Ya sabes como son las chicas...

- No Remus, a Lily le ha pasado algo... No se que es pero me voy a enterar.- Dijo James febrilmente- Y como Lloricus tenga algo que ver...me lo cargo.

Callaron durante un momento. Luego James se sobrepuso y preguntó.

- ¿Qué sabes de Canuto?...

- Ayer no le vi el pelo desde el desayuno y hoy... solo en Defensa. Pero James, tengo que contarte algo... Y Remus procedió a relatar su encuentro con Myrtle. James se quedó con la boca abierta y después lanzó un exabrupto.

- ¡Joder! Han estado fabricando la Poción Bilocus entre todos. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que leímos...?

- Si.. yo también lo he pensado. Necesitaba brisa nocturna y removido constante... De hecho se tardaba tanto en hacerla como tardaras en removerla como un millón de veces...

- Si se han estado turnando por las noches... han podido hacerla en una semana.

- ¡Snape era el chef y los otros descerebrados sus pinches!

Todo encajaba. Snape había terminado la poción el día de la visita a Hogsmeade y se la había entregado a Bellatrix Lestrange en Cabeza de Puerco.

- Hay que contárselo a Sirius- Dijo James levantándose bruscamente de la silla.

- Como si fuera tan fácil encontrarle... ¡Por lo que se podría estar en Londres!

A la hora de la cena Sirius seguía sin aparecer y Remus empezaba a pensar que quizá tuvieran que hablar con la profesora McGonagall...

- ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? Esta mañana salió de Defensa hecho una furia, ya sabéis lo imprudente que se vuelve cuando esta rabioso.

- ¡Sirius preferiría morir ser expulsado del colegio y tener que volver a Grimmauld Place! – Exclamó James horrorizado con la idea de dar parte - Y eso es lo que pasará si le pillan fuera de Hogwarts.

Peter, a quien habían informado de todo permanecía callado sin pronunciarse en un sentido u otro. Había perdido todo el entusiasmo al desaparecer los últimos efectos de la poción embellecedora.

- Esta bien...- suspiró Remus- esperaremos. Pero si mañana seguimos sin saber nada iré directamente al despacho de McGonagall aunque no volváis a hablarme en la vida.

Había sido uno de los días más largos y cansados que Remus recordaba. No se entretuvo en la sala común con James y Peter sino que subió directamente a la habitación. Estaba molido. Cuando se quitó la túnica para ponerse el pijama algo cayó al suelo. Remus se dio una palmada en la frente. Con todo lo que había pasado se le había ido completamente de la cabeza el asunto de la carta de San Valentín. Miró hacia la puerta; no le apetecía que le pillaran. James tenía un sentido del humor muy peculiar y por supuesto Peter le reía todas las gracias... Pero había dejado a su amigo jugando ceñudo al solitario y a Peter leyendo junto al fuego. No creía que subieran tan pronto.

Rasgó el sobre. Una tarjeta blanca cayó sobre la cama... le dio al vuelta.

_¿Te da miedo la oscuridad?_

_¿O prefieres la luz de la Luna?_

_Nos veremos pronto_

_Un amigo_


	12. Chapter 12: Veritaserum

XII

Sirius estaba decidido, sería esa misma noche. No podía contar con James, Evans era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Y Lupin tenía demasiados escrúpulos... lo cual era chocante tratándose de un hombre lobo. Para Sirius, habría sido de esperar que una criatura de la noche tuviera un carácter intrépido y resolutivo, pero Remus nunca había sido así. _No te engañes_- pensó- _Sabes que James te hubiera apoyado, pero en realidad prefieres hacerlo solo. _Escondido en la lechucería pasaba el rato intentando adivinar quien le había enviado aquellas cartas de San Valentin. En total había 13 sobres de color rosa... Bueno, 14 contando con el que Snape se había quedado. A su alrededor y sobre él cientos de búhos y lechuzas empezaban a despertar con la caída de la noche, suaves ululatos y algún que otro chillido lo acompañaban en su espera. Sentado sobre una polvorienta alfombra de plumas y excrementos secos el acre olor de tantas aves concentradas en un lugar pequeño lo envolvía, aunque él ya casi no era capaz de percibirlo porque llevaba allí varias horas y su nariz se había habituado. Acababa de volver de Londres y no quería preguntas ni sermones así que había decidido esconderse hasta que llegara la hora de actuar.

-Ésta es de Kethering...- Dijo en alto, olfateando el sobre número decimotercero y asustando a la lechuza que tenía más cerca que saltó y emitió un chillido de sorpresa. La autora del mensaje quería darse a conocer, porque cuando rasgó el sobre una fuerte vaharada de su perfume despejó cualquier duda que pudiera quedarle.

_Que te jodan, Black_

_Mira que bien_. Pensó, aunque lo le importaba lo más mínimo lo que Isabelle o cualquier otra persona opinara de él. Llevaba varios días inflingiendo tantas normas el colegio que estaba seguro de que si le pillaban le expulsarían... Eso sin tener en cuenta lo que se disponía a hacer. Forzar a alguien a beber Veritaserum... hasta era posible que acabara una temporadita en Azkaban. Pero habría merecido la pena. Ahora solo quedaba esperar que su plan hubiera dado resultado. Snape no era precisamente tonto. Su plan tenía muchos cabos sueltos y dependía mucho de la suerte y de que las circunstancias le fueran favorables. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir que Snape bebiera la poción? Por supuesto no tocaría nada que Sirius le ofreciera. Habría que emplear la fuerza... Bien, eso no le disgustaba. Hacía días que se devanaba los sesos intentando buscar la manera de pillar a Snape desprevenido al tiempo que se ocupaba en las gestiones para conseguir el bebedizo. El callejón Knocturn, que había visitado en muchas ocasiones con sus primas mayores, sus tías o su madre, era el lugar adecuado para conseguirlo. Como su nombre sugería la noche no era impedimento para comprar en aquel callejón... todo lo contrario. El único problema estibaba en asegurarse de que ninguno de los comerciantes con los que consultara se fuera de la lengua. Esto había retrasado sus planes y le había obligado a acechar Borgin&Burkes varias noches; en aquellas ocasiones observaba en busca del dependiente adecuado al que sobornar. El señor Borgin no hubiera dudado en informar inmediatamente a su tía Druella si se le hubiera ocurrido aparecer por allí cuando se suponía que estaba en el colegio, pero uno de los dependientes más jóvenes había resultado permeable a la labia de Sirius... y a sus galeones. Aquello le había dejado sin blanca. Encogiéndose de hombros cambió de postura porque el pie derecho se le estaba empezando a dormir. Sirius estaba impaciente. La satisfacción de deslizar el veritaserum por el gaznate de Lloricus solo sería comparable a la que sentiría cuando éste se viera forzado a escupir sus secretos más siniestros. Y pensaba interrogarlo a fondo.

Las dos noches que llevaba casi sin dormir hacía rato que le estaban pasando factura y no pudo reprimir varios bostezos. No podía quedarse dormido, debía estar atento al reloj de la torre. A esas horas todos los estudiantes estarían ya en sus salas comunes y no tardarían en irse a dormir. Después de pensar mucho no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que citar a Snape en el aula de transformaciones mediante una nota. Había firmado como Lucius Malfoy y enviado una lechuza desde la oficina de correo del callejón Diagon ,con la esperanza de que todo fuera más creíble. Había recordado como Bellatrix aseguró en Cabeza de Puerco a aquellos cinco Slytherin que su cuñado Lucius supervisaría sus progresos. _Pues bien_- Pensó Sirius- _Ha llegado la hora de que te supervisen un poquito..._

Cuando el reloj dio la una Sirius se puso en marcha, salió de la lechucería sacudiéndose las plumas y se dirigió silenciosamente hacía el castillo por el pasaje abovedado frío y lleno de humedades que conducía a un cuarto anexo al Hall. El silencio reinaba en los vacíos corredores del colegio. Sirius iba repitiendo mentalmente su mantra particular mientras subía de dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera: _Que no me encuentre con Peeves... por favor, que no me encuentre con Peeves. _Esta vez iba al descubierto, sin capa de invisibilidad que lo protegiera, y estaba seguro de que Peeves provocaría un una escandalera y le desbarataría el plan si se topaba con él. Por fortuna con el único ser con el que se encontró fue con el Barón Sanguinario que vagaba silencioso por el pasillo del primer piso dejando un rastro espectral de sangre plateada sobre el empedrado. Sirius no tenía noticia de que el fantasma de Slytherin hubiera dirigido jamás la palabra a ningún alumno, tampoco se ocupaba de cosas mundanas y lo único que en la práctica había que temer de él es que te atravesara al pasar helándote la sangre en las venas y congelando tus huesos hasta la médula.

El plan de Sirius era esperar a Snape con anticipación en el aula de transformaciones y embrujarlo por sorpresa en el momento en que su fea nariz asomara por la puerta. Cuando lo tuviera inmovilizado sería el momento de hacerle tragar... Le había citado a las dos, aún había mucho tiempo. Aferró el pequeño vial que tenía en el bolsillo y sonrió. Cuando llegó al aula de transformaciones la puerta estaba cerrada, eso le extrañó. Agito en picaporte y al ver que no conseguía abrirla quiso echar mano a la varita... Pero ¡ay! Sin saber como sus pies dejaron de hacer contacto con el suelo, se elevó en el aire sintiendo como su cuerpo se volteaba... y así quedó, suspendido del tobillo a más de un metro y medio del suelo. La sorpresa le impidió reaccionar y coger la varita. Frente a su propia cara atónita se encontró con la cara sonriente de Snape.

- _Incarcerus_- Pronució éste. Sirius se retorció inútilmente, las cuerdas le rodearon y cuanto más se resistía más apretaban.

Al principio Snape no le dirigió la palabra, se limitó a quitarle la varita. Sintió sus dedos largos y huesudos hurgándole en bolsillos. _Mierda_. Pensó. En efecto, Snape extrajo el vial y lo miró con interés.

- ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó. Destapó el recipiente y olisqueó el contenido.

Le miró, sonreía de una manera casi amable.

- Tu nota era patética, Black. He de reconocer que no supe quien me la había enviado... pero desde luego Malfoy no.

Sirius no contestó y apretó los dientes ¿qué podía decir? Allí estaba, a merced de Snape. Y la culpa era solo suya. Había sido un chapucero atolondrado y ahora lo pagaría.

Snape se puso a caminar en círculos cada vez más amplios alrededor de él tarareando. Sirius se sentía como un embutido colgado en la alacena. La sangre empezaba a bajársele a la cabeza, notaba las orejas arder. Se preguntó que haría Snape con él...

- Admito que esperaba que mi corresponsal fuera Potter- Continuó Snape- Pero no creas que no veo el lado positivo... Potter ya tuvo su merecido antes de Navidad y tu amigo Lupin se encontró conmigo no hace mucho.

Ahora Snape estaba detrás de él, Sirius había renunciado a torcer el cuello para seguirlo con la mirada, por eso cuando notó un mano de hierro en su nuca le pilló totalmente desprevenido. Antes de que pudiera intentar resistirse Snape le obligó brutalmente a abrir la mandíbula y unas gotas de líquido tibio le atragantaron. Intentó escupir y después morder, pero no consiguió ninguna de las dos cosas. Snape volvía a estar frente a él.

- Y bien Black. Dime tu nombre completo.

Sirius percibió una niebla espesa colándose en su cabeza. Le impedía pensar con claridad, un embotamiento tal que por unos instantes se olvidó de donde estaba.

- ¡Black! Tu nombre.

En la confusión de su cerebro abotargado Sirius se dio cuenta de que alguien le llamaba; trató de enfocar los ojos en dirección a la voz, pero todo estaba muy borroso. Contestó sin pensar en lo que hacía.

- Sirius Pollux Black.- Y casi se echó a reír al pronunciar en alto su segundo nombre; se lo habían impuesto en honor a su abuelo materno. Le pareció muy divertido.- Pollux, Pollux, Pollux, Pollux...

-Vale. Contrólate.- Dijo Snape impacientándose.- A ver ¿Cómo se llama tu mejor amigo?

- James Potter.

Sirius empezaba a recuperar la consistencia de su visión y el contorno de la figura que tenía delante empezó a definirse.

- ¡Hola Lloricus!- rebuznó. Era presa de una ligereza de ánimo en la que todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor le parecía cómico e intrascendente. Estar enfardado como un saco de calabazas colgando cabeza abajo no le preocupaba lo más mínimo.

- Si, si, vale. Pero ahora contesta ¿Por qué me has citado aquí esta noche?

- Quería obligarte a beber Veritaserum.- Contestó Sirius alegremente, y la palabra Veritaserum evocó en el una chispa de alerta que parecía provenir de algún recóndito rincón alienígena de si mismo...pero lo olvidó al instante.

- Para...

- Para que me contarás que tramáis.

- ¿Que tramamos quienes?

Sirius tosió, tenía la cara roja. Se sentía mareado, pero era un mareo agradable, como el que proporcionaba el whisky de fuego o más sidra de Rosmerta de la cuenta.

- Pues mi hermano Regulus, Avery, Wilkes... y tu ¿quién va a ser?

-¿Y que te hace pensar que tramamos algo?

Sirius charlaba sin saber apenas que estaba diciendo.

- James y yo os espiamos en Cabeza de Puerco el otro día. Con una capa de invisibilidad... jaja...

- Así que era eso... -Musitó Snape. -¿Y que crees que visteis?

- Que mi prima es una mortífaga y que vosotros queréis serlo- Sirius hablaba y hablaba como si estuviera contando un montón de chistes muy buenos...- Y que estáis ayudando a Voldemort de alguna manera haciendo poción Bilocus.

- Ya.

- Y que Bella me tiene muchas ganas...- Terminó Sirius con un soplido indefinible.

Snape no dijo nada. Durante un rato más paseó arriba y abajo del pasillo. Al fin sacó la varita.

_- Mobilicorpus._- Dirigió el movimiento del fardo que era Sirius y lo condujo a través del pasillo hacía una de las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras donde estaban los aposentos de los Slytherin.

Sirius cada vez más indispuesto por los efectos combinados de la poción y la afluencia de sangre al cerebro preguntó con voz débil.

- ¿Dónde vamos Lloricus? Todo me vueltas...

Y después nada.

En la oscuridad caliente que lo arropaba Sirius se resistía con todas sus fuerzas a despertar. No era consciente de ello pero su mente ponía barreras y sordinas a los sonidos (voces) (risas?) que se colaban por sus oídos. Aún dormido sentía una sed tremenda y al fin eso fue lo que empujó a su cuerpo a abandonar el sueño del que su mente no habría querido emerger. Antes de abrir siquiera los ojos supo que algo estaba mal... muy mal.

- Black ¿qué significa esto?

La voz iracunda de la profesora Sprout le sobresaltó. No podía ser verdad. Los sucesos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente desde un lejano lugar... tan lejano que todo parecía un sueño. Toda la clase de Herbología de cuarto curso se congregaba en torno al tablero sobre el que Snape le había dejado durmiendo la mona de Veritaserum... pero primero le había quitado la ropa. Se incorporó de un salto; presa del shock procuró esconderse como pudo detrás de una enorme hoja de Costilla de Adán, pero no fue suficiente para cubrir su risible desnudez. Solo el enfado de la profesora Sprout impedía que la clase estallara en carcajadas, había caras congestionadas, unas chicas a su izquierda fingían taparse los ojos y algunos chicos Hufflepuff se sujetaban la boca con la mano en un intento de contener la risa. A su alrededor la luz del sol, filtrada por los cristales empañados por el ambiente tropical del invernadero le iluminaban exponiendo... Un momento ¡esos no eran sus calzoncillos! Abrió la boca pero la profesora Sprout le hizo callar antes de comenzar.

- Ni se moleste. Todas las explicaciones que sienta necesidad de dar se las dará a la jefa de su casa.

Sirius sintió como si una bola de plomo le hubiera caído de repente sobre el estómago.

Sin mirarle Sprout le alargó un polvoriento trozo de tela; la profesora resoplaba de ira al verle plantado allí con el cobertor de la mesa de exposición en la mano y sin hacer nada para cubrirse.

- Vaya a vestirse y después directo a la sala de profesores. Siéntese allí y espere a la profesora McGonnagal

Sirius se cubrió como pudo, la tela era áspera y no bastaba para taparle completamente; el ambiente parecía haber cambiado, ya nadie se reía sino que lo miraban con una expresión que al principio no identificó. _Es_ _lastima, Black, _escuchó la voz de Snape dentro de su cabeza: _Les das pena._ Al fin Snape se había vengado.

Solo Amycus, el hermano menor de Alecto lo miró directamente a la cara al pasar a su lado.

- Bonita ropa interior Black ¿es la nueva moda Gryffindor?- se burló.

Sirius le enseñó los dientes pero no se atrevió a más con la mirada de Sprout fija en su espalda.

Durante días Sirius debió soportar las risitas, las miradas y a veces los comentarios en voz alta que le dirigían los que se cruzaban con él por los pasillos. No bastaba con el ridículo de ser encontrado dormido en paños menores en el invernadero, además Snape había asegurado su humillación completa con la ropa interior que había elegido para él¡unas braguitas de algodón! Su rabia no tenía fronteras. Hasta sus amigos se habían reído, no digamos sus enemigos...

-¿Dónde encuentras ropa tan mona, Sirius?- Se había burlado Isabelle en clase de Transfiguración.

Tendría que aguantar el chaparrón. No cabía otra... Al cabo de un tiempo todo se olvidaría. Realmente nadie podía pensar que él... bueno, que aquellas braguitas fueran realmente suyas. Suponía que estaba claro para todo el mundo que había sido objeto de una broma pesada... ¿o no? Lo peor había sido mantener el tipo delante de McGonnagal que había exigido saberlo todo. Cuando Sirius se había negado a dar detalles, la profesora se había enfurecido y lo había castigado el resto de los sábados y domingos del trimestre. De nada sirvieron las observaciones de Sirius de que a él tampoco le hacía gracia aquel asunto... Ella estaba segura de que Black andaba de noche por el castillo metido en asuntos turbios que al final lo habían conducido a tan lamentable situación, y de hecho no se equivocaba...¿verdad¿Pero como podía contarle que había citado a Snape para forzarle a beber Veritaserum? No, sería peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Soportaría el castigo, al fin y al cabo no dejaba de reconocer que se lo merecía. Lo que le ponía enfermo de rabia era que Snape se fuera de rositas...además no haber podido sacar de él lo que quería tan desesperadamente saber. Nada de sacar brillo a los trofeos ésta vez, su condena era mucho peor. Sería el asistente personal del profesorado en cualquier cosa que le demandaran. De momento ya tenía cubierto el siguiente fin de semana con la limpieza general de los aposentos de Slughorn.

- ¿Para que tenemos elfos domésticos en Hogwarts?- Se había quejado a Remus

- ¿No creerás que Slughorn iba a perder la oportunidad de que un Black le limpie el despacho?. Ésto ha llegado a oídos de tu familia y ellos le han animado a meterte en vereda.

Desde luego que su "hazaña" había llegado a oídos dela familia; la misma tarde del incidente en el invernadero Sirius había recibido un desagradable vociferador de su padre en el que le informaba que no toleraría más estupideces y que se fuera preparando para pasar el verano bajo su estricto control. Quien había filtrado aquello a su familia, no lo sabía. McGonnagal le habría avisado si pensara escribir a sus padres por eso... Sospechaba que la información había salido de la casa de las serpientes, tal vez del mismo Snape. Que más daba...le importaba un pepino lo que su padre pensara, además de una forma aún inconcreta no se imaginaba volviendo a Grimmauld Place. Por lo menos James volvía a ser casi él mismo. Desde que Evans lo había plantado había vuelto a pasar todo su tiempo con sus amigos. No es que Sirius se alegrara... pero tampoco lo iba a lamentar. Eso si, James no paraba de darle vueltas y la misma conversación entre los cuatro amigos se repetía en términos muy parecidos casi todos los días.

- ¿Por que no vas a hablar con ella?- Decía Remus

- (Y dejas de dar la tosta...)- pensaba Sirius aunque por supuesto no lo decía en voz alta.

- No parece muy dispuesta a hablar conmigo...

- ¡Si ni siquiera la saludas!- observaba Remus

Peter y Sirius eran partidarios de que se olvidara de Lily, había decenas de chicas en Hogwarts dispuestas a salir con un capitán de Quiditch, algunas muy guapas. O si no ¡a la porra con todas ellas! Sirius lo pensaba sinceramente; delante de sus amigos hizo voto de no invitar a salir a una sola chica más en lo que quedaba de curso. Estaba harto de sus tontas risitas. Y de las cartas de San Valentin.¡Solo una demente podría escribir tales cosas y enviarlas!¿Acaso no les daba vergüenza ser tan cursis? Por no hablar de la psicópata de Kethering... Pero a James no parecía interesarle sustituir a Evans, aunque también era obvio que no le iba a ser tan fácil olvidarla. De pronto los dos chicos más populares del colegio habían perdido el interés por el sexo opuesto...

Pero un acontecimiento siniestro tuvo que ser, otra vez, lo que terminara con la preocupación de Sirius acerca de los comentarios y cuchicheos. Se enteraron un viernes por la mañana al llegar el correo. James se había suscrito a "El Profeta" después de lo de Gales así que nada más dejar caer las lechuzas su lluvia de sobres y paquetes sobre las mesas del Gran Comedor se encontraron con la noticia en primera plana.

- No lo puedo creer- murmuró Remus.

_**El ayudante del la fiscalía general del ministerio hallado muerto.**__Se teme que haya sido víctima de una maldición mortal_

- Hace días que leí sobre su desaparición.- murmuró James.- En realidad El Profeta insinuaba que tal vez su desaparición era voluntaria...

- Es un aviso. Dijo James. ¿No os dais cuenta? Dan Highcliff era el portavoz del colectivo fiscal en la comisión legislativa. El es el encargado de exponer el punto de vista de la fiscalía.

- ¡Claro! Y en la practica el portavoz también representa al colectivo de aurores ¡Joder! -Juró Sirius.- Apuesto a que el ministerio lo pasa mal para reemplazar a Highcliff en el cargo...

A su alrededor la noticia había pasado totalmente desapercibida. Sus compañeros continuaban desayunando como si nada. La comprensión última aquel crimen no había alcanzado a nadie más en todo el gran Comedor. ¿O Si? En la mesa de Profesores Dumbledore miraba a McGonnagal. Hagrid parecía releer la misma página una y otra vez con los ojos muy abiertos. El Director hizo un gesto casi imperceptible con la varita y conjuró pergamino y pluma sobre el blanco mantel del que previamente había hecho desaparecer su plato matutino de porridge.

- ¿A quien estará escribiendo?- Susurró Peter en la oreja de Remus- ¿Al ministro?

- No se...

En cuestión de segundos vieron a Dumbledore estampar su florida firma y entregar el billete bien doblado y sellado a una de las lechuzas de la escuela. Los ojos azules del anciano parecían dos pedazos de hielo.


	13. Chapter 13: Canción de Luna

XIII LUNA CRECIENTE

La fase plena de la luna casi había llegado y Remus notaba sus efectos. En aquellos primeros días de marzo el cielo era una clara superficie sin una nube y la luz de una luna casi esférica le provocaba sudores y mareos. Incluso durante el día no acababa de encontrarse bien y le parecía que las clases se estiraban como un Superhinchable de Honeydukes, tenía mal color y siempre parecía estar a punto de salir corriendo a vomitar en el retrete más próximo. En ocasiones como aquella le costaba mucho conciliar el sueño. A veces desistía de dormir y procuraba entretener la noche leyendo o simplemente pensando en sus cosas. Aquella era una de esas noches y su cerebro daba vueltas y más vueltas. Últimamente no habían avanzado mucho en las investigaciones sobre las actividades de Avery y su pandilla. Ahora que Snape estaba sobre aviso Remus dudaba que volvieran a ser capaces de sorprenderles o espiarles con provecho. La zona de las mazmorras seguía bajo el encantamiento de impenetrabilidad que descubrieran después de la ultima visita a Hogsmeade y Remus hubiera apostado los galeones que no tenía a que nada interesante se decía o hacía fuera de los muros de la casa Slytherin. Sirius había sido un necio de principio a fin con todo aquel asunto del Veritaserum. ¡Vaya idiota!

- ¿Todavía despierto?- musitó la voz de James desde la cama de al lado.

-¿No has visto el cielo? Totalmente despejado... y mañana hay luna llena. No puedo dormir.

- Yo tampoco.

-James.. Te he dicho mil veces que hables con ella

- ¡Eh! ¿Crees que pierdo el sueño por una chica?

- Tu mismo. Si prefieres seguir los consejos de Sirius...

James no le contestó y al cabo de un rato Remus dio por sentado que su amigo se había quedado dormido. Todavía durante un rato se dedicó a observar como oscilaba la llama de la vela sobre la mesilla. Al fin se decidió a soplar para apagarla, no dormiría pero al menos descansaría los ojos. Recortada sobre la claridad exterior de la ventana apareció una silueta aleteante. La lechuza se posó sobre el alfeizar y comenzó a pasear arriba y abajo sobre breve repecho de piedra, como buscando la manera de burlar el cristal que la separaba del interior. _Que raro_. Pensó. Era evidente que aquella lechuza intentaba entregar una carta. Con cierto recelo Remus se levantó de la cama, abrió la ventana y desató el pergamino de la pata que el animal le presentó. Desenrollo la tarjeta. Decía simplemente:

Remus Lupin 

Alarmado abrió el pergamino doblado:

_Ya casi ha llegado la luna llena.Te estoy esperando en la playa de piedra junto al lago.Ven solo. Un amigo_

Conocía aquella caligrafía. El corazón empezó a latirle deprisa.

En las semanas transcurridas no había querido pensar mucho en la carta que recibió el día de San Valentín. Una dolorosa aprensión le había impedido enseñársela a nadie. Le parecía que aquella misiva insinuaba un chantaje o una amenaza. Ahora estaba seguro. Lo que tanto había temido desde que había sido admitido en Hogwarts estaba sucediendo al fin; alguien le había descubierto. Sintió el escozor de las lágrimas pero con un esfuerzo alejó los pensamientos derrotistas, aún tenía una oportunidad de convencer a quien quiera que fuese. No podía evitar pensar en Snape. ¿Y si era él? O alguno de los otros... ¿qué mas daba? Estaría perdido igualmente, extenderían la noticia por el colegio y tendría que irse. Contuvo un sollozo. No podía permitir que sus compañeros se despertaran. Si James o Sirius se enteraban de aquello... harían alguna locura y Remus perdería la pequeña opción que aún tenía.

Se escurrió hasta el armario, se vistió procurando no hacer ruido, cogió su capa de abrigo y salió de la habitación circular. Mientras atravesaba los corredores vacíos y más tarde la extensión de césped al pie del castillo su ánimo se iba ensombreciendo más y más. La noche era muy clara y muy fría, su aliento se convertía en vaho y el lago exudaba una niebla ligera que empezó a enredársele en los pies nada más abordar el camino en desnivel que lo llevaría a la playa, en el límite de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

No había necesidad alguna de utilizar la luz de la varita, la luna casi llena lo iluminaba todo. En aquella fase de su ciclo los sentidos se agudizaban; a cambio, la sensación de nausea era continua. No fue consciente del frío que sentía hasta que por fin alcanzó la explanada de piedra bañada por el lago. Bajo aquella luz el lago era un brillante espejo negro. Metió las manos entumecidas en los bolsillos de la capa. Sintió una punzada al recordar la última vez que había estado allí a finales del curso anterior, celebrando el final de los TIMOS al sol de junio.

-Remus Lupin, supongo.

Una voz áspera que no reconoció... Una figura se movió haciéndose visible, una figura que había estado ahí desde el primer momento, pero tan inmóvil que Remus no la había distinguido del entorno entre la bruma. Asombrado se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de ningún compañero del colegio, era un hombre adulto. El desconocido era alto aunque no corpulento, tenía el pelo bastante largo y descuidado. Sus rasgos quedaban ocultos en la sombras.

- ¿Quién es usted?- El cerebro de Remus procesaba a toda velocidad pero no conseguía computar una sola hipótesis acerca de la identidad de aquel hombre.

- No te alarmes. Vengo a hacerte la oferta de tu vida.

El desconcierto de Remus aumentó. De pronto fue consciente de que ni siquiera tenía la varita a mano, si llegaba la ocasión tendría que buscar bajo la capa para alcanzar el bolsillo de la túnica. El desconocido dio un paso hacía él. Remus pudo verle los ojos, oscuros y brillantes en una cara enmarcada por unas patillas pobladas.

-Vaya... No te habría reconocido, has cambiado mucho.

-¿Le conozco, Señor? Preguntó Remus cada vez más confundido.

-Nos vimos...una vez. Hace mucho tiempo.

Aunque la actitud del hombre que lo había citado no era amenazadora, irradiaba de él una sensación de peligro casi física. Ahora que lo tenía más cerca podía apreciar que su fragil delgadez era solo apariencia, porque bajo la tela de la túnica se distinguía un cuerpo tenso y fibroso. Al final de unos brazos largos, las manos, grandes y de largas uñas, parecían capaces de quebrarle en cuello en un solo movimiento.

-Te digo que no debes temerme. Soy... un amigo.

-¿Por qué me ha hecho venir aquí?- Preguntó Remus intentando controlar en temblor en su voz.

-Muchacho, un hombre-lobo no necesita sentir miedo. Un hombre-lobo debe inspirar terror.- La sonrisa en la cara de aquel hombre heló la sangre de sus venas, unos dientes amarillos y afilados brillaron por un momento a la luz nocturna..

-¿Quién es usted?- Repitió Remus, visiblemente alterado al tiempo que deslizaba la mano bajo la capa tratando de encontrar su varita.

- He venido a ofrecerte la libertad. Dime, ¿Qué ha sentido cuando has recibido mis mensajes?

Remus no contestó.

-Te has asustado ¿verdad? Has pensado que te habían descubierto. El hombre miró hacia el castillo.

-Me pregunto como es que Dumbledore te ha dejado estudiar aquí. Muy loable por su parte- el tono de aquella voz desmentía sus mismas palabras.- Pero inútil... Serás un excluido toda tu vida.

-¿Qué.. que quiere decir?

-¿De verdad no entiendes lo que quiero decir?- Susurró casi en su oído.- Déjame enseñarte que la licantropía no es una maldición sino un don.

Remus se apartó aterrado.

-¿QUIÉN ES USTED?- Casi gritó.

-Fui tu padre... y seré tu maestro. ¿No me recuerdas?

-¡NO!- Chilló Remus. En el lago una bandada se somormujos se echó a volar. El hombre continuó hablando.

-Bajo la tutela de Albus Dumbledore vives un sueño de seguridad. Pero los magos te perseguirán como a una bestia, Dumbledore no podrá protegerte fuera de este lugar. Yo te ofrezco la libertad y el orgullo.- El hombre sonrió una vez más- Pronto llegará el momento. Al fin ha surgido el líder que nuestra especie necesitaba.

-¿Que quiere de mi?- Balbuceó Remus.

El desconocido endureció su voz.

-La cuestión es... ¿qué quieres tu? ¿Prefieres ser un marginado o participar del poder en el nuevo orden?

Remus se obligó a respirar una...dos veces. Sentía la cabeza dándole vueltas y vueltas pero estaba algo más calmado. Preguntó por tercera vez:

-¿Quién es usted?

-Es cierto, no me he presentado- El hombre se inclino con afectación en una burla de reverencia- Fenrir Greyback, a tu servicio.

A Remus aquel nombre no le decía nada. Se pasó la mano por la frente húmeda de sudor, cada vez se encontraba peor. Nunca salía a la luz de una luna como aquella. si podía evitarlo. Volvió a mirar al desconocido ante él.

-¿Cómo es que me conoce?- Preguntó.

-¿Todavía no lo sabes?- Rió el hombre. Su voz descendió casi una octava convirtiéndose en un gruñido- Cuando eras un niño yo te regalé ese don que tanto detestas.

Una nausea brutal obligó a Remus a cerrar los ojos. Se dobló y de rodillas delante de Greyback, vomitó. La humillación y el asco mantenían el miedo agazapado en un rincón de su consciencia.

-Aún eres muy joven. Hay tiempo para que comprendas el alcance de la oferta que Lord Voldemort y yo te hacemos.

Remus sintió una mano en su hombro y se sobresaltó. Oyó reír a Greyback mientras éste lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Tranquilo, cachorro. No tengo intención de hacerte daño. Eres uno de los nuestros.

Incapaz de contestar Remus negó con la cabeza. Ésto, una vez más, provocó la risa de Greyback.

-No hay prisa, solo queremos que sepas que estaremos ahí. Vuelve al colegio y muy pronto llegará tu oportunidad.

A lo lejos, en el castillo, la luz en la ventana de una de las torres se intensificó con un brillo dorado. Greyback seguía sonriéndole con aquella expresión depredadora .

-Y ahora, cachorro, antes de dejarte ir renovaremos la filiación de sangre que nos une.

De un zarpazo, tan rápido que Remus sintió su piel rasgarse antes de ver realmente a Greyback alargar la mano, el licántropo le hizo un rasguño en el cuello. En la uña larga y amarillenta la sangre de Remus parecía negra a la luz de la luna. Remus se llevó la mano a la herida. Greyback se la apartó.

Pero en aquel momento sucedió algo que Remus no entendió. Los ojos de Greyback se abrieron de pronto inundados de sorpresa y alarma. Como si una fuerza desconocida lo dominara Greyback empezó a contorsionarse. Como una marioneta cuya cruceta alguien maneja con descuido y brusquedad el mortífago licántropo retrocedía sobre la superficie de piedra en dirección al bosque agitando los brazos .

-PERO... ¿QUÉ...?

En convulsos pasos de cangrejo Greyback se alejaba en contra de su voluntad. En un momento dado clavó los pies sobre la tierra húmeda, ya fuera de los límites de la playa. Algo tiraba de él hacia atrás, algo que no se daba por vencido.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGH!

Y al fin, succionado por aquella energía ignota el licántropó fue arrastrado por un impulso potentísimo que levantó sus pies del suelo y lo arrastró fuera de la vista de Remus en una fracción de segundo. Y allí quedó el muchacho, alucinado, parado a la orilla del lago, sin saber que hacer ni que pensar. Noto escozor en el cuello donde Greyback lo había arañado. En un intento por ganar tiempo antes de pararse a analizar lo que acababa de pasarle sacó la varita e intento un hechizo curativo. No consiguió ningún resultado. Remus se sentía a la vez asqueado y aliviado. Las piernas aún le temblaban un poco pero emprendió el camino de vuelta al castillo. No temía encontrarse otra vez con Greyback aquella noche, pero estaba seguro de que no sería la última vez que le viera.

Por la mañana Remus tuvo verdaderas dificultades parta ocultar aquella herida a sus amigos. James fue el primero en notar que estaba sangrando.

-Espera, déjame ver.- Dijo en cuanto ocuparon su lugar en la mesa. Le agarró del cuello de la túnica.- Joder Remus, te tengo dicho que te cortes las uñas.

-Jaja.- Contestó éste dándole un manotazo y colocándose la túnica en su sitio.

Apenas había dormido después del encuentro con Greyback. Conocer al hombre-lobo que lo había mordido de pequeño había sido una experiencia intensa. No se explicaba como Greyback recordaba a una de sus víctimas ni como le había localizado en Hogwarts tantos años después. El hecho era que no se había mostrado hostil... ni siquiera cuando le hirió. Podía haberle arrancado la cabeza de los hombros y sin embargo se limitó a arañarle superficialmente. Su oferta lo inquietaba, no podía dejar de darse cuenta de la bendición que sería encontrar un lugar donde su transformación no fuera considerada algo aborrecible, donde pudiera ser útil. Lamentablemente, hasta donde Remus alcanzaba a pensar, la licantropía solo tenía utilidad posible para el mal.

-¡Eh, lunático!- Dijo Sirius-deja de soñar despierto, tío. Esta noche nos divertiremos un poco los cuatro. Ya lo echaba de menos.

Hubiera sido capaz de abofetear a Sirius en aquel momento. Siempre tan empático... Para él el problema de Remus era solo otra forma más de ejercitar su afán por las travesuras y la desobediencia a las normas del colegio._Bueno_, se dijo Remus inmediatamente arrepentido de aquel pensamiento_, eso tampoco es del todo justo. _De una forma inconcreta había decidido no contar absolutamente a nadie su encuentro con Fenrir Greyback . Era algo personal... y no quería que nadie supiera que fuerzas oscuras del mundo mágico lo trataban con tal condescendencia y tenían tanto interés por él. Sentía curiosidad malsana por conocer detalles de su propia conversión a la licantropía. Había mil razones incoherentes por las que sentía el impulso de callar.

Durante el desayuno Dumbledore los sorprendió dirigiendo unas palabras desde su puesto en la presidencia del gran comedor. Se le veía fatigado, su expresión era grave así como la de McGonagall. Slughorn estaba inquieto, sus mejillas de manzana hoy estaban pálidas y sus dedos rechonchos no encontraban reposo, continuamente tableteaban sobre la mesa o hacían girar la cucharilla de te.

Dumbledore, de pie, esperó a que se hiciera absoluto silencio. Cuando casi lo había conseguido Slughorn dejo caer al suelo la cucharilla. McGonagall tosió. Al fin el director empezó a hablar.

- Queridos alumnos. Debido a los últimos acontecimientos el claustro y yo mismo, como director y responsable de todos vosotros hemos decidido incrementar las medidas de seguridad en Hogwarts.

Un murmullo intentó extenderse por las mesas de las casas. Pero un significativo carraspeo de la profesora McGonagall consiguió acallarlo en el mismo momento de nacer. Dumbledore continuó.

- Los alumnos tienen prohibido traspasar los límites de la escuela sin permiso- Dumbledore produjo un conato de sonrisa...- y supongo que en general se atienen a estas normas, pero para evitar situaciones incómodas y potencialmente peligrosas desde la pasada noche se ha provisto al perímetro del colegio de encantamientos de blindaje. De ahora en adelante ni siquiera los alumnos poco escrupulosos serán capaces de infringirlas. Remus miró de reojo a Sirius. Se habían acabado sus excursiones nocturnas. Peter se inclinó junto a su oído y susurró.

- Ya. Pero no dice que en realidad lo que se trata de evitar es que nadie _entre_.

En efecto. ¡Claro! Por eso Fenrir Greyback había salido despedido hacia fuera, Justo entonces debieron de activarse los hechizos. Era tranquilizador pensar que ningún extraño podría burlar la seguridad del colegio. Y así, aunque la culpa lo aguijoneaba al pensar que tal vez alguien con autoridad debería saber que Voldemort estaba reclutando hombres-lobo, Remus se dijo que hablaría con Dumbledore en algún momento del futuro... cuando supiera algo más. De momento no existía peligro ¿verdad?.

Terminado el desayuno los cuatro amigos salieron juntos hacia la clase de Encantamientos. Al llegar cerca de la puerta Remus distinguió la mirada venenosa de Snape en la nuca de James, antes de que pudiera desviar la vista Snape lo miró a él directamente a los ojos, y para su vergüenza, aunque por una fracción de segundo se quedó clavado en el umbral, se sintió incapaz de mantener esa mirada negra. Cuando apretó el paso para alcanzar a los demás escuchó la risa de Regulus.

Desde los días que habían precedido a la celebración de San Valentin Remus había empezado a sentir que Hogwarts no era tan agradable como solía. A la preocupación por las actividades de la pandilla de Avery y Snape se unía el talante taciturno y ofendido de Sirius y el mal humor continuo de James. El trimestre, que tanta diversión prometía cuando se despidieron en Navidad, se estropeaba por momentos. Para colmo Lily tampoco parecía tener muchas ganas de confraternizar con nadie, y menos con alguien cercano a James Potter. Las noticias de El Profeta no exhibían nada abiertamente preocupante, pero era ese silencio lo que más asustaba a Remus. ¿Por qué no se hablaba de la investigación del asesinato de Highcliff? Un manto de silencio cubría el panorama político en el mundo mágico. Aquella tarde en la sala común, Remus esperaba el momento de salir hacia Hogsmeade a través del pasadizo leyendo atentamente el diario. Nada. Solo una reseña acerca de un acto a favor de la propuesta Lynch que se celebraría próximamente en Londres. Se mencionaba a Lucius Malfoy a Rodophus Lestrange, que hasta el momento había sido el más influyente valedor de la causa de Lynch. Al parecer los representantes, acompañados del mismo Lynch serían recibidos seguidamente por el ministro. Esta noticia estaba intercalada en las páginas interiores, entre noticias económicas y cotilleos de sociedad. Ciertamente no se escondía la noticia, había una foto de casi media página donde un sonriente legislador Lynch daba la mano a Malfoy, rodeados ambos de una multitud de elegantes magos y brujas simpatizantes de la causa de la exclusión muggle entre los que distinguió varias personalidades conocidas. Al fondo el rostro aristocrático de Lestrange sonreía. El tono del artículo era tan jovial que Remus sintió nauseas mientras lo leía. Era como si en vez de hablar de desentenderse del mal que la magia podía causar a los muggles y de dejarlos desprotegidos ante los accidentes y los abusos se tratara de una causa benéfica o de alguna otra frivolidad. No se mencionaba a Lord Voldemort, a menos que se leyera muy entre líneas: "grandes personalidades, acaudaladas familias y poderos hechiceros". Y para colmo el ministro accedía a recibirles. Asqueado tiró el periódico al fuego donde ardió con una gran llamarada naranja.

Peter se afanaba en sus deberes pero James y Sirius jugaban al ajedrez mágico sin apenas dirigirse la palabra. Remus les hizo la seña convenida y salió de la sala común. Tenía todavía mucho tiempo para llegar al pasaje bajo el sauce, pero no quería arriesgarse a que le sucediera algo parecido a lo del mes pasado.

Tenía razón, Severus Snape lo esperaba en el Hall, al pie de la escalera .

-¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa Lupin?

Remus no se lo podía creer, maldita fuera su suerte.

- Déjame en paz.- Dijo con poca convicción. Esto envalentonó más a Snape al que se veía disfrutar con la situación. _Es como un perro rabioso_. Pensó Remus. _Esta mañana ha olido mi miedo y.._

- Si me dices a donde vas a lo mejor no te hago tanto daño, por ésta vez.

Remus sintió otra vez aquellas molestas nauseas que en realidad no tenían que ver con nada más que con la proximidad inminente de su transformación, pero Snape interpretó mal su palidez.

- ¿Tienes miedo? –dijo, casi amablemente, pero después endureció su voz.- Haces muy bien, no eres tan tonto como Potter. Cuando llegue su hora no lo habrá visto venir...

_Claro, Lloricus_. Pensó Remus. _Por eso vas tras de mi, porque me consideras el más débil. Si sientes ganas de machacar a alguien ¿por qué no te metes con Sirius o con James?_ _El cobarde eres tu_. Pero nada de esto salió de su boca. En lugar de perder el tiempo en charlas vanas procuró ponerse en guardia, echó mano al bolsillo. Esta vez Snape tendría que esforzarse...

Una voz llegó de lo alto de la escalera.¡La señora Pomfrey!

- Señor Snape, vuelva inmediatamente a su sala común. Casi es la hora límite.

Snape desconcertado soltó la varita que agarraba dentro del bolsillo de la túnica.

- Señor Lupin. Venga conmigo.

Snape se había quedado clavado en el sitio.

- ¿No me ha oído? el señor Filch ya debe estar patrullando.¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

Al slytherin no le quedó más remedio que desaparecer de mala gana. Remus respiró aliviado. La señora Pomfrey lo condujo hasta el sauce boxeador y le deseó buena suerte. Remus la hubiera besado.


	14. Chapter 14: Confluencias cruzadas

**XIV Confluencias cruzadas**

Lily no era una persona complicada ni caprichosa. A pesar de tener solo 16 años y medio dejaba entrever la madurez de carácter que llegaría alcanzar no mucho tiempo después (aunque seguramente también contribuiría a ello la violencia de los acontecimientos). Si ella misma hubiera tenido que definirse habría empleado los adjetivos "leal" y "testaruda" y si se hubiera pedido esté análisis a alguno de sus profesores la habrían calificado de sensata. De hecho así constaba en su ficha personal que, embutida entre todos los pergaminos de evaluación acerca de los alumnos pasados y presentes de Howgarts, acumulaba polvo en algún lugar de las dependencias de la profesora McGonagall. Sin embargo en las últimas semanas Lily sentía mil cosas diferentes y ninguna parecía tener ni una pizca de sensatez. Sus sentimientos hacia James y Severus habían subido y bajado en una montaña rusa emocional que solo había conseguido confundirla cada vez más.

Cuando comenzó su amistad con Severus Snape la aceptó sin darle demasiadas vueltas, cierto es que durante algún tiempo había sentido las miradas de sus compañeros de casa clavadas en la nuca cada vez que los veían juntos, pero Lily no era de las que ven tambalear sus decisiones ante la desaprobación de los demás y como buena cabezota el desagrado mal disimulado, y en ocasiones hostil solo había conseguido despertar su agudo espíritu de la contradicción. Sin embargo al principio esto no había sido así, la mañana en que el profesor Slughorn los había colocado juntos en clase de pociones había reprimido un bufido, no porque su nuevo compañero fuera Slytherin sino por que tenía aún muy presente el desafortunado encuentro al final del curso anterior. Que un Slytherin insultara a alguien como Lily en un alarde de arrogancia no era nada extraño, pero que Snape lo hiciera con esa rabia asesina justo cuando sacaba la cara por él delante de Black y Potter le había hecho sentirse como una imbécil. Sorprendentemente encontró fácil tratar con él, al menos en asuntos que pusieran un caldero humeante entre las diferencias existentes a priori. Algunas semanas después Severus le había pedido perdón por el incidente de la primavera anterior. Había sido una tarde en la biblioteca, cuando casi anochecía y los dos se inclinaban juntos sobre el libro de _Filtros y pócimas avanzados _preparando el trabajo semanal de Pociones. Lily se había sentido enternecida, aunque se guardó muy mucho de demostrarlo, Severus no era una persona fácil. Había sido un acto superfluo, y por ello tenía más valor a sus ojos, para entonces Severus y ella eran ya buenos colegas y Lily había comprendido que el insulto junto al lago probablemente fue fruto de la humillación del momento más que del un genuino desprecio por su condición de nacida de muggles. Realmente no hubiera hecho falta que Severus se disculpara. Desde ese día le apreció mucho más.

Pero todo había cambiado cuando había empezado a salir con James Potter.

Lo peor de todo era que entendía como se sentía Severus: Traicionado. Y no importaba que en realidad eso no fuera así, que la lealtad de Lily permaneciera intacta por encima de lo que James pensara o pudiera decir. El hecho era que a pesar de todo se sentía una traidora en el fondo de su alma.

Lo suyo con James había sido igualmente inesperado, pero emocionante como un regalo sorpresa. Había sido egoísta, lo reconocía, pero ¿podía reprocharse que no quisiera renunciar a algo así? Quería ver a donde llevaba aquel camino. James poseía una vitalidad y una alegría de vivir contagiosas. Estando con él sentía que no había nada que se les pudiera oponer, sentía que con aquella persona a su lado sería capaz de emprender y culminar cualquier proyecto.

Tuvo desgarrado el corazón. Severus y James eran como el agua y el aceite, incompatibles. Siempre lo había sabido. Pero el día de la víspera de San Valentín había descubierto algunas otras cosas que hubiera preferido seguir ignorando.

Distraída en reflexiones sombrías había perdido completamente el hilo de la explicación de la profesora Vector. A su lado Nora Prewett rascaba el pergamino de manera frenética, el pelo se le pegaba a la frente sudorosa y la punta de la lengua asomaba entre sus dientes. Lily, no pudo evitar reír por lo bajinis.

- Me alegra oírte reír para variar- Susurró Nora sin levantar la vista de su pergamino- estos días estas muy mustia.

- Si...

- Ya se que no quieres hablar pero ya te he dicho mil veces que ya sabes donde estoy, por si me necesitas y eso.Lily asintió ausente, aunque Nora tampoco le prestaba ya atención.

Remus no había ido a clase de Aritmáncia pero Lily no se extrañó, la noche anterior era de pleninulio y seguramente se encontraría mal. Se sintió un poco culpable por preferir que no estuviera presente y eso hizo que su conciencia le propinase una patada en la espinilla. Hacía tiempo que no charlaba con Remus. Le había estado evitando a propósito porque no quería tener que mentirle. Ni ella misma sabía bien por qué de repente salir con James le había hecho sentirse una tramposa hasta el punto de tener que cortar la relación. _Eres una mentirosa, sabes muy bien por qué._

¿Cómo se puede salir con alguien a quien no se puede mirar a la cara?

La cuestión era clara y meridiana, durante algunos breves segundos mientras Severus la besaba se había abandonado a él, a un poder que le se le había antojado momentáneamente irresistible, después... había respondido a su beso. No podía engañarse, ojalá pudiera. Había durado poco, tan poco que se le hacía muy injusto no poder permitirse ignorarlo, tergiversarlo, olvidarlo. Enseguida él la había empujado como si fuera un ser asqueroso, la había alejado de su contacto con violencia de manera tan brusca que en su confusión no había sido capaz de articular palabra. Y finalmente la había insultado.

_Me merezco ese insulto._

Sintió una lágrima furtiva formándose alevosa y luchó con éxito para evitarla. No dejaría que aquello la dominara. A lo hecho pecho. Se sentía sucia y culpable, pero Severus era una sabandija, un desgraciado, un... Afortunadamente no parecía haber beneficiado a sus nuevos amigos con el conocimiento de las debilidades de Lily Evans, al menos eso era un alivio. Deseaba no haberse encontrado con él aquella mañana, deseaba poder volver atrás en el tiempo y no ir a ese maldito ensayo. Deseaba no haberlo destrozado todo en unos pocos segundos. Poder seguir apreciándole aunque no pudieran ser amigos. Poder seguir con James.

No sentía curiosidad por sus sentimientos con respecto a Severus. ¿Para qué? Ahora solo podía odiarle, era malvado, era retorcido y sobre todo era cruel. Sólo que no le odiaba. Era éste un punto sobre el que no quería detenerse, y sin embargo cada vez que lo veía algo en su cabeza reexaminaba sus reacciones con precisión de cirujano: Sentía rabia, sentía ganas de abofetearle, de patearle la cara... pero no odio, odio nunca. ¿Y él? Su máscara impermeable a todo sentimiento que ella tan bien conocía era todo lo que quedaba a la vista. No la miraba. Sus ojos no habían vuelto a encontrarse. Eso también era un alivio.

Tenía que apartar definitivamente aquello de su mente y en un alarde de valor decidió ir a ver a Remus después de clase, antes del té. Esa estupidez ya había durado bastante, tenía que superarlo o se volvería loca..

Camino de la enfermería, donde creyó más probable encontrar a Remus, Lily recordó de pronto la reunión semanal de prefectos. En realidad era a Remus a quién le correspondía despachar con los jefes de las casas aquella semana, pero en su ausencia Lily había estado a punto de olvidarlo. Desanduvo el camino, bajó las escaleras y corrió hacia la sala de profesores porque llegaba un poco tarde. Mientras llamaba a la puerta con los nudillos deseó encontrar dentro a Avery en lugar de a Severus.

No tuvo suerte. Alli, entre los demás, estaban los Slythetin: McNair de quinto y Snape de sexto. Su propio compañero más joven de Gryffindor aún no había llegado. El profesor Flitwick le hizo una seña de bienvenida. Generalmente las reuniones semanales duraban apenas unos minutos, salvo que hubiera algún asunto disciplinario específico que tratar. En una palabra, aquello era un soberano rollo, y Lily estaba segura de que si seguían celebrándolas cada semana, en lugar de convocarlas solo excepcionalmente, era a instancias de la profesora McGonagall. Desde luego Slughorn no podía demostrar su aburrimiento de forma más ostentosa porque en el momento de entrar Lily bostezaba abriendo la boca cómo un buzón de correos.

- Parece que las nuevas medidas de seguridad que el director ha establecido en el perímetro del colegio están resultando un éxito- decía Flitwick frotándose las manos.

Lily se dio cuenta de que McGonagall la miraba con gesto de censura. De los prefectos de Gryffindor convocados uno había llegado tarde y el otro ni había aparecido. Flitwick continuaba.

- El director Dumbledore ha detectado varios intentos de violación del perímetro por parte de alumnos traviesos. Uno de ellos de su casa, profesora.

McGonagall frunció aún más el ceño antes de responder.

- Peter Pettigrew. No ha habido forma de sacarle que estaba haciendo a esas horas en los límites de los terrenos- dijo enfadada- Señorita Evans, espero de usted que hable seriamente con sus compañeros de clase. Con las tonterías del señor Black y esta desafortunadas excursión Gryffindor va a la cola de la clasificación para la Copa de las casas.

Lily pudo ver perfectamente cómo Walden McNair le guiñaba un ojo a Snape con regocijo.

-¿Algo más que comentar¡Horace, por el amor de Dios también hablo contigo!

Slughorn había estado hojeando un ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja que ahora intentaba esconder de la vista de todos embutiéndolo en su portafolios. Lily pudo leer un titular:

_**Compromiso Malfoy-Black**. Los últimos detalles antes del enlace._

- Ejem, ejem... si, si Minerva, disculpa.

- No me parece sorprendente que algún alumno intente traspasar los límites- repuso Flitwick pensativo- pero me parece preocupante lo de hace dos noches... una violación _de fuera a dentro_.

McGonagall le miró furiosa.

- ¡Filius! Esa información no incumbe a los alumnos, ni siquiera a los prefectos.

Avergonzado Filius Flitwick se puso a colocar sus papeles sobre la mesa, sus pequeñas orejas rojas como tomates.

- Esta bien- dijo la profesora McGonagall suspirando con resignación.- Si la profesora Sprout no tiene nada que añadir yo daría la reunión por finalizada en cuanto hayamos escuchado lo que los prefectos tengan que decir. Pero nadie, ni siquiera la profesora Sprout, se atrevió a decir nada más y la reunión fue disuelta sin demora. Lily quiso irse inmediatamente pero en aquel momento, entre los prefectos que iban saliendo asomó la figura menuda de Julius Brown, el prefecto Gryffindor de quinto, y Lily tuvo que quedarse a compartir la regañina de McGonagall que, dicho sea una vez más, estaba de un humor de perros.

Cuando salió de la sala de profesores ya era demasiado tarde para ir a visitar a Remus si no quería quedarse sin comer, y como siempre había tenido buen apetito decidió aplazar la visita. Al llegar al gran comedor Nora y Artemisa charlaban con el dúo de moda. A Artemisa Jones le gustaba Black y aunque no lo demostraba no perdía la oportunidad de hablar con él cuando se presentaba la ocasión. James, saludó pero no la miró a la cara. Mantenían la apariencia de normalidad entre ellos pero quienes los conocían bien se daban perfecta cuenta de la situación. Entonces fue cuando vio a Reus Lupin sentado tranquilamente a la mesa junto a Pettigrew.

- ¡Remus¿ya te encuentras mejor?- saludó encantada de verle, no tenía muy buen aspecto pero al menos había bajado a comer.

- Evans, ya sabes que aquí mi amigo Lupin es un jeta de espanto, se fuma las clases pero luego se atraca de pastel como si nada.- dijo Black tirándole una pelotilla de miga de pan.

Remus sonrió, la leyenda de su mala salud era vox populi. Lily volvió a notar como la sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de Remus hasta hacerle parecer casi guapo a pesar de las ojeras y el cutis cerúleo.

- Me han dicho que te ha caído una buena - dijo Lily dirigiéndose a Peter con voz circuspecta- ¿se puede saber que hacías de noche merodeando por ahí?

Peter se puso rojo pero no contestó. Sirius le propinó una palmada en la espalda... Un poco demasiado fuerte tal vez y contestó por él.

- El chaval es un poco torpe ¿verdad Colagusano?

- Por qué le llamas así, Sirius. Es un apodo horrible- protestó Nora.

-Tu no te metas Prewett..A él le gusta ¿verdad?

Peter asintió, pero sus ojos no decían lo mismo. Lily intervino.

- Mira, me da igual lo que anduvierais haciendo, porque me da que Peter no iba solo ¿verdad, Sirius? Pero vengo de ver a McGonagall y está que hecha humo. Este año tampoco vamos a ganar la copa...

- ¡Eh! Te estás olvidando de las dotes de buscador de James.

- ¡Oh cállate! Entre los dos habéis dejado los puntos bajo mínimos, ganar un tonto partido de Quiditch no será suficiente.

-¡EHH!- esta vez incluso James protestó

- Vaya con la prefecta-murmuró Black- Lupin, dile algo...

Pero Remus estaba callado y más pálido que antes. Quizá se hubiera equivocado pero a Lily le pareció que miraba a Sirius con furia. Y a Peter con alarma. No era extraño, Remus como prefecto Gryffindor se preocupaba del prestigio de la casa como el que más.

Después de la comida aún quedaba una clase doble de pociones para dar por concluida la jornada escolar. A Lily le encantaba Pociones. Vió a Remus salir casi corriendo del Gran Comedor, así que recogió sus libros a toda prisa y le grito levantándose de la mesa.

- ¡Remus, espérame!

- ¡Lo siento Lily!- gritó él a su vez sin detenerse- Tengo una charla pendiente con esos tres y creo que se están escaqueando.- Y desapareció en persecución de James y Sirius que un poco más adelante apretaban el paso en dirección a las mazmorras, de Peter no había ni rastro. Era la primera vez que Lily veía a aquellos dos correr a clase de Pociones con quince minutos de antelación. Nora y Artemisa se habían quedado en el Gran Comedor, pero a ella ya no le apetecía volver a entrar así que siguió el camino que había tomado Remus.

Llegar a las mazmorras suponía pasar por una zona del castillo de dominio Slytherin. En teoría nadie que no perteneciera a la casa de la serpiente debía conocer donde estaba su sala común, y ella no lo sabía, pero más o menos todos los alumnos se olían por donde iban los tiros. Por eso apretó el paso cuando llegó al corredor subterráneo. No le sirvió de nada, al dar la vuelta a la esquina se topó de frente con Charles Avery y Gustav Wilkes.

- Que tal, sangre sucia- le saludó Wilkes alegremente mientras le cortaba el paso

- Déjame pasar- contestó ella en tono de advertencia

- No te pongas perdonavidas que yo también soy prefecto, Evans- Avery se había acercado por detrás y le susurraba casi en la oreja. Lily disimuló un escalofrío pero se sobrepuso y casi le gritó en la cara.

- No voy a repetirlo más ¡largo!

- Dentro de poco no serás tan arisca, Evans, si sabes lo que te conviene.

- Estoy harta de vuestras fanfarronadas, Charles. Te juro que como no me dejéis pasar ahora mismo daré parte al profesor Slughorn.

- No lo harás.

Y era cierto. Lily había aprendido desde muy pequeña en que consistía la deshonra de ser una chivata. Petunia lo era y ella la despreciaba, pero Avery conseguía sacarla de sus casillas. Solo era un estúpido engreído demasiado orgulloso para reconocer que le atraía alguien como ella.

- Wilkes desaparece, quiero hablar a solas con Evans.

- Pero...

- Te he dicho que te vayas. YA.

No era la primera vez que Lily se las veía con algún Slytherin de la pandilla de Avery. En concreto Alecto Carrow no perdía ocasión de meterse con ella, desde lejos y acompañada, eso si. Lily se pasó la carpeta y el libro de Pociones a la mano izquierda y se metió la derecha en el bolsillo.

-¡Eh!- protestó Avery levantando las manos vacías- vengo en son de paz.

Avery había sido elegido prefecto de Slytherin el año anterior, al tiempo que Lily. Ya en el vagón de prefectos, el primer día del curso, Avery había empezado su molesto acoso. Naturalmente no quería nada con ella en realidad, pero tampoco la dejaba en paz. Entonces alguien se unió a la conversación.

- Te estoy esperando, Charles.

Allí estaba Severus, con una pila de libros y pergaminos en la mano.

- Hola- saludó Lily con frialdad pero él no contestó. No hizo seña de notar siquiera su presencia. Como si Lily fuera transparente o simplemente no estuviera allí. Su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión especial.

- Snape- Saludo Avery con agrado- tu si que sabes ganarte a las mujeres. A mi Evans no me saluda...

- Prueba con un poco de oro- respondió Snape con voz gélida.Y sin saber cómo Lily se encontró con que había soltado sus libros y empuñando la varita presa de una furia ciega y asesina. El sonido de su maleficio semejó el de una explosión y sus efectos fueron similares. Snape y Avery rodaron por el suelo y se estamparon contra paredes opuestas del pasillo, la luz de las antorchas tembló por un momento y una lluvia de pergaminos cayó sobre los tres alumnos, Lily de pie en medio del desastre y los chicos sin aliento tirados en el piso de piedra. Lily, con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos, recogió su libro y sus pergaminos esparcidos por el suelo.

En los pocos metros que la separaban del aula del profesor Slughorn Lily se cruzó con varios chicos y chicas que llegaban atraídos por el ruido. Ni siquiera se paró a ver si Snape y Avery estaban bien. Se había dejado dominar por la rabia y no había medido su acción, podía haberles hecho mucho daño. ¿Y que le importaba a ella? Había sido lo bastante tonta como para condescender con Avery en lugar de machacarle la primera vez que éste le había buscado las vueltas, y en cuanto a Snape... Mejor sería ni pensar en él. Entró en clase echando humo, se sentó en su pupitre y soltó el amasijo de pergaminos, algunos chamuscados, que había recogido del suelo. Remus ya estaba allí, cuando abrió la boca Lily hizo un gesto.

- Ni preguntes. No te atrevas a preguntarme.

Mucho más tarde, ya en la sala común, Lily reflexionaba sobre lo que había pasado y acabó dictaminando para si que era culpable de haber perdido los estribos. Podía haberse metido en un lío. Estaba casi segura de que ni Avery ni Snape harían nada para extender la noticia de que una chica sola había podido con los dos, pero no podía seguir perdiendo así la cabeza si algún día no muy lejano pretendía obtener el Premio Anual.

La sala común estaba casi vacía, solo un par de crios de primero jugaban a los gobstones junto a la ventana. La luna herida ya por la fase menguante despedía una luz intensa y espectral. Lily abrió la carpeta de Pociones donde los apuntes del día se mezclaban con los pergaminos descolocados y tiznados que había tenido que recoger del suelo de las mazmorras aquella tarde. Sería mejor que los ordenara. Pero había algo raro... uno de los pergaminos no era suyo, tenía una forma distinta y llena de dobleces. Desplegó el extraño folio y lo que vio casi le hizo soltar un grito. Era un mapa de Hogwarts. Un mapa detallado y completo delicadamente ejecutado con la más fina de las plumas, pero eso no era lo más alucinante, en las estancias y pasillos dibujados con pulcritud se movían pequeños puntos y cada punto era un habitante del castillo. Sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo Lily dobló el mapa y miró a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie más hubiera entrado el la habitación. Los novatos seguían a lo suyo.

_No puedo creerlo_. Se dijo. Pero allí estaba. En la torre Gryffindor exquisitamente rotulado: _SALA COMÚN DE GRYFFINDOR _y allí, junto a la ventana, _Edward Hutton_ y _Julian Gray._ Con mucho cuidado se levantó y dio algunos pasos hacia la escalera, en el pergamino el diminuto punto marcado _Lily Evans _hizo lo mismo.

Ese mapa tenía que ser de Avery o de Snape ¿de donde podían haber sacado un objeto tan poderoso? Nunca había oído hablar de una magia tan compleja como para identificar a cientos de personas y localizar su posición exacta. Aquello era alta magia si no magia tenebrosa. ¿Qué debía hacer con aquello? Una vocecita remilgada la conminaba a entregarlo a la Profesora McGonagall, eso era lo único correcto, pero...¿cómo explicaría de donde lo había sacado? _Eso es solo una excusa._ Reprendió la voz severamente. _Di que te lo encontraste._ Pero era tan tentador el poder que representaba tener ese mapa. No más encuentros fortuitos con imbéciles como Avery, acceso sin restricción a todo el castillo¡la sección prohibida! Y sin embargo no se decidía a guardar el pergamino mágico para si. Miró la torre Gryffindor y el dormitorio circular de los chicos. Remus estaba despierto, su puntito paseaba por su habitación, con esa luna no era raro que le costara dormir_. ¡Eso es, Remus! _Hizo un pacto consigo misma, si Remus pensaba que lo mejor era entregarlo así lo harían, si no... lo compartiría con él. No podía esperar, tenía que enseñárselo ya.

-Remus...- susurró- Remus...

Había subido la escalera en espiral sin hacer el menor ruido y ahora asomaba medio cuerpo dentro de la habitación de los chicos.

- ¡Lily!- Remus pareció asustado- ¿qué pasa¿qué te pasa?

- Shhhh...- Lily estaba presa de un estado de ánimo ligero y alegre que a ella misma sorprendía. Lo único que temía en aquel momento era que Remus quisiera entregar el mapa.

- Shhh- repitió- No me pasa nada. Solo quiero hablar contigo.

Frenó un ataque de risa cuando Black resopló en sueños.!Dios mio¡ Si la viera McGonagall...

- Espera...- Remús se acercó a la puerta- ¿hay alguien en la sala común?

-Si. Sal al rellano.

- ¡No! en cualquier momento podría subir alguien.- Remus estaba rojo como una cereza y Lily volvió a aguantarse una carcajada.

- Entra.- resolvió el chico al fin.

- pero..¿y..?

- Nada. Son como ceporros una vez que se duermen.

Lily entró y cerraron la puerta tras de si. La situación era absurda y Lily fue en ese momento consciente de la presencia de James durmiendo a unos pasos de ella. Por un momento se quedaron los dos callados, uno frente al otro a la luz plateada de la luna, por todo sonido la respiración de Peter, James y Sirius.

A Lily le costó un buen rato contarle lo que había descubierto, al principio él no la entendía, pero cuando vio el mapa se quedó tan asombrado como ella.

- ¡Es alucinante!- fue el veredicto, pero su expresión se ensombreció al preguntar- ¿estas segura que es de alguno de esos dos?

- Pues claro ¿cómo habría ido a para a mi carpeta si no¿De donde lo habrán sacado?

- Es que...Lily, hay muchas cosas que tu no sabes de Avery y de Snape.- Se notaba que Remus había suavizado mucho lo que realmente quería decir, Lily nunca dejaba que nadie le hablara mal de Severus.

En ese momento Lily y Remus estuvieron a punto gritar del susto. James se había despertado de pronto y se levantó como un resorte. Como una momia en una película de terror.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

- James ¿qué coño haces?

James tropezó con la estufa y un sonido de gong hizo saltar el corazón de Lily

- ¡LILY¿Qué haces tu aquí?

- Shhhh... no grites que los vas a despertar- susurró Remus desesperado. James mientras tanto pareció acabar de despertarse y se percató de que estaba en paños menores. Corrió a envolverse en una sábana.

- Demasiado tarde, ya me habéis despertado- gruñó Sirius incorporándose y asomando la cabeza entre las cortinas rojas de su cama- ¡Evans¿tu aquí?

- Vale. Un poco de orden por favor.- exclamó Peter, al que nadie se extrañó ya de ver despierto y de pie al lado de su cama.- Remus ¿qué esta pasando?¿es que tenéis reunión de prefectos en nuestro cuarto?

Aquello era un desastre. Toda la habitación despierta. Lily no sabía donde meterse y comenzó la retirada, pero Black le cortó el paso colocándose delante de la puerta.

- ¡Ah no! No te vas a ir sin decirnos que hacías aquí de charla con Lun... Remus.

- Sirius, déjala pasar- conminó James en tono de advertencia.

- ¿Y que es eso que intentas esconder?- Continuó Black mirando su amigo plantado en medio de la habitación con el mapa en la mano. A Remus no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, Sirius le arrebató el pergamino de la mano. Lily suspiró. ¡Buena la había hecho!

- NO LO PUEDO CREER.- exclamó Black tras unos segundos de examen.

-¡Shhhhh!- Lily empezaba a ver peligrar su cargo de prefecto. Con el escándalo que estaban montando era un milagro que no hubiera aparecido ya algún curioso. De noche, en una habitación de chicos y con un posible objeto de artes oscuras, si eso llegaba a oídos de algún profesor le costaría la placa y cincuenta puntos por lo menos. Pero nada sería peor que la mirada de la profesora McGonagall. Remus la miraba disculpándose en silencio, sus tres amigos examinaban el mapa muy excitados. James, ya con las gafas puestas y perdido todo rastro de la pesadilla que lo había despertado se sujetaba la sábana que lo cubría mientras con la otra mano señalaba sobre el plano.

- Mira, ahí esta Filch, de ronda por el cuarto piso.

-Y la señora Norris en el sexto.

- ¡Mirad¡Un pasadizo diferente a Hogsmeade..!

Sirius no podía para de reir. -¡Es la bomba, con éste mapa somos los amos de Hogwarts!

- ¡BASTA!- Exclamó Remus, y después rebajando el tono apuntó- ese mapa es de Lily.

Se hizo un silenció incómodo que sólo Black se atrevió a romper.

- Mis respetos Evans.- Dijo, al fin- jamás pensé que pudieras ser uno de los nuestros. Siempre creí que eras un poco estiradilla, pero... PLAF. La colleja que le propinó James hizo que a Lily volviera a aligerársele el corazón.

- Devuélvele eso, mastuerzo.

- ¡Pero Cornamenta, tío!

- ¡Eh¡EH!- Terció Remus una vez más- Haced el favor de escuchar. Ese mapa no pertenece a Lily, en realidad es de Avery o tal vez de Snape... sólo que por circunstancias ha acabado en sus manos.

Lily asintió en silencio. Al observar el efecto que la revelación tenía en los tres la cara desencajada de Black le sorprendió especialmente. Parecía desquiciado, furioso.

- ¡Esos malditos mortífagos de mierda!- exclamó, aunque ésta vez en susurros- Por eso han podido vigilar la poción sin problemas con las rondas de Filch y sin llamar la atención de nadie. Ya decía yo, tanta gente estúpida de noche por los pasillos, no era posible que les hubieran pillado.

- Pero la noche que viste a Snape y Wilkes en la biblioteca ¿tenían ese mapa¿cómo es que no te vieron?- Los ojos de Peter fueron de Sirius a James y después a Remus.

Para Lily era como si aquellos tres estuvieran hablando en clave ¿mortífagos¿pasillos nocturnos llenos de gente¿poción?

- Esa noche iba con la capa¿engañaría al mapa¡Hagamos la prueba! James, saca tu capa del baúl.

Pero James no tuvo tiempo de contestar. Lily tosió y los tres se volvieron a mirarla. Durante unos segundos se habían olvidado completamente de su presencia.

Se dirigió a Remus- ¿Me puedes explicar de que están hablando?

- Es una historia muy larga, Lily. Mañana...

- Si, pero nos quedamos el mapa- dictaminó Black con toda la cara dura. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta jeta?

- ¡Ni hablar!- Lily no era tonta, si esperaba al día siguiente tendrían tiempo de decidir que no querían contarle nada. De hecho James la estaba mirando de reojo con cara de pocos amigos- Ahora mismo me lo contáis todo o entrego ese mapa a McGonagall a primera hora de mañana.

- Está bien, llévate el mapa- Dijo James sin mirarla- Dáselo Sirius.

- ¡No!- Protestó éste airado- Es justo lo que necesitamos para poder vigilar a esos capullos.

- Cállate. No quiero que Lily se involucre en éste asunto.

Lily sintió la sangre ardiente subiendo a su cara por segunda vez aquel día. Solo su resolución de no volver a perder los estribos impidió que gritase.

- Potter, tu no eres quién para mantenerme al margen de nada. Soy prefecto y exijo saber que está pasando.- Se volvió hacia Remus buscando apoyo.

- Tiene razón- Dijo éste.

Y así comenzó una nueva era.


	15. Chapter 15: El engranaje en movimiento

XV

XV. EL ENGRANAJE SE PONE EN MOVIMIENTO

-¿¡QUE!?- Severus miró a su compañero con los ojos desorbitados. Avery rebuscó una vez más en su baúl y finalmente le dio un rabioso puntapié.

- Mierda. No está.

- ¿Estás seguro de que lo guardabas ahí?- Snape pálido se aferraba al poste de la cama presa de una súbita debilidad. El mapa se lo había prestado Bellatrix Lestrange en persona. El imbecil de Charles conseguiría que les sacara la piel a tiras.

- ¡Ya no lo se!- replicó Avery furioso- he buscado en todas partes y ya no estoy seguro de si lo dejé aquí ayer o no.

- ¿No lo habrás perdido por ahí?- musitó Snape como si lo que decía fuera demasiado horrible para pronunciarlo en voz más alta. Avery se encaró con él sujetándole de la pechera del uniforme.

- No te consiento que me cuestiones ¿me entiendes? Yo estoy al mando. Encontraré ese mapa. ¿Queda claro?

- De acuerdo. Le diré a Lestrange que te pregunte a ti- Siseó Snape zafándose con un empujón. Alisó con la mano la túnica que Avery le había arrugado.- Pero me temo que nos castigara a los dos.

Avery sonrió por un momento. Snape no necesitaba la Legeremancia para saber lo que su colega estaba pensando, Avery sentía una debilidad muy especial por Bellatrix Lestrange y era lo bastante engreído como para pensar que algún día, tal vez...

- Menuda hembra- Dijo al fin

Snape torció el gesto en una sonrisa de desprecio. Aunque en realidad ardía en deseos dar un buen puñetazo a Avery.

- Veo que tu arrogancia ancestral te hace subestimar a Bellatrix a pesar de ser una mortífaga del círculo más próximo al Señor Tenebroso. ¿Crees que por ser una mujer es menos peligrosa que su marido o que su cuñado Rabastan ¿Es que no prestaste atención en Hogsmeade?

Avery ensanchó su sonrisa.

Bellatrix había compartido con ellos su experiencia en la matanza muggle de Gales. Los había encantado para sentir la misma excitación y alegría salvaje que ella misma había experimentado dando muerte a aquellos desgraciados en la razzia ordenada por Lord Voldemort. Había sido algo... turbador. Severus no estaba muy seguro, aún hoy muchas semanas después, de lo que sentía al respecto. Las sensaciones que experimentó en aquel breve minuto eran de Bellatrix, pero el regusto triunfal que aún sentía al recordarlo ¿era de ella o solo suyo?

- Eso fue lo mejor- Respondió Avery con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Acabaremos como aquellos muggles si no encontramos ese mapa. Será mejor que sigas buscando.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Regulus Back entró por ella.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí ¿No tenéis clase?

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan cotilla Black? Te he dicho que llames antes de entrar a una habitación que no es la tuya.- Gruñó Avery sin mirarle mientras rebuscaba en los cajones de su cómoda..

Regulus ignoró el comentario.

- Es igual, tengo algo que contaros.- Dijo, desenrollando una nota de pergamino- Mi prima Narcissa me ha escrito. Nos invita a Sirius y a mi a su boda. Creo que no le hace mucha gracia invitarle a él pero ya sabes, la familia es la familia...

Avery se volvió.

- ¿Te da la impresión de que me importan una mierda tus compromisos familiares, Black?

- ¡Eh! Vaya humos. Ya te gustaría a _ti_ estar en esa boda. Todo el que es alguien estará allí.

- Entonces mi padre estará allí. Y yo también.

Severus miró al techo golpeando rítmicamente el entarimado con el pie en un gesto de impaciencia, aunque no dijo nada. Inmiscuirse en una discusión sobre el linaje entre dos Slytherin de familias como los Black o los Avery hubiera sido muy imprudente por su parte. Regulus y Charles se quedaron frente a frente, mirándose durante varios segundos sin querer ser ninguno el que agachara la cabeza en primer lugar. Al fin Snape tosió y la tensión se disolvió al volverse ambos a mirarlo.

- ¿Cuándo es la boda?- Preguntó sin ningún interés, solo por cambiar de tema.

- Por supuesto ya sabéis que hace tiempo que está concertada. Ahora Lucius se marcha de viaje durante un par de semanas, volverá para mediados de Abril y entonces se celebrará la boda. Pero lo que quería contaros no es solo eso. Narcissa me envía un mensaje de Bella, cifrado por supuesto...

Regulus enmudeció disfrutando del suspense que había creado a su alrededor. Sus compañeros lo miraban expectantes.

- ¡Ah! Ahora si que me escuchas ¿no, Avery?- Les mostró un pergamino de apariencia corriente.

- Eso está en blanco- Dijo Avery. Snape levantó la varita y apuntó con ella.

-¡_Specialis revelio_!

Regulus se echó a reír. El pergamino no reaccionó al hechizo de Snape y esté bajo la varita fastidiado.

- Cuando éramos pequeños mi prima Andrómeda nos enseñó como se pueden enviar mensajes secretos en una casa llena de Artes Oscuras sin que nadie sospeche ni sea capaz de leerlo.

- ¿Y como es eso..?- Dijo Snape con los ojos brillantes. Los Black eran una antigua familia seguro que conocían métodos y encantamiento oscuros de gran poder.

- ¡Con un método muggle, claro!- Regulus rió aún más fuerte al ver la cara de desilusión de su Snape.- Zumo de limón.

Hizo surgir una llama azulada de su varita y la pasó por debajo del pergamino varias veces. Unas líneas en letra elegante emergieron en el pergamino oscurecido por el calor.

_La noche de la boda de Narcissa y Lucius: Snape ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Asegúrate de que tus amigos se vayan pronto a la cama, primito. Diles que se les prohíbe interferir, si quieren una butaca de primera que usen el mapa que le presté a Snape. A Charles y a ti os veré en la ceremonia. Adviértelos a todos._

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer, Severus?- Preguntó Regulus.

- No es asunto tuyo.- Dijo Avery, quien a pesar de sus arrogantes palabras tampoco sabía de que se trataba.

- Tengo un encargo que hacer- Respondió Snape- Algo gordo va a pasar dentro de dos semanas y Bellatrix quiere que esa noche nos quitemos de en medio. Yo me encargo de Wilkes y los demás. Charles y tu estaréis en la boda pero si todo va como debe no tardareis en enteraros de lo que sea que pase.

-Tu no sabes lo que va a pasar,¿verdad ?- Preguntó Regulus amoscado. Severus sonrió ligeramente.

- Digamos que si lo supiera tampoco te lo diría, Black.

En realidad aunque Severus no conocía al detalle los planes mortífagos tenía en la mente una idea aproximada de parte de lo que sucedería la próxima noche de luna llena de abril. De entre todos sus compañeros elegidos para colaborar con la causa mortífaga desde dentro de Hogwarts Severus era posiblemente el único que contaba con una pizca de respeto por parte de Lestrange y Malfoy, sus supervisores. Aunque de manera oficiosa Avery se atribuía el mando por linaje y la elevada posición de su padre junto al Señor Tenebroso era en realidad Snape quien conocía más detalles de lo que se preparaba. Aunque no sabía para que, y sobre todo para quién exactamente habían preparado la poción _Bilocus_, ya que debía prepararse de manera personal e intransferible para una persona concreta. Malfoy les había entregado la ampolla de cristal con los dos últimos ingredientes en la fiesta de Slughorn: Sangre de gigante y sangre de la persona que utilizaría la poción, pero por supuesto no les había revelado nada. La sangre podría ser del propio Malfoy, de cualquier otro mortífago desconocido o incluso de Voldemort. Lo importante era que la misión había sido un éxito y Severus recibiría pronto su recompensa. Lord Voldemort era generoso con sus leales.

Tal vez incluso la pérdida del mapa no resultase tan catastrófica como había creido.

Desde que Bellatrix Lestrange iniciara los contactos para reclutarlo el verano pasado Severus se había sentido honrado y orgulloso. Le hubiera gustado que todo el mundo supiera de lo que era capaz, cómo había proporcionado al Señor Tenebroso la poción que nadie más había sido capaz de manufacturar, pero de momento debía guardarlo en secreto. Si en algún momento había dudado de su decisión de involucrarse con la causa mortífaga la duda había pasado completamente.

Con ritmo rápido recorrió los pasillos escuchando el eco de sus propios pasos en la piedra. Había dejado a Avery y a Black en la habitación y ahora se dirigía a las mazmorras en busca de lo que necesitaba para su última misión. El armario privado de ingredientes de Slughorn había probado ser muy útil en el pasado y necesitaba una vez más de él. Una última poción, la más importante de todas... Se había asegurado de que el profesor tenía clase con los de cuarto así que era un buen momento para merodear por sus aposentos. Los pasillos de mampostería de la escalera que comunicaba el Hall con el piso inferior estaban desiertos pero al cruzar la arcada que daba paso a las mazmorras escuchó voces y retrocedió hasta ocultarse detrás del arco.

- No creo que a James ni a Remus les haga gracia Canuto

- Bah, lo dices porque no he incluido a Lily. ¡Pero si lo suyo fue pura casualidad! Debió llegar directamente a nuestras manos, Colagusano. Es de justicia.

- Pero...

- Además lo he protegido, me ha costado una noche sin dormir en la biblioteca pero ahora ni su dueño lo reconocería.¿Soy o no soy un genio?

- No te costaba nada incluirla

-¿Qué dices? No tiene suficiente vello corporal, ja ja. Venga, vamos a enseñárselo a esos dos.

Severus reconoció la irritante voz de Sirius Black pero no entendió ninguna de sus bravatas ¿vello corporal? Se sintió tentado de aprovechar la oportunidad y jugársela de nuevo al Gryffindor pero recordó a que había bajado a las mazmorras y se contuvo. Al fin los dos chicos se alejaron y Snape pudo continuar su camino. La mención de Lily Evans lo había alterado un poco a su pesar, respiró hondo un par de veces y relegó todo pensamiento ajeno a su misión al fondo de su mente.

OoOOOoo

Sirius sostenía en la mano un pergamino lleno de dobleces.

- Voila

- ¿Qué has hecho qué?

- Miralo tu mismo- Contestó tendiéndole a Remus lo que supuestamente era el mapa que Lily había encontrado. Estaba completamente en blanco.

- Esto no es el mapa- Afirmo Lupin categóricamente.

- Si lo es- respondió Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras James se acercaba alarmado.

- ¿!Lo has borrado¡?

- Temporalmente...

- Venga Sirius, en serio- James empezaba a impacientarse- No te quedes más con nosotros.

- Esta bien, esta bien, Cornamenta. Dámelo.

Sirius sostuvo el pergamino en blanco frente a ellos, sacó su varita y lo golpeo con ella al tiempo que decía.

-_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._

Entonces, y desde el punto en que la varita de Sirius había tocado el pergamino comenzaron a aparecer enrevesadas líneas de tinta verde, letras... palabras:

_Los señores Lunátco, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos están orgullosos de presentar _

_EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR _

- ¿¡QUE!? Exclamó Remus.

- ¡Brutal!- Dijo James sonriendo aún más generosamente que Sirius.

- ¡El mapa es de Lily! No puedes modificarlo sin contar con ella.- Remus miró a Sirius indignado.

- Bah, después de todo solo tuvo suerte de que cayera en sus manos. Además el encantamiento es irreversible así que no sigas mirándome así porque ya no puedo deshacerlo.

James pareció caer entonces en la cuenta.

- Lily se va a enfadar... Canuto, por lo menos podías haberla mencionado a ella también ¿no?

- Y como sugieres que podría haberme referido a ella ¿la prefecta perfecta ¡Vamos! No tiene por qué enterarse. Cuando estemos con ella lo activamos y en paz. Pero en caso de emergencia está bien poderlo camuflar ¿o no?

- ¿Cómo vuelves a borrarlo?- Pregunto Remus.

- Fácil, fácil- golpeó el mapa de nuevo con la varita- _¡Travesura realizada!_

- ¡Me encanta!- Dijo Peter

- Y eso no es todo, si alguien pretende meter las narices donde no debe se llevará una sorpresa

-¿Qué?

- Ya os digo que es una sorpresa...

Sirius estaba orgullosísimo de su obra. Había pasado horas de biblioteca y estrujado su cerebro y su varita al máximo para conseguirlo. Les contó que había sido difícil y frustrante al no poder contar con la ayuda de James y el ojo de Remus para señalar los fallos del encantamiento, pero ¿qué era eso comparado con la transformación de un animago?

- En fin, si dices que no se puede deshacer...- Dijo James.

- Has sido un imprudente y un soberbio- Resopló Remus, pero Sirius se dio cuenta de que en realidad se sentía tan orgulloso de él como el propio Sirius- Podías haber destruido el mapa con tus intentos.

- Pero está perfectamente ¿no?. Pues venga, vámonos a comer que estoy muerto de hambre. Por cierto ¿os he dicho que mi prima Narcissa me invita a su boda?

- ¡La boda Malfoy-Black!- Dijo Colagusano- Las chicas no hablan de otra cosa. El último número de Corazón de Bruja traía un reportaje completo.

- Lucius Malfoy ¡ihhhh! Está buenísimo...- Dijo James con voz aguda fingiendo un desmayo.

- No me hagas reír- Gruñó Sirius- Conociendo a mi tía Druella habrán tenido que inventárselo todo. Estoy seguro de que los detalles de la boda se mantienen tan en secreto como el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio. En fin, no pienso ir.

- ¡Cómo no vas a ir a la boda de tu prima!- Dijo Remus

- Pues quedándome en Hogwarts, por supuesto.

- Pero a tu madre le dará un ataque...- Comentó James sonriente.

- Ya es mayorcita. Y yo también.

Remus miró a Sirius extrañado. No le parecía raro que se negara a ir a esa boda, lo que le extrañaba era su actitud. Remus hubiera esperado una diatriba sobre su odio hacia el esnobismo de su familia, una cascada de insultos sobre Lucius Malfoy y un par de juramentos contra la casa de los Black pero en lugar de eso su amigo se quedó callado.

- Venga, trae ese mapa que quiero echar un vistazo.- Dijo James rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado del dormitorio. Tras activarlo de nuevo con el genial santo y seña de Sirius espió el mapa durante algunos segundos.

- ¿No encuentras a Evans?- Preguntó Sirius desde su cama donde se había tumbado.

- No estoy buscándola.

Sirius hizo un ruido con los labios que sonó algo así como "Brrrrrrr" y Peter rió.

- Claro, seguro.

Remus se acercó y observó el mapa por encima del hombro de Peter. A aquella hora el castillo era un hervidero de actividad pero al tratarse de una hora lectiva para casi todos los alumnos los puntitos que representaban a los chavales estaban bastante concentrados en las aulas. Solo los alumnos de sexto y séptimo estaban desperdigados por ahí, aunque la mayoría se podían ver en las salas comunes de las casas o la biblioteca. En efecto, en la biblioteca estaba Lily junto a Artemisa y Nora.

- Me voy a dar una vuelta- dijo James en tono neutro, sabiendo que sus amigos se iban a reir de él igualmente. Dejó el mapa en manos de Peter y se dirigió a la puerta en dos grandes zancadas. Sus amigos lo abuchearon y Sirius incluso le acertó con una bola de calcetines que recogió del suelo antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta tras de si.

- Creía que a estas alturas ya se habría olvidado de Evans - Comentó Sirius - En fin. Aún queda casi otra hora para la última clase ¿qué hacemos?.

Al final no hicieron nada. Se quedaron mirando como el punto de tinta representando a _James Potter_ se abría camino por los corredores y alcanzaba la biblioteca un minuto después de que Lily y sus dos amigas la hubieran abandonado. Sirius se desternilló de risa viendo al pequeño rótulo recorrer pasillo tras pasillo de estantes hasta ser interceptado por un punto algo más grande llamado _Señora Pince_.

Durante varios días James y Sirius monopolizaron el mapa para sus fechorías y, como no, para el seguimiento exhaustivo de Lily. James parecía dispuesto a vigilarla hasta descubrir alguna pista sobre su cambio radical de actitud con respecto a él.

- ¿Qué crees que te ha plantado por otro? Es eso lo que esperas ver en ese mapa, dos puntos aproximándose con pasión y fundiéndose en uno. Tu eres masoca hombre - Decía Sirius visiblemente aburrido del tema ante el fastidio de James

Pero por más que miraron y remiraron el dichoso mapa Lily seguía su rutina normal y nada pudo James extraer en claro.

Remus no podía evitar encontrar divertidos algunos de los usos que dieron al mapa. Por ejemplo, Sirius consiguió encerrar una tarde a Walden McNair y a Isabelle Kethering en la lechucería. Le pareció desternillante dejarlos allí juntos durante horas, sabía de buena tinta que Isabelle sentía aversión por McNair y su halitosis crónica mientras que el Slytherin se derretía por ella por más que creyera que sus miraditas y disimulos engañaban a alguien. Pasaron horas hasta que Flitwick los encontró. Era un dia gélido, todos los alumnos tenían varias horas de clases seguidas y como muy bien sabía Sirius nadie pasaría por el destartalado aposento de las lechuzas por lo menos hasta que anocheciera.

- Cuando vi a Kethering allí y a McNair por el pasadizo me dije ¿por qué no? Casi no llego pero en el último minuto ¡zas!- Explicaba Siriius con gestos exagerados.

- Lo que hubiera dado por ver la cara de Isabelle- Comentó Peter soñador. Kethering hacía blanco en Peter de su desprecio más absoluto por los mediocres desde el mismo día en que fueron seleccionados para sus respectivas casas.

- Dicen que McNair estaba azul. Le había dejado su capa a Kethering. Pobre, para lo que le va a servir...

- Eres muy cruel, Canuto- Remus trató de borrar su sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo era prefecto.

- Ella si que es una harpía. ¿No te he enseñado la cartita de San Valentín que me mandó? Y por cierto ¿Es que nunca vas a decirnos quien te escribió a ti?

Remus palideció un poco, afortunadamente Sirius ya no le miraba sino que aprovechaba un momento de distracción de Peter para echarle un puñado de sal en la bebida.

- Mira, esta noche voy a jugársela a Filch. Le volveré loco. ¡Y pensar que el pobre ya nunca más nos pillará con las manos en la masa!- Sirius le dio un codazo a James al ver que no le estaba escuchando.

- ¡Tío! Que te estoy proponiendo el plan de tu vida.

Pero James tenía la mirada fija en la mesa de los profesores.

- Sirius, acabo de ver a tu madre.

-¡QUE!- El grito de sorpresa de Sirius coincidió con uno de esos extraños momentos en que de repente todo el mudo parece callarse a la vez. Todas las cabezas del gran comedor, incluidas las de los profesores se volvieron hacía él.

- Maldito seas James, esas bromas no...

- ¡Te lo juro!. McGonagall ha entrado a buscar a Dumbledore, cuando ha abierto la puerta he visto a tu madre allí de pie, en el Hall. Me he quedado petrificado, tío.

En la mesa de los profesores había en efecto dos sillas vacías, las del director y la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor. Los cuatro amigos se miraron asustados. Si Walburga estaba en Hogwarts solo podía significar graves problemas para Sirius.

- ¿Qué has hecho ahora Sirius?- preguntó Peter

Éste se dejó caer sobre la mesa escondiendo la cara entre los brazos.

- Esta vez no se ha conformado con enviarme un vociferador, esta vez ha venido en persona. Mierda.

- Bueno, al menos tu padre no ha venido... Dijo James tratando de ver el lado bueno.

- Prefiero los golpes de mi padre a los gritos de mi madre. Y podéis creer que va a gritar...

ooOOoo

Severus se saltó la comida. Necesitaba un poco de calma para lo que debía hacer a continuación y que mejor momento para la soledad que la hora del almuerzo cuando todo el mundo estaba en el gran comedor. La habitación estaba desierta y tranquila, ningún ruido se colaba desde la sala común, sin embargo por precaución apuntó con la varita a la cerradura de la puerta y bisbisiseó unas palabras. Así estaría seguro al cien por cien.

Su baúl, negro y de aspecto veterano reposaba junto a su cama. Pronunció el contrahechizo para soltar el grueso candado, lo abrió y extrajo de sus profundidades un cuaderno muy usado, algo desvencijado incluso, no muy grueso y con tapas de cuero desgastadas. En la parte frontal en letras doradas se leía E. Prince.

El cuaderno de recetas de su madre.

Ese cuaderno era de los pocos efectos tangibles que le quedaban de ella. Por supuesto en su memoria el recuerdo de su madre seguía tan indeleble como el día de su muerte hacía ya más de un año. Siempre se había preguntado como una bruja tan inteligente y brillante había sufrido un destino tan mediocre e infeliz, como pudo casarse con un muggle que no apreciaba su talento en absoluto y vivir una vida gris apartada de su propio mundo. Eileen Prince, hija única y última representante del vetusto clan Prince, una de las mejores familias de sangre limpia de Inglaterra, había sido el orgullo de su padre, que enviudó casi al tiempo de su nacimiento. Leónidas Prince se había resignado a que el apellido familiar se perdiera para siempre, no había tenido hijos varones pero el linaje Prince continuaría aunque fuera asociado al apellido de otra gran línea familiar. A Eileen no le faltaban dotes para hacer un buen matrimonio, era una bruja brillante que destacó en Hogwarts por encima de la mayoría de sus compañeros, un talento único para las pociones, capitana del equipo de gobstones y una de las líderes de la casa Slytherin durante los años que pasó en el colegio. ¿Qué pudo pasar para que acabara casándose con el oscuro Tobias Snape asestando un golpe mortal al corazón de su padre? A pesar de que el pequeño Severus fue desde su nacimiento el confidente de su madre y su único y aventajado alumno, había ciertas cosas sobre las que no se hablaba en la casa de los Snape.

Severus recordaba la voz suave de su madre enseñándole con paciencia. Eileen no practicaba la magia, solo se permitía lo imprescindible para enseñar a su hijo. Al casarse con Snape dejó su mundo atrás completamente... Excepto en lo que atañía a Severus y a el viejo elfo doméstico que no había querido abandonar a su señorita. Eileen había enseñado bien a su hijo, a los once años Severus Snape era un mago más entrenado que muchos adultos.

"_...Así, un movimiento suave de muñeca... No, eso es demasiado brusco. ¡Signax__! ¿Ves? Ahora nadie puede abrirlo sin tu permiso.."_

Sacudió la cabeza como intentando espantar las emociones que el recuerdo de la voz de su madre le provocaba. Pero no era posible librarse de ellas cuando iba a elaborar la más inspirada de las pociones que Eileen Prince había inventado. Releyó la fórmula una vez más.

Cuando en Navidad se había entrevistado por tercera vez con Bellatrix Lestrange después de un par de encuentros preliminares durante el verano, la cuestión de las pociones ya había sido explorada a fondo. Se sabía que Severus era un talento innato, tenían información de su devoción por las artes oscuras y de su pericia pero el señor Tenebroso necesitaba un maestro, un genio ¿podía él considerarse así? Severus deseaba fervientemente entrar al servicio de Lord Voldemort, buscaba el conocimiento y el poder ¿que mejor oportunidad tendría? Así que le propuso a Lestrange una pequeña demostración. Al cabo de veinticuatro horas Bellatrix estaba satisfecha y Severus había dado el primer paso hacía una carrera como mortífago. La pequeña poción de su madre la había convencido, es más, en vista de los acontecimientos que estaban a punto de desarrollarse la había inspirado...

Severus colocó las hojas de Cenotopio fresco y el cristal de cuarzo molido que había robado al profesor Slughorn en un pequeño frasco que utilizaba para macerar ingredientes. Añadió unas gotas de mercurio y lo selló todo de nuevo. En un par de días estaría listo para empezar la cocción. Para ésta poción no necesitaba a nadie, era una poción secreta, nadie en el mundo más que él la conocía. Pero era sencilla, nada que ver con la _Bilocus _. Escuchó de nuevo la voz de su madre dentro de su cabeza.

" _Esta poción es la causa de que tu estés aquí, mi vida. Sin ella jamás hubiera podido escapar y casarme con tu padre. Escucha y aprende, es muy sencilla y sus efectos son tan poco duraderos que apenas podría considerarse peligrosa, pero puede suponer la diferencia entre la libertad y la esclavitud, la vida y la muerte"_

Severus sonrió con sarcasmo. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Como podía llamar libertad a abandonar la casa de su familia y convertirse en una muggle anónima más. Si al menos el matrimonio hubiera sido feliz... Nunca había comprendido a su madre y ahora era ya imposible que alguna vez pudiera preguntarle por sus motivos.


	16. Chapter 16: Otra vuelta de tuerca

**XVI. Otra vuelta de tuerca.**

Un sol radiante iluminaba el despacho de Albus Dumbledore arrancando destellos de los misteriosos artefactos metálicos que había sobre el escritorio. Los retratos de los antiguos directores mostraban en su mayoría a magos y brujas profundamente dormidos, excepto uno: El retrato de Phineas Nigellus, que contemplaba a Walburga con expresión divertida.

- Ya sabía yo que ese sobrino mío acabaría dando más de un problema.- Comento autosuficiente mirando directamente a Dumbledore.

- Gracias Phineas, ahora me gustaría seguir hablando con la señora Black.- dijo Dumbledore sin mirarle.- Continúa, por favor, Walburga.

Era una gran mujer, de eso no cabía ninguna duda viéndola sentada en la silla que el director le había ofrecido. Muy erguida, la espalda completamente recta no tocaba para nada el respaldo de la silla. Su aspecto era de gran seriedad. La locura que se apoderaría de ella en pocos años aún no asomaba su fea garra en el rostro aristocrático de Walburga Black.

- La conducta de mi hijo en los últimos tiempos es inaceptable.- Su boca tenía el rictus amargo de quien está permanentemente insatisfecho-¡Inaceptable! Hace años ya expresé mis dudas sobre la selección...

El anciano director no le permitió continuar, levantó la mano en un gesto sosegado pero firme.

- En este punto de nuestra conversación me veo obligado a observar que, como bien sabes, el sombrero seleccionador nunca se equivoca.- Dijo con suavidad.

Walburga se removió en la silla, incómoda.

- Sirius siempre ha sido rebelde, desde pequeño. Lo que necesitaba eran compañías adecuadas.

- Te aseguro que los alumnos de la casa Gryffindor son una compañía tan adecuada como cualquier otra. Es verdad que Sirius sufre de un cierto...exceso de vitalidad. Pero eso no es nada negativo a su edad. Creo sinceramente que no deberías preocuparte.

- Su padre tuvo un gran disgusto el mes pasado. Pensar que su primogénito se pasa el día haciendo payasadas en Hogwarts lo mortifica, pero negarse a asistir a la boda de su prima... Esto es ya demasiado.

El sonido de nudillos llamando a la puerta del despacho interrumpieron la conversación.

- Pase- Autorizó el director.

La profesora McGonagall seguida de un Sirius inusualmente serio saludó con una inclinación de cabeza al entrar al despacho.

- Si no me necesitan tengo varias tareas pendientes- Dijo, mostrando al chico una silla vacía con evidente intención de desaparecer del despacho inmediatamente. Pero Dumbledore no se lo permitió.

- Espera un momento, Minerva. Buenos días, Sirius.

La profesora de Transformaciones se detuvo con un suspiro casi inaudible. No era la primera vez que tenía que lidiar con Walburga Black y hubiera preferido evitarlo. No se sentía de humor para ser educada con aquella mujer insufrible.

- Necesitamos una evaluación como jefa de la casa. Sentaos.

Sirius lucía una expresión sombría y torva. No miró ni por un momento a su madre a pesar de se vio forzado a sentarse a escasos centímetros de ella. La profesora McGonagall tampoco miró a Walburga cuando comenzó a enumerar.

- Como tutora del señor Black mi evaluación es que se trata de un alumno brillante y bien adaptado, con algunos problemas de disciplina escolar. En general estoy satisfecha de su evolución académica aunque no tanto de su comportamiento... Estoy en condiciones de afirmar que superará sus EXTASIS a poco que se esfuerce.

- Gracias Minerva- Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa.

McGonagall hubiera querido añadir además que se sentía personalmente orgullosa de su alumno a pesar de lo mucho que la sacaban de quicio sus travesuras, era un chico leal y valiente, pero esto era algo que jamás saldría de su boca delante del propio Sirius.

- Veo que siguen dispuestos a minimizar los defectos de mi hijo...- Se quejó la señora Black. Sus ojos fríos se posaron en los del director y sostuvieron su mirada durante varios segundos.

- Sirius- dijo al fin Dumbledore apartando la mirada- tu madre ha venido porque desea, como es natural, que asistas a la boda de tu prima Narcissa.

Sirius permaneció en su terco silencio. Dumbledore pareció reprimir una sonrisita.

- Tu madre ha venido a informarnos de su negativa a permitir que permanezcas en Hogwarts ese día, como sin duda, lo veo en tu cara, era tu intención. Por supuesto tu madre tiene toda la razón en sus exigencias y la víspera de la boda abandonarás el colegio junto con tu hermano, el señor Avery y la señorita Kethering que también están invitados.

El rostro de Sirius se ensombreció aún más, pero no pronunció palabra. La señora Black se volvió entonces hacía él.

- ¡Tu padre y yo no permitiremos que nos avergüences delante de la familia¿me oyes?

- Entonces sería mucho mejor que no fuera, madre- Masculló él negándose aún a mirarla.

- ¿Ve a lo que me refiero?-Con un gesto de impotencia Walburga señaló a su hijo-¡Este comportamiento!

- Tu madre tiene razón, Sirius.- Repitió el director- Debes cumplir tus obligaciones familiares. Después de la boda me encargaré de que el autobús noctámbulo os traiga a Hogwarts antes posible. Minerva, creo que el asunto se ha aclarado completamente, acompaña al señor Black fuera del despacho y si no es demasiada molestia vuelve aquí.- Las arrugas de sus ojos detrás de los cristales de media luna se hicieron más profundas al sonreír- Solo te robare un minuto más.

Mientras profesora y alumno abandonaban el despacho Albus Dumbledore volvió a fijar su atención en la mujer sentada frente a él.

- No hay que olvidar que son adolescentes, Walburga.- dijo con condescendencia.

- Un rebaño de borregos gemebundos es lo que son- Dijo una voz desde la pared.

- Tu punto de vista ha quedado suficientemente claro, Phineas... Como iba diciendo, Sirius es un buen alumno. Es cierto que nos vemos obligados a castigarlo con cierta frecuencia...¡Ah! Minerva.

La profesora McGonagall volvió a entrar en el despacho y ocupó su sitio dejando el espacio de una silla vacía entre ella y la señora Black.

- Le decía a Walburga que su hijo suele beneficiarse de los castigos que le impones cuando sus travesuras rebasan lo permisible.- Y el director sonreía de nuevo al decir esto.

- ¿¡Castigos!?- exclamó Walburga Black- ¿Limpiar trofeos¿Escribir líneas? Eso no es un castigo realmente saludable...

- Señora Black, ya le manifesté por correo que en Hogwarts no aplicamos castigos corporales.- Los labios de la profesora eran una fina línea. Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento, muestra de que daba la entrevista por finalizada.

- En efecto, los métodos educativos de Hogwarts se basan en infundir a nuestros alumnos la responsabilidad, no el miedo y el resentimiento. Me temo que tu petición es imposible.

La mujer no se inmutó. Hizo caso omiso del gesto del director y continuó hablando.

- Está bien. No tenía demasiadas esperanzas de que me escucharan. No falta mucho para el final del curso y me temo que a estas alturas Sirius está completamente fuera de control. Éste verano su padre y yo tenemos planes para él, esperamos que aún no sea del todo tarde.

- Querida Walburga, me parece que estas siendo un poco injusta con nosotros. Se te ha escuchado con la máxima atención.

Ahora si, la mujer se levantó- Será mejor que me vaya. Hay muchos preparativos que hacer...

- Felicita a Lucius y Narcissa de mi parte.- el director se despidió cortésmente acompañando a la dama hasta la puerta.

OoOOoo

Durante días se escuchó a Sirius quejarse de su situación.

- He sido un estúpido- Gruñía.

El profesor Veltroid se enzarzaba en una farragosa explicación de las distintas teorías mágicas sobre el comportamiento de los hombres lobo.

- Simplemente debí no aparecer por allí, sin ninguna explicación. Escribir fue un error de principiante- Gruñó de nuevo.

Aunque intentaba mantener el tono gamberro que siempre había empleado para referirse a sus problemas con la familia en realidad su preocupación era mucho más profunda. En la boda estarían Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange. No sabía como podría reaccionar. Desde que los recuerdos dormidos de otra fiesta de hacía más de ocho años habían despertado de pronto en su cabeza, a menudo se sentía perdido y aterrado. A veces creía ver como Remus lo miraba como si notase que algo le pasaba. Debía tener cuidado.

- Tu madre hubiera venido en persona a llevarte de la oreja, Canuto. No hubiera valido de nada...- James balanceaba su silla atrás y adelante mientras mordisqueaba una pluma de azucar.

- ¡Os quereis callar ya!- Susuro Remus detrás de ellos- Esto me interesa. Pero Sirius siguió erre que erre.

- Solo faltan unos meses y seré mayor de edad, entonces ¡se acabó!

-SHHHH

Veltroid proseguía su disertación.

- Hay algunos autores que aseguran que es posible para un hombre lobo conservar la consciencia de sus actos durante la transformación. En ese hipotético caso el hombre lobo no sería capaz de reprimir su naturaleza pero si sería capaz de recordar todo lo que ha hecho durante su estado licántropo.

- No creo que quieras acordarte de algunas cosas que te hemos hecho Lunático.- susurró James volviéndose hacía Remus y Peter.- una vez Sirius tuvo que morderte donde la espalda pierde su nombre para que no te escaparas...

- ¡Callate!

El murmullo llamó la atención del profesor Veltroid. Sirius observó como Bagman se volvía a mirarles. Cada vez que el capitán de Gryffindor estaba en peligro de ser castigado Ludo Bagman contenía la respiración.

- ¿Pasa algo señor Potter?-

- Quería hacer una pregunta, señor.- James tenía muchas tablas saliendo de apuros como aquel. Esperó el gesto de asentimiento de Veltroid y preguntó- ¿Usted que opina de eso? De lo de los hombres lobo que recuerdan y tal...

- En realidad no hay pruebas empíricas de que tal afirmación sea verdad, Potter. Es el testimonio de algunos científicos que...

- Si¿pero cómo dicen que lo consiguieron eso aquellos hombres lobos ?

- Dicen que fue consecuencia de aceptar su condición de licántropos y disfrutar de ella. Nada agradable como te podrás imaginar. La mayoría de los hombres lobo sufren por su condición y el mundo mágico limita sus libertades por seguridad. Imaginaos un monstruo y además orgulloso de serlo.

Minutos más tarde, camino de su siguiente clase Sirius animaba a Remus al que encontraba un poco alicaído tras la clase de Defensa.

- Pues yo me siento muy orgulloso de ti, Lupin ¡Anda que no es fardón tener un amigo licántropo! Me da una rabia tener que dejarte con esos dos inútiles la próxima luna llena...

- ¿Qué has querido decir? - Interrogó James con falso aire retador- En fin, todo sea porque no te pierdas "la boda del año" ¿has pensado ya que te vas a poner?

Resultaba que si sabía que se iba a poner, había recibido de su madre un paquete voluminoso con el brillante envoltorio de la tienda de Madame Malkin. Afortunadamente no había llegado durante el desayuno sino que se lo encontró sobre la cama, su madre lo debía haber enviado directamente a Dumbledore. Sin embargo no sentía ningún interés en enseñar la túnica de gala a sus amigos.

Sirius no había olvidado su último encuentro con Snape y mucho menos el asunto de la poción _Bilocus._ En realidad todos ellos sentían una gran impotencia por no ser capaces de averiguar algo más. A veces Remus proponía acudir directamente al director, pero en realidad no tenían ninguna prueba. La única cosa tangible era el mapa...y ni siquiera podían demostrar que perteneciera a un Slytherin en particular. Tampoco James estaba dispuesto a prescindir de él. Su obsesión por controlar todos los movimientos de Evans resultaba enfermiza.

La tarde de la excursión a Hogsmeade Sirius se sorprendió al ver a Lily entrar en su cuarto como si tal cosa. Remus no había vuelto de una sesión de última hora en la biblioteca y James había ido con Peter a la lechucería. Sirius, que estaba tumbado en la cama matando el tiempo, escondió el mapa, ahora en blanco, debajo de su almohada.

-¡Eh¿Qué te has creído, Evans? Por lo menos podías llamar antes de entrar.

- Estoy buscando a Remus, pero ya que estas aquí tu también me vales, Black.

Un rayo del sol de mediodía iluminaba las partículas refulgentes de polvo en suspensión iluminando a Lily con un aura dorada. Sirius se fijó entonces en lo bonita que era. Sonrió pensando: _Pobre James. _

- No tiene gracia- gruñó ella- hace días que os presté el mapa y no habéis vuelto a contarme nada. Quiero que me lo devolváis.

-¡Para el carro! No te hemos contado nada porque no había nada que contar. Nuestros queridos compañeros Slytherin se comportan como corderitos y lo único sospechoso que ha hecho últimamente el bastardo de Snape es tomar un baño. Me lo topé el otro día en el baño de prefectos. Eso si que es raro, Quejicus en contacto con el agua. Ja ja.

Lily frunció el ceño, aunque ese gesto no afeo su rostro sino que simplemente lo hizo un poco más temible.

-¿Y que hacías TU en el baño de prefectos?

- Soy un chico muy limpió- Y le guiñó el ojo.

- A mi no me la dais, Black. Dile a Remus que esta tarde me voy con vosotros a Hogsmeade. No voy a despegarme de vosotros ni un minuto ¿estamos?

Sirius se encogió de hombros- Por mi perfecto. A James de va a encantar...

Pero ya ella había salido dando un portazo.

Al contrario de lo que Sirius había pensado a James no le hizo ninguna gracia que Lily se les uniera en la tarde libre por Hogsmeade y así lo demostraba su ceño mientras los cuatro bajaban las escaleras del vestíbulo en dirección al exterior. Peter, víctima de una humillante indigestión que lo obligaba a permanecer cerca de un cuarto de baño, se había quedado en el castillo con una pila de revistas que su madre le había enviado y un frasco de aceite de borraja que le había recetado la señora Pomfrey.

- Si no fuera tan testarudo- Comentaba en aquel momento Remus tratando de ignorar la expresión ofendida de James, que se había enfadado mucho cuando sus amigos no lo habían apoyado en el asunto de la salida con Lily.- Sirius lo retó en la comida y se comió 20 croquetas.

Lily pareció alarmada- ¿Y tu cuantas, Black?

- 23, pero yo tengo otra constitución. Mala hierba...- Contestó éste echando miradas de soslayo a James que no había pronunciado palabra desde que salieran del dormitorio después de una agria discusión. James había pretendido que sus amigos buscaran la forma de evitar que Lily se les uniera, pero sin que pareciera cosa suya, por supuesto.

- En fin- suspiró Lily afrontando el tema que todos temían- No es que me convenza mucho nada de lo que me contasteis la otra noche pero creo que si de verdad tenéis esa clase de sospechas ya deberíais haber buscado ayuda. ¿Porqué no habéis hablado con la profesora McGonagall? O con Dumbledore

- No tenemos pruebas, Evans- contestó Sirius casi con pereza- Además estoy seguro de que en estos momentos McGonagall no creería nada de lo que le dijéramos. A mi no me puede ni ver...

James no pudo contenerse.

-¡Pfff! Pero si eres su ojito derecho. A mi si que no me traga. Y eso que soy el capitán del equipo.

-Ándate con ojo- Comentó Lily- El otro día escuché a Otto Bagman decir que su hermano sería el capitán de Gryffindor antes de que acabara el trimestre.

-Al ritmo de castigos que llevas no le falta razón-Añadió Remus con malicia. En realidad todos sabían que dijera lo que dijeran los hermanos Bagman James Potter era el mejor capitán que el equipo podía tener y McGonagall nunca prescindiría de él. Pero James montó en cólera igualmente, se tomaba el quidditch muy en serio.

- Maldito enano. ¿En que curso está ese Otto?

- En segundo, Hufflepuff- Contestó Sirius dando una patada a una piedra del camino.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo para hacérselo pagar.

Hogsmeade era un hervidero de alumnos de Hogwarts. En contraste con su última visita la temperatura era agradable y primaveral y los chicos y chicas paseaban por las calles sin prisa disfrutando del sol de Abril. Era un sol engañoso que hacía sudar cuando daba de pleno pero que apenas calentaba en las áreas de sombra. Sin embargo muchos de los alumnos se quitaban las capas y caminaban a cuerpo, por fortuna la señora Pomfrey no estaba por allí para presenciar tales imprudencias.

-Mirad, ahí están- Susurró Remus parándose en seco.

A través del escaparate de Tiros Largos Moda se podía ver a Charles Avery acompañado de algunos compañeros Slytherin, Alecto entre ellos. El chico lucía una elegante túnica de gala azul noche que al parecer acababa de probarse. No había peligro de que los vieran así que los cuatro se acercaron al escaparate donde dos maniquíes mágicos hacían cucamonas mostrando sobre sus cuerpos magros el último grito en túnicas de moda.

-¿Es que ni saliendo a dar una vuelta puedo olvidarme por un momento de esa maldita boda?- Gruñó Sirius.

- Oye, Black. Me duele decirte esto pero Avery está realmente elegante.¿Crees que estarás a la altura? - Se burló James.

Lily escudriñaba como podía más allá de los ridículos maniquíes tratando de ver si había alguien más en la tienda.

- Ahí están Avery, Wilkes y Carrow... Pero no hay rastro de Rabastan ni de Severus.

- Venid- exclamó Sirius dándose la vuelta y manipulando algo a sus espaldas.- Vamos al callejón de ahí al lado y veremos donde están los demás.

Remus cogió a Lily del codo y la condujo al callejón. Cuando llegaron allí Sirius se dio perefcta cuenta de la mirada iracunda de James hacia Remus. Áquel no se había acercado a Lily en todo el rato, había procurado que o bien Remus o bien Sirius quedase entre los dos, pero ahora le molestaba que Remus hiciera lo que a él le hubiera gustado. _Vaya vaya, James celoso. Esto es más preocupante de lo que había creí_do.- Pensó. Pero enseguida desechó el pensamiento a favor de un examen minucioso del mapa.

- ¡Ahí está!- Señaló el delineado de las mazmorras donde se encontraban los aposentos Slytherin- Esa rata de Quejicus... ¿Qué estará tramando?

-A lo mejor solo está estudiando, o descansando- protestó Lily con voz un poco más aguda de lo normal- Peter también se ha quedado en el castillo y no por eso...

- Se me olvidaba que crees que Snape es amigo tuyo, Evans- dijo Sirius cortante- Pero ya te hemos dicho que está ayudando a los mortífagos.

- También me has dicho que no tenéis pruebas- se encaró ella.

- No tiene sentido discutir eso ahora- terció Remus- ¿Ves por ahí a tu hermano, Sirius?

- No. Debe de estar aquí, en Hogsmeade, en algún sitio.

Lily se tocó la frente con la mano.

- Ahora recuerdo, Artemisa me dijo que le habían dicho que Black se había citado con una chica de Ravenclaw. Al principió creyó que eras tu, Sirius, pero luego se enteró de que era Regulus de quien hablaban. Por lo visto ha roto con Alecto...

- Pues si que Jones hace un seguimiento a fondo de nuestra vida amorosa- Se burló Sirius y Lily se ruborizó temiendo sin duda haber hablado demasiado- ¿Quién es la desafortunada?

- Lucy Wimple.

- Buena chica, no se merece eso...

- Estarán los dos en Las tres Escobas o en el Salón de Te– Dijo James- Eso me recuerda que estoy seco ¿vamos para allá?

- ¿A Madame Pudifoot? -Se burlo Sirius- Te aprecio mucho Cornamenta, pero no tanto. No eres mi tipo.

- Algún día me contareis de donde vienen esos estúpidos nombres que usáis- Replicó Lily muy digna alejándose de ellos- ¿A que esperáis? Vámonos a tomar algo a las Tres escobas ¿no?

No es que a Sirius le preocupase demasiado lo que ninguna chica, ni siquiera Evans, pudiera pensar de él. No le molestaba que ella dudara no solo de su criterio sino del de James y, aún más sorprendente, del de Remus (siempre le había parecido que Lily y Remus se entendían de una manera que al él le resultaba imposible de concebir entre personas de sexos opuestos.) ¡Pero que defendiera a Snape! La miró de reojo mientras bebía su cerveza de mantequilla. En la mesa en que se sentaban, al fondo del local, había un incómodo silencio trufado de incomprensiones cruzadas. Para evadirse del ambiente Sirius fijaba su atención en las mesas de alrededor y se volvía cada vez que la puerta del pub se abría para que alguien entrara o saliera.

Debido al buen tiempo que reinaba en el exterior el local no se encontraba tan abarrotado como otras veces. Una ruidosa pandilla de chicas Hufflepuff se sentaba en una mesa contigua, Sirius empezó a sentirse incómodo la tercera vez que alguna de ellas cuchicheó al oído de otra después de mirarle. Miró hacía otro lado. Mucho más interesante, allí estaban una vez más algunos de sus profesores de Hogwarts tomando sus consumiciones. Dumbledore, McGonagall, el profesor de Pociones, Hagrid y un desaliñado mago barbudo que le sonaba... Si, la última vez que estuvieron allí Hagrid se había referido a él como Mundungus Fletcher. Hablaban en voz más bien baja, lo que les obligaba a juntar un poco las cabezas sobre la mesa. Esas tontas de Hufflepuff no dejaban sus risitas y sus cuchicheos, no podía oir nada.

- Corre el rumor..- dijo Lily de pronto sobresaltando a James que hasta entonces había estado mirando al techo- de que podéis a llevar acompañante a la boda de Malfoy.

- ¿Por eso me miran tanto esas?- Dijo Sirius alarmado

- Pues claro- respondió ella con un gesto de aburrimiento- matarían por ir..

A Sirius ni se le había pasado por la cabeza tal cosa. Dudaba de que su tía Druella se arriesgara a dejarle llevar a una acompañante de su elección...

- Oye Evans ¿irías conmigo? A mi tía Druella le daría un patatús si llevase a una sangre sucia.

- Eso no ha sido muy amable¿no crees?- dijo ella amenazando tormenta.

- Si conocieras a mi tía te alegrarías de tomar parte en cualquier cosa que la disgustara.

-¡Eh! A ese la conozco- Dijo Remus mirando a un mago de aspecto juvenil que entraba en aquel momento por la puerta- Es Frank Longbottom, es auror.

-¿Y de que lo conoces?- Preguntó James

- Es mi auror supervisor. Todos los hombres-lobo registrados por el ministerio tienen un supervisor. Una especie de vigilante, ya sabeis... somos un peligro .-Dijo tristemente- Pero Longbottom es una buena persona, autorizó mi ingreso en Hogwarts bajo su responsabilidad y ha no ha divulgado mi condición más que a Dumbledore y me ha dejado en paz durante años... Le estoy muy agradecido.

Longbottom se unió a la reunión presidida por Dumbledore donde fue recibido con muestras de agrado por parte de todos los presentes salvo tal vez Fletcher.

- Me parece horrible que tengas que tener un vigilante que te autorice a hacer cualquier cosa- comentó Lily

-Bueno, yo he tenido mucha suerte. Hay supervisores muy duros.- Remus trataba de decir esto con aire jovial pero todos se dieron cuanta de lo mucho que le afectaba.- Longbottom fue premio anual en Hogwarts ¿sabeis?

-Mira otra vez el mapa, a ver si ves algo- Pidió James para cambiar de tema

Con cuidado de ocultar el mapa encantado de la vista de algún extraño Sirius recorrió el pergamino con la mirada.

- Nada. Snape sigue en su cuarto y del resto no hay rastro. Deben seguir aquí.

En ese momento la camera Rosmerta se acercó a recoger las botellas vacías de encima de la mesa y Sirius tuvo que guardar el mapa precipitadamente.

En la mesa próxima Slughorn se levantaba y un pequeño revuelo se generaba a su alrededor.

- Lo siento- le oyeron decir con voz atropellada, parecía ansioso por salir de allí- De verdad que los siento pero me va a ser imposible.

Dumbledore lo miraba muy serio. McGonagall apretaba los labios en el gesto característico de desagrado que tan bien conocían.

- Esta bien Horace- dijo el director afablemente- Naturalmente no vamos a obligar a nadie ¿verdad Minerva?

McGonagall no contestó y Horace Slughorn salió del local como si tuviera muchísima prisa.

Los cuatro Gryffindor se habían quedado hipnotizados mirando la escena hasta que el mago barbudo llamado Fletcher pareció darse cuenta y ellos desviaron la mirada y disimularon hablando entre ellos.

- Slughorn estaba cagado de miedo- Dijo James- Me pregunto que le habrá dicho Dumbledore para que se ponga así.


	17. Chapter 17: Malfoy&Black

XVII

Al despuntar la mañana de la boda Sirius despertó cuando el primer rayo de sol se coló entre las cortinas y le golpeó directamente en los ojos. Con un gruñido de desesperación se dio la vuelta poniendo todo su empeño en seguir durmiendo un rato más. Pero como siempre la naturaleza sigue su curso y no importa lo mucho que uno desee evadirse de ella. Tenía sed, una sed horrible que no le dejaba concentrase en la tarea de volver a dormirse, tenía la garganta como una lija y por más que intentó ignorar su lengua reseca al final se convenció de que no se libraría de ella haciendo caso omiso y no tuvo más remedio que levantarse de la cama con los ojos pegados de legañas y los ronquidos de Regulus en el tímpano.

La noche anterior se había esforzado por mostrar el mayor desprecio posible por su hermano, Avery y la pija de Kethering durante el viaje dantesco que los llevó de Howgarts a Hogsmeade en el carruaje del colegio y después en tren hasta Londres.

Grimmauld Place le recibió con su lóbrega placidez y sus eternos tonos burdeos. Su madre en cambio lo trató de muy distinta manera a la que esperaba, seguramente por la presencia de Charles e Isabelle en la casa. No hubo reproches y si una sonrisa falsa y unos modales exquisitos mientras Kreacher les sirvió un te tardío en el salón de los Black. Todo se había dispuesto para que los cuatro pasaran la noche allí. Los Kethering, parientes e íntimos amigos de los Malfoy, se encontraban ya en su propia casa en Irlanda pasando los días previos a la ceremonia. En cuanto a Charles, al parecer Régulus le había propuesto que se quedara esa noche en lugar de volver a su casa de Chelsea.

- Mañana después del almuerzo un traslador nos llevara directamente a la Casa Grande- había dicho Walburga levantando su taza y tomando un sorbo de te.- Druella tiene ya suficiente trabajo, es mejor que no nos presentemos demasiado pronto.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, madre- Afirmó Sirius levantando su propia taza con el meñique tieso en una burla que Walburga no pasó por alto.

En presencia de extraños la señora Black no podía reprenderle pero la pulsación casi imperceptible de un músculo bajo el ojo izquierdo de la dama confirmó a su primogénito el éxito de su pequeña venganza. A su madre iba a costarle mucho no perder la compostura hasta que todo pasara y volvieran al colegio.

Kreacher hizo una desmesurada reverencia y salió del salón caminando hacia atrás. Sirius le hizo una mueca cuando nadie miraba, odiaba el servilismo infantil del elfo doméstico.

Calmó su sed con la jofaina y el vaso que, en una bandeja de plata, reposaban sobre la mesita junto a la ventana. Una de las pocas costumbres Black que no le parecía estúpida o cruel. Después volvió a meterse en la cama, ahora le quedaba un día insoportable en la peor compañía posible y con expectativas de ir empeorando a medida que transcurriera, sería mucho mejor alargar el sueño todo lo posible. Pero ya Régulus se había despertado.

No se habían dirigido la palabra en Hogwarts desde aquella pelea en las escaleras de la torre Norte, ni siquiera durante el viaje del día anterior habían intercambiado frase alguna, por eso le sorprendió desagradablemente escuchar la voz de su hermano.

- Buenos días.

Sirius no respondió.

- Te acabo de ver levantado, no te hagas el dormido.

El mayor de los Black gruñó algo difícil de entender, pero Regulus no se dio por vencido.

- ¿Vas a pasarte el día entero así? Va a ser una fiesta genial ¿no podrías esforzarte un poco?

-¡No! – Escupió Sirius ya incorporado pero dando la espalada a su hermano- No intentes ahora congraciarte conmigo, se muy bien lo que eres.

Regulus tenía una expresión seria que Sirius no podía ver.

- ¿Y que soy?

Sirius se volvió con violencia arrastrando la colcha que cayó sobre la alfombra con un ruido sordo.

- Eres un estúpido pretencioso. Quieres sobresalir, quieres brillar, te has olvidado de que aunque los Black tengamos nombre de estrella solo somos una familia decadente y endogámica que va de mal en peor...

- ¿Eso lo has pensado tu solito o te han ayudado tus amigos? Es una vergüenza que arrastres el nombre de tu propia familia con tan poco decoro. Mamá tiene razón.

Sirius rebajó el tono y dijo casi con tristeza.

- Si, supongo que ella se alegrará de que acabes siendo un mortífago. Porque eso es lo que quieres ser ¿no?

Regulus no contestó pero siguió mirándolo con actitud arrogante.

- Sirius, ¿por que esta cerrazón? ¿Por que te empeñas en alejarte de todo lo que te pertenece? No comprendo que te interesen más los muggles y los descastados como Remus Lupin que tu propia sangre. Tu...

Pero la mención de Remus enfureció a Sirius que no dejó que continuara.

- No permitiré que insultes a mis amigos. Tu no le llegas ni a la suela del zapato a Remus. Ojalá fuera él mi hermano. ¡Que demonios! Remus, Peter y James son mis hermanos, tu solo eres un accidente...

Regulus no supo que contestar y Sirius continuó con una vehemencia que desmentía sus anteriores palabras.

- Aún estás a tiempo. Antes de que te des cuenta te habrás convertido en un cobarde asesino y será demasiado tarde.

Pero Regulus había endurecido su expresión y su cara era la de la terquedad que Sirius tan bien conocía. Hubo un tiempo en que ese ceño y ese gesto de reconcentrada cabezonería le hacían reír. Cuando eran más jóvenes, cuando aún no los separaba un abismo. Un abismo que amenazaba con llenarse de sangre.

- Tu eres el que debería recapacitar ¿que es lo que quieres? ¿No deseas mantener el orgullo del mundo mágico? ¿quieres ser un servidor de muggles y un conejo toda tu vida? A veces las grandes causas requieren algunos sacrificios, pero ¡por Merlin! ¡Solo son un puñado de muggles! ¿y que si es necesario sacrificar algunos para conseguir una victoria mayor?

Al ver el espanto de Sirius ante sus palabras Regulus levantó un poco más la cabeza, desafiante, aunque al tiempo su boca temblaba un poco, solo un poco. Sirius no se percató de esta señal, la rabia estaba desbordando toda cordura y rugió.

- ¡Solo un puñado de muggles! ¿no? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que eso es solo el principio? Solo eres un jodido crío de dieciséis años pero estas borracho de orgullo y eso será tu ruina.

- Es la gente como tu la que hace necesarias medidas desagradables- insistió Regulus- Gente como Dumbledore, si no fuera por él y su campaña la propuesta Lynch habría sido aprobada hace meses.

El mayor de los hermanos suspiró.

- Si, supongo que eso allanaría un poco más el camino de Lord Voldemort .- Sirius había dejado de sentir la furia asesina que cada vez lo poseía más a menudo en presencia de miembros de su familia. En su lugar lo invadía el desánimo. ¿Como podía alguien pensar de esa manera? ¿que había sido de su hermano pequeño? Recordó los juegos infantiles, las mascotas comunes, los secretos compartidos... y por un momento una tristeza mortal desplazó su indignación y su odio.

- ¿No dices nada?- preguntó Regulus – Tienes la oportunidad de...

- Déjalo.

-Pero...

-¡Te he dicho que lo dejes!- Sirius ya no tenía interés en seguir aquella conversación inútil. Se levantó, se puso los pantalones vaqueros que había traído puestos del colegio con la intención de escandalizar a su madre y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

En el piso inferior la mesa del desayuno no estaba puesta en el comedor como era costumbre. Walburga tenía muchas cosas que hacer aquella mañana y en contra de sus hábitos no había dispuesto un desayuno familiar servido por Kreacher sino que había dejado dormir a los chicos. Sirius entró en la cocina, no con intención de desayunar, pues la conversación con Regulus había hecho huir su apetito, sino buscando la enorme chimenea que a aquella hora temprana era la única fuente de calor en la casa. Kreacher lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza bastante irrespetuoso si se consideraba la forma que tenía de inclinarse hasta casi rozar el suelo con la nariz ante el resto de los Black. Sirius le dedicó una mirada hostil y el elfo salió de la habitación musitando para si. La casa estaba tranquila, aún era muy temprano. Su padre no solía madrugar y Charles y Isabelle no bajarían hasta que Regulus lo hiciera, estaba lo bastante sólo como para intentarlo...

Sirius extrajo algo envuelto en papel de estraza marrón. Era un pequeño espejo. Escudriñó la superficie susurrando.

- James.¡James! ¿estás despierto?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta y se guardó de nuevo el artefacto en el bolsillo justo a tiempo, porque de pronto se oían pasos en la escalera. Fuese quien fuese Sirius no tenía ningunas ganas de verlo. Solo para dar la espalda a quien entrara por la puerta se levantó y comenzó a cortar un pedazo de bizcocho sobre la encimera.

Alguien entró y se sentó en la silla que Sirius acababa de abandonar.

- Hola Sirius.

Sirius se volvió al reconocer aquella voz.

-¡Tio Ignatius! ¿Que haces tu aquí?

El hombre estrechó la mano de su sobrino con entusiasmo. Era un mago muy mayor, un anciano en realidad, pero el vigor de su figura impedía aplicarle ese calificativo. Tenía los ojos muy claros y la piel bronceada, su rostro era como un viejo cuero, feo y gastado pero aún resistente.

- Lo mismo que tu, supongo. La boda del año. Bien sabes que tu tía Lucrecia y yo hace años que tenemos cerrada la casa de Londres. Tu madre nos invitó...bueno, invitó a tu tía. Yo solo soy un añadido inevitable- Dijo. Y rió enseñando unos dientes brillantes aunque amarillos, sin duda por la costumbre de fumar en pipa que tanto molestaba a su esposa.

Ignatius (aunque en seria competencia con Alphard, el hermano de su madre) era el tío favorito de Sirius, y éste sintió alegría y un cierto alivio al comprobar que al menos habría alguien agradable con quien hablar.

- ¿Como estas? Hace siglos que no te veo.- Sirius sonreía por primera vez en dos días.

- No voy mal, muchacho, no voy mal. Para tener la edad que tengo no estoy demasiado achacoso y a tu tía Lucrecia me acostumbré hace años.

Sirius siempre se había preguntado que extraordinaria serie de circunstancias habría impulsado a la tía Lucrecia a casarse con alguien tan diferente como Ignatius. Aunque, pensándolo bien no era menos misterioso que Ignatius se hubiera sentido atraído por una integrista de la sangre pura como ella. Ignatius era... diferente. Desde luego no encajaba con los Black. La familia respiró tranquila cuando el matrimonió cerro su casa de la ciudad en Richmond y se retiraron a su propiedad de Suffolk cesando entonces la embarazosa actividad política de Ignatius en el Ministerio. Ignatius había sido durante años una espina en la carne de los Black y un motivo de continuo sofoco para su esposa.

- ¿Has visto a Andrómeda últimamente?- Preguntó Sirius bajando la voz. Su prima era un tema tabú no solo en casa de Cygnus y Druella sino también en Grimmauld Place.

Ignatius ensombreció el gesto un instante pero después recuperó la sonrisa y contestó en un susurro.

- Hace meses que no se nada de ella. Creo que no quiere arriesgarse a que su padre se entere de que estamos en contacto. Son tiempos oscuros y hay que extremar las precauciones. No creo que Cygnus se atreviera a cumplir su promesa de matar a Ted pero mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Sirius asintió. No estaba seguro del nivel de locura de su tío Cygnus pero no le cabía duda del de su primogénita. Según había escuchado subrepticiamente en aquellos días turbulentos que siguieron a la fuga de Andrómeda, la familia estaba consternada y furibunda. De alguna manera se había desistido de dar caza a la traidora y a su amante, aunque Cygnus juró matar al sangre sucia que se había llevado a su hija si volvía a ponerle la vista encima. El tiempo seguramente había enfriado un poco todo aquello, aunque dadas las circunstancias y con la xenofobia mágica extendiéndose como lo hacía... Se preguntó si de verdad no sabían nada de ella o simplemente preferían ignorar la situación. Hacía ya varios años que Andrómeda se había escapado con Tonks, de hecho Sirius sabía por su tío que la pareja había tenido una niña, una proscrita más de la sangre Black.

- Pero será mejor que no hablemos de esto mientras estemos aquí- Ignatius miró hacia atrás en dirección al pasillo- No me perdonaría causarle más problemas a tu prima.

Pasaron la mañana charlando. De pronto Sirius volvió a sentir el hambre mañanera habitual y ambos desayunaron con buen apetito. La mutua compañía permitió a tío y sobrino evadirse del resto de magos y brujas que pululaban por la casa en estado de agitación haciendo los últimos preparativos de vestuario, regalos y protocolo. Por la cocina fueron desfilando todos: Orion, que no dedicó más que un seco saludo a su hijo y nada en absoluto a Ignatius, los dos Slytherin, Isabelle y la tía Lucrecia, que solo consintió en dejar tranquilo a su esposo cuando éste le prometió atención a tiempo completo a partir del almuerzo para ultimar los detalles de su túnica de gala. Walburga había salido en dirección al callejon Diagon para supervisar y recoger los regalos de boda.

Ni a uno ni otro les correspondía ninguna responsabilidad en la ceremonia de la noche, ni Walburga ni Lucrecia hubieran permitido que participaran más que con su mera presencia, así que mientras otros se afanaban ellos salieron a dar una vuelta por el Londres muggle, donde al menos pudieron hablar abiertamente de la situación familiar. Sirius se sintió tentado de confiar sus preocupaciones a su tío pero finalmente la hora del almuerzo llegó sin que se hubiera decidido a hacerlo. Mientras regresaban a Grimmauld Place en un autobús muggle Ignatius le habló de la tranquilidad de su vida en el campo y de cómo sentía no haber abandonado la política muchos años antes de lo que lo hizo.

-Todos mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles, solo conseguí una úlcera de estómago y sacar de quicio a mi mujer. Reconozco que me he rendido. Sinceramente creo que la propuesta Lynch acabara imponiéndose y eso será el principio del fin. A mi ya no puede quedarme demasiado, pero lo siento por vosotros los jóvenes. Afortunadamente no he tenido hijos.

El abatimiento y la resignación de Ignatius fueron un peso más en el ánimo de Sirius.

- Pero tío, no podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya. ¿Y los mortífagos? ¿Como podríamos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados mientras cometen esos crímenes?

Ignatius suspiró.

- Mira, he luchado durante años por convencer a las gente de que los muggles merecen tanto respeto como los magos, y lo he hecho desde una posición de privilegio porque el matrimonio con tu tía me abrió las puertas de la sociedad más pura, pero todo ha sido en vano.- Ignatius le miró con sus ojos tansparentes y Sirius sintió su profundo cansancio y su fatalismo- No van a cambiar. Y ahora que Lord Voldemort emerge como lider, si no lo consiguen por las buenas será por las malas.

Sirius no supo que decir. Tal vez si alguna vez llegaba a la edad de su tío después de décadas de golpear sus ideales contra una pared de intolerancia se sentiría como él, pero ahora mismo el cuerpo le pedía lucha. No se rendiría. No podía, tenía demasiado que perder si el mundo se escoraba hacía la sombra, sus amigos, su hermano...

- Pero está Dumbledore - Dijo entonces Sirius sosteniendo su mirada.

- ¡Ah! El viejo Dumbledore- Respondió el anciano con voz soñadora- Si. Tienes razón, Dumbledore no se moverá ni un milímetro de su posición.- Ignatius sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón de tweed y se secó con el la frente-. Me temo que pasarán por encima de él.

Sirius quiso protestar pero ya llegaban a la parada y de todas formas no creía posible convencer a su tío. En silencio volvieron a la casa donde la mesa estaba ya preparada para nueve comensales. Repasando mentalmente Sirius se percató de que había un cubierto de más. Su madre apareció en el umbral de la puerta doble del comedor con un centro de gardenias para la mesa y pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

- Rodolphus come con nosotros hoy- Dijo mientras colocaba las flores.

Despues del almuerzo Sirius subió al desván. Quería estar sólo par poder hacer otro intento de hablar con James. Creía que se volvería loco si no podía remediar un poco su angustia. La presencia de Lestrange le había alterado mucho. No podía evitar recordar que aquel elegante hombre de mundo era en realidad un asesino. Y que él le había visto sacrificar la vida de la más inocente de las criaturas sin pestañear.

- James, ¡James!, deja ya de perseguir a Lily, te necesito.- Gruñó sobre el espejo sin levantar la voz. Su hermano y los demás ultimaban el viaje a Irlanda y afortunadamente había podido eludir la fiscalización de su madre una vez que ésta se aseguró de que todo estaba preparado.

De pronto el espejo vibró ligeramente y la cara de James apareció en su superficie.

-¿Que te pasa Canuto? Es que no puedes vivir sin mi ¿verdad?

Sirius sintió el peso de su corazón aligerado instantáneamente al escuchar la voz de su amigo. Era justo lo que necesitaba. Llevaba menos de veinticuatro horas en Londres y parecía como si su vida en Hogwarts hubiera sido un maravilloso sueño del que había despertado a una desgraciada realidad. Pero al ver a James todo volvió a ser como antes.

- Tío, no se si voy a poder soportar esto- Dijo, paradójicamente sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Bah, aguanta, mañana a estas horas estarás de vuelta y Peter y yo te contaremos nuestra excursión nocturna con Lunático.

- Rodolphus Lestrange está aquí, en Grimmauld Place.

- Valiente cabrón- gruñó James con la misma entonación con la hablaría de Ludo Bagman. Sirius sintió una vez más la culpa de no haber confiado en él, pero no podía... - ¿Y tu prima?

- En la Casa Grande, ayudando a su hermana con el vestido o algo así...

- No les pierdas de vista, tal vez puedas averiguar algo. Y vigila muy de cerca a Avery también. De Quejicus me ocupo yo.

- Por supuesto, pero...James.

- ¿Si?

- Mi tío Ignatius también está aquí.

-¿El que te regaló tu primera varita?

- Y cree que esto no tiene remedio.

-¿El que?

Sirius estuvo al borde de enfurecerse de nuevo. Ninguno de sus amigos, salvo tal vez Remus, acababa de tomarse en serio el asunto.

- ¿Que va a ser? Los mortífagos. Voldemort.

Ambos se miraron en silencio.

-Mira Sirius, se que te preocupas por tu hermano. Te prometo que esto no va a quedar así, descubriremos lo que traman. Y lo pararemos.

- Tengo que irme, estamos a punto de irnos.- Dijo Sirius, un poco menos abatido pero aún preocupado.

- Esta bien. No te preocupes. Mañana nos vemos y hablamos largo y tendido. Si es necesario acudiremos a Dumbledore. Lo más que puede pasar es que no nos crea ¿verdad?

- Cuidad de Remus.

-Claro, tío. Me voy, creo que alguien sube.

- Adiós.- Se despidió Sirius, pero ya el espejo volvía a ser solo un espejo. Con paso reacio Sirius salió del desván y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

El traslador los transportó al jardín de la Casa Grande de los Black, donde los eficientes elfos jardineros habían conseguido un efecto impresionante a base plantas de floración invernal: Camelias, madroños, lantanas y rosas inglesas especialmente hibridadas para la ocasión. Los almendros de la finca también florecían en el esplendor del anuncio de la primavera.

El interior de la casa también rebosaba de flores, todas ellas blancas como correspondía a un escenario nupcial. Rosas de tallo largo en diferentes tonos, desde el níveo al crema o el marfil dorado. Pero Sirius no poseía el talante necesario para apreciarlo. Se sentía como un animal llevado al matadero que huele la sangre derramada de sus congéneres y desea con todas sus fuerzas huir.

Avery lucía una sonrisa satisfecha mientras daba el brazo a Isabelle ceremoniosamente, todo su esnobismo de mago brillaba en aquella ocasión. Druella y Cygnus los esperaban en el gran salón, solo la familia más próxima estaba ya allí además de los Kethering, sin embargo no vio a Bellatrix por ninguna parte.

- Druella, querida- Saludó Walburga a la madre de la novia- Debes estar temblando.

- Bueno, no tanto como en la boda de Bellatrix- Apunto Ignatius maliciosamente.

Lestrange rió, a Sirius su risa le recordó el sonido de una sierra cortando y desgarrando.

- Tu mujer está con Narcissa- Dijo Druella dirigiéndose a Rodolphus-. Pobre Cissy, está muy nerviosa. Imagínate. Creí que vendrías con Lord... bueno Quien-tu-sabes.

Sirius sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

Rodolphus dió unos pasos hasta el clavicordio cuya tapa estaba levantada y pulso unas notas. Cygnus sonrió ofreciéndole con un gesto tomar asiento frente al instrumento.

- Todo tuyo. Es un honor que seas tu precisamente quien toque durante la ceremonia-. Dijo.

Rodolphus se sentó al clavicordio dando la espalda a los amplios ventanales orlados de cortinas verdes de terciopelo. Acarició las teclas sin llegar a pulsar ninguna. Sus dedos eran largos y pálidos como los puños inmaculados de su túnica de gala.

- Milord vendrá un poco más tarde, justo antes de la ceremonia. Que suerte tiene Lucius, a nuestra boda no pudo acudir ¿verdad Bella?

Todos se volvieron en dirección al umbral de a puerta.

- Lord Voldemort es un mago muy ocupado.- Dijo una voz de contralto - La novia está lista, madre. Será mejor que vayas a hacerle compañía o volverá a su costumbre de niña de morderse las uñas.

Bellatrix estaba soberbia. Siempre dicen que la novia es la mujer más bella de todas el día su boda, pero en éste caso eso iba a ser muy difícil. Se acercó con paso majestuoso al asiento del piano arrastrando la cola de su vestido rojo sangre y su marido le besó la mano ceremoniosamente.

A Sirius no le dirigió ni una sola mirada, era como si no existiera.

- Toca para nosotros Rodolphus.-Pidió ella.

Sirius se había quedado de piedra. Nadie había mencionado que Voldemort estaría allí aquella noche.

Lestrange comenzó a tocar una sonata. Seguro que era Bach, un Lestrange nunca tocaría música que no hubiera sido compuesto por un mago. Era un pianista consumado, aunque Sirius no supiera gran cosa de música sabía distinguir el talento.

- ¿Y los Malfoy?- Pregunto Orion a su cuñado.

- Abraxas y yo ya nos hemos puesto de acuerdo. Llegarán en unos minutos.- El orgulloso padrino de la novia no cabía en si de gozo. Casaba a su hija con el único heredero de los Malfoy y además todas las grandes personalidades del mundo mágico estarían allí. Incluso Lord Voldemort.

- He tenido que soltar a los perros para espantar a esos cargantes de "El Profeta". Creo que nos hemos librado de ellos. El resto de la familia y los invitados está en el jardín trasero esperando al novio. El ministro de magia está impaciente por oficiar la ceremonia.

Las notas que desgranaba Rodolphus ponían al momento un acento solemne, sus dedos tenían una agilidad asombrosa. Regulus se había colocado junto al clavicordio y concentraba toda su atención en el intérprete. Sirius había visto esa expresión en su cara muchas veces, cuando eran pequeños, solo que entonces era a él, Sirius a quien Regulus miraba con admiración. Notó como sus dientes se apretaban hasta casi rechinar. Sintió el deseo irresistible de empuñar allí mismo la varita y borrar la sonrisilla arrogante del rostro del mago. Entonces se percató de que Bella lo estaba mirando.

- Hola primo- susurró por debajo del sonido de las cuerdas, sus labios dibujaron una "o" perfectamente redonda que casi quería ser algo más... Pero después ella dejó de prestarle atención, consultó con la mirada el reloj de pared centenario. La manecilla alcanzó el punto superior y el carillón mágico anunció las siete. Fuera, el sol herido de muerte se ocultaba en la luz rosada del crepúsculo. Bella sacó su varita y sacudió la muñeca. Cientos de velas se encendieron alrededor de todos los presentes iluminando la sala en penumbra con una luz cálida y dorada.

-¡Ahhh!- Una exclamación admirada escapó de las bocas de los presentes, incluida Walburga que aplaudió como una niña.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a recibir a Lucius. Aquí está todo listo.- Cygnus señaló la puerta con la mano y tomando el brazo de su hermana la condujo hacía la salida. Orión , privado de su esposa, tendió la mano a su sobrina Bellatrix mientras que Isabelle y Charles les seguían junto a Ignatius y Lucrecia. Los hermanos Black salieron del salón uno junto al otro mientras Lestrange seguía tocando una fuga extremadamente complicada. No se miraron en ningún momento. El resto de los músicos, que esperaban fuera, se encaminaron a sus puestos en torno al calvicordio.

El jardín trasero, la extensión de cuidado césped que poblaba sus pesadillas, estaba repleto de magos y brujas elegantemente vestidos. Todos parecían ansiosos y Sirius se preguntó si sería por la llegada del novio o por la de Lord Voldemort. Voldemort acudía a muy pocos actos públicos, se podía contar con los dedos de una mano, y aún sobraban, las veces que la prensa había recogido sus apariciones. A la mañana siguiente la foto más deseada sería la del poderoso mago junto a los novios, y no dudaba de que Druella se ocuparía de que así fuera. Allí en un discreto segundo plano entre los invitados estaba el fotógrafo de la familia preparado para no perder detalle. La mejor de las fotografías sería enviada al periódico. Que no se permitiese la presencia de la prensa no escondía el hecho de que aquel era una acto de interés político de primer orden.

El novio llegó acompañado de sus padres en un carruaje tirado por dos caballos negros de imponente alzada y pelaje lustroso. Lucius Malfoy llegó muy serio, su tez parecía aún más pálida a la luz de las antorchas. Su túnica de novio era impresionante, de negro profundo hacía parecer pardas las capas de los otros magos. El chaleco en negro bordado de plata tenía aspecto de poder pagar él sólo el coste del banquete, en la solapa llevaba una camelia blanca. Abraxas Malfoy, del brazo de su mujer, aparecía mucho más risueño que su propio hijo. Saludó efusivamente a Cygnus y encabezó junto con el novio y el ministro la comitiva hacia el salón de baile de los Black que, convertido en salón de ceremonia, relucía como una joya a la luz de las incontables velas.

Lord Voldemort llegó apenas un minuto antes de la aparición estelar de la novia. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacía él pero ninguno de los invitados, rígidamente colocados según el protocolo, se atrevió a moverse de su lugar para ir a su encuentro. Sirius no dudaba de que esto era algo perfectamente planificado. Avanzó por el pasillo que dejaban las dos secciones de asientos para colocarse a la derecha de Bellatrix, en un lugar de preeminencia. Sirius observó con los ojos entrecerrados a la encarnación viva de la magia oscura, al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos según algunos. Era un hombre alto. No pudo comparar su estatura con la de Lestrange, porque éste se sentaba al teclado interpretando un preludio, pero calculó que andarían a la par. Tenía su rostro un aspecto extraño, muy pálido y tan liso como el de una estatua de alabastro. Había algo de irreal, de inhumano, en la nariz chata y las lisas mejillas. El iris de sus ojos era de color granate. Resultaban siniestras en aquellas pupilas de forma sutilmente diferente...O tal vez Sirius lo mirase con la percepción sesgada por el odio. Sin embargo había algo en lo que podía estar seguro de no equivocarse, había un aura magnética a su alrededor que impelía a todos los presentes a mirarle. Sin embargo ninguno de los presentes fijaba la mirada en él de manera curiosa o impertinente, eran miradas subrepticias, ansiosas, casi reverénciales.

_Éste es el mago que maneja los hilos del desastre que se aveci_na- Pensó Sirius mientras las notas del clavicordio subían y bajaban imposibles escalas en los dedos virtuosos de su lugarteniente.- _Si tuviera una pizca del valor que mis amigos me atribuyen sacaría la varita ahora mismo y lo mataría antes de que pudiera hacer más daño._

En ese momento Narcissa del brazo de su padre apareció en el umbral.

La música cambió, Sirius reconoció la pieza. Los violines, la viola y el oboe se unierón al teclado. La joven promesa del canto Celestina Warbeck alzó su dulce voz de soprano en una de las arias favoritas de Cissy. Otra vez Bach.

_¡Disipaos, sombras de tristeza,  
hielos y vientos, calmaos ya!  
Los placeres de Flora  
no otorgarán a nuestros pechos  
nada sino gozosa delectación  
pues ella trae flores consigo_

Y así era, Narcissa sostenía un ramo de camelias blanquísimas que rivalizaban con la tez lechosa de su portadora. También había camelias en su pelo. Si Bella parecía de fuego con su cabello suelto y el rojo vestido Narcissa era la nieve. Sirius no se hubiera atrevido a elegir entre las dos. Escuchando aquella obra tan querida por su prima recordó la pasión que Cissy y Andrómeda habían sentido siempre por la música. Su hermana mayor y los Black varones nunca se interesaron demasiado por ella.

Avanzó por la alfombra del brazo de su padre y por unos minutos incluso Lord Voldemort pareció ensombrecido por la claridad que irradiaba de ella. Lucius la recibió al pie de la tarima donde el ministro, libro en mano, los esperaba. El aroma de los cientos de rosas mareaba, la voz de flautín de la soprano le martilleaba el cerebro. Sirius sintió sus piernas vacilar pero la humillación que hubiera supuesto desmayarse consiguió sostenerlo. Por un momento creyó ver doble, la imagen de la intersección de dos figuras idénticas de Lord Voldemort hizo que parpadeara tratando de enfocar la vista, inspiró profundamente y la sensación de vértigo pasó.

Podría haber considerado que fue una bonita ceremonia, emotiva en los momentos precisos (por ejemplo cuando Druella dejó escapar unas lágrimas de madre que casa a su hija menor) y solemne el intercambio de votos y anillos. La seriedad de los novios contrastaba con la expresión risueña del oficiante, el ministro de magia no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento. Pero Sirius estaba demasiado condicionado por el entorno, era demasiado consciente de quienes eran los actores principales de la representación. Ni siquiera el recuerdo de los juegos infantiles con Cissy pudo redimirla a sus ojos de casarse con Lucius Malfoy.

Por fin al acabar la ceremonia los novios adoptaron una actitud más relajada mientras la Warbeck cantaba dulces felicitaciones.

¡_Que veáis en vuestro contento  
un millar de brillantes días felices  
para que pronto, en el tiempo venidero,  
vuestro amor dé fruto!_

En aquellos momentos resultaba más dificil recordar que aquella sala posiblemente estaba llena de mortífagos.


	18. Chapter 18:Noche de tiniebla I

XVIII

James se había quedado preocupado después de hablar con Sirius a través del espejo. Aunque sabía que para su amigo los manejos de los Slytherin tenían una importancia más sensible que para los demás, acababa de darse cuenta de hasta que punto sufría por ello y eso le decidió a ir hasta las últimas consecuencias. Si finalmente se descubría que Avery y el resto no estaban involucrados en nada relacionado con Lord Voldemort no se privaría de burlarse de él, pero eso si, lleno de alivio y con la conciencia tranquila.

No le dijo nada a Remus de su decisión de acudir directamente a Dumbledore, no podía confiar en su discreción y no quería que a Lily le rozase siquiera algo de aquello, demasiado sabía ya... Esperaría hasta el día siguiente, a que Remus hubiera pasado su transformación y Sirius volviera, pero no lo demoraría más. Mientras, dedicaría su tiempo a vigilar los movimientos de Regulus y Snape, y por supuesto de Lily. El mapa era un instrumento estupendo, no comprendía como habían podido vivir sin él hasta entonces. ¡La de castigos que se habrían ahorrado!

Era sábado y no tenía demasiado que hacer. Con Sirius ausente y aún temprano para seguir a Remus a su reclusión en Hogsmeade, Peter y él no tenían muchas ganas de hacer nada. El entrenamiento de Quiditch había sido suspendido por la fuerte lluvia ventosa, que impedía el vuelo y ponía en peligro a los deportistas que se aventuraban a asomar la escoba al abierto. La sala común estaba silenciosa y aburrida. Miró el mapa por enésima vez. Lily seguía en el ensayo del coro, que se había trasladado de la mañana del domingo a la noche del sábado por compromisos del maestro Regis.

Sabía que lo mejor era seguir el consejo de Remus y hablar abiertamente con ella, pero no se sentía con ganas de soportar evasivas. Al menos ahora mantenían una apariencia de cortesía que se hacía más natural según iba pasando el tiempo. Sintiéndose un cobarde por conformarse con tan poco se revolvió otra vez en su sillón, inquieto.

¡Que demonios! ¿Que era él, un león o un ratón? Sin saber muy bien cómo la decisión de ir a hablar con ella empezó a parecerle más y más atractiva. Al fin y al cabo no era cómo si Lily siguiera considerándole un estúpido engreído. En los pocos días que pasaron juntos James le había abierto de par en par la puerta de sus pensamientos, y sus sueños, y ella había parecido feliz de lo que había descubierto allí...¿o no? En este punto James dudaba ya de todo. ¿Y si era precisamente eso lo que le había impulsado a cortar con él? ¿Y si había confirmado que era un imbecil y por eso le había dejado?

No puede ser, parecía contenta de estar conmigo. Hasta la víspera de San Valentín, cuando de repente las cosas habían cambiado tan radicalmente que aún le duraba la sorpresa. 

Temiendo que la cobardía volviera a apoderarse de él se levantó de un salto y salió de la sala común, dejando a Peter estupefacto.

- ¡Adiós...!- Le gritó éste cuando ya salía por el hueco del retrato, pero él ni se enteró.

El caso es que lo había decidido tan repentinamente que se había olvidado de que el ensayo duraría al menos otra media hora. No quiso volver a la sala común, cuando al fin había encontrado el valor temía echarse atrás. Sin saber a donde ir vagó sin rumbo fijo cavilando la mejor manera de empezar la conversación.

¿Debía ir al grano? ¿O empezaba charlando de asuntos triviales? ¿Era mejor hacerse el encontradizo con ella o abordarla directamente? Estas dudas le creaban una ansiedad que le hacían caminar cada vez más deprisa. Subió, bajó, atravesó arcadas y pasajes sin encontrar respuesta a sus dudas. Al fin se encontró delante de la gárgola que custodiaba el acceso al despacho de Dumbledore. Se apoyó brevemente en ella para recobrar el aliento perdido. De repente la estatua comenzó a moverse dejando la entrada expedita.

Sorprendido, James se apartó. De la abertura le llegó una voz conocida, la voz de Hagrid rezongando para si muy enfadado.

- ¡Ese Slytherin gordo y comodón! No lo necesitamos para nada, no señor.

La encolerizada voz sonaba más cerca.

- Muchos estamos dispuestos... dispuestos a todo y... ¡Potter! ¿que haces tu aquí?

Las enormes y peludas cejas del guardabosques cambiaron su expresión de un ceño cerrado a un arco de sorpresa. James saludó igualmente sorprendido.

- Hola Hagrid. ¿De que Slytherin hablabas?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo. Las reuniones de la Orden del Fenix son secretas.

-¿la Orden del Fenix?

El rostro del gigante se demudó.

- Soy un bocazas, ¡un bocazas!-. Se lamentó echándose las manos a la cabeza.- Tu olvida lo que he dicho, por favor-. Añadió con un hilo de voz.

- Es Slughorn ¿verdad?- Interrogó James una vez más.

Hagrid suspiró contrariado despeinando el flequillo del chico.

- ¿Como vamos a habérnoslas con Quien-tu-sabes si no podemos mantener el secreto?- Dijo, e inmediatamente se tapó la boca alarmado de haber vuelto a hablar de más.

- ¡Ay!

James alargó la mano y le dio unos cachetitos animosos en el codo.

- No te preocupes Hagrid. Yo soy completamente de fiar.

- Lo se muchacho, lo se. Pero ahora déjame, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Y por favor olvida lo que te he dicho- Repitió el coloso antes de irse rezongando con más brío.

Mientras desaparecía por el pasillo James aún le escuchó gruñir y lamentarse.

Así que Dumbledore había reclutado ayuda para combatir a los mortífagos... la Orden del Fenix. Recordó la última tarde en Hogsmeade y el ataque de pánico que sufrió Slughorn en Las Tres escobas. No le extrañaba que el profesor de pociones rehusara colaborar, nunca le había parecido una persona demasiado dada a los alardes heroicos.

_Si Dumbledore se lo toma tan en serio es posible nos escuche_. Pensó. _Se lo contaremos todo. Tal vez él sepa que hacer._

Sintió un gran alivio. Sirius se alegraría inmensamente de saber que había en marcha una oposición real a los planes de Voldemort, fueran los que fueran.

Consultó su reloj, ya casi era la hora. Descendió los dos pisos hasta la planta baja y giró por el corredor que llevaba a la Torre Norte. Los ecos de la música le llegaron entonces. El ensayo aún no había terminado pero no podían faltar más que unos minutos, en media hora todos los alumnos debían estar en sus salas comunes.

Repasó mentalmente todas las cosa que quería decirle a Lily, pero encontró su mente en blanco. Aterrado notó que la canción cesaba. Segundos después se abría la puerta de la sala y un torrente de chicos y chicas salía charlando y riendo. Una rubia de Hufflepuff le saludó. Era Daphne Gordon de séptimo, hermana de uno de sus golpeadores. Con una sonrisa radiante se acercó a preguntar por las estadísticas de puntería de su hermano Dan. James sabía perfectamente que a Daphne el quiditch de importaba un bledo y tampoco creía que Dan le interesara gran cosa.

_Ahora no, por el amor de Dios. _Pensó, sonriendo a su vez de puro terror. Lily salía ya por la puerta con una voluminosa carpeta debajo del brazo.

- Ahora no puedo charlar contigo Daphne, de verdad.- Dijo, dejándola plantada en medio del pasillo para ir al encuentro de Lily.

Lily estaba preciosa. Despeinada y con un poco de color en las mejillas. James sabía cuanto disfrutaba de la música y se juró prestar más atención a esa faceta de su vida si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad de volver a salir con ella.

- ¡James!- exclamó sorprendida de verle.

Aún tenía la mirada un poco huidiza, pero las cosas habían mejorado mucho desde el mes anterior. Aunque habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos durante las últimas semanas, había sido siempre en presencia de Remus, Sirius, Peter o una combinación de éstos. A pesar de todo estaba claro que no le desagradaba habérselo encontrado. En ese momento, al verla sonriente delante de él, se convenció de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo...- dijo James- si tu quieres, claro.

Lily dejó de sonreír. No fue que pusiera mala cara, simplemente se quedó seria.

- Si, supongo que es justo.- Dijo- Pero ahora mismo no puedo, he quedado con Nora para hacer el trabajo de Aritmancia.

Al ver la cara que puso el chico se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

- No, no...No te estoy dando largas. De verdad que tengo que hacer ese trabajo ahora. Voy un poco retrasada en esa clase...Ya se que hoy es sábado pero mañana Nora se va Londres porque bautizan al niño de su prima Molly .

-Ahh...

- Le van a llamar Percival ¿sabes? Ya tiene otros dos chicos, Billy y Charlie, pero esta vez ella va a ser la madrina...- Lily parecía azorada – No se para que te cuento todo esto...

- No pasa nada.- Respondió él tratando de no dejar traslucir el desencanto que sentía.

-Bueno.- Dijo ella entonces atropelladamente- Mira, ¿te parece bien que quedemos más tarde en la sala común? El trabajo que tenemos que hacer es bastante complicado, pero creo que hacia las doce habremos terminado.

James dudó un momento. Su intención había sido estar con Remus en la casa de los gritos para la media noche, además precisamente ahora que Sirius estaba fuera...

Lily se dio cuenta de su vacilación.

- Vale. No pasa nada. ya hablaremos otro día entonces.

Y avanzó un paso dispuesta a irse.

- ¡No, espera!- Exclamó él.- De acuerdo. A media noche en la sala común.

Se apartó un paso para que ella pudiera continuar y solo cuando estuvo seguro de que había doblado la esquina se atrevió a volverse.

oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sirius se siente un sonámbulo, una especie de muerto en vida que contempla el curso de unos hechos sobre los que no tiene participación alguna. Desorientado vaga entre los grupos animados que charlan y brindan elevando sus copas en dirección a los novios. Los sonidos del cristal chocando, las risas, las notas de la música... Sus planes de escandalizar una vez más a la familia comportándose de algún modo impropio se han desvanecido. Desde la comida del día anterior en que la sonrisa de Rodolphus Lestrange se le quedó clavada en la retina como un clavo oxidado toda su arrogancia se ha evaporado. La presencia de Lord Voldemort en la Casa de su familia ha terminado de desconcertarlo y ahora es uno más de los que lo miran de soslayo, una más de las polillas deslumbradas por la llama maligna de su presencia. Lord Voldemort sostiene una copa de vino entre sus dedos largos mientras conversa cidentificables. Como limaduras de hierro en torno a un imán invisible los invitados siguen una danza inconsciente en torno a los novios y a la figura aciaga del mago tenebroso. Sirius no es una excepción.

Rodolphus, de nuevo al clavicordio, acompaña a dos muchachas que interpretan un hermoso dúo de otro mago y músico genial. Las dos voces se entrelazan en una melodía magnética que lo intimida porque parece dirigida a él.

_Two daughters of this aged stream are we_

_And both our sea-green locks have comb'd for ye._

_  
_Escuchándola no puede evitar identificar en ella a sus dos primas. Dos sirenas, dos figuras angelicales que encierran en su belleza fría un peligro mortal. Narcissa, radiante, inmaculada, no repara en él en absoluto. Y su indiferencia le empuja aún más hacia ella. Un sentimiento de pérdida que no ha sabido que tenía hasta que la ha visto en el altar recibiendo la alianza cuajada de diamantes de manos del infausto Malfoy. Los recuerdos de una infancia feliz hacen surgir un deseo doloroso de dirigirse a ella, de obligarla a reconocer en él a su compañero de juegos, de demandar de sus labios una explicación para este despropósito.

_Come, come, bathe with us an hour or two;  
Come, come, naked in for we are so,  
What danger from a naked foe?_

Si, un enemigo aparentemente inofensivo pero en realidad letal. Un enemigo insidioso que le obliga a ver su vida desde un ángulo completamente diferente, que le recuerda todo lo que ha perdido.

_Come, come, bathe with us and share  
What pleasures in the floods appear._

Bellatrix es ésta noche todo lo que Druella siempre ha deseado que fuera, una dama, un bello adorno, una encantadora anfitriona. El reverso igualmente perfecto de su hermana. También Bella lo atrae, aunque de una forma distinta. Ella si que hace alarde de haberse percatado de su presencia. No ahora, que sus ojos beben de la figura de su Señor con tal intensidad que Sirius se pregunta que pensará Lestrange al respecto. No, ahora ella no le mira, pero le ha mirado en varias ocasiones durante la noche, miradas enigmáticas, sonrisas feroces. Y Sirius, debilitado por el torbellino de sentimientos y miedos que socavan su resistencia y que le hacen avergonzarse de si mismo, no consigue sustraerse a este acoso sutil.

_We'll beat the waters till they bound  
And circle round_.

Y en círculos se mueven también sus pensamientos, en círculos vuelven sus pesadillas, ahora reales ante él aunque disfrazadas de gracia y belleza.

La canción termina y los convidados aplauden y brindan una vez más por la salud de los novios, por su larga vida, por sus futuros hijos.

Incapaz de soportar por más tiempo la farsa, Sirius escapa del salón hacia el jardín iluminado por la luz lunar. Respira el aire frío de la noche entre los rosales y se dobla hacia adelante apoyando las manos en las rodillas en un gesto que hace parecer que ha estado corriendo y ha perdido el aliento. Se concentra durante un momento en el lejano recuerdo de sus amigos, de Hogwarts, del mundo más allá de aquella casa, más allá de todo lo que esta noche le corroe el alma. Pero eso está ahora mismo muy lejos, a años luz. Los sonidos del salón llegan hasta allí amortiguados pero aún audibles.

A ciencia cierta sabe ya que jamás podrá liberarse del todo de su familia, nunca conseguirá quitarse de encima el aroma dulzón, a flores y podredumbre, de los Black, los rostros de Bella y Cissy solo son un recordatorio de ello. Sirius nota una gota de sudor deslizándose por su nuca.

Súbitamente Sirius se ve sobresaltado por la silueta de un hombre alto y delgado que camina por la avenida arbolada a su derecha hacia las puertas de las altas verjas de la finca. Los grandes castaños no dejan ver gran parte del camino. Entrecierra los ojos tratando de reconocer al importuno pero una vez ha traspuesto la verja, la figura se desaparece sin que haya sido capaz de identificarla.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lord Voldemort se está divirtiendo, se está divirtiendo de verdad. Y por partida doble, por así decirlo.

El joven Severus Snape ha cumplido su cometido de manera brillante. Al principio, cuando Bella le había hablado de él, no lo había tomado demasiado en serio. ¿A quien puede interesarle un mocoso de dieciséis años? Si bien es cierto que él mismo a esa edad había desarrollado sus poderes a una escala que los mejores magos del mundo no podían ni soñar.

Pero él es especial, siempre lo ha sido. En la plenitud de sus facultades, no solo los mejores magos del mundo deben agachar ante él la cabeza; los mejores magos de la historia son una pálida sombra comparados con su poder.

La fiesta nupcial de Lucius y Narcissa le está resultando deliciosa. Y él es el primer sorprendido, porque las reuniones sociales lo asquean y tiene que contenerse para no dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, que generalmente incluyen el aniquilamiento de varias personas. A Lord Voldemort no le gusta tener que contenerse, a pesar de ello es un experto en la virtud de la templanza.

Pronto llegará el tiempo en que ya no necesite contenerse más. Como el depredador que acecha a su presa ejercita la paciencia mientras el fruto madura y cae por su propio peso. La araña ha tejido su red y poco a poco todas las piezas van encajando.

Estos años de preparación han hecho prosperar su heredad y el día de la cosecha está próximo; ha conseguido la fidelidad de sus mortífagos y la simpatía trufada de temor de gran cantidad de magos y brujas. Siempre velado por sus leales; en sus actos la sombra de su mano solo se adivina y su espíritu aletea por encima de las aguas. Un nuevo orden emergerá pronto según su voluntad.

Hay obstáculos, si, pero son pequeños granos de arena que quedan triturados en la piedra de su molino, pasa por encima de ellos cómo el elefante pasa por encima de la hormiga. Solo hay un estorbo que consigue sacarlo de quicio, un piedra en el engranaje que no ha sido capaz de quebrantar como ha hecho con todas las demás: Dumbledore.

Además, hay algo que desea y que Dumbledore jamás le dará; para conseguirlo tendrá que pasar por encima de su cadáver.

Que así sea.

Esta noche, por fin, esta rémora quedará también superada.

En el salón de la Casa irlandesa de los Black Lord Voldemort se sienta en una mullida butaca y disfruta del banquete. A su derecha e izquierda sus lugartenientes más valiosos, sus mortífagos más jóvenes, henchidos de vida y completamente entregados a su Señor. En la sala, entre los invitados, hay muchos más siervos, muchos leales, algunos colaboradores... Pero lo más importante, a su alrededor hay decenas de testigos, entre ellos el mismísimo ministro de magia.

¿Quien podrá acusarle cuando más de un centenar de ojos lo han visto disfrutando en la de una emotiva ceremonia nupcial? ¿Quien osará alzar el dedo contra él si ha pasado la noche con los capitostes del ministerio, copa en mano? ¿Quien se atreverá a sospechar siquiera cuando en el periódico de mañana aparezca la foto de Lord Voldemort bailando el vals con la novia?

Lord Voldemort disfruta del convite nupcial..

Lord Voldemort está de pie en el límite de los terrenos de Hogwarts, delante de la verja de entrada.

Es una sensación maravillosa. Disfrutar de su propio yo... dos veces. Desdoblar todos sus sentidos, sentir el frió de la noche y a la vez la calidez de la chimenea encendida, el olor del musgo y a un tiempo el aroma de las rosas de invernadero, el sabor del aire acre en Escocia y el gusto del vino añejo en Irlanda.

Snape ha sido un descubrimiento providencial y la poción Bilocus ha encajado en él como un guante. Pero lo mejor está por llegar.

En el salón de baile de los Black el carillón mágico ha dado las doce. En Hogwarts reloj de la torre ha dado las doce.

oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus, de pie en lo más alto de la torre de Astronomía espera el momento para dar la señal. No le ha resultado difícil colarse en la cocina antes de la cena y deslizar unas gotas de la poción secreta de Eileen Prince en la copa de zumo de calabaza de Dumbledore. Sabe que si hubiera intentado colar un veneno el cáliz del director lo hubiera rechazado inmediatamente. El director es objeto del odio, no sólo de los enemigos que le acarrea su postura tolerante con los muggles, sino de otras muchas personas por diversos motivos. Los grandes hombres como él tienen que tener mucho cuidado.

Pero la poción de su difunta madre es totalmente inofensiva además de desconocida para el mundo mágico, virtualmente indetectable. Solo tiene una contraindicación: Su efecto dura tan poco que hay que controlar estrictamente el desarrollo mediante un reactivo mágico. Por eso Severus está allí, en la torre, varita en mano para alertar al mortífago que va a entrar al castillo. Debe señalar el momento exacto en que podrá atravesar las defensa mágicas del colegio sin peligro de ser rechazado por los encantamientos de protección defensiva que Dumbledore ha establecido en persona alrededor del perímetro.

El momento en que la poción surta efecto y los poderes del anciano mago se desvanezcan.

Con ayuda de esa misma poción Eileen Prince, diecisiete años antes, había logrado burlar el encierro de su casa familiar y escapar con Tobías Snape, un bebedizo que desarma a cualquier mago temporalmente. Así había vencido a su padre y había huido hacía su vida gris de muggle. _Que desperdicio para una bruja de ese talento._ Piensa Severus. Él mismo está excepcionalmente dotado para la magia, pero su habilidad no puede compararse con la de madre. ¿Que no hubiera podido lograr de no haber abandonado su mundo?.

La ingestión del bebedizo debe hacerse en las horas anteriores al efecto que se quiere conseguir y solo dura unos minutos, no es un arma demasiado precisa pero bien empleada puede ser decisiva. Mira de nuevo el vial que contiene unas gotas de la pócima; Inmersa en el líquido transparente hay un solo pelo plateado del hombre que la ha tomado sin saberlo.

Se pregunta quién está esperando su señal al otro lado.

Las ordenes de Lestrange fueron claras, debía hacer la señal y quitarse de en medio cuanto antes. En realidad Bellatrix no le especificó nada de lo que iba a pasar en Hogwarts esa noche, pero Severus no es tonto, no puede ser casualidad que la incursión se produzca la noche en que toda la plana mayor de la "linea dura" tiene una coartada perfecta. Quieren reírse del Ministerio, reírse de Dumbledore en su cara.

_No es asunto mío_. Pensó. _Haré lo que se me ordenado al pie de la letra._

En ese momento la ampolla de cristal emite, durante una fracción de segundo, un débil resplandor azulado. Sobresaltado levanta la varita por encima de su cabeza. Las manos le tiemblan tanto que por un momento teme no poder sostenerla.

- Lumos – Susurra.

ooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mucho antes de la hora convenida James ya está esperando en el sala común. La sala esta vacía pero él no ha dejado que el fuego se extinga. Mirar las llamas siempre le ha resultado relajante, nunca se cansa de observar sus evoluciones. Es una forma como otra cualquiera de pasar el rato.

Ha despachado a Colagusano sin demasiada paciencia ni explicaciones; no esta de humor. Siente profundamente no poder acompañar a Remus en su tribulación, pero está seguro de que su amigo lo perdonará.

James se pierde en la contemplación de los viejos tapices que cubren las paredes, fija su vista en el artesonado del techo con sus flores de lis talladas, a intervalos se levanta del sillón y mira ventana afuera, escudriña el cielo, donde la luna llena preside la bóveda celeste iluminando el Bosque Prohibido con un resplandor de plata. Después se hunde de nuevo en el sillón frente al fuego deseando y temiendo que llegue la hora de hablar con Lily.

Al fin, a dos minutos de las doce despliega una vez más el Mapa del Merodeador y vuelve a mirar los dos puntitos que son Lily y Nora. De pronto su corazón da un vuelco.

¿Que está haciendo Snape en la Torre de Astronomía?

Se pone en pie de un salto.

_Maldita sea. Precisamente ahora_. Piensa contrariado.

Durante un momento duda. Pero no puede dejar que Snape ande libre por el castillo haciendo Dios sabe que. Recuerda la conversación con Sirius esta tarde y cómo le ha insistido en que no pierda de vista a Snape. Y no piensa hacerlo, no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados. Mira con ansiedad hacia la escalera que lleva a las habitaciones de las chicas pero no puede entretenerse más. Con un gesto brusco extrae la capa de invisibilidad del bolsillo de la túnica y sale al pasillo a través del cuadro de la señora gorda. Tiene que darse prisa, el pequeño borrón de tinta que representa a Quejicus ha empezado a moverse.

Corre hacia el pasadizo que lo llevará más rápidamente a la escalera y de ahí al pie de la Torre. Atraviesa el pasillo flanqueado por columnas, el sonido de sus pasos resuena en la piedra y a veces la sombra de un tobillo emerge de la capa que empieza a quedarle corta. Reza para no encontrarse con Filch o con Peeves porque eso le haría demorarse y le debe a Sirius averiguar que está pasando. Mientras avanza consulta el mapa para ver la ruta de su enemigo; parece dirigirse a las mazmorras y James comienza a correr más deprisa, si Snape consigue entrar en la sala común de Slytherin jamás sabrá que ha estado haciendo. Al doblar una esquina tropieza con sus propios pies y derrapa, maldiciendo su torpeza recoge del suelo el mapa que se le ha caído de las manos.

Y entonces lo ve. Otro punto diminuto de tinta se mueve por el pasillo del segundo piso.

Lord Voldemort.


	19. Chapter 19:Noche de tiniebla II

XIX.

En una de las habitaciones de la torre de Gryffindor Lily se afana en terminar el trabajo que ha estado componiendo durante las dos últimas horas con la ayuda de Nora. No es extraño que se haya atrasado tanto en aritmancia, durante el último mes sus pensamientos han divagado en torno a Severus y James, James y Severus... y la clase de la profesora Vector no permite ninguna distracción. Si pierdes el hilo estas acabada.

-No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco- Susurra por quinta o sexta vez mientras levanta la vista de pergamino y deja la pluma para enjugarse el sudor de la frente.

Nora finge enfadarse, también por quinta o sexta vez.

-Déjalo ya Evans, y a ver si arreglas tus asuntos de una vez o acabaras cateando aritmancia.

Lily sonrie, Nora solo la llama por el apellido cuando está de broma o realmente furiosa. Por fortuna Nora no se enfada a menudo (cuando lo hace es temible) ¿cómo podría enfadarse por tonterías viniendo de una familia numerosa e hiperactiva como los Prewett? En realidad está encantada de poder ayudar a su amiga, generalmente es Lily la que le echa una mano a ella. Es una suerte que Artemisa no esté, no les hubiera dado un minuto de reposo. Desde que sale con David Wood no puede parar de hablar por los codos sobre él, hasta ha olvidado momentáneamente a Black, aunque Lily piensa que eso no durará demasiado. El caso es que esta noche Artemisa ha salido a una cita nocturna con su nuevo novio. Solo espera que tarde lo suficiente en volver como para proporcionar a la sala común la intimidad que la entrevista con James requiere.

- Bueno, el caso es que sin ti no habría salido adelante con éste trabajo. Te debo una.

- Lo apuntaré en mi cuaderno de méritos, chata, no creas que se me va a olvidar- Nora se echa hacia atrás en su silla e insiste- ¿Y cuando vas a solucionar lo que sea que te pase con James?

Porque a Nora ni se le ha debido pasar por la cabeza que en las preocupaciones sentimentales de su amiga intervenga nadie más que Pottter. No se extrañó en absoluto de que su amistad con Severus decayera y nunca ha mostrado el menor interés en que solucione nada con él. Lily no la culpa. Severus es un Slytherin, no es nada simpático, ni siquiera guapo...Y desde que se mezcla con Avery Nora lo ha englobado en su categoría mental Prewett de engreído y xenófobo de mierda.

-En realidad he quedado con él. Ahora, en la sala común.

-¡Ya era hora! Deja ya eso, te lo termino yo. Venga.

Lily no se molesta en explicar que no tiene intención de volver a salir con James. Que solo ha quedado con él porque reconoce que le debe una explicación, o al menos algo de atención. En realidad no va a poder contarle lo que ha pasado de verdad y está preocupada por los caminos que tomará la conversación, para la que solo faltan unos minutos. Se lamenta de que no le haya sido posible confiar un poco más en Remus, su sentido común le hubiera servido de ayuda, ya que en asuntos que se refieren a su propia vida parece haberlo perdido por completo.

Es una bonita noche de luna llena y Remus a estas alturas debe estar recluido en Hogsmeade soportando su desgraciada transformación mensual. Que Remus y James sean tan amigos es suficiente razón para justificar su falta de entusiasmo por abrirle la puerta de sus dudas y preocupaciones. En cuanto a la naturaleza de sus dudas...¡Si ni siquiera ha podido contárselo a sus amigas!

De la misma forma que va a intentar suavizar la situación con James, una parte de ella espera contra toda esperanza que un día Severus recapacite y le ofrezca una explicación para su comportamiento deleznable, ruin, odioso...

- ¡Lily!

Nora la despierta de su ensoñación clavándole un dedo en las costillas.

-¡Ay!

-Si has quedado a media noche se te está haciendo tarde...

En efecto, pasan varios minutos de las doce. Atropelladamente cierra su libro y sale de la habitación. Casi no escucha las palabras de Nora.

-Espero que vuelvas muy muy tarde...

En la sala común no hay nadie. Que raro. Habría jurado que James estaba ansioso por hablar con ella. Se encoge de hombros y se sienta junto al fuego, que aún esta en su apogeo. Su mente divaga de nuevo hacia Severus Snape ¿que es lo que le pasa por la cabeza? Nunca fue una persona risueña ni mucho menos condescendiente pero con ella había sido amable, más que eso, había sido un amigo. Tal vez no un amigo convencional, porque Severus no tiene nada de convencional y nunca se ha comportado como un adolescente más...¿pero esto?

De nuevo, como viene haciendo sistemáticamente desde hace semanas, se califica a si misma de imbecil por seguir pensando en él. No se atreve a cuestionar la naturaleza de sus sentimientos, ni los de antes ni los de ahora, eso sería demasiado inquietante. ¡Después de lo que le ha hecho! Y de los nuevos amigos que tiene... Además están las sospechas de Black, porque es Black en realidad él quien más insiste..

Mira el reloj dorado sobre la repisa de la chimenea, ya pasan seis minutos de las doce y James no aparece. Con lo puntual que es, ¿se habrá quedado dormido? Tras unos momentos de tímida duda se decide y desanda el camino, pero esta vez se dirige a la habitación de los chicos; de puntillas recorre el último tramo de escalera hasta el rellano, con mucho cuidado abre la puerta y asoma la cabeza dentro del cuarto.

La luz intensa del plenilunio ilumina cuatro camas vacías e intactas y Lily se enfurece. James la ha dejado plantada.

Pero no es solo eso, para colmo anda merodeando por ahí con Pettigrew. Otra vez haciendo el indio, pidiendo a gritos un castigo ejemplar y el consiguiente descuento de puntos para la casa Gryffindor . ¿No fue precisamente la pasada luna llena cuando Pettigrew violó los nuevos hechizos de seguridad del colegio? Si, claro, y ella tuvo que cargar con el rapapolvo de McGonagall en la reunión semanal de prefectos. Siente su enfado aumentar en unos cuantos grados.

Como prefecta tiene derecho a transitar por el colegio fuera del horario establecido en ejercicio de su cargo, aunque de poco le va a servir, Hogwarts es enorme y además aquellos dos estúpidos se habrán llevado el mapa... Pero se siente tan rabiosa que prefiere pasar la próxima hora buscándolos que volver a su habitación y tener que explicarle a Nora por qué vuelve tan rematadamente pronto de su cita.

oooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Los poderes de Albus Dumbledore estarán inutilizados escasamente una hora. Tiempo sobrado para coger la espada de Godric Gryffindor y acabar con él de una forma especial... casi creativa. Y, por supuesto, hay tiempo de sobra para recrearse en ambas cosas.

Lord Voldemort, en contra de lo que algunos dicen y de lo que muchos más no tardarán en creer, no es proclive al odio. Está bastante por encima de las superficialidades emotivas que afligen a la mayoría de los humanos, salvo en lo tocante a su antiguo profesor de Transfiguración. Albus Dumbledore ha sido una piedra en su zapato desde hace tantos años que casi no recuerda la primera vez que deseó matarlo. Probablemente fue aquel primer día en el orfanato. Y tantas otras veces durante los siete años de colegio, sintiendo su mirada acechante en la nuca, pisándole los talones. El resto del claustro había resultado pan comido, dominar a sus compañeros un agradable juego, sin embargo la sombra de Dumbledore no había dejado de proyectarse sobre él en ningún momento, ni dentro ni fuera de Hogwarts. Al menos debe agradecerle el haberlo obligado a ser cauteloso. Aún más cauteloso que una serpiente.

No tiene más remedio que reconocer que el viejo es un mago competente, que sobresale como un faro por encima de la mediocridad en que el mundo mágico se halla sumido. Pero él, Lord Voldemort, está infinitamente por encima. Esta noche llevará a cabo dos tareas en una, se librará de una molestia que entorpece sus planes y avanzará un paso más en el camino hacia la inmortalidad.

Una vez desbaratadas la defensas del castillo ha emprendido con paso rápido pero tranquilo el camino que ha soñado tantas veces con volver a recorrer, el camino de su que conduce al despacho del viejo. Cuanto ha deseado volver a pisar Hogwarts, volver a estar entre aquellas piedras milenarias por las que siente algo parecido al cariño. Se acaricia la barbilla disfrutando del momento, saboreando con anticipación la victoria. Después extiende una mano y posa un solo dedo sobre la frente de la gárgola que empieza a moverse.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Respira un poco más calmado cuando alcanza el pasillo ciego de las mazmorras, doblando la esquina desde el aula de Pociones. Ya casi está; la entrada a la sala común Slytherin está camuflada en uno de los bajorrelieves. Acaricia las cabezas entrelazadas de las guardianas, serpientes milenarias que custodian los secretos de la casa desde siempre, pero cuando abre la boca para pronunciar la contraseña escucha unos pasos que están a punto de doblar la esquina. La curiosidad puede mucho más que la prudencia y Severus espera unos segundos, tiene la vaga esperanza de que sea alguien... interesante.

En efecto, alguien muy interesante, pero no en el sentido que esperaba.

Lily.

Lo inesperado del encuentro hace que se quede mudo durante un momento. Ella también se ha quedado inmóvil, mirándole. Severus, con el cerebro funcionando a toda velocidad toma una súbita decisión, se vuelve hacia la piedra y pronuncia.

- _Ecce rex vester_

Las dos serpientes contorsionan sus cuerpos con un sonido de piedra contra piedra y una abertura se descubre. Lo que va a hacer va contra las normas, las del colegio (que no le importan casi nada) y las otras, las de verdad. Pero en la vida hay prioridades, y solo la gente que no se conoce a si misma las confunde cuando llega el momento crítico. No puede permitir que Lily deambule por el castillo precisamente hoy, precisamente ahora. Por eso, sin mediar palabra y ante los asombrados de la chica, Severus se acerca, la coge de la muñeca y tira de ella. Lily, desconcertada no opone resistencia y ambos pasan a través del arco. La puerta secreta se cierra tras ellos.

La sala común de Slytherin es un poco más grande que las de las otras casas. La chimenea, descomunal preside una estancia en la que predominan los tonos verdes y la plata vieja. No hay nadie allí, pero Serverus no las tiene todas consigo, si Black ha ido largando (y seguro que lo ha hecho) es posible que no haya mucha gente durmiendo ésta noche al otro lado de la puerta que conduce a los dormitorios. Avery y Black no están en Hogwarts, pero tal vez Wilkes, McNair, Carrow, o incluso otros, estén en sus cuartos alerta en espera de que pase algo. Por eso lo primero que hace al entrar, sin aflojar la tenaza sobre el brazo de Lily, aunque sabe que debe estar haciéndole daño, es lanzar un hechizo impenetrable que conseguirá ahogar todo ruido y detener el acceso a través de las puertas el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar.

-¿Que significa esto?- Interroga Lily en susurros frotándose la muñeca. Severus se alegra, a pesar del encantamiento, de que no grite. No puede evitar enorgullecerse de ella, vale diez mil veces más que cualquier otro Gryffindor.

-No se, creí que querías hablar conmigo. ¿O es que no estabas buscándome?-miente Severus mientras se pregunta que hacía ella en las mazmorras.

- Pues no- responde ella fríamente mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor.

- ¿Entonces que hacías en las mazmorras?

Lily no contesta y una oleada de ira le invade. Tiene algo que ver con Potter, como si lo viera. Pero ahora el objetivo es entretenerla allí, con él, el mayor tiempo posible. Si puede evitarlo no la hechizará, pero en cualquier caso no dejará que se vaya hasta estar convencido de que es seguro.

- ¿Sabes que tienes un comportamiento un poco esquizofrénico, Severus?- Dice al fin.

El sonríe sin humor y señala un sillón al tiempo que se sienta en otro contiguo, pero Lily no parece dispuesta a aceptar órdenes, ni siquiera sugerencias.

-No tengo interés en sentarme amigablemente contigo. Te has portado como un cerdo.

Severus empieza a ver las garras del león asomar en ella y empieza a sospechar que acabará teniendo que aturdirla para evitar que monte un escándalo.

-Siéntate, charlemos.

-Si tienes algo que decirme puedo escucharlo de pie, gracias.

¿Que le va a decir? ¿Que solo la ha llevado allí para protegerla del mortífago que a estas alturas está ya sin duda dentro del castillo? Lily le mira con una expresión muy rara, mezcla de aprensión y esperanza. Pero él se ha quedado en blanco. Pasan algunos segundos, Severus no encuentra absolutamente nada que decir.

- Me voy.- Dice ella empezando a darse la vuelta.

Una bocina de alarma se pone en marcha dentro de su cabeza. No dejará que se vaya aunque sea lo último que haga. Severus saca su varita pero, por desgracia subestima las dotes de Lily que ha visto el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Por segunda vez durante este curso Severus se ve sorprendido de la rapidez con que ella reacciona. El maleficio le alcanza aún antes de haber decidido cuál iba a emplear él para retenerla.

-¡_Petrificus totalus!_

Las extremidades se le pegan al cuerpo y siente una rigidez gélida agarrotándolo de la cabeza a los pies. El brusco cambio de postura hace que su cuerpo ruede del sillón a la mullida alfombra verde donde queda tendido e indefenso. La varita ha rodado de su mano y ahora la ve un poco más allá., junto a la pata de la butaca donde ha querido que Lily se sentara. Aún sabiendo que es inútil lucha por moverse, intenta levantarse, salir en pos de ella, al menos gritarle que no se vaya, que no salga, que es muy peligroso andar esta noche por el castillo.

Pero lo único que puede hacer es contemplar las circunvoluciones del diseño de la alfombra, ahora a la altura de sus ojos. Hasta que no se calme un poco no será capaz de intentar romper la maldición mediante contrahechizo no verbal y para colmo sin varita.

ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo

Al pie de la escalera espiral tras la gárgola James se detiene a tomar aliento por segunda vez en una noche con el corazón batiendo cómo un tambor. Solo hace unas horas que se encontró a Hagrid en ese mismo sitio, pero parece un recuerdo de otra vida.

Empuña la varita con fuerza.

_¿Como es posible? ¿Como ha podido entrar Voldemort en el colegio?_ Se pregunta. Pero no hay tiempo de lamentarse ni de elucubraciones vanas. Asciende de puntillas por la escalera, las rodillas le tiemblan y el pensamiento irracional de que la capa de invisibilidad no le protegerá de la mirada de Lord Voldemort se filtra como un gas venenoso en su pensamiento. _Paparruchas._ Se dice a si mismo para animarse Y eso da resultado porque a pesar de su terror ha conseguido llegar a lo más alto de la escalera, la puerta de roble que da paso al despacho del director está sólo entreabierta.

El despacho de Dumbledore está iluminado por el resplandor dorado de varias velas. Por un momento le parece que todo está en orden, que no hay nada anormal en la escena que contempla desde el quicio de la puerta. Albus Dumbledore está sentado en su sillón de director con sus arrugadas manos sobre el escritorio en actitud meditativa. Pero hay varias cosas que no encajan. Los retratos que colonizan la superficie de la pared, las figuras de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts, están demasiado inmóviles. El rictus en la cara Dumbledore es extraño. De pronto el director abre los ojos y levanta un poco la cabeza.

- Y bien Tom ¿Que te trae por aquí a estas horas?- Pregunta el anciano con un tono de voz casi casual- La última vez que nos reunimos al menos tuviste la delicadeza de pedirme una cita.

La figura oscura que se yergue delante del escritorio se mueve un poco hacia la derecha y James casi deja escapar un grito.

- Siempre tan ocurrente.- Lord Voldemort sonríe, no es una sonrisa amable sino una mueca cruel- Estoy casi seguro de que ya sabes lo que quiero.- Hace una pausa.- ¿Es que no vas a intentar detenerme? Vamos, adelante.

James contiene el aliento esperando el director reaccione, esperando que coja la varita que está sobre la mesa y presente batalla. Pero nada de eso ocurre.

- Lo que esperabas conseguir con astucia la última vez has venido a cogerlo por la fuerza ¿verdad, Tom?

Dumbledore no parece asustado, ni siquiera furioso, tan solo preocupado y abatido.

Las extrañas pupilas del intruso mudan su color del granate al rojo.

- ¡Te he dicho que no me llames Tom!- Protesta con un rugido- Ese sucio nombre muggle nunca ha sido realmente el mío. Mírate, ahí sentado, despojado de tus poderes. No eres más que un viejo inútil, cualquiera de tus niños vale ahora mismo más que tu.

Dumbledore sonrie y ésta vez la sonrisa no está exenta de humor.

- Siempre he pensado que la vida de cualquiera de mis alumnos estaba muy por encima de la mía. Me alegra que al fin estemos de acuerdo en algo.

Pero Lord Voldemort aparentemente no presta atención a sus palabras. Esta mirando a su alrededor, buscando algo con los ojos, algo que al parecer no consigue encontrar. Con un giro de muñeca casi perezoso el mago convoca la varita del anciano que vuela hasta sus manos, cuando la quiebra con una sola mano se escucha un seco _crack._

James está paralizado de horror_.¿Despojado de sus poderes?_ Tiene que hacer algo, pero sus pies se han quedado clavados y las manos le tiemblan tanto que no se ve capaz de empuñar la varita. Trata de calmarse respirando hondo un par de veces. Cuando esté preparado...

Perfectamente audible, el aullido de un lobo resuena al pie de la torre a través de la ventana abierta. James está a punto de caer al suelo y delatar su posición, con aprensión se aferra a la piedra. Lord Voldemort arroja los pedazos de madera al suelo y ,tras pisarlos con saña con el tacón de su bota, se acerca a la ventana en dos zancadas. Sonríe y sus dientes brillan feroces.

_Ese no es Remus._ Piensa James desesperado sin entender nada. De la ventana abierta surge de nuevo el sonido de un aullido ronco. Y después, contestando a la llamada del licántropo el gañido más agudo de Lupin.

- Ahh, Greyback ya está aquí- Exclama Voldemort satisfecho volviéndose hacía Dumbledore- Y viene con un amigo, según creo.- Ríe como un demente.

Vuelve sobre sus pasos y de pronto la furia parece invadirlo. Agarra a Dumbledore por la pechera de la túnica y lo levanta de un tirón.- ¡Basta de juegos! Ya sabes lo que quiero. O me lo das o esta noche habrá más que un baño de sangre en tu querido colegio, habrá una epidemia de licantropía.

Es en el momento en que Voldemort sostiene al director como a un muñuco de trapo en el que, olvidándose de la aterradora revelación sobre Remus, James reacciona por fin. De una manera irreflexiva levanta la capa de invisibilidad, alza la varita y lanza el primer hechizo que viene a su mente confusa.

_-¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Voldemort sale despedida de su mano; el rostro del mago es la expresión de la sorpresa. La varita describe una amplia parábola y sale volando por la ventana abierta. Con un rugido de ira Voldemort suelta al anciano que cae desmadejado sobre el sillón golpeándose la frente. Una gota de sangre se desliza por su nariz torcida, pero sus ojos están alerta. Por un momento sus ojos se encuentran con los del director.

- ¿Que significa esto?- Brama el mago. Volviéndose hacía James. Con la capa levantada por encima de la cabeza los ojos del mago tenebroso localizan a su joven enemigo. Voldemort levanta la mano musitando al tiempo unas palabras ininteligibles, aún sin varita una bola de luz se forma sobre la palma de su mano, pero James no va a dejar pasar la oportunidad y cuando el mago lanza el proyectil llameante sobre él, grita agitando la varita con fuerza.

_- ¡Reducto!_

El impacto rebota contra Voldemort que sale despedido choca contra el perchero, cae y queda inmóvil en el suelo, su túnica es como la corola de una extraña rosa negra cuyos pétalos se desparraman sobre el suelo entarimado del despacho.

Dumbledore se pone rápidamente en pie.

- Muy bien, Potter. Y ahora corre, vamos fuera de aquí.

-Pero señor...

-¿ No creerás que puedes vencer a Voldemort tu solo? En un momento se recuperará y yo no soy de gran ayuda en este estado.- Cuando James le mira sin comprender Dumbledore apremia- ¡Vamos! Despierta al profesor Slughorn y a Minerva. Adviérteles que hay hombres lobo sueltos por los terrenos. Después quiero que vuelvas directamente a la torre Gryffindor. Sin escándalos, no quiero que nadie más se despierte y salga a los pasillos. ¿Me has entendido?

-Si señor.

oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily completamente desconcertada por el encuentro con Snape recorre el camino de vuelta hacia su dormitorio. Ha tenido suficiente por esta noche. Cuando fue en busca de James y Peter a las mazmorras creyendo probable encontrarlos buscándose problemas con los Slytherin, no esperaba toparse con él. No tiene idea de cómo interpretar lo que ha pasado_. ¿Como es posible que Severus me haya introducido a propósito en la sala común de Slytherin? _Cuando habían estado frente a frente, los dos allí abajo, él se había quedado como paralizado, como si no supiera que decirle. Es algo tan impropio de él que Lily está segura de que algo está pasando, pero no tiene ni la más ligera pista de que puede ser.

Alcanza el Hall desde la escalera de las mazmorras, con sus propios pasos resonando en el gran espacio desierto y en ese momento se olvida momentáneamente de Severus; un sonido de lo más raro le llega proveniente de las grandes puertas de roble que conducen al exterior. Un sonido como un rasposo jadeo. Se da cuenta de que hay alguien, al otro lado de puerta.

Sin pensar se acerca a las puertas y toma en su mano el picaporte de bronce.

-¡NO!

Aún con el aldabón en la mano, Lily se gira y ve a James corriendo hacia ella.

-¡NO ABRAS! ¡Es Remus, Remus esta suelto!

Como si el metal estuviera al rojo vivo Lily retira la mano.

-¿Que dices?- Balbucea espantada.

James se para jadeante, respira fatigosamente como si hubiera estado corriendo un sprint. Está muy pálido, tiene la cara descompuesta y el pelo se le pega a la frente sudorosa. Del bolsillo de su túnica sobresale algo, como una tela translúcida e irisada.

-Y eso no es todo- Dice recuperando el aliento- ¡Voldemort está aquí! En el despacho de Dumbledore. Hay que alertar a los profesores.

No es capaz de asimilar lo que James le está diciendo inmediatamente. Solo cuando él extrae el extraño tejido del bolsillo y se lo tiende comienza a entender

- Que...- Comienza, pero James no deja que continúe.

-Toma, es mi capa de invisibilidad. Póntela ¡rápido! y ve a buscar a Slughorn, yo iré por McGonagall.

Lily no se para a discutir las órdenes de James, no duda ni por un momento de que lo que él le dice sea verdad; asiente, se pone la capa y vuela de vuelta a las mazmorras.

De nuevo en el pasillo de Pociones Lily se encuentra de frente con Severus que avanza deprisa con una expresión de pánico demente en su rostro cetrino. Adivina que va en su busca y agradece en silencio al hado la capa de invisibilidad de James.

De pronto todas las piezas encajan _.¡Severus lo sabe!_ Y esta convicción golpea su estómago como una bala de cañón. _Por eso está tan asustado. ¡Por eso no quería que me fuera de su sala común! ¡Por Dios santo, Black tiene razón!_ Un sollozo gigantesco inunda su pecho al comprender que Severus está ayudando a Lord Voldemort y a los mortifagos. Hubiera preferido no enterarse, hubiera preferido no saber nunca aquello. Pereo por más que ha intentado cerrar los ojos a toda evidencia al fin ésta golpea su cerebro de una forma absolutamente ineludible. Durante un segundo Lily se apoya en una columna temiendo caer al suelo bajo el peso de aquella revelación funesta. Para cuando quiere reaccionar Severus ha doblado la esquina. Debería haberle hechizado, no debería dejarle por ahí , quien sabe que más daño puede causar. Pero encontrar a Slughorn es aún más urgente así que, corriendo, continua hasta la puerta de las habitaciones privadas del profesor de pociones. Golpea con los nudillos en la puerta mientras susurra .

- ¡Profesor! ¡Profesor Slughorn!

Al no recibir respuesta lanza en encantamiento sobre la cerradura.

_- Alohomora_

Con un click la puerta se abre. Delante de ella está el profesor Slughorn legañoso y despeinado en su pijama de felpa morada. No parece reconocerla. Entonces, Lily se da cuenta y con un movimiento del brazo se descubre apartando la capa de James. Horace Slughorn da un pequeño salto hacia atrás al tiempo que un gritito escapa bajo su bigote de morsa.

- ¡Evans!

- Profesor, no hay tiempo. Lord Voldemort está en el castillo, en el despacho del director.- Quiere añadir algo sobre el licánropo que trata de entrar al castillo pero su lengua se queda parada mientras intenta llevar algo más de aire a sus pulmones.

Slughorn la mira con los ojos desorbitados. Sin sus elegantes ropajes y desaliñado como está parece más viejo de lo habitual. Por un momento parece dudar, después su semblante demudado se tiñe de resolución trufada de terror.

-¡Mi querida niña!- articula con falsa condescendencia- Que imaginación llegan a tener los jóvenes.

-Pero...

- Nada de peros, vuelve a la cama y me olvidaré de todo este desgraciado asunto.

- ¡Pero es cierto!- protesta Lily cogiéndole del brazo- Tiene que venir a ayudarnos.

Se da cuenta entonces del puro pánico que reflejan los ojos del profesor.

- ¡Tonterias! ¡Le ordeno que vuelva a la cama! Buenas noches señorita Evans.

Y librándose de un tirón cierra la puerta en sus mismas narices.


	20. Chapter 20:Noche de tiniebla III

XX

Furioso por la humillación, Voldemort se pone en pie. Ha escuchado las últimas palabras de Dumbledore y el nombre que ha pronunciado se clava en su mente como una aguja al rojo vivo. _Potter_. Habrá tiempo de hacer lamentar a ese mocoso su intromisión. Ahora es perentorio conseguir lo que ha venido a buscar antes de que el tiempo se le acabe.

Dumbledore vuelve a estar sentado al escritorio como si nada fuera de lo normal estuviera pasando. Sacudiéndose la sedosa túnica Lord Voldemort recompone su vestimenta y su porte. Se asoma a la ventana y asoma por ella el brazo derecho cómo si quisiera comprobar si está lloviendo. La varita asciende hasta colocarse delicadamente en su mano.

- Esta bien.- Dice, ocultando la rabia en el timbre de su voz gélida.- Dame la espada y tal vez permita que nadie más que tu muera ésta noche en Hogwarts.

Dumbledore no responde. Su actitud sigue siendo la de siempre, como si no hubiera perdido todas las oportunidades, como si no fuera un muggle indefenso ante la cólera de Lord Voldemort,

-¿Debo invitar a Fenrir a entrar?- Sisea entonces éste.

-De ninguna manera. - Responde el director con un involuntario parpadeo -La espada es tuya. Ahí la tienes, debajo del sombrero seleccionador.

El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado alza su varita recién recuperada _-¡Accio!- _y el sombrero vuela hasta sus manos.

El viejo objeto tiene el tacto grasiento que le otorga la mugre de siglos. El mago lo deposita sobre el escritorio sin siquiera mirarlo. En el estante, en el lugar que ocupaba el sombrero hay una magnífica espada con el puño cuajado de rubíes. Un relámpago triunfante cruza los ojos del mago.

- Magnífico.- Musita.

Dumbledore observa a su enemigo convocar la espada y cuando al fin la tiene en las manos carraspea.

- Ejem, ejem... Te advierto que estos objetos antiguos a menudo poseen su propia magia...

- ¡Basta de cháchara!- replica- Casi has sobrevivido a tu utilidad.

Lord Voldemort sonríe, la espada en su mano reluce como un espejo. Levanta la varita.

- En pie.-Ordena

Dumbledore obedece; erguida, su figura delgada y frágil posee una dignidad que Voldemort ha de reconocer muy a su pesar, pero eso está a punto de cambiar.

- ¿Vas a matarme, Tom?- interroga el director con el tono casual de quien pregunta acerca del postre de la cena- Te sugiero que antes me lleves contigo. Algunos de tus vasallos estarán deseosos de presenciarlo.

Voldemort se ríe, son sus carcajadas metálicas el reverso del sonido claro de una campana de bronce, un sonido siniestro, la corrupción de la alegría, una risa sin rastro de humor.

- Siempre preocupado por tus alumnos, siempre tan protector- se burla- ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber como has llegado a este estado?

- Sin duda sería interesante saberlo.- Responde cortésmente el anciano.

- Han sido ellos, tus chicos. Aunque en realidad ahora son _mis_ chicos ¿Como crees que hubiera podido hacerlo sin ayuda desde dentro? Es curioso que aquellos a quienes intentas proteger te muerdan la mano. Lastima que ya sea un poco tarde para aprender de tus errores.

El semblante del viejo director es inescrutable y Voldemort dibuja en sus labios una mueca de desprecio.

- Siempre has sido un iluso...

Pero entonces algo sucede, un batir de alas y la estela de un cometa de fuego pasan delante de los magos enfrentados. Es Fawkes, el fénix.

Lord Voldemort reacciona; un giro de su varita y un rayo de luz verde silba a través de la habitación, pero el pájaro es demasiado rápido, el hechizo falla e impacta contra la repisa de la chimenea. Una lluvia de cristal y metal salpica alrededor. Fawkes se lanza sobre el escritorio como un ave rapaz garras en ristre, Voldemort que no espera éste movimiento ha disparado otra maldición fallida, esta vez varios retratos caen de la pared entre una nube de polvo junto con un gran trozo de piedra desprendida por el impacto.

El sombrero seleccionador vuela por los aires, bamboleándose en las garras del Fenix. Cuando pasa por encima del intruso el ave lo deja caer sobre su cabeza.

Por un momento Lord Voldemort no sabe que ha pasado, en la oscuridad que se ha abatido sobre él escucha una voz en su mente.

_-Hum, a ti te conozco,_ Tom Riddle. _Has mejorado mucho..._

Con la varita en una mano y la espada de Godric Gryffindor en la otra, Voldemort no acierta a sacarse el sombrero, que se le cala casi hasta la nariz. Con un rugido de ira y trastabillando suelta la espada.

Arroja con furia el sombrero que cae arrugado al suelo junto a los cascotes producto de la escaramuza y al mirar alrededor un velo rojo cae delante de sus ojos. Es tal la rabia que lo invade que por un momento está seguro de que estallará haciendo explotar el castillo en mil pedazos que saldrán despedidos a la velocidad del sonido hacia el espacio exterior.

No hay rastro de Dumbledore.

Ni de la espada.

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

James y la profesora McGonagall suben corriendo por la escalera desierta. Le ha costado algunos minutos hacerle comprender lo que esta sucediendo, pero gracias a Dios la profesora tiene una mente rápida unos reflejos afilados como cuchillos. Ya a la altura del segundo piso el ruido de varias explosiones detiene por unos momentos su torrente sanguíneo. McGonagall, que hasta el momento ha permitido que James la acompañara se vuelve y ordena.

-Potter, siga subiendo, vuelva a la torre y encárguese de que ninguno de sus compañeros salga de allí.

James sabe que es inútil discutir. Asiente y sube el primer tramo de escaleras que conducen al tercer piso. Cuando las pisadas de la profesora se pierden se vuelve y desciende raudo en busca de Lily. No piensa dejarla por ahí con la única compañía del viejo Slug. Mientras vuela escalera abajo eleva una silenciosa oración rogando que McGonagall sea capaz de ayudar al director, pero para él lo más importante ahora es proteger a Lily.

La encuentra en el Hall, frente a la gran puerta de roble, con la varita en la mano y una expresión en la cara que aúna la determinación y el terror, y corre hacia ella.

- ¿Que ha pasado?

Ella se da la vuelva sobresaltada. James está casi furioso, pero lo que ve ante él disipa toda emoción salvo el pánico fluido que le nace de un punto indeterminado del estómago. Las grandes puertas de roble retumban y se estremecen víctima de las embestidas de algo que se lanza una y otra vez contra ellas desde el exterior. BUM. BUUM.

-Van a echar la puerta abajo-. Dice ella con una calma que de seguro no puede sentir

Al otro lado del umbral un gruñido feroz se alza de nuevo y la madera cruje en una acometida brutal.

- ¿Donde está Slughorn?- Pregunta James, mientras mira a su alrededor pensando que tal vez el profesor de pociones ha ido en busca de algo que los ayude a detener lo que trata de entrar.

- No ha querido creerme-. Contesta ella, y al mirarla a los ojos, verdes, muy abiertos, descubre en ellos algo más que miedo.- Sabe que le he dicho la verdad pero ha preferido fingir no creerme...

La voz de Lily se ahoga en su garganta, en parte por la increíble realidad de lo que está diciendo, pero también porque un nuevo embate hace tambalearse las puertas de tal modo que, esta vez si, parece que van a saltar en pedazos. Con las varitas en alto ambos se miran de nuevo y no es necesario decir nada. Combatirán hasta la muerte si es necesario, codo con codo.

- James..

- ¿Si?

- Creo que Remus está detrás de esa puerta...

James la mira desconcertado_. ¿Cómo sabe lo de Remus?_ Y en ese momento descubre que tal vez Lunático esconde más secretos de los que ellos, sus amigos, pensaban.

- Si-. Admite al fin.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?

- No lo se.- Responde él.

Y entonces, al fin, las puertas ceden y se astillan. Con un crujido despiadado trozos de madera salen despedidos contra ellos. Una de las hojas queda colgando en sus goznes mientras por los restos destrozados de la otra unos ojos amarillos y unos dientes como puñales se abren camino hacia el interior del colegio.

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lord Voldemort siente una rabia que está hecha de lava correr por sus venas. No puede creer que su plan haya sido desbaratado por un niño y un viejo indefenso. No puede aceptar que no vaya a conseguir su objetivo.

Pero no hay tiempo para lamentaciones, en unos minutos el efecto de la poción secreta de Snape se desvanecerá y entonces quedará atrapado en los terrenos del colegio por los hechizos de seguridad del viejo. No le conviene entretenerse más. Reprimiendo su frustración abandona el despacho del director con la varita en la mano dispuesto a aniquilar a quien se le ponga por delante en su camino hacia la salida. El ruido de la lucha ha tenido por fuerza que despertar a alguien, tal vez incluso se tropiece con Potter y pueda encargarse de él antes de abandonar Hogwarts por esta noche. Y si por la más remota de las casualidades no se topase con nadie... aún queda Greyback para ejecutar la ira le Lord Voldemort.

_Dejemos que el viejo se quede con su espada. Veremos de lo que le sirve para salvar a sus queridos niños del licántropo._

Este pensamiento lo reconforta un poco.

Avanza a largas zancadas por el pasillocuando una figura delgada surge de una arcada lateral. Lanza la maldición antes de registrar por completo la forma de la mujer que tiene delante.

_- ¡Avada Kedavra!_

Pero Minerva McGonagall ha conseguido protegerse. El encantamiento blinda su contorno, pero la fuerza del maleficio es tal que aunque no consigue su objetivo golpea de pleno el escudo mágico y consigue estrellar a la mujer contra la piedra. Queda tendida en el suelo, maltrecha e inconsciente, pero viva. Voldemort levanta la varita para repetir la maldición mortal, pero se detiene un momento por los sonidos que llegan, ahogados por las toneladas de piedra vetusta, pero de todas formas audibles, seguramente desde el Gran Hall de entrada: Aullidos, gritos...

_Ya están aquí. _Piensa con regocijo.

Reprime el impulso de acabar con la anciana. La conoce, es la colaboradora más estrecha de Dumbledore. Que mejor humillación que dejar que los hombres-lobo acaben con ella...o la infecten de su mal. Tanto da. Utiliza un encantamiento de amarre tan potente que por un momento teme cree haberla asfixiado con las cuerdas que han surgido de su varita. Gira con la punta del pie la cara de la mujer; las gafas cuadradas cuelgan de su nariz, rotas y manchadas de sangre; aún respira.

Alcanza el tercer piso a través de la escalera secreta que, gélida y llena de telarañas, recuerda de sus tiempos de adolescente. Y por fin, ahí está, la estatua de la bruja jorobada.

_-Dissendium.-_ Susurra casi con afecto al oído del espantajo. Pero cuando va a trasponer el umbral del pasadizo que lo llevará a Hogsmeade una nueva interrupción, esta vez mucho más placentera, hace que levante una vez más la varita.

_Una estampa enternecedora._ Piensa con desprecio. Dos muchachos, chico y chica, aún enlazados por cintura del otro, lo miran estupefactos.

Magnífico.

.Los dos mocosos, desarmados, confundidos, le miran estupefactos.

La chica primero (hay que ser caballerosos).

- ¡Artemisa! ¡NO!

Lord Voldemort no ríe, por más que intente no fijar en ello su atención esta noche ha sido un completo fracaso. Pero pensar en el dolor de Albus Dumbledore, en su impotencia... ¡Ah! Es como un bálsamo fresco en una quemadura.

_- ¡Avada Kedavra!_

Y el chico cae, fulminado, junto a su novia. Con los ojos muy abiertos, parecen mirarse el uno al otro desde más allá de la muerte.

_Que tierno._ Piensa. Y sin dedicar una segunda mirada a los cadáveres se introduce en el pasaje. Es tarde, solo quedan algunos minutos. Aunque le gustaría seguir desahogando su rabia y su rencor, no puede quedarse. Greyback seguirá haciendo los honores por él.

ooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Desde un hueco en la piedra, oculto por las sombras móviles que genera la luz débil de las antorchas, Severus observa atónito al licántropo que se abre paso a través de la puerta destrozada. Rígido, paralizado por el pánico, fija su vista en Lily que, con la varita en la mano, no parece encontrarse en mejores condiciones que él mismo. Potter, a su lado, trata de interponerse entre ella y la bestia, pero Severus es consciente del frágil amparo que eso supone. El hombre-lobo ha fijado su posición delante de los dos y un gruñido ronco y profundo surge de entre los dientes descubiertos en una mueca poco tranquilizadora. Es una bestia gris, enorme, más grande que un potro joven. La saliva gotea de los colmillos del tamaño de puñales y los ojos, fijos en su presa relucen en la semioscuridad como dos gemas malignas. Para su mayor consternación la figura de un segundo engendro asoma por los restos de la puerta: otro licántropo, castaño, algo más pequeño, pero igualmente terrorífico. Sus ojos amarillos barren la estancia y un aullido agudo hace que a Severus se le ericen los pelos de la nuca.

Sin pensar, sin detenerse a trazar plan alguno, con la fuerza que le da la pura desesperación, Severus sale de su escondite gritando sin palabras como un demente.

En su cabeza se suceden las imágenes de colmillos clavándose en una garganta de la que brota un surtidor de sangre tibia y unas garras despedazando la piel blanca.

No lo permitirá.

Potter y Lily involuntariamente desvían su atención del peligro que tienen delante. En un segundo suceden muchas cosas a la vez. Severus registra la mirada atónita de Potter, la sorpresa de Lily y entonces el licántropo más joven se abalanza sobre él atraído por sus alaridos.

_- ¡Impedimenta!_

Severus consigue esquivar a la alimaña, que en pleno salto se abalanza sobre él al tiempo que el hechizo impacta sobre una de sus patas haciendo que el animal aúlle de dolor. Rodando por el suelo consigue tomar el aliento suficiente para gritarle a Lily.

- ¡Sal de aquí! ¡RAPIDO!

Pero ella no hace caso. El inmenso licántropo gris que les amenaza, a ella y a Potter, eleva el volumen de su gruñido y se dispone a atacar. Severus, en un tiempo extrañamente elástico, observa aterrorizado como los poderosos músculos del monstruo se tensan en el preludio de un salto y, sin saber cómo, tiene la certeza de que su primera presa será Lily. Comprende que desde su posición, no puede hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo. Y a pesar de que el hombre-lobo de color castaño avanza de nuevo hacia él, aún más enfurecido por la herida, Severus cierra los ojos porque no quiere ver la sangre de ella salpicando la piedra...

Pero una voz autoritaria y aguda grita.

_-¡Reducto!_

Y Severus abre los ojos contra su voluntad para clavarlos en Lily, cuyo encantamiento escudo es tan potente que el monstruo se estrella sin llegar a tocarla y sale despedido aullando su rabia. El alivio que siente le da alas para escapar de nuevo al ataque de su propio enemigo arrastrándose por el suelo sin poder incorporase del todo e impactando con Potter que se le cae encima gritando.

- ¡Snape! ¡QUITATE DE ENMEDIO!

-Imbécil- escupe éste con todo su veneno, pero no hay tiempo para más porque las dos bestias, enfurecidas y sedientas de sangre vuelven a la carga. Sin dedicar otra mirada a Potter, Severus se pone en pie de un salto. Lily batalla contra el licántropo más joven algunos pasos más allá y Severus corre en su ayuda. Concentra toda su energía en la punta de su varita y toda su voluntad en causar el mayor daño posible y ruge.

-¡SECTUMSEMPRA!

Escucha el aullido de agonía del monstruo y la sangre le salpica. Oye gritar a Lily pero no puede verla porque el cuerpo derrotado y convulso del hombre-lobo se lo impide.

-¡NO!- grita Lily, y por un momento Severus piensa desesperado que el licántropo gris ha dejado a Potter y se ha vuelto contra ella, pero no es así. Lily está a salvo de momento, muy pálida, salpicada también por la sangre de la bestia que yace en la piedra derramando su vida a borbotones. Corre hacia ella e intenta llevársela de allí a la fuerza, rodeándola con los brazos la arrastra hacía la escalera que conduce a las mazmorras. Pero ella se resiste con todas sus fuerzas, está fuera de si, patalea y muerde como una furia salida del averno.

-¡Sueltame! ¡SUELTAME!

Mientras Severus lucha a brazo partido por retenerla, avanza lo más rápidamente posible, arrastrándola medio en volandas, alejándose del peligro gris que aún les amenaza. James Potter rechaza una y otra vez a la bestia, escapando por milimétros de sus garras pero sin ser capaz de alcanzarlo con las maldiciones que lanza, casi a ciegas. En un momento dado, mientras intenta inmovilizar a Lily que le clava las uñas en la cara los ojos de Potter se cruzan con los suyos y una corriente de compresión fluye entre ambos. No está seguro de si es Legilimancia o simple empatía pero los ojos de James Potter le transmiten un mensaje claro: _Sácala de aquí_. Y por una vez Severus está dispuesto a seguir sus instrucciones.

En la confusión del momento ninguno de los tres ha escuchado las pisadas apresuradas que suben de las mazmorras. Slughorn, con la varita en alto y pálido como un muerto contempla la escena sangrienta al borde del desmayo. En el suelo el licántropo herido gime entrecortadamente mientras el charco de sangre bajo su cuerpo se hace cada vez más grande y más negro.

Casi en ese mismo instante la profesora McGonagall aparece en el rellano de la escalera con el pelo alborotado y los ojos brillantes acompañada del profesor Flitwick. Los hechizos vuelan por el amplio espacio y Severus afloja un poco su yugo sobre Lily en una reacción de sorpresa irreflexiva. Antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que sucede Severus se encuentra con los ojos de ella, llameantes de ira. La maldición le golpea y cae al suelo sin sentido.


	21. Chapter 21: A la mañana siguiente

XXI

La luz del alba se filtra entre las cortinas de la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey, a instancias del director pero a regañadientes, ha dejado que los dos chicos velen el sueño de su amigo. Ahora ambos duermen en sus butacas, Evans con la mano de Lupin en la suya y Potter con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la chica. Remus Lupin ha escapado de la muerte por muy poco. Sus heridas eran terribles y hubo algunos momentos en que creyó que no sería capaz de retener la poca vida que aún animaba al pobre muchacho. Cuando Minerva la había llevado, casi en volandas, al Gran Hall, su sorpresa había sido mayúscula. La bestia agonizante que encontró allí le provocaba más aversión que lástima, pero se sobrepuso recordando que lo que allí veía no era solo un licántropo sino el joven Lupin, a quien llevaba seis años supervisando médicamente.

Ha sido una noche de locos y aún no se ha repuesto del todo del susto. ¡Licántropos en Hogwarts! Supone que algún día el director le explicará exactamente que es lo que ha pasado, porque ella no puede imaginarse como el pequeño Remus (no puede pensar en él de otra manera), que nunca ha dado problemas a pesar de su afección, ha conseguido escapar de su confinamiento.

Ahora duerme sosegadamente, aún pálido por la devastadora pérdida de sangre, pero fuera de peligro. Las heridas le han seccionado varias arterias y solo la fortaleza del lobo y el rápido auxilio han conseguido salvarlo. Si esas heridas se hubieran producido un poco más tarde, más cerca de la salida del sol, su cuerpo humano no lo hubiera soportado. No quiere ni pensarlo.

Un golpe suave de nudillos interrumpe sus pensamientos.

- Buenos días.- Dice al ver al director en el umbral.

Pero hay algo extraño. El rostro amable del director tiene un gesto grave y angustiado.

- Sigue bien, Albus, ya te dije que le quedarían cicatrices pero...

- Lo se Popy.

El director baja la cabeza abatido y ella reprime un escalofrío.

- ¿Que pasa?- Pregunta, con el miedo apoderándose de sus manos en un temblor que le obliga a dejar la botella de poción sobre la mesa.

- Remus no ha sido la única víctima ésta noche...

OOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirius regresó mucho antes de lo acordado entre Walburga y Dumbledore. La escena con sus padres fue violenta. Los ecos de la fiesta aún perduraban en los salones de la mansión cuando Sirius supo lo que acababa de pasar a través del espejo mágico que lo conectaba con James. Su estupor fue terrible y su impotencia aún peor, porque no tenía ningún medio para desplazarse hasta Escocia.

La Casa estaba llena de mortífagos, el propio Voldemort estaba bajo aquel techo. Sirius no podía soportar esperar hasta que se hiciera de día para volver al colegio por los medios programados... Las chimeneas británicas no están conectadas con las irlandesas y el aún no tenía los suficientes conocimientos sobre aparición cómo para intentar un viaje tan largo. Desesperado, no tuvo más remedio que acudir a su padre para suplicarle que le buscara una forma inmediata de volver. Orion llegó a abofetear a su hijo cuando éste insistió hasta los gritos en su propósito, y su negativa tajante a ayudarle provoco una trifulca en un salón anexo al del baile. Walburga, escandalizada por el espectáculo que darían si alguien se daba cuenta de la disputa familiar, quiso apaciguar a Sirius a toda costa, por las buenas o por las malas, pero nada pudo retenerle desde el momento en que supo que Remus estaba malherido. Por su cuenta y riesgo voló hasta Inglaterra en una vieja escoba que pudo encontrar con la colaboración de su tio Ignatius. Abandonó Irlanda con la determinación, más firme que nunca, irrevocable en realidad, de no volver a poner un pie en aquella casa, ni tampoco en su casa de Londres. No volvería a presentarse jamás delante de sus padres.

Voló durante horas interminables, aturdido y medio congelado, consciente de que tal vez hubiera acabado llegando antes a Hogwarts si hubiera esperado el traslador previsto, pero incapaz de quedarse quieto. Aterrizó con precaución en la ciudad de Ayr y desde allí convocó al autobús noctámbulo para que lo llevara a Hogwarts.

Fueron horas terribles, nunca en su vida había estado más asustado. Sin saber si Remus viviría o moriría, sin una noticia... James no había podido extenderse mucho en la explicación de lo sucedido aquella noche, pero los hechos básicos estaban muy claros. Voldemort, utilizando la poción Bilocus para conservar su coartada perfecta había atacado el colegio acompañado de un licántropo. Éste último había sido seguramente quién había liberado a su vez a Remus para que lo acompañara en una razzia de muerte por los corredores del castillo. La participación de Snape en todo ello lo llenaba de rabia, pero también de confusión. Según el propio James, sin su intervención era muy posible que Lily y él no hubieran salido con vida del ataque de dos licántropos.

Solo poco antes del alba, ya en el autobús noctámbulo, pudo ponerse de nuevo en contacto con James. El alivio que sintió al saber que Remus estaba fuera de peligro fue enorme, como si su cuerpo se vaciara por completo de litros y litros del líquido amargo y helado que había inundado hasta su último poro desde que conoció las terribles nuevas.

Todo lo demás se arreglaría, si Remus estaba vivo todo lo demás saldría bien...

Se equivocaba.

Cuando llegó al castillo en seguida supo que algo no marchaba. Desde el momento en que traspuso el umbral se dio cuenta de que un silencio antinatural reinaba en el castillo a una hora en que debería haberse encontrado con el bullicio propio de los días lectivos en Hogwarts. Se encaminó hacia la enfermería sin entretenerse para nada en ningún otro lugar.

En un primer momento, al abrir la puerta y escuchar los sollozos de Lily pensó lo peor. Después, cuando pudo recorrer con los ojos la escena completa y vio a Remus, demacrado y exangüe, pero vivo, e incluso consciente, pudo respirar de nuevo.

-Nunca te perdonaré el susto que me has dado, Lunático.- Dijo acercándose a la cama, sonriendo.

James se levanto con gesto grave, pero fue Remus quien habló primero.

- Artemisa y David Wood están muertos-. Dijo, muy flojito, un poco entrecortado, pero con total claridad.

Lily se estremeció en la butaca. Tenía los ojos rojos y la cara congestionada por el llanto.

- McGonagall acaba de estar aquí. Ella nos ha informado-. James tenía una mano sobre el hombro de Lily. Aunque era un gesto de consuelo, en realidad parecía que estuviera apoyándose en ella para no caer.

- ¿Tu?- Susurró Sirius con voz temblorosa mirando a su amigo postrado entre las sábanas, pero Remus negó con la cabeza.

- Nosotros sobrevivimos de milagro- relató James volviendo a sentarse, como sin fuerza.

Remus con gesto sombrío alargó la mano hacia su amigo. Sirius se la cogió. Estaba helada.

- Creemos que fue Voldemort. Si el causante hubiera sido yo.- musitó Remus –no hubiera podido soportarlo.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

A Peter no se le había permitido entrar en la enfermería hasta mucho más tarde. La señora Pomfrey había sido inflexible y, como en este caso no había ninguna contraorden de Dumbledore, el criterio de la mujer había prevalecido.

No había podido hacer nada para evitar que Remus, transformado en hombre-lobo, escapara en compañía de aquel monstruo que había entrado en la Casa de los Gritos poco después de la medianoche. Nadie podía, honestamente, culparle por ello. ¿Que podía hacer una rata contra dos licántropos? Los había seguido hasta el castillo, pero ¿que más hubiera podido hacer? Antes de tener la oportunidad de intervenir todo había terminado. Cuando McGonagall y Flitwick habían aparecido, uniendo fuerzas con el profesor de pociones, el licántropo había huido dejando a Lunático desangrándose en el suelo.

Hizo lo único que podía hacer, observar desde un rincón mientras la señora Pomfrey practicaba los primeros auxilios a su amigo tratando de cortar la hemorragia, Y más tarde acompañó a la frenética comitiva hasta la enfermería, deslizándose por los rincones poco iluminados de los pasillos. Observó con estupor cómo Remus, aún en su forma tenebrosa, era transportado con la ayuda de varios elfos domésticos. Tuvo que quedarse en la puerta, porque la señora Pomfrey había iluminado de tal manera la estancia, tan blanca y diáfana, que no había manera de ocultarse.

No tenía nada que reprocharse, se dijo una vez más. No hubo nada que él pudiera hacer...

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía tanto miedo de enfrentar la mirada de Sirius?

Afrontó en solitario el desayuno. En la mesa de Gryffindor faltaba demasiada gente para que el hecho pasara desapercibido. Peter miró hacia la mesa Slytherin, que también parecía huérfana sin la presencia regia de Avery que había abandonado el colegio para la boda Malfoy-Black. Por supuesto, Regulus tampoco estaba allí. Nora, asustada, se acercó a decirle que ni Artemisa ni Lily habían vuelto aquella noche de sus respectivas citas.

Dumbledore tardó un buen rato en aparecer, pero cuando llegó tomó inmediatamente la palabra. Habló de un accidente, anunció la inconcebible noticia de que dos de sus compañeros habían muerto aquella noche y una ola de consternación anegó el Gran Comedor. Aquello fue infinitamente peor que lo de Gales, esta vez eran dos compañeros. Las caras de los chicos reflejaban incredulidad, negación... estupor. Los Hufflepuff lloraban la muerte de su compañero. Entre los propios Slytherin había también algunos rostros que expresaban una sorpresa horrorizada. Otros simplemente cuchicheaban entre si, pálidos y serios. Alecto Carrow era una de ellos, a su lado Wilkes gesticulaba algo ininteligible.

Las clases fueron suspendidas y Dumbedore ordenó que las casas se reunieran en sus respectivas salas comunes hasta nuevo aviso.

Al fin, terminado el desayuno, Peter pudo escabullirse hasta la enfermería. Remus estaba solo, tampoco había rastro de la señora Pomfrey. Se acercó a la cama en silencio, no quería despertar a su amigo.

Remus yacía con los ojos cerrados. Su piel tenía el color de la cera. Una herida, cerrada pero aún tierna, asomaba por el cuello de su pijama casi hasta la mandíbula.

-Hola Colagusano.- Había abierto los ojos y sonreía con lo que parecía un considerable esfuerzo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- interrogó Peter sentándose junto al él, en el borde de la cama. Remus hizo una mueca de dolor y Peter se levantó como un resorte.

- Está bien.- protestó aquel- puedes sentarte, no pasa nada...

Pero Peter prefirió acercar una de las butacas y acomodarse junto a la cama sin llegar a tocarla.

- No pude hacer nada para detenerte.- musitó Peter sin mirarle.

- Lo se. No fue culpa tuya.

- ¿De verdad estas bien?

Remus volvió a sonreir

- He estado mejor... pero saldré de ésta. Casi me desangro pero ahora...ahh – se quejó al intentar cambiar de postura- todo está controlado.

Durante algunos minutos los dos muchachos no hablaron más. Solo los trinos de los pájaros en el exterior se colaban en la estancia silenciosa a través de la ventana entornada. Ambos pensaban en David, y sobre todo en Artemisa Jones, su compañera de curso. Pero mientras no pronunciaran sus nombres en alto podrían seguir fingiendo que aquello no había sucedido.

-¿Donde están James y Sirius?- Preguntó Peter con suavidad, espantando una mosca que revoloteaba por encima de la cabeza de Remus.

- Dumbledore ha enviado a llamar a James y Lily a su despacho, Sirius se ha ido con ellos... Supongo que Snape también tendrá algo que decir.

-¿Snape?

- Snape ha sido quien me ha hecho esto. Sin él, seguramente Lily y James no habrían podido contenerme - mientras hablaba se incorporó sobre la almohada con un gesto de dolor.- Sin él, es posible que los hubiera matado.

OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En el despacho de Dumbledore reinaba un silencio tenso. Las figuras sentadas alrededor del escritorio callaban sin mirarse entre ellas. Dos sillas estaban colocadas más juntas mientras que el muchacho ceñudo de nariz aguileña se sentaba visiblemente aparte. Lily, un poco alejada del resto miraba el suelo sentada en el sillón confidente que Dumbledore tenía frente a él para las usuales visitas.

El viejo director, con los codos sobre la mesa y las manos juntas por la yema de los dedos los miraba con expresión neutra.

- Los hechos no están claros.- Dijo al fin, rompiendo el silencio.

Sirius no contuvo su indignación y dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa.

- ¡Señor…!

Pero el anciano entrecerró los ojos con desagrado y levantó la mano en un gesto que consiguió enmudecer toda protesta. Después los abrió de nuevo y escrutó el rostro de Snape que permanecía en silencio aunque muy pálido.

- Señor Black. Señor Potter. Regresen por favor a su sala común. Seguiremos esta conversación en otro momento.- Después suavizando el tono se dirigió a la chica- Lily, por favor vaya directamente a la enfermería, el señor Lupin agradecerá su compañía y la señora pomfrey le dará un tónico, tienes el color del yeso, querida.

- Espero que sepa lo que hace.- Sentenció James mientras se levantaba de la silla. Sirius, aunque con la mandíbula y los puños prietos, hizo lo mismo. Snape no se movió.

En los altos pómulos de Black había dos manchas rojas que delataban su furia, pero no pronunció ni una sola palabra más. Dumbledore aparentó no haber oído a Potter. Los dos muchachos interpretaron bien el silencio del director y salieron del despacho a través de la puerta que conducía a la escalera de caracol seguidos de Evans. Snape los siguió con la mirada, el nudo que sentía en la garganta le oprimió un poco más.

Cuando el eco de sus pasos en descenso se perdió, el director repitió su gesto y cerró brevemente los párpados.

- Severus ¿Qué has hecho?

Pero Snape no contestó. Toda su voluntad se resumía en un solo objetivo: evitar el temblor que intentaba apoderarse de su cuerpo. Ya no le importaba que Dumbledore pudiera leer la verdad en su mente. El pensamiento que dominaba todo su espectro consciente era una sola sucesión de imágenes, una y otra vez repetidas con exasperante detalle en su lentitud. Lily enfrentada al licántropo. Lily.

- Severus, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

La muerte de Wood y Jones había sido una sorpresa para él. Una sorpresa desagradable. No había esperado algo así. Realmente no sabía lo que había esperado. Pero no esto. Con todo, lo peor era la manera en que se habían complicado los acontecimientos. Lily había estado a punto de morir.

Al fin, el muchacho clavó los ojos en los de su acusador.

- Expúlseme- pronunció lentamente.

Él mismo no supo si lo decía como un desafío o si de verdad deseaba que lo expulsaran.

Y al fin, después de un incómodo silencio, Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

- Sal de mi vista. Vuelve a tu sala común.

Al quedarse solo Albus Dumbledore deslizó los lentes de media luna por el punte de su nariz y los depositó sobre la mesa. Se froto los ojos un instante y reflexionó sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche. Las cosas tenían que estar mucho peor de lo que había pensado para que unos jóvenes alumnos de Howgarts hubieran participado en la conspiración. Potter y Black habían sido muy directos: Avery, Wilkes, Carrow, Snape... No les había temblado la voz al acusarlos.

Dumbledore no era un iluso, con los antecedentes familiares de Avery y Wilkes cabía esperar simpatía por la causa de Lord Voldemort. Y luego estaba Snape. Un chico extraño, lo había sido desde que llegó al colegio seis años antes. Si, el director sabía mucho más de sus alumnos de los que ellos mismos imaginaban. Severus Snape había sido objeto de sus reflexiones en más de una ocasión en aquellos años.

Hoy había penetrado superficialmente la mente del muchacho. Severus era un oclumante natural, aunque hoy su guardia estaba muy baja.

Había culpa. Por tanto había esperanza.

_Si los expulso estaré empujándoles a unirse a los mortífagos..._

Por otro lado, mantener una quinta columna en Hogwarts era un riesgo terrible.

_¿Que debo hacer?_

Se levantó y paseó brevemente por el contorno circular de la estancia. Al fin se paró frente a un retrato enmarcado en un complicado diseño de volutas doradas.

- Dime Phineas ¿Que harías tu?

El ocupante del lienzo, que hasta el momento había estado fingiendo dormir, abrió los ojos.

- ¿Y a mi me lo preguntas? Ya sabes que yo siempre fui partidario de la mano dura.. Por otro lado si en este colegio solo estudiaran sangre limpia no hubiéramos tenido este problema...

- Pero lo tenemos, lo tenemos...- la alta figura del anciano volvió acomodarse delante del escritorio. Desde su percha Fawkes el fénix emitió un suave gorjeo.

- Pregunta a Dippet- Prosiguió Nigellus haciendo ademán de volver a dormirse- siempre ha sido más de tu cuerda.

Pero Dumbledore hizo caso omiso de su sugerencia. En su lugar accionó delicadamente uno de los extraños instrumentos de plata sobre la superficie de su mesa de trabajo.

- Minerva, te necesito- dijo en voz queda.

El instrumento emitió un silbido y después quedo inmóvil. Solo el tictac del enorme reloj de cuco quebró el silencio en los siguientes minutos, mientras el director permanecía con los ojos cerrados en profunda meditación.

Al fin, se oyeron unos pasos y el picaporte de la puerta giró para presentar a una profesora McGonagall muy seria y mortalmente pálida.

-¿Se han ido ya los padres de los chicos?- preguntó el director sin circunloquios previos.

-He acompañado a los Wood y los Jones. Ha sido muy triste Albus, muy triste...

- Debemos pensar en el futuro, Minerva. ¿Ha llegado algún mensaje del ministerio?

- Nada. Y el profeta aún no ha publicado la noticia, pero Albus, en la edición de la tarde...

- No es el profeta lo que me preocupa. Ni siquiera el ministro.

- ¿Has hablado con Potter?

- He confrontado a Potter y a Black con Snape, pero no hay mucho más que averiguar. Estoy convencido de que las cosas sucedieron tal y como nos las contaron ayer noche.

-¿Entonces...?

- Entonces... nada. Si ya el ministerio es reacio a molestarlo en lo más mínimo ¿Como van a aceptar que Lord Voldemort ha asesinado a dos alumnos de Hogwarts cuando un centenar de testigos, incluido el propio ministro, han estado con él durante toda la noche en casa de Cygnus Black? Yo también he visto el Profeta, Minerva, la boda de Lucius y Narcissa es la noticia del día... de momento.

- ¿Por eso no los has expulsado aún?

- No. No es por eso...

La bruja no pareció sosrprenderse. Simplemente asintió sin perder su expresión adusta.

- Comprendo. Pero ¿no crees que es peligroso permitir que se queden en Hogwarts?

- Ahora estamos sobre aviso. Aquí podemos vigilarlos. Fuera de aquí están perdidos. Quiero que te ocupes personalmente de ello. No se si podemos contar con Horace.

- Esta bien. ¿Debo convocar a la Orden?

- Si. Esta misma noche.

OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Basta ya.

Remus empleó sus pocas fuerzas en incorporarse y pronunciar estas dos palabras. Después cayó de nuevo sobre el almohadón de plumas. Le había sido permitido volver a su cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor a condición de que guardara reposo absoluto durante un par de días. En aquel momento, presenciando el ataque de rabia de Sirius, pensó que tal vez hubiera sido mejor quedarse en la enfermería.

- Remus tiene razón- afirmó James, que se sentaba al estilo indio sobre la cama contigua- Déjalo ya. Además ¿de que te quejas? Tu has hecho lo mismo, has protegido a Regulus.

Sirius, como siempre que montaba en cólera, se puso rígido, pero no respondió. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y fingió mirar por la ventana mientras trataba de controlar los deseos de emprenderla a golpes con todo y con todos. Estaba más que harto ¿Como podía Dumbledore fingir que no había pruebas? ¿Por qué no había expulsado fulminantemente los cómplices de la muerte de Wood y Jones? Ya no sabía si quería seguir en Hogwarts, había perdido todo el respeto por su director y lo único que aún le retenía era que la alternativa solo podía ser Grimmauld Place.

Y respecto a Regulus...

- No hables de lo que no entiendes, James- masculló entre dientes.

- Yo solo entiendo que Regulus es tan culpable como los demás.

- ¿Acaso lo estoy negando? – gritó Sirius dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a su amigo.- ¿Que querías que hiciera? Si expulsan a Regulus no le quedará más opción que unirse a Voldemort. ¡Bellatrix y Rodolphus lo estarán esperando con los brazos abiertos!

En el cuello del chico se veían dos líneas tensas que unían la mandíbula con el cuello y que vibraban cada vez que hablaba.

- Tu mismo lo estas diciendo, Sirius- susurró Remus- Ahí tienes tu respuesta.


	22. Chapter 22: La Orden

XX

XXII

La noticia de la muerte en extrañas circunstancias de dos alumnos de Hogwarts no fue publicada en El Profeta. Esto no impidió que los hechos más básicos se supieran fuera del colegio. Sin embargo, acerca de los detalles, solo circulaban rumores confusos.

Aunque en ciertos círculos próximos a Dumbledore se susurraba contra Voldemort. La versión "oficial" (aquella sobre la que se podía hablar en público sin mirar primero alrededor) consistía en considerar todo el asunto como algún tipo de desgraciado accidente. Después de todo no era desconocido que sucedieran cosas así en Hogwarts. Las hormonas alteradas convertían a los adolescentes, incapaces de controlar su magia, en bombas de relojería; había accidentes de Quiditch, hechizos fallidos… Si, hacía ya algunas décadas que no moría ningún alumno. Pero varios habían estado a punto, y solo era cuestión de estadística que volviera a suceder. Estos y otros argumentos parecidos estaban en la boca de todos, por más que algunos inquietantes rumores surgieran, chirriantes e incómodos, de vez en cuando.

No contribuía a acallar el murmullo el que Dumbledore se hubiera negado a hacer una tranquilizadora declaración oficial explicando el accidente. De hecho ese era el motivo del silencio de El Profeta. El ministerio se había inmiscuido para evitar un escándalo, ¿Qué podían decir cuando la versión del director era una disparatada y poco oportuna historia involucrando al mago a quien pocos se atrevían ya a nombrar?

Tampoco resultaban afortunados ciertos incidentes que procuraban silenciar. Como cuando la señora Jones se presentó en el Ministerio exigiendo una audiencia con el ministro y fue necesario reducirla por la fuerza antes de que montara un escándalo en el Atrio.

No, las cosas no marchaban bien para el ministerio.

En su despacho del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, Bartemius Crouch meditaba sobre la delicada situación. En la chimenea ardía un generoso fuego, única iluminación de la estancia, puesto que las velas se habían consumido hacía tiempo. Crouch hacía muchas horas extra. Demasiadas, en opinión de su esposa que lo esperaba pacientemente hasta altas horas de la noche a pesar de su estado de salud delicado. Pero si quería medrar así tenía que ser.

Apenas acababa de acceder a la jefatura del departamento hacía unos meses y la situación empeoraba día a día, con el agravante de que veía sus manos atadas.

Rechinó los dientes, y no por primera vez aquella tarde. Si de él dependiera tendría muy claro el modo de actuar. Pero no podía hacer nada sin la aprobación expresa del ministro de magia.

Oprimido entre las demandas de los partidarios de la propuesta Lynch, cada vez más abiertamente amenazantes, y desestabilizado por las acciones mortífagas, el ministro había debilitado su autoridad de una manera indigna en opinión de Crouch. Los últimos acontecimientos parecían darle la razón.

Él sería mucho mejor ministro de magia, mucho mejor. La desaparición del ayudante de la fiscalía general había sido la penúltima burla. En realidad Dan Highcliff había sido secuestrado y el ministerio presionado para realizar los cambios legislativos necesarios para la convocatoria de un referéndum vinculante sobre la propuesta Lynch.

¡Y ese maldito Rodolphus Lestrange! La mano derecha de Voldemort se había presentado allí con una empalagosa sonrisa falsa para ofrecerse a mediar en el "conflicto", como él lo llamaba. ¡Como si él no tuviera nada que ver y actuara por simple buena voluntad! ¿Y que había hecho el ministro? No había indicios suficientes para detener a Lestrange, pero al menos podían haberlo retenido con algún pretexto legal para someterlo a un interrogatorio. En lugar de eso, lo había recibido en privado. Mientras, Crouch indignado ni siquiera había podido dar orden de seguirlo al salir de la reunión, el ministro se lo había prohibido.

Desde luego, con su actitud, la cabeza del ministerio no había conseguido nada. El gobierno del mundo mágico no podía someterse al chantaje mortífago, gracias a Dios esto aún lo tenían claro. De modo que Highcliff había aparecido muerto pocos días después.

Y ahora este turbio asunto de Hogwarts…

No es que a Crouch le agradase demasiado Albus Dumbledore. Siempre le había parecido un viejo excéntrico y dudaba que con sus métodos extravagantes fuera capaz de controlar un establecimiento lleno de jóvenes magos. Su propio hijo estudiaba tercer curso en Hogwarts y desde luego no le parecía que el colegio estuviera consiguiendo extraer su talento latente. Barty solo pensaba en divertirse y en jugar al quiditch.

Sin embargo, Dumbledore llevaba mucho tiempo advirtiendo al gobierno y al Wizengamont acerca de la relación entre Voldemort y los mortífagos.

El ministro no se había atrevido a mover un dedo. Muchas de las mejores familias recibían a Voldemort en sus casas (si bien hacía un tiempo que ya no se prodigaba demasiado en público) así como a sus lugartenientes políticos más cercanos. Además, Lord Voldemort era un mago poderosísimo al que daba miedo tan solo señalar con el dedo.

Entre tantas vacilaciones el ministerio cada vez se veía más débil e impotente. Mostrarse condescendiente con la "linea dura" solo había conseguido que las presiones aumentaran.

Crouch suspiró. No se veía con ánimos de volver a su casa para una cena en familia. Lo que el viejo mago le había relatado lo había dejado perplejo. Su relato de los hechos era tan siniestro como inútil. Había docenas de testigos, algunos de ellos funcionarios sin tacha, dispuestos a jurar que el poderoso mago no se había movido de la Casa Grande de los Black en toda la noche.

Por más vueltas que le daba y mirase desde el ángulo que mirase, con la ley en la mano no podía emprender ninguna acción contra Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore había acudido directamente a él, seguramente porque le pareció más provechoso que intentar convencer al ministro.

Para Crouch aquella situación era un campo sembrado de posibilidades. Tal vez tendría que esperar aún un poco. Pero era solo cuestión de tiempo. Llegaría la hora en que al ministro no le quedaría más remedio que sacudirse el miedo y actuar. Y allí estaría él para ocuparse de todo y recoger los frutos. Después tanta ineficacia, su determinación sería aún más apreciada.

Mañana mismo empezaría a contactar con la Oficina de Aurores, le convenía estar en buenos términos con ellos. Esta era la oportunidad que Crouch esperaba para hacer brillar su talento.

Se recostó en su silla permitiéndose unos momentos de indulgencia. Ya se imaginaba agasajado por el agradecimiento del mundo mágico.

De jefe de departamento a Secretario General… Y de ahí solo había un paso para que la gente empezara a verlo como ministrable…

oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La reunión tuvo lugar en la sala de profesores. Tan solo unas semanas antes la Orden del Fénix al completo cabía en el despacho de Dumbledore. Ya no era así. Afortunadamente algunos miembros más se les habían unido.

Alrededor de una arañada mesa de madera había dispuestas más de una docena de sillas, pero no todas ellas estaban ocupadas. Aunque descabaladas y de procedencias diversas, todas pertenecían desde hacía años a la sala. El único asiento que había tenido que ser traído expresamente era el de Hagrid. Un enorme sillón de madera basta y respaldo recto, sin el consuelo de un tapizado mullido, muy incómodo a juzgar por como Hagrid cambiaba cada poco de postura.

- ¿Podrías estarte quieto un rato, Rubeus? Me estas poniendo nervioso- dijo Fletcher con irritación. Aquella reunión le había apartado de cierto sustancioso negocio y estaba de muy mal humor.

- Silencio- dijo McGonagall levantando la voz- El director estará aquí en un minuto. No perdamos la concentración.

A su derecha dos hombres jóvenes, de sorprendente parecido y el pelo de un descarado color zanahoria, se miraron y estuvieron a punto de echarse a reír.

- No le veo la gracia Gideon- gruñó Hagrid retorciéndose una vez más en su silla.

Con un suspiro de exasperación, McGonagall levantó su varita y convocó un enorme cojín floreado.

- Aquí tienes- dijo, tendiéndoselo sin mirarlo- Y ahora ¿podemos empezar?

A la izquierda de de la profesora de transformaciones Sturgis Podmore asintió.

- Adelante, Emmeline- Minerva invitó a hablar a la bruja que tenía en frente. Los ojos graves de la mujer recorrieron la mesa durante algunos segundos.

- Veo que Horace no se ha unido a nosotros- Dijo Vance por fin. Se hizo el silencio.

Solo uno de los gemelos pelirrojos se atrevió a romperlo.

- Nunca creí que Slug se atreviera a participar en una conspiración contra los sangre limpia.

Entonces una voz tranquila respondió desde la entrada.

- Esto no es una conspiración contra nadie, Fabian.

Dumbledore estaba en el umbral. Aún llevaba encima la gruesa capa de viaje con la que había emprendido camino a Londres aquella misma tarde. A su espalda, las gárgolas que custodiaban la entrada trataban de girarse para poder distinguir mejor a los presentes, sin éxito, pues sus torsos estaban pegados a la piedra.

Los gemelos Prewett expandieron su sonrisa, como si la respuesta de su antiguo profesor no fuera más que otra broma.

- ¿No lo es, señor? Yo diría que ahora mismo somos nosotros contra ellos ¿no es cierto?- Continuó Fabian ignorando la mirada iracunda de McGonagall.

Su gemelo tomó el relevo.

- Ellos son los que más apoyan a Volde…

- ¡Shhhh!- chilló Mundungus casi levantándose de la silla.- No pronuncies su nombre, dicen que él lo oye…

Los Prewett, ahora si, se echaron a reir. El resto de los presentes no los acompañó.

Mientras tanto, Dumbledore había doblado cuidadosamente su capa y había tomado asiento a la cabecera de la mesa.

- Veo que no estamos todos.- Comentó recorriendo a los miembros de la reunión con la mirada.

-Frank no ha podido venir, y Caradoc también está ocupado esta noche- Dijo McGonagall

- ¿Y Dorcas?- Preguntó unos de los Prewett.

- Medowes ha tenido que ocultarse por el momento-. Intervino Podmore. – Nos han llegado informes muy preocupantes y después de lo sucedido con Highcliff no podemos arriesgarnos.

Dumbledore levantó la mirada y por un momento la amabilidad que solía presidir sus ojos quedó relegada, su gesto se hizo duro. El reloj de cuco de la sala dio las once y cuando el eco del sonido se apagó el anciano comenzó a hablar.

- Voldemort prepara su asalto al poder, eso ya lo sabíamos. Pero hasta ahora sus movimientos habían sido mucho más lentos y cautelosos. Debemos extremar las precauciones.

Podmore asintió con la cabeza.

- Doy por supuesto que todos habéis seguido mis instrucciones de manera estricta...

Fabian Prewett hizó una mueca y McGonagall al verle restalló

- ¡Especialmente vosotros! La existencia de una oposición organizada debe permanecer en secreto el máximo tiempo posible. Espero que no os hayan seguido...

Gideon Prewett nego con la cabeza.

- Hemos cumplido el procedimiento para venir hasta aquí a la pulgada. Por separado y saltando sucesivamente al menos por tres chimeneas distintas.

Minerva McGonagall estaba especialmente inquieta por que la Orden albergase en su seno a Gideon y Fabian Prewett. A su entender no solo eran demasiado jóvenes sino que carecían del suficiente sentido común. Dumbledore y ella habían discutido al respecto. El director había escuchado sus razones pero al final no las había tenido en cuenta.

Los gemelos Prewett habían sido el azote de Howgarts durante sus siete años de estudios. Desde el principio habían sido muy traviesos y los continuos castigos de Filch no habían podido enderezarlos. Los chicos eran inteligentes, leales y estaban deseando abrazar la causa contra Voldemort, su determinación se veía renovada ahora por el asesinato de Artemisa Jones, a quien conocían bien por ser íntima amiga de su hermana. Pero para Minerva suponían más peligro que ayuda, aunque su posición como becarios del ministerio era insustituible por el momento. En el ministerio nadie se fijaba en ellos, eran poco menos que los chicos de los recados, pero siempre escuchaban la palabra justa y conseguían colarse en el lugar preciso.

Dumbledore sonrió pero McGonagall no le correspondió. Por útiles que fueran, eran poco más que crios recién salidos del colegio. Era un riesgo excesivo, para ellos mismos y para todos los demás.

- Lo sucedido hace dos noches entre estos mismos muros confirma nuestro análisis.- Prosiguió el director.- A pesar de todo, Voldemort…- Dumbledore ignoró el resoplido de Fletcher- aún no desea dar a conocer su verdadera cara abiertamente. Eso le proporciona cierto margen de maniobra que no desea perder.

Vance, la bruja de ojos serios, arrugó el ceño.

- Lo que no acabo de comprender es como logró romper las defensas de Howgarts.- dijo.

McGonagall se esforzó por no mirar al director. Dumbledore se había mostrado tajante. Nadie más debía saber de la ayuda con que su enemigo había contado desde dentro del colegio.

- Todo ha sido culpa mía, Emmeline.- respondió el anciano- Subestimé su interés por acabar conmigo. No volverá a suceder. No después de lo que pasó…

McGonagall sabía que el anciano hubiera deseado morir en el lugar de sus dos alumnos. Sabe del dolor y de la culpa que anegan el corazón del viejo mago.

- No creo que su intención principal fuera asesinar a nadie más que a mi. Lo que pasó fue obra de su frustración y su rabia al no lograrlo.

Comprendiendo que la voz de Dumbledore está a punto de romperse, Minerva toma el relevo.

- Creemos que sus planes eran asesinar a Albus y, tal vez, desatar una epidemia de licantropía. Después de eso no le hubiera sido difícil colocar a alguien de su confianza al frente del colegio.

- Tiene mucho apoyo, abierto y velado, en las altas instancias.- comentó Podmodore asintiendo.- Aún así, estoy seguro de que el ministerio no ha caído completamente en su poder.

Los Prewett asintieron.

- El ministro está muerto de miedo.- confirmo Fabian.- Las cosas se le han ido de las manos y Crouch lo presiona para que actue…

- Pero tiene pánico a Quien-vosotros-sabeis. Además, la mitad de los benefactores de su campaña son mortífagos o simpatizantes de Lynch.- continúo Gideon.

- No podemos contar con él.- dijo Vance.

Dumbledore asintió con tristeza.

- Por el momento seguiremos adelante con nuestra labor. Seguiremos intentando convencer a cuanta más gente podamos de oponerse a esta infame campaña. Aunque creo que no esta dando el resultado que esperaba…

- Voldemort esta siendo muy listo. Siempre creí que intentaría un golpe rápido para tomar el poder por la fuerza.- Dijo Podmore- De este modo esta minando la integridad de la comunidad mágica a base de odio y miedo.

- Los partidarios de un endurecimiento en las relaciones con los muggles son ya mayoría.- Confirmó Gideon Prewett hojeando un pergamino que extrajo de su mochila.- No todos apoyan necesariamente a Lynch, y mucho menos las acciones mortífagas, pero el sentimiento anti-muggle crece. Son datos contrastados.

El joven señaló las cifras que mostraba el pergamino.

- Esto es una copia del último informe estadístico de la oficina de Estudios Sociológicos Mágicos. Se supone que es confidencial y ha causado un gran revuelo en el Gabinete del ministro. Se dice que la reacción a la matanza de Tenby fue… suavizada en función de estos datos.

- ¡Maldita política! – Exclamó Podmore sin poder contenerse.

- No debemos caer en el desaliento.- dijo Dumbledore entonces.- Aún hay mucha gente ahí fuera que no se deja manipular y ve las cosas tal cual realmente son. Contamos con la fuerza de la razón y de la verdad.

- Eso no ha evitado que dos de tus alumnos hayan muerto.- Dijo Vance

- Estamos haciendo todo lo posible…- intervino Minerva.

- Eso no es cierto.- Los ojos de la bruja echaban chispas.- ¡Denunciemos lo que está sucediendo! ¡Quebremos la estrategia de Quien-tu-sabes y delatemos su relación con las desapariciones y as muertes!

Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras un mechón de pelo cano abandonó el prieto moño de Emmeline Vance y cayó sobre su frente. Dumbledore parecía abatido.

- Eso es lo que intento cada vez que me reúno con los cargos del ministerio… aunque el ministro ya no me reciba. Eso es lo que intento hacer desde mi puesto en el Wizangamont. Y sin duda eso es lo que Minerva y yo intentamos aquí en Hogwarts.

Suspiró.

- Pero es extremadamente difícil hacer ver algo que no se desea ver.- Concluyó McGonagall saliendo en apoyo del director.

- Convoca una rueda de prensa. Convoca a los medios…

Dumbledore, con una mirada de impotencia a los presentes negó tristemente con la cabeza.

- ¿Crees que El Profeta está dispuesto a darle voz a una tal denuncia?¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Y la muestra de ello es el silencio vergonzoso que han mantenido con respecto a los sucesos de hace dos noches. El ministro tiene miedo, no solo de perder el poder, tiene miedo de Voldemort, miedo de la gran parte de la alta sociedad que le apoya…Te aseguro que lo he intentado Emmeline.

- Además,- continuó McGonagall.- Si encontrásemos eco en algún otro medio, no nos escucharían, Voldemort tiene una coartada perfecta. Nos tomarían por locos. ¿Y qué será de Hogwarts si inhabilitan a Albus?

- Rodolphus Lestrange está en la Comisión Consultiva de Edución Mágica. Lograría imponer un hombre de paja para la dirección del colegio.- Afirmó Fabian Prewett con el ceño fruncido.

- Ese hombre me da escalofríos.- Comentó su hermano.

- Según nuestros informes, su hermano Rabastan y su esposa Bellatrix estuvieron implicados personalmente en la matanza de Tenby.- Dijo Podmore

- Bellatrix Lestrange…- Evocó el director cerrando por un momento sus párpados. Pero no dijo nada más. Varios pisos más arriba, en su pensadero, había varios retazos de memoria en los que Bellatrix , entonces Black, aparecía como protagonista absoluta. Una personalidad dominante, un liderazgo que se deslizó hacia la crueldad. Por la que Hogwarts no pudo hacer absolutamente nada. Un gran fracaso.

- Me siento absolutamente impotente.- Dijo Vance con un gesto abatido.- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- Estar muy atentos, Emmeline. Muy atentos.- Respondió Dumbledore gravemente.- E intentar proteger a los más indefensos.

- Por el momento lo primordial es continuar vigilando. Tenemos ojos y oidos en el círculo de la sociedad de sangre limpia: Mackinnon, Diggle, Dearborn, Bones… en la Oficina de Aurores están Alastor y Frank. Y los Prewett, aquí presentes, son nuestra baza más productiva en el ministerio.

- Nunca un becario tuvo un trabajo tan interesante.- Dijo Gideon guiñando un ojo a su gemelo.

- Es que se te da muy bien poner cara de tonto, hermano ¿Quién va a sospechar?

Gideon se puso a mirar al techo con cara ensimismada y un hilillo de baba a punto de caerle de la boca, para regocijo de Fabian y Hagrid. Minerva dio una palmada encima de la mesa sobresaltando a Mundungus en medio de una cabezada.

- ¡Basta de estupideces!

- Está bien, Minerva.- Dijo Dumbledore con suavidad. Luego se volvió hacia los hermanos.- Nos preocupa vuestra seguridad, a Minerva le tranquilizaría mucho que os tomarais el peligro en serio… Y a mi también.

- ¿Creeis que Quien-vosotros-sabéis no tiene diez infiltrados por cada uno que la Orden pueda colocar en el ministerio? Ya podéis andaos con ojo…- Dijo Podmore.

- Señor, ¿Cree que podríamos reclutar a Crouch?- Preguntó Gideon tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Creo que no.- Respondió Dumbledore.-Si no me equivoco Bartemius quiere acabar con Voldemort él mismo, y reclamar la gloria de los héroes. Si no me equivoco, su principal objetivo es llegar a ser el próximo ministro de magia.

- Pero estamos en el mismo bando…

-En el mismo bando si, pero no en el mismo barco, me temo.

Sturgis extrajo un pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica. Carraspeó un momento y luego dijo.

- He recibido cartas de Dogde, Albus. Fenwick está deseoso de unirse a nosotros.

-Confiaba en que Elphias lograría su apoyo. Será muy útil contar con alguien tan bien relacionado a nivel internacional.- comentó Vance.

- ¡Cuantos más mejor!- Dijo Gideon.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo.- dijo el director evitando la mirada inquisitiva de McGonagall, que estaba empezando a sospechar algo que no le hacía ninguna gracia…


	23. Chapter 23: La Gran Bronca

XXIII

XXIII

Las semanas siguientes a la muerte de Jones y Wood se sucedieron los acontecimientos inusuales en Hogwarts. Se celebró una ceremonia funeral por los dos jóvenes, aunque con la ausencia de las familias. Los Jones estaban demasiado destrozados por el dolor para acudir y los Wood, ambos muggles, culpaban directamente a Dumbledore de la muerte de su hijo. De las explicaciones que el director dio a las familias nada supieron los estudiantes, pero éste no ocultó al alumnado la implicación de Voldemort en los sucesos de aquella infausta noche.

Si bien no se mencionó palabra alguna sobre licántropos o cómplices dentro del colegio, en la solemne declaración del director durante la ceremonia fúnebre, Dumbledore afirmó que Hogwarts había sufrido un ataque mortífago por parte del propio Lord Voldemort.

Esto desató una ola de polémica entre los alumnos. ¿Estaba Dumbledore loco de remate? Todo el mundo había podido leer en el profeta la crónica de la boda Malfoy-Black. No se hablaba de otra cosa en los pasillos, en las mesas de las Casas, en las clases…

Las reacciones fueron muy diversas. Muchos estudiantes optaron por no mencionar la loca afirmación de Dumbledore a sus familias, pero otros tantos si lo hicieron. La consecuencia fue que varios alumnos abandonaron Hogwarts en los días siguientes.

El primero de ellos fue Charles Avery. En realidad, Avery no esperó a comunicarse con sus padres. Con una sonrisa de satisfecha superioridad había abandonado el Gran Comedor, a grandes y sonoras zancadas, en el mismo momento en que el nombre de Lord Voldemort surgió de los labios del viejo director.

- ¡Está usted loco!- Se le oyó gritar alegremente mientras cientos de ojos atónitos los seguían por el pasillo que formaban las mesas de Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

Avery no fue el único pero, a pesar de todo, la mayoría de los padres no deseaban ver comprometida la cualificación académica de sus hijos y solo un puñado de alumnos de los cursos superiores sacrificaron su EXTASIS a la discrepancia con el director. Casi todos ellos Slytherin.

Severus Snape no se sorprendió. El mismo Charles le había comunicado la noche anterior su intención de abandonar los estudios para entrar inmediatamente al servicio del Señor Tenebroso. Al parecer así se lo había ofrecido Malfoy en pago a sus "servicios".

Sin embargo Severus sospechaba que más bien era una forma de evitar problemas. Charles era un bocazas y un cabeza hueca. Otro año más en Hogwarts no conseguiría meter ningún conocimiento útil en su mollera y si, en cambio, complicar las cosas.

Su caso era distinto. A él no se le ofreció esa posibilidad. Había recibido los parabienes de la señora Lestrange en la chimenea de su casa, asegurándole que el Señor Tenebroso estaba muy complacido. Pero por el momento, el Señor Oscuro deseaba que continuara en Hogwarts.

Una semana antes, ese reconocimiento le hubiera causado una indescriptible satisfacción. En aquel momento, sin embargo, era presa de una indiferencia que le hacía sentir velado alivio por poder continuar en el colegio y no tener que seguir los pasos de Avery.

Las Casa Gryffindor y la Casa Hufflepuff. lloraban a sus amigos muertos. Los leones y los tejones eran por naturaleza de carácter expansivo y les resultaba muy difícil ocultar sus sentimientos y opiniones. De modo que la sombra de lo que había pasado planeaba continuamente sobre el castillo. Los Ravenclaw, por lo general mucho más serenos, esta vez se sumaron a las manifestaciones públicas de dolor... y también a la polémica.

Algunos de los alumnos más mayores dejaban espacio a la duda en conversaciones susurradas. No habían olvidado lo de Tenby. Pero el miedo que despertaba Lord Voldemort se unía a las pruebas. No podía ser. Dumbledore estaba chocheando. Casi todos sentían sincero afecto por el anciano, pero también se le consideraba un excéntrico.

En el seno de la Casa Slytherin la actitud era mucho más discreta. Wood era hijo de muggles, por lo que no podía despertar demasiada simpatía. Las serpientes estaban divididas. Algunos lamentaban sinceramente lo sucedido, sobre todo por Jones. Pero había otros, jóvenes simpatizantes de la "linea dura" e incluso hijos de mortífagos, que manifestaban una altiva indiferencia y deseaban que Dumbledore tuviera razón. Se regocijaban de que Lord Voldemort hubiera empezado por fin a castigar a los traidores a la sangre y no olvidaban el origen de Wood ni las amistades de sangre sucia de Jones.

Entre los que habían participado en la conspiración la actitud hacia Severus cambió. Su breve periodo de popularidad, ese corto intervalo que había precedido al climax, dio paso a un temeroso respeto que lo aislaba una vez más de todos ellos. Era Regulus el que más mudó su actitud. Wilkes y Alecto se limitaban a no molestarlo, pero Black, siempre que le era posible, lo evitaba.

No habían vuelto a hablar abiertamente de lo que, entre todos, habían hecho. Únicamente Charles, antes de abandonar el colegio, se había mostrado locuaz en expresar su satisfacción por el resultado.

Dumbledore no había vuelto a hacerlo llamar desde que lo despidiera de su despacho después del careo con Potter y Black. Estaba razonablemente seguro de que, a esas alturas, no sería ya expulsado. Ni él ni ninguno de los demás. Y se preguntaba por qué.

Le molestaba el germen de culpa que sentía cada vez que veía al anciano, casi siempre presidiendo las comidas en el Gran Comedor. ¿De verdad había Voldemort intentado acabar con él aquella noche? Sin duda su único objetivo no podía haber sido asesinar a dos crios sin importancia. Esta idea le resultaba sorprendentemente perturbadora.

Sacudió el pensamiento de su cabeza como se aparta un insecto molesto. Dumbledore era el principal opositor a la causa de la sangre limpia y aunque Severus no sentía auténtica devoción por ella, comprendía que el Señor Tenebroso quisiera acallar a su adversario.

Sentado junto a Alecto, la mirada de Severus se desviaba sin quererlo hacía el pupitre de Lupin y Lily. No había vuelto a cruzar palabra con ella desde la noche del ataque, cuando la obligó a refugiarse en a sala común de Slytherin para protegerla. Habían estado juntos en el despacho de Dumbledore, horas más tarde, pero no habían cambiado ni una mirada mientras Potter y Black lo acusaban.

Lily estaba destrozada por la muerte de Artemisa, no le hacía falta hablar con ella para verlo.

En la mazmorra de la clase de pociones no había ventanas que pudieran mostrar el tiempo que hacía en el exterior, aunque Severus había visto aquella mañana en techo encantado del Gran Comedor los nubarrones oscuros que tan bien cuadraban con el estado de ánimo de Howgarts.

En el tenso silencio de la clase, mientras trabajaba en su caldero, sentía en la nuca las miradas de ira y aborrecimiento de Black. Y las de Potter. El profesor Slughorn, algo más delgado y mucho menos risueño que al comienzo del curso, supervisaba el trabajo silencioso de la clase.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Pase.- Dijo el profesor, y una niña de primero, sonrojada por las miradas de veinte chicos y chicas mayores, asomó la cabeza sin atreverse a entrar.

- No te quedes ahí plantada Flora, pasa.

La chica, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, extrajo un trozo de pergamino sellado de un bolsillo y avanzó entre los murmullos de la clase. Cuando pasó a su lado, Gustav Wilkes extendió el pie y la niña cayó de bruces al suelo. ¡BLAM!

Unas cuantas carcajadas crueles resonaron por el aula. Slughorn, que no había visto la maniobra de Wilkes porque en ese momento removía el contenido del caldero de Bagman, se apresuró a socorrer a la chiquilla, que se había dado un buen coscorrón.

Soltando un exabrupto, Black se levantó y saltó sobre Wilkes derribó a su compañero de pupitre al tiempo que el tintero caía sobre Alecto. Snape se apartó como pudo aunque parte de la tinta le salpicó la túnica.

Wilkes rodó por el suelo, su varita había volado junto con el tintero. Tomado por sorpresa, el Slytherin se protegía hecho un ovillo,de los puñetazos y patadas de Black, que fuera de si lo machacaba.

Y entonces la clase se convirtió en un pandemonium.

Alecto Carrow recuperó su varita. Lupin, que había tratado de interponerse entre Black y Wilkes, recibió el impacto de su maldición y salió despedido contra la pared. Potter se unió a la refriega arrojando su caldero sobre Carrow y Snape, mientras una buena parte de la clase jaleaba la pelea. El profesor Slughorn, rojo como un tomate, levantó su varita hacia el techo. Un trueno hizo retumbar la clase al tiempo que gritó.

-¡BASTA!

Todos los estudiantes se quedaron clavados en el sitio: Black con el puño en alto a punto de descargar otro golpe sobre Wilkes. Potter, en el suelo, donde una maldición de Severus lo había aplastado contra el armario, Carrow de pie y Severus apuntando con la varita a Black.

El profesor miró la escena estupefacto.

- ¡Intolerable!- exclamó.

Black hizó ademán de protestar al tiempo que su brazo caía laxo y Wilkes se incorporaba mirándolo con odio.

- ¡No se atreva a pronunciar ni una sola palabra!- Siseó el profesor. Y la clase se estremeció.

- Evans- Dijo volviéndose a la chica, que en ese momento ayudaba a Lupin a levantarse.- La dejo a cargo.

Después se dirigió a los participantes en la pelea.

- ¡Vosotros! Volved a vuestros sitios y esperad aquí. El resto puede irse. La clase ha terminado.

Por un momento pareció que el remoloneo general por quedarse y ver que sucedía a continuación iba a tener éxito. Mientras Wilkes, ensangrentado, volvía a su pupitre, Bagman comenzó a meter libros en su mochila con parsimonia y algunos de los Slytherin lo imitaron. Nora Prewett hizo ademán de quedarse con su Lily.

Pero el profesor de pociones se aseguró, con un par de palabras fuertes, de que todo el mundo salía del aula antes de abandonarla él mismo, no sin antes lanzar una mirada furibunda alrededor. Tenía a cara de color grana. Severus jamás lo había visto tan furioso.

-Esperad aquí. Esto no va a quedar así…

Y acto seguido salió en dirección al pasillo, acompañado de la pequeña Flora.

A la ausencia del profesor siguieron unos segundos de silencio. Severus observó como Lily ayudaba a Lupin, que cojeaba, a sentarse junto a ella. Después, Wilkes fue el primero en hablar.

- Voy a matarte, Black.- Dijo entre dientes mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca con la manga de la túnica.

Black no contestó. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y enseñaba los dientes en una mueca de perro rabioso.

- Pero primero te haré escupir los dientes…- continuó.

Fue Potter quien le contestó.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

Lily se tapaba la cara con las manos como si deseara estar en cualquier lugar excepto allí.

- Entrometidos de mierda.- masculló Carrow- Tenéis suerte de que el viejo no nos haya expulsado. Nos hubiéramos encargado de tu familia en primer lugar, Potter.

Snape observaba el intercambio de amenazas con fría calma. Pero cuando Potter hizo amago de sacar la varita de la mochila Severus lo apuntó con la suya.

- No lo hagas.

- No te metas, Snape- escupió Black entonces, abriendo los ojos. A Severus le sorprendió que no lo llamara ya Quejicus, como solía. A su pesar, Black había aprendido a respetarle.

- No nos conviene empeorar las cosas. Slughorn ha ido a por el director.

- El director sabe muy bien a lo que se enfrenta con vosotros, mortífagos de mierda.- respondió Black.

-¡Callaos ya!- gritó Lily, incapaz de soportarlo más.

- Tu eres la que deberías callarte, sangre sucia- dijo Wilkes lanzándole una mirada de puro asco.

Y entonces todo empezó de nuevo.

Potter se lanzó aullando sobre Gustav y Snape lo atacó.

-¡_Desmaius_!

El hechizó falló y golpeó la puerta, que se cerró con un portazo metálico.

- ¡Maldito cabrón!- chilló Black volcando la mesa al levantarse violentamente.

El derechazo que Potter le había propinado a Wilkes lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo y Alecto Carrow, espantada, salió gritando del aula. Lupin intentó intervenir, pero la pierna no lo sostuvo y cayó cual largo era a los pies de Severus. Éste le propinó una patada en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse de dolor. Fue un impulso que no pudo contener y del que se arrepintió al instante al ver el gesto de dolor de Lily.

La furia ciega de Black fue su propia perdición porque, al arremeter contra Snape, tropezó con su amigo caído y voló volcando pupitres y calderos hasta dar con su cuerpo en el suelo, donde Severus lo fulminó con un hechizo. A lo lejos, se podían escuchar los gritos de Alecto pidiendo ayuda.

Severus y James se miraron un momento, varitas en alto. Una corriente de odio fluía entre ellos. Lily, aunque en pie y con la varita en la mano, no trato de interponerse.

- Yo que tu me estaría quieto, Potter. No lo empeoremos más.

Potte abrió la boca, pero fue Lily quien respondió,

- ¿Y como podríamos empeorarlo, Severus? ¿Matando a alguien más, tal vez?

Severus la miró y, sin pretenderlo, sus palabras sonaron a disculpa.

- No sabía que eso iba a suceder...

En ese momento Potter le atacó, pero él, con un movimiento casi perezoso repelió el ataque, que rebotó e impactó contra su artífice.

A sus pies, en el suelo, los tres Gryffindor y Wilkes yacían inconscientes. En ese punto, solo Lily y él continuaban en pie.

Lily no hizo amago de ir en auxilio de Potter, y a pesar de lo grotesco de la situación, Severus sintió aligerarse su corazón.

Hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

- ¿Y que creías que iba a pasar? ¿ que pensabas exactamente, Severus?

En realidad Severus no estaba seguro de lo que había creído. Había preparado la poción _Bilocus_ para Lord Voldemort sin saber quien la utilizaría, ni para que. había suministrado a Dumbledore la otra poción, la poción secreta de su madre, convencido de que sus efectos buscaban romper las defensa del colegio. Regulus, Gustav, Wilkes, Alecto y él mismo sabían que algo iba a en Hogwasts aquella noche, pero el qué. Mientras Lily lo taladraba con los ojos, se interrogó a si mismo ¿Si hubiera conocido las consecuencias, habría actuado como lo hizo?

Las muertes de Wood y Jones no significaban mucho para él. Pero la mirada de asco de Lily le quemaba.

- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por qué no te has ido ya de Hogwarts y te has unido a él? ¿Por qué haces que tenga que seguir soportando verte cada día?

Los ojos de Severus sostuvieron su mirada sin piedad, y ella perdió un tanto el dominio de si misma. La varita le tembló en la mano y su voz de quebró. Cuando habló de nuevo lo hizo en voz muy baja, casi en un susurro.

- ¿Por qué?

Severus hizo de tripas corazón. Las cosas eran como eran, hacía tiempo que había elegido, renunciando a toda esperanza.

- No te comprendo, Evans. ¿Acaso te extraña que busque mi sitio entre quienes me respetan y aprecian mi talento?

Empezaban a escucharse pasos de gente provenientes de la escalera que conducía a las mazmorras. Y Severus en un impulso loco e irracional dio un paso hacia ella.

- Se que me quieres. No puedes evitarlo. Me quieres…

Lily se apartó de él y volvió la cara.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

- Puedes negarlo todo lo quieras pero sabes que es verdad. Recuerda el día de San Valentín. Yo no he podido olvidar como me besaste, como te entregaste.

Lily le volvió la espalda. La varita había caído de su mano con un ruido sordo sobre la piedra.

- ¡No! ¡Tu has matado a Artemisa! ¡Has matado a David! ¡Eres un mortífago!

- Mírame. Por favor.

-¡NO!

Pero, a pesar de todo, se volvió y lo miró a los ojos, envolviéndolo en un océano húmedo y verde. Severus dio otro paso adelante, se inclinó sobre ella.

Y entonces los sonidos que venían escuchándose por el pasillo se detuvieron de pronto. Lily dio un paso atrás al tiempo que el profesor Slughorn, seguido de Dumbledore y de la profesora McGonagall entraban en el aula.

Una voz ahogada, a los pies de ambos, cortó el silencio con un gemido.

Lupin los miraba con expresión horrorizada.


	24. Chapter 24: La audiencia

XIV

XIV

El escándalo fue monumental. Y el castigo ejemplar. Dumbledore no se inmiscuyó y dejó que fueran los jefes de las Casas los que castigaran a los chicos.

Para empezar, Sirius y James fueron expulsados temporalmente de toda actividad que no fuera estrictamente académica y confinados en la Torre de Gryffindor. No podían salir bajo ningún concepto, salvo pasa asistir a sus clases, so pena de ser expulsados definitivamente de Hogwarts. Se habían acabado los paseos por los terrenos, las lechuzas, las salidas a Hogsmeade, las charlas de pasillo y hasta las comidas en el Gran Comedor. De la Torre a clase y de clase a la Torre. Así se lo comunicó la profesora McGonagall con una voz fría que los asustó más que las habituales reprimendas. Por fin Ludo Bagman cumplió su sueño de ser el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor. Posiblemente esto dolía más a James que el agravio comparativo al que Slughorn los sometió al castigar a sus enemigos..

Snape, Wilkes y Carrow tendrían horas de estudio extra todos los días, incluidos los fines de semana, con los profesores que Slughorn designase. Y sus salidas a Hogsmeade se habían terminado. Pero eso era todo.

Remus solo se libró del castigo por el testimonio de Lily, que lo exculpó de toda participación. Sirius había empezado, y eso convertía a los Gryffindor en los reos de la mayor responsabilidad en La Gran Bronca, como ya se la conocía en los pasillos del colegio. Peleas y duelos había habido siempre en cantidad, pero era la primera vez en la historia de Hogwarts que una clase se convertía en una batalla campal en presencia de un profesor.

Pronto, la onda expansiva de La Gran Bronca amplificó la animadversión natural entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Naturalmente los Gryffindor apoyaban a sus compañeros, a pesar de que con este último revés sus probabilidades de ganar la copa de las Casas se habían reducido a casi la nada, mientras que los Slytherin no perdían ocasión de ridiculizar a Potter y a Black cada vez que se los cruzaban.

La cuestión del asesinato de Wood y Jones, no se trataba tan abiertamente. Remus reflexionaba a menudo sobre esto en los días siguientes, cuando Gryffindor y Slytherin se insultaban por los pasillos y no pasaba la mañana sin que alguien tuviera que ir a la enfermería maltrecho, chamuscado o cubierto de pústulas. Pero nada de eso tenía que ver con Voldemort.

Dumbledore no les había pedido callaran lo que sabían Pero su silencio al respecto desautorizaba cualquier cosa que ellos pudieran decir. Además, sus compañeros, al igual que el resto del mundo mágico, preferían hacer oídos sordos a lo que no querían creer. Eran muy pocos los que declaraban abiertamente compartir la versión del director de los hechos. La mayor parte prefería creer la teoría del extraño accidente y considerar a Dumbledore un paranoico. Por otra parte, había un motivo aún más sólido para que difundir la conspiración fuera aún más incómodo: Regulus.

Sirius, detestándolo más que nunca, lo protegía de facto. El nombre de su hermano no había sido mencionado en la declaración que hicieran a Dumbledore, ni tampoco en las confidencias que compartieron después con unos pocos compañeros inclinados a creer la escueta explicación que el director dio sobre los hechos. Los tres habían respetado este acuerdo tácito por consideración a su amigo.

Sirius estaba amargado, y furioso, pero sobre todo se sentía impotente y defraudado por Dumbledore. Remus, que creía conocer los vericuetos de su carácter mejor incluso que James, sufría por él. Se sentía un poco culpable por ello, pero no le disgustaba que su amigo hubiera sido confinado. Faltaba escasamente un mes para el fin de curso y era un alivio saber que no tendría oportunidad de meterse en más problemas. Además, su odio por Snape se había intensificado hasta extremos preocupantes, y, de la misma manera que callaba en lo relativo a Regulus, no perdía ocasión de injuriar a Severus y señalar su infamia y su traición a todo el que quisiera escuchar.

Y pronto, aunque Snape no era precisamente popular, creció la fama de Sirius de desequilibrado y violento.

Era como un perro hambriento y encerrado. Remus sospechaba que, si hubiera podido, le habría dado una paliza de muerte Regulus. Pero las ocasiones en que los hermanos podían coincidir, dadas las circunstancias, eran prácticamente nulas.

Los pensamientos de James eran una incógnita para Remus. Intuía que su principal sentimiento era de alivio porque Lily hubiera salido ilesa de aquella noche de pesadilla (sentimiento que él mismo compartía como nadie se podía imaginar) y sospechaba que eso relativizaba todo lo demás. Sin embargo, no se había producido un acercamiento entre ellos. Aunque después de lo que había escuchado en el aula de pociones, cuando Snape había creído inconscientes a todos salvo a Lily, empezaba a no sorprenderle ya nada.

- Voy a morirme de asco aquí encerrado-gruñó Sirius, incorporándose una vez más en su cama, donde varias docenas de cromos mágicos se desparramaban por el cobertor. Después se dejó caer otra vez sobre el colchón, dando un puñetazo a la almohada.

Era la hora tardía en la que la mayoría de los Gryffindor empezaban a retirarse a la sala común. Sin embargo, James y Sirius no tenían ganas de bajar y los cuatro se habían quedado allí, tirados en sus camas y aburridos, sin más ocupación que despotricar. Solo había una cosa de la que querían hablar y precisamente no era algo que el resto de sus compañeros quisiera oír.

- ¿Sabes que Slughorn ha degradado a Snape? Se acabo su cargo de prefecto…- Dijo Peter en un intento de animar a sus amigos.

Pero eso no consoló a nadie.

- A estas alturas Avery ya debe de estar haciendo méritos para esos bastardos.- dijo James furioso- ¡Eso!, eso es lo peor de todo. Los mortífagos secuestrando, asesinado, destrozándolo todo... Y Voldemort impune. El Ministerio en la inopia. ¡Nadie planta cara! Nadie les hace frente…

Calló de pronto, la pelota de pergamino que había estado a punto de arrojar contra la pared se quedó en su mano en medio del aire. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Peter asustado.

Pero James no les miraba a ellos sino a algún punto inconcreto del espacio. Sirius volvió a incorporarse.

- Cornamenta, estás asustando a Peter. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

- Se me había olvidado completamente… Han pasado tantas cosas…

- ¿De que carajo hablas?

- La Orden del Fénix

Sirius arrugó la cara.

- ¿La Orden de qué …?

- Dumbledore está reclutando gente para oponerse a Voldemort. Se le escapó a Hagrid, justo la tarde antes del… ya sabéis, del ataque. ¡Claro!

Remus, Peter y Sirius lo miraron de hito en hito.

- ¿Os acordáis de la última excursión a Hogsmeade? Justo antes de la boda de tu prima, Canuto. Dumbledore estaba en Las Tres Escobas.

- Con Hagrid, Slughorn y McGonagall…- enumeró Remus

- Y ese Fletcher- continuó Sirius

- Y mi supervisor, Longbottom- dijo Remus

-Creo que todos ellos forman parte de la Orden- dijo James- Bueno, sobre Slughorn no estoy seguro. Ese cabrón le cerró la puerta a Lily en las narices cuando fue a buscar ayuda. Aunque luego se lo pensó mejor y subió a echar una mano…

Sirius había recuperado el entusiasmo de pronto. Se levantó de la cama y caminó alrededor de la habitación.

- ¡De cualquier modo es una gran noticia! Me pregunto si Dumbledore nos aceptaría…

- ¡Sois menores!- dijo Peter palideciendo.

- ¡A la mierda!- grito Sirius por toda respuesta. Y luego- ¿Sois...? ¿Es que tú no quieres luchar, Colagusano?

- Los mortífagos no se andan con tantos remilgos ¿no? Tu hermano aún no ha cumplido los dieciséis...- Dijo James, pero calló ante el semblante ensombrecido de Sirius.

- No se si Dumbledore…- Dijo Remus dudando.

- ¡Nos lo debe!- Gruñó Sirius- Nos lo debe después de dejar que Snape y esos hijos de mala madre se hayan ido de rositas.

- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo James- Pero ¿Cómo vamos a hablar con él? McGonagall no nos deja desviarnos del castigo ni para ir a mear.

Remus sonrió.

- Peter y yo no estamos castigados.

En los días posteriores Remus encontró bastante difícil acceder a Dumbledore. Se ausentaba del colegio frecuentemente y cada dos por tres su silla del Gran Comedor estaba vacía. El muchacho acudió a McGonagall solicitando una entrevista, pero ésta le despidió con cajas destempladas espetándole que el director tenía asuntos mucho más importantes que atender que las quejas de unos alborotadores. Peter tampoco parecía especialmente deseoso de que la entrevista tuviera lugar y cada vez que Remus proponía cualquier gestión en este sentido parecía tener algo urgente que hacer.

Mientras tanto en los tablones de anuncios de las Casas aparecieron las convocatorias para las próximas clases de Aparición. Los castigados se preguntaban si obtendrían permiso para ir, puesto que no se consideraba aquella disciplina una materia estrictamente académica.

- Si McGonagall nos prohíbe seguir con Aparición juro que no volveré a Hogwarts el año que viene. - gruñía Sirius cada vez que el tema salía a colación.

- Claro, te quedarás en casa ayudando a Kreacher a limpiar la plata.- se burlaba James.

Todos sabían que, por poco que le apeteciera, Sirius volvería a Hogwarts en septiembre. El chico no tenía intención de volver a su casa aquel verano y ya había acordado con su amigo pasar ese intervalo en casa de James. Pero los señores Potter no permitirían que siguiera allí una vez empezado el curso.

Para James la mayor fuente de sufrimiento era, además de Lily, el quidditch. O más bien la ausencia del mismo. Griffyndor se preparaba para el partido decisivo frente a Ravenclaw, pero James no solo no podría jugar sino que ni siquiera le sería permitido asistir. Remus temía que, en su desesperación, James cometiera alguna locura. Y que Sirius lo secundara. A veces, al entrar en la habitación, los descubría hablando entre ellos en voz baja y callando nada más verle. Algo tramaban, algo estúpido seguramente. No podía culparlos demasiado, la pasividad impuesta que soportaban en relación con Snape y sus colegas no les dejaba más opción que derivar su rabia hacía otros derroteros. Confiaba en que James y Sirius no se arriesgaran a la expulsión por una tontería como un partido de quidditch, pero no habría puesto la mano en el fuego por ello.

Un entretenimiento siempre efectivo que tenían en su reclusión era el Mapa del Merodeador. Peter y Remus se sentían casi tan castigados como sus dos amigos, puesto que pasaban casi todo su tiempo libre haciéndoles compañía en la Torre. De manera que los cuatro pasaban horas mirando el mapa y vigilando los movimientos de la gente. A veces era peor el remedio que la enfermedad, porque la injusticia de ver a Wilkes, Carrow y Snape circulando libres por el colegio mientras ellos estaban recluidos los ponía aún de peor humor. A ninguno se le escapó que Regulus salía muy poco de las mazmorras de su Casa. Mientras el resto de sus compañeros se movía por el colegio con la actividad normal de cualquier alumno, Regulus pasaba horas en su habitación. A veces aparecía inmovil pero en ocasiones el puntito de tinta que lo representaba paseaba incansablemente arriba y abajo del dormitorio. Sin embargo Remus no comentaba nada en voz alta por temor a avivar el cabreo de Sirius solo con pronunciar el nombre de su hermano.

Esa noche, justo antes del toque de queda, estuvo en la biblioteca buscando algunos libros sobre aparición práctica. Quería preparase un poco antes de la siguiente lección. Los cuatro amigos habían seguido regularmente las clases preparatorias que el ministerio organizaba en Hogwarts a lo largo del curso. Remus encontró algunas dificultades, aunque no tantas como Peter, mientras que James y Sirius fueron de los pocos afortunados que no sufrieron ningún tipo de escisión. Rebuscó en los estantes sin encontrar lo que buscaba mientras murmuraba.

- _Historia de la aparición,_ no... _Trucos para una aparición facil en 6 pasos,_ este es un timo, tampoco.

La biblioteca de Hogwarts era un lugar bastante lúgubre y oscuro, incluso durante el día. Con la varita encendida en la mano Remus repasaba sistemáticamente las filas de volúmenes, muchos de ellos antiquísimos. Los pasillos entre estantes eran muy estrechos y, en conjunto, la biblioteca le recordaba a un extraño laberinto de pergamino y madera en el que a veces era bastante fácil desorientarse.

Llevaba un rato escuchando sonidos raros, pero no le había dado importancia porque la biblioteca era por definición un lugar lleno de ruidos: Crujidos de madera, carreras de roedores (que Irma Pince procuraba tener a raya sin conseguirlo nunca del todo), susurros y pasos de alumnos... Pero al doblar una esquina estuvo a punto de tropezar con un bulto voluminoso que impedía el paso en el pasillo. Nora Prewett, sentada en el suelo entre dos estantes lloraba.

- Nora...

- Hola Remus.- dijo ella haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír a pesar de sus mejillas húmedas.

- ¿Que haces aquí?

- Solo buscaba un poco de intimidad. Y nuestra habitación me recuerda tanto a Artemisa...

Nora Prewett era uno de los escasos compañeros que confiaba en lo que Dumbledore había contado sobre la muerte de Artemisa y David Wood. A Remus le constaba que Sirius la había puesto al corriente de la conspiración Slytherin. Sin duda eso no la había ayudado a sentirse mejor.

- Tengo mucho miedo, Remus- dijo en un susurro.- No puedo soportar cruzarme con ellos...

Remus sabía muy bien a que se refería. Él mismo, a su pesar, sentía que le invadía el pánico cada vez que Snape le lanzaba una de sus miradas inescrutables.

- No pasa nada. Dumbledore esta al corriente. No dejará que vuelva a pasar nada malo en el colegio.

- Mis hermanos trabajan en el ministerio- dijo ella.- No me cuentan demasiado, pero en sus cartas se puede leer entre líneas. Las cosas no marchan bien.

Remus no supo que contestar.

- Si Quien-tu-sabes logra sus propósitos, mi familia no estará a salvo. Todos somos traidores a la sangre, empezando por mi padre.

Remus siguió en silencio ¿que podía decir? Tampoco su situación era muy halagüeña. Tenía la opción de unirse a los mortífagos y utilizar su licantropía al servicio del Señor Tenebroso, como Fenrir Greyback le había propuesto una noche no hacía demasiado tiempo. No creía que Lord Voldemort lo perdonara si se negaba.

- No pienses en eso. Vámonos, venga, te invito a una cerveza de mantequilla en la sala común. No nos hará ningún bien desmoralizarnos. Yo confío en Dumbledore.

- No ha tenido mucho éxito hasta ahora ¿no crees?

- Pero ahora está prevenido. Y tiene gente que le apoya. No todo esta perdido, Nora.

- Ojala tengas razón.

- Yo siempre tengo razón.- dijo él sonriendo.- Por algo soy prefecto ¿no? Venga, ven conmigo, no te quedes aquí sola.

- Déjame un poco más Remus. No quiero que me vean con esta cara. Lily se siente aún peor que yo y no quiero preocuparla más. Vete, volveré a la Torre dentro de quince minutos con mi mejor sonrisa.

Dudó un momento, pero Artemisa le lanzó una mirada suplicante y no pudo animarse a insistir.

- Está bien, pero como no te vea por allí en diez minutos volveré y te llevaré de la oreja.

Nora se había levantado y lo abrazó brevemente.

- Gracias, eres un encanto. Pero de veras que estaré bien.

Remus dobló el siguiente recodo, tras pasar por la sección de Herbología continuó por la de Criaturas Mágicas. Sumido en sus cavilaciones se detuvo en un área dedicada a los Hombres-Lobo y los Vampiros.

Al otro lado de la estantería alguien retiró bruscamente un libro. Sobresaltado miró a través del hueco en el estante y atisbó unos ojos negros en un marco de libros viejos. Severus Snape lo miraba

- ¿Te he asustado, Lupin?

Lo cierto era que el corazón se le había acelerado como una locomotora a plena marcha. No quiso ponérselo tan fácil a Snape, pero a pesar de todo no supo que decir.

- ¿No vas a ir hoy de paseo nocturno?

Clavado al suelo de la biblioteca Remus se maldijo por su falta de temple.

- No deberías andar por ahí de noche tan a menudo. Es peligroso.

La sonrisa torcida de Snape le heló la sangre en las venas. ¿Como podía Lily haberlo soportado? ¿De veras lo había besado?

- Veo que se te ha comido la lengua el gato. Me parece bien, si no tienes nada inteligente que decir será mejor que no hables.- Y dando media vuelta, Snape se alejó por el pasillo hasta perderse en la media oscuridad. Remus tomó una bocanada de aire. Sin darse cuenta había estado conteniendo el aliento.

Decidido ya salir de allí cuanto antes, aceleró el paso hasta la entrada, rezando por no volver a toparse con Snape.

Decidió volver a acercarse al despacho de Dumbledore, tal vez lo encontraría por fin. Sabiendo que era una falta de respeto presentarse allí sin cita previa, pronunció la contraseña que el director le hacía llegar mensualmente.

- ¡Bizcocho borracho!

La escalera de caracol lo acogió con un sonido de piedra contra piedra. Al llegar a la puerta comprobó que una rendija de luz dorada se colaba por debajo el umbral. Llamó con los nudillos.

-Pase.- era la voz del director.

Al verlo Dumbledore se sobresalto un tanto. Pero después, con toda tranquilidad,

le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

- ¿Que sucede Remus?

- Discúlpeme por molestarlo, señor. Llevo varios días queriendo hablar con usted.

- Tu dirás.

- Bueno en realidad no soy solo yo. Sirius, Peter y James también querrían... pero...

- Comprendo. Supongo que Potter y Black se sienten muy frustrados por lo sucedido. Pero Remus, tengo mis motivos para actuar como lo hago.- Los ojos azules del director se clavaron en los suyos.

- Lo se, señor. Quiero decir... me lo imagino... Bueno, en realidad no es de eso de lo que queríamos hablar con usted.

- ¿Ah, no?- se sorprendió el anciano.- ¿Entonces? Nada grave, espero

- ¡No, no! Pero... yo... preferiría que los demás estuvieran también presentes, ya sabe. Si pudiera concedernos unos minutos... Cuando a usted le venga bien...

El director sonrió divertido.

- Muy bien, ve a buscar a tus amigos.

- ¡¿Ahora?!

- Si. No veo porque no. Mañana salgo de viaje y tardaré varios días en regresar. Si no os recibo ahora la curiosidad no me dejará vivir.

Remus se había quedado clavado en el sitio con la boca abierta.

- Si no vas enseguida se hará muy tarde. Ya soy muy mayor, no me sienta bien trasnochar.

- Eh... Si, claro, señor. Ahora mismo vuelvo, señor.

Casi se cae por las escaleras en su intento de bajar los peldaños de cuatro en cuatro. Voló por los corredores en penumbra, subió escaleras, traspuso arcadas y en menos de cinco minutos estaba en la Torre de Gryffindor, feliz pero con flato.

James y Sirius recibieron la noticia entusiasmados. Peter se limitó a seguir a sus tres amigos, tratando de no quedarse atrás. Tardaron aún menos en llegar que Remus en ir a buscarlos. Dumbledore los recibió sonriendo intrigado.

- Sentaos, sentaos ¿A que debo el honor de vuestra visita? Remus no ha querido adelantarme nada.

- Señor...- comenzó James, antes de que Sirius tuviera tiempo de abrir la bocaza- señor, queremos unirnos a la Orden del Fenix.

Dumbledore perdió la sonrisa y sus cejas se arquearon un tanto. Las gafas de media luna se deslizaron un poco sobre su nariz torcida.

- ¿Puedo preguntar como habéis conocido de la existencia de la Orden, Potter?

James, confuso tartamudeó un poco.

- Ehh... enfin. No quisiera meter a nadie en problemas, señor.

- James, el secreto es extremadamente importante. Comprenderás que tengo que saber de donde proviene la filtración.

- ¡No ha sido una filtración! Me ...me lo contó Hagrid.

Las cejas del director se elevaron un poco más.

- Pero, no fue su intención. Bajaba hablando solo de su despacho y yo... até cabos y le presioné... un poco.

- ¿Hay alguien más que sepa de esto? Además de vosotros cuatro...

- ¡Claro que no!- exclamó Sirius. James le propinó una patada disimulada para que se callara. Habían quedado en que sería solo él el que expondría el asunto.

- Señor, puede confiar en nuestra discreción completa.- dijo James

- Estoy seguro de ello.

El director cerró los ojos un instante, después suspiró y continuó hablando.

- Sois menores de edad.

- Pero todos cumpliremos los diecisiete en unos meses.

- Y estamos dispuestos a luchar.- dijo Sirius ignorando las miradas airadas de Remus.

El profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su escritorio. Dio unos pasos hasta la percha donde Fawkes, el fenix, se atusaba las plumas y lo acarició durante unos momentos.

- Sirius, no creas que no comprendo como te sientes.- dijo sin mirarle- pero no puedo permitir que unos escolares menores se involucren en asuntos tan oscuros.

Sirius hizo ademán de protestar pero lo único que consiguió emitir fue un grito estrangulado. James le había pellizcado en el brazo.

Dumbledore los miró uno a uno. No parecía enfadado.

- Pettigrew, tu no has dicho nada. ¿También quieres unirte a la Orden?

Peter se puso colorado y no contestó. Sirius clavó su vista en él exasperado.

- Ssss-si.

- ¿Estas seguro, Peter?- dijo Dumbledore miró alrededor- ¿estáis seguros de lo que me pedís? Porque las cosas se están poniendo realmente feas, como sabéis. Y aún será peor.

- Eso ya lo sabemos- dijo Sirius, y esta vez James no pudo hacerlo callar.- Sabemos que no es ninguna broma, señor. Pero yo estoy dispuesto a luchar... y a morir si es necesario.

- Tu valor es admirable, Sirius. Supongo que eres consciente de que oponerte a la causa de la sangre limpia te apartará de tu familia para siempre.

- No deseo otra cosa.

Remus intervino. No deseaba que la conversación derivara por esos derroteros. La vehemencia de Sirius podría interpretarse como una falta de madurez que no debían mostrar si de verdad querían que el director los escuchara.

- Sabemos lo que supone oponerse a Lord Voldemort. ¿Pero acaso quedarse al margen garantizará nuestra seguridad? ¿Que hicieron Artemisa y David para merecer lo que les pasó, señor? Personalmente prefiero contribuir a que eso no vuelva a suceder, aún a riesgo de salir malparado, que esconderme y confiar que no me toque a mí.

- Sabias palabras, Remus. Ojalá el mundo mágico pensara como tu. Voldemort nunca habría llegado tan lejos si los magos se hubieran opuesto a él desde el principio.

Remus asintió.

- Sin embargo- continuó Dumbledore- aún está la cuestión de la edad.

- Cumpliré los diecisiete en otoño.- dijo Sirius.

- Pero tus compañeros aún tardarán muchos meses más.

Remus se sorprendió de que el director estuviera al corriente de la fecha de nacimiento de todos ellos. Dumbledore sonrió.

- Seré sincero con vosotros- dijo el mago mientras volvía a sentarse frente a ellos al otro lado de su escritorio- Había considerado la idea de, a su debido tiempo, ofrecer al señor Potter un lugar en la Orden.

Sirius se indignó.

- Calma, calma, Black. En seguida pensé también en ti- miró entonces a Remus- y por supuesto supe que vuestros dos amigos no querrían quedarse atrás.

- ¿Quiere de decir que nos acepta?- preguntó James.

- Quiere decir que, si aún lo deseáis, os permitiré ingresar en la Orden del Fenix...- Sirius sonrió triunfante- cuando el último de vosotros cumpla diecisiete años.

La sonrisa de Sirius se desvaneció.

- Aún queda casi un año para eso. El cumpleaños de James es en marzo.

- No hay más opciones, Sirius. Lo tomáis o lo dejáis.

- Lo tomamos.- Se apresuró a decir James- ¿verdad Sirius?- Pero éste solo emitió una especie de gruñido ininteligible.

El director se levantó, indicando que la entrevista había terminado. Estrecho la mano de los cuatro chicos y les señaló la puerta.

- En ese caso, volveremos a hablar de este tema el año que viene. Ahora volved a vuestro cuarto, hace rato que deberíais estar durmiendo. Si Minerva se entera de que estáis fuera de la Torre, es posible que ni yo mismo pueda aplacarla.

Y cuando Peter ya había abierto la puerta y los cuatro se disponían a salir, Dumbledore dijo:

- Buen trabajo. Estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros.


	25. Chapter 25: Una noche en la opera

XXV: UNA NOCHE EN LA OPERA

XXV: UNA NOCHE EN LA OPERA

Por primera vez en los cinco años que llevaba en el colegio, Regulus echaba de menos las ventanas que su habitación no tenía.

Durante el día los aposentos Slytherin, situados bajo el lago, recibían la luz verdosa que se filtraba a través del agua. Era como vivir en una lujosa pecera verde y plata. Por la noche, solo el resplandor de una luna generosa podía iluminar tenuemente las salas de piedra con una luz grisácea. A Regulus siempre le había gustado, pero esa noche hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder asomar la cabeza al exterior, al aire fresco. Sus compañeros de habitación, Baddock y McNair dormían como trocos en sus respectivas camas.

Pero claro, ellos no tenían ni idea.

Se preguntaba si Snape o Wilkes podrían dormir así. En lo que concernía a Avery, lo tenía muy claro, ese capullo dormiría a pierna suelta así hubiese degollado a su propia madre. Quien sabe que andaría haciendo en Londres a esas alturas, tal vez incluso hubiera recibido ya la marca.

El tema de la Marca (porque pensaba en ella en mayúsculas sin poder evitarlo) le daba escalofríos. Hasta hacía solo unos días no se había detenido demasiado en los detalles, a pesar de que Avery les había ilustrado sobre el tema en muchas ocasiones. El padre de Charles era un mortífago del círculo íntimo de Lord Voldemort, de manera que la información era de primera mano.

Wilkes parecía pensar que, siendo Regulus un Black , sabría tanto o más que Avery sobre lo que se esperaba de un mortífago. Pero no era así. Su prima y Lestrange jamás le habían beneficiado con confidencia alguna. De hecho, para él Lestrange era una figura casi legendaria con la que no tenía contacto más que en contadas ocasiones y siempre desde una fría distancia. De los juegos infantiles con Cissy y Andrómeda nada quedaba ya y Bellatrix siempre había sido demasiado mayor para él.

No, toda su fuente de información provenía de Avery. Y ahora, de las instrucciones de sus supervisores. Pero Bellatrix y Malfoy, en las pocas ocasiones en que habían establecido contacto, no habían sido demasiado prolijos en detalles.

Salvo aquella tarde Cabeza de Puerco.

En su breve encuentro con Bella, Regulus había empezado a comprender algunas cosas...

Dio la vuelta a la almohada tratando de encontrar un trozo de tela más fresco en el que reposar la mejilla. No paraba de dar vueltas y el colchón de plumas se había aplastado hasta hacerle sentir que dormía sobre una tabla.

Dudó si levantarse, porque tenía la garganta hinchada y seca como una estopa. Pero no quería arriesgarse a despertar a los otros. No tenía ganas de que volvieran a importunarle con preguntas incómodas.

¿Que te pasa Regulus?

¿Por qué te pasas el día aquí metido?

¿Te preocupa algo?

Preguntas que él mismo no quería hacerse.

No, definitivamente se quedaría donde estaba.

No había sido convocado al despacho del director como Wilkes y Carrow. Avery se había librado, ya que había abandonado el colegio antes de que Dumbledore pudiera reclamarlo. Gustav y Alecto se jactaban de no haber confesado. Snape, que fue el primero en comparecer a un careo con Regulus y ese tal Potter, no comentaba nada al respecto. Tampoco Regulus se había atrevido a preguntar.

Pero de todo ello solo podía extraer una conclusión: Su hermano no lo había delatado.

Su pensamiento voló de nuevo hacia él.

Que distinto habría sido todo si Sirius hubiera sido seleccionado en Slytherin.

Sin quererlo se sumergió en el recuerdo de aquellas tardes infantiles en Grimmauld Place, cuando llovía y su madre no los dejaba salir, y ellos, sentados junto a la chimenea de la cocina, o tumbados en la cama se Sirius (que era más grande) fantaseaban sobre lo que harían cuando estuvieran juntos en Hogwarts. ¡Hicieron tantos planes! Habían decidido que los dos jugarían en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. Serían los golpeadores Black.

Habían decidido que su asignatura favorita sería Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y se imaginaban ya domando dragones.

Por aquel entonces, a Sirius le parecía natural la idea de pertenecer a la misma Casa que el resto de su familia. Supo que todos los planes se habían ido al traste el mismo día que Sirius llegó a Hogwarts. Aún recordaba el disgusto de su madre al enterarse. Orion sin embargo le había quitado importancia, porque tenía en consideración las cualidades con las Gryffindor seleccionaba a los alumnos para su Casa. Pero eso fue antes de que Sirius se convirtiera en un extraño y comenzara a deshonrar los valores familiares.

Regulus sentía el orgullo de la sangre. ¿Por qué no iba a sentirlo? Había sido educado en la creencia de la primacía de su familia y no pasaba por su imaginación cuestionarlo. Despreciaba a los traidores a la sangre y los sangre sucia le parecían la escoria de la sociedad mágica.

Pero nunca hubiera imaginado que lo que habían hecho al servicio del Señor Tenebroso desembocaría en la muerte de dos alumnos de Hogwarts.

Se revolvió de nuevo en su cama y dio una patada, como si el insidioso pensamiento fuera algo inmundo con lo que había tropezado y quisiera alejarlo de si, y eso envió la colcha al suelo.

El reloj de la sala común dio las tres. El sonido llegaba muy amortiguado pero perfectamente audible. Por primera vez en su vida sufría de insomnio. Las últimas noches había oído el reloj dar las doce, la una, las dos, las tres...

Metió la mano debajo de la almohada y, una vez más, extrajo la tarjeta de pergamino. En ella se leía.

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy le invitan a la próxima representación: _Dido y Eneas_, de Henry Purcell en el Royal Opera House de Covent Garden, Londres.

Sábado 12 de Mayo a partir de la 1:30 a.m.

Indispensable etiqueta.

_Ab imo pectore_

No se permitirá la entrada después de comenzada la representación

Y en el reverso:

Orquesta Barroca "Golden Magic Globe"

Dido: Celestina Warbeck

Eneas: George Bones

Belinda: Mildred Sparrow

Hechicera: Kirk Hamilton

No creía que Sirius hubiera sido invitado. Pero de todas formas daba igual.

Estiró las piernas y la sábana se enrolló aún más sobre si misma dejando la piel de sus pantorrillas en contacto con una manta de lana basta que picaba como un demonio.

Su madre había escrito al profesor Slughorn solicitándole que se le permitiera pasar el fin de semana en Londres para que pudiera asistir. Pero Dumbledore se interpuso y denegó el permiso.

La verdad es que se sentía casi aliviado.

Tenía que ser porque que nunca le había gustado la opera. Además, aquello iba a ser un soberano rollo. Odiaba los gritos de la Warbeck, que ya había experimentado en carnes propias en la boda de Narcissa. Y ese Hamilton que cantaba con voz de mujer... Ridículo. La opera era ridícula.

Si. No quería ir. Pero era por eso.

Solo por eso.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El imponente teatro del Royal Opera House fue construido en 1728, 36 años después de la entrada en vigor del Estatuto del Secreto.

Desde su misma inauguración, el mundo mágico lo utilizó también para sus propias representaciones. Innumerables veces, durante más de dos siglos, el programa que se ofrecía era, secretamente, doble. Los melómanos londinenses, el vecindario, los muggles en definitiva, no se percataban nada, pero una vez finalizada la representación oficial, cuando el servicio de limpieza del teatro había hecho su trabajo, Covent Garden recibía la visita de magos y brujas.

En la actualidad, la dirección de la programación corría a cargo de Margaret Mulligan, Alta comisionada para las Bellas Artes del Ministerio de Magia. Sin embargo, en ocasiones, el Royal también ofrecía algunas representaciones privadas bajo el mecenazgo de familias pudientes. El nuevo matrimonio Malfoy, de vuelta de su luna de miel, había hecho lo propio. El Royal muggle había programado _Turandot_ para aquella velada. Inmediatamente después tendría lugar un evento más exclusivo.

Mucho después de que los ecos de los aplausos se apagarán, cuando el último de los empleados salió del edificio, Charles Avery llegó a Covent Garden solo. Era una noche sin luna, fresca, como correspondía al mes de Mayo, pero no fría.

Le fastidiaba tener que entrar subrepticiamente en el teatro.

_Malditos muggles_, pensó, pero a pesar de todo, ignoró la entrada principal y se dirigió a una de las puertas laterales de servicio. Tocó levemente la cerradura con la varita y pronunció la contraseña.

- Ab imo pectore

Al momento, la cualidad metálica de la puerta cambió. Un leve temblor ondulatorio recorrió su superficie, como si estuviera compuesta de algún material fluido en extraña suspensión. Charles tocó la puerta con precaución y, venciendo una ligera resistencia, la traspasó con el dedo índice. En el punto donde su dedo había entrado en contacto con la puerta se generaron una serie de perturbaciones concéntricas en el material transformado. Satisfecho con el experimento, retiró la mano y guardó la varita en el bolsillo de su elegante traje de gala, y con dos pasos decididos se encontró en el enorme recibidor abovedado del Royal Opera House.

En el Royal mágico se representaban habitualmente obras de músicos magos como Purcell, Monteverdi o, por supuesto Bach. Aunque la música muggle no estaba oficialmente proscrita, hacía ya varios años que Mulligan evitaba problemas olvidándose de ella noche tras noche, a pesar de que esto limitaba mucho el repertorio. Y desde luego los Malfoy jamás habrían profanado los oídos de sus invitados con música no mágica.

Los invitados habían llegado con bastante puntualidad. No podían agolparse en la entrada y llamar la atención de los muggles, por eso había un protocolo de entrada en las puertas de servicio. En el Hall del Royal se había organizado un cóctel previo servido por elfos domésticos, que las mejores casas de Gran Bretaña habían prestado a Lucius y su esposa para la ocasión.

Allí estaba Kreacher el elfo de los Black, sirviendo copas de kir royal junto a Dobby, de la casa Malfoy y otra decena de pequeñas criaturas de largas orejas vestidos con trapos de cocina o blancos pañuelos bordados. Las grandes arañas de cristal relucían con el resplandor de cientos de velas y los pesados cortinajes de terciopelo rojo enmarcaban a al nutrido grupo de magos y brujas. Las mujeres se habían engalanado con sus joyas más ostentosas, los hombres vestían túnicas de gala de colores oscuros. Se podían ver bastones con puños enjoyados, tiaras de diamantes y anillos con gruesas gemas como los de un obispo católico. Todas las familias se sangre pura que contaban en el mundo mágico, por su riqueza o su alcurnia, se habían reunido allí esa noche: Los Black, los Kethering, Los Rosier, los McMillan y tantos otros.

No todos eran partidarios de Lord Voldemort y muchos de ellos se hubieran horrorizado de sus auténticos planes, pero casi todos ellos eran simpatizantes de la causa de la sangre pura y orgullosos de su linaje. Entre los asistentes había también mortífagos, pero para alguien extraño a su hermandad siniestra era imposible distinguirlos de los demás.

Charles Avery, un neófito recién salido del cascarón, fue incapaz de identificar más que a unos pocos. Los Lestrange, Malfoy, Evan Rosier... Pero sabía con total certeza que había muchos, muchos más.

Titus Kethering, Druella Black y Augusta Longbottom charlaban formando un corrillo junto al cuarteto de cuerda que amenizaba el refrigerio; la señora Black distinguió a Charles y lo saludó con la mano.

Avery estaba emocionado, se sentía en el centro del mundo. Que diferencia con la monotonía de las clases de Hogwarts, donde no era más que un alumno mediocre. Se sentía poderoso, henchido de energía. Deseaba más que nada engrosar las filas del ejército del Señor Tenebroso en la sombra. Estaba seguro de que no tardarían mucho en llevarlo a la presencia del señor Tenebroso y ,pronto, sería uno de ellos.

Su padre no había querido adelantarle nada.

Sintió una punzada de regocijo al pensar en Snape, encerrado el mohoso castillo con aquel viejo ridículo mientras él disfrutaba de aquella noche de pura gloria. Y en Wilkes, cuyos padres se habían negado a que abandonara los estudios. Pero claro ¿acaso los padres de Wilkes estaban ahí esta noche? Por supuesto que no. John Wilkes no era más que un oscuro funcionario del Ministerio, una pieza menor del engranaje del nuevo orden. Por más que clamara contra los sangre sucia jamás dejaría de ser un pobre desgraciado en comparación con su propia familia. Clifford Avery no era solo uno de los magos más ricos del reino sino que había sido uno de los primeros seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Y Charles seguiría sus pasos hasta igualar y superar a su progenitor.

Un pequeño revuelo siguió al sonido de la campanilla que anunciaba el comienzo de la representación en cinco minutos, y los magos y brujas dejaron las copas en las bandejas y sobre las mesas y subieron por las escalinatas de mármol, aún en animada conversación, hacia los palcos y las plateas.

Se había acondicionado una plataforma sobre el patio de butacas, configurando una amplísima extensión del escenario. En una representación privada como aquella, el patio de butacas jamás se ocupaba. La representación sería algo muy especial, la disponibilidad de espacio hacía posible realizar una escenografía mágica espectacular. Aquella noche, las agitadas olas del mar de Cartago y los relámpagos de la cólera de Júpiter serían reales.

Mientras recorría el pasillo enmoquetado en dirección al palco de los Avery, Charles echó un vistazo a través de la puerta abierta de la platea. En el palco real se sentaban Lucius y Narcisa acompañados de Bella y Rodolphus. Rabastan Lestrange, con aspecto aburrido e indolente acompañaba a las dos parejas. Los padres de los esposos, en un lugar de honor, conversaban mientras observaban a la concurrencia con los anteojos mágicos. Este era uno de los entretenimientos mas satisfactorios de las veladas de opera mágica. Observar a los demás y fiscalizar su atuendo, modales y relaciones era aún más importante que la opera en si.

Charles, a punto de entrar en el palco de su familia, que ya lo esperaba dentro, se preguntó si Lord Voldemort estaría allí esa noche. No lo creía. Después de lo sucedido en Hogwarts la mejor política sería desaparecer por un tiempo y esperar a que los rumores, por escasos y clandestinos que fueran, se disiparan.

Cuando empuñaba el picaporte, un largo dedo se clavó en sus costillas

- Charles.

Avery se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Evan Rosier, a quien conocía de vista pero que nunca le había sido formalmente presentado. Lo sabía compañero de correrías de Rodolphus Lestrange. Tenía aproximadamente la edad del marido de Bellatrix, rebasada la treintena, por lo que era natural que no hubiera coincidido con él a menudo.

- Evan Rosier, si no me equivoco...- dijo Charles con toda la resolución que pudo, extendiendo la mano, en un intento de no sentirse intimidado.

Rosier era alto y no exactamente corpulento como Rodolphus, pero si atlético. Estaba tan cerca de Charles que este no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo.

- Vengo a invitarte a mi palco.- dijo, sonriendo divertido por el tono pomposo del otro e ignorando su mano tendida.- hay algunos amigos allí que quieren conocerte.

Al ver el gesto del chico, que pretendía entrar al palco a disculpar su ausencia ante sus padres, Rosier lo agarró de la muñeca.

- No es necesario. Tu padre está al tanto.

De manera que a Charles no le quedó otro remedio que seguirlo hasta un palco situado en el otro extremo del teatro siguiendo el corredor semicircular que rodeaba la sala. Rosier no volvió a dirigirle la palabra y Charles no se atrevió a romper su silencio. Un elfo doméstico les abrió la ornamentada puerta con una reverencia que casi hizo que arrastrara las enormes orejas por el suelo.

En el palco de Rosier había ocho sillas, cuatro de ellas ya ocupadas.

- Aquí estoy con el novato.- Dijo Rosier dirigiéndose a sus acompañantes.

Charles permaneció en silencio. Intuía que era mejor no hablar hasta que alguien se dirigiera a él. Desde el palco de los Malfoy, en diagonal hacía su derecha, le llegó una mirada enigmática de Bellatrix Lestrange. Solo duró una fracción de segundo porque enseguida su cuñado se inclinó hacía ella y toda su atención se centró en la conversación con Malfoy y Lestrange.

Charles observó a sus compañeros de palco mientras Rosier descorchaba una botella de vino y repartía copas entre los presentes. Aún no le habían asignado un asiento así que permaneció de pie, cargando el peso sobre la pierna derecha, ligeramente inquieto. De los cuatro hombres uno le llamó la atención en primer lugar por su aspecto de extranjero, lucía una barba recortada que no conseguía disimular su juventud. Sus ojos negros y brillantes lo miraron de arriba a abajo. Después se incorporó y le tendió la mano. El apretón fue firme y seco.

- Antonin Dolohov, bienvenido.

Otro de los presentes, algo mayor que Dolohov y de ojos claros y el pelo largo recogido en una cola de caballo, resopló mientras cogía la copa que Rosier le alargaba, ignorando completamente la presencia de Charles y sin hacer intención alguna de saludarlo.

- Este es Cecil Jugson- dijo Dolohov señalándolo. Después, se volvió hacía la izquierda, señaló y dijo- Y mis dos alegres compinches son Patrick Mulciber y Thomas Nott.

Jugson no se inmutó y siguió sin dirigirle palabra, Mulciber y Nott lo saludaron con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

En el foso, la orquesta afinaba sus instrumentos y el director, que como todos los directores magos dirigía con su propia varita, dio unos golpes sobre el atril para indicar que el comienzo de la representación.

Rosier le señaló una silla en la segunda de las tres filas del palco, donde un cortinaje lateral casi lo ocultaba completamente de la vista. Las dos filas delanteras tenían tres sillas cada una. Solo dos sillas en penumbra permanecían vacías inmediatamente detrás de él. A su lado se situó Dolohov, lo cual lo tranquilizó un tanto, pues parecía el más cordial de los seis mortífagos.

Porque aquellos seis hombres eran mortífagos, sin lugar a dudas.

El silencio se había hecho en la sala y las notas del primer acto comenzaban a fluir en oleadas tranquilizando un poco su ánimo. Se recostó contra la moldura de madera a su derecha y procuró calmar un poco su agitación.

Mientras Dido confesaba a Belinda su tormento de amor por el guerrero troyano, Charles repasó con la vista a sus acompañantes. Patrick Mulciber, solo unos años mayor que él mismo, parecía absorto en la música y llevaba el compás con movimientos de sus dedos sobre la acolchada superficie carmesí de la barandilla. El rostro de Nott quedaba fuera de su alcance pero sorprendió una mirada divertida de Jugson , que se volvió a mirarlo mientras se llevaba una copa a los labios.

- Relájate y disfruta del espectáculo- susurró Dolohov en su oído, como si hubiera descubierto su inquietud.

Sobre el descomunal escenario, que abarcaba todo el espacio del patio de butacas, se desarrollaban los amores de Dido y Eneas a orillas del mar cartaginés. La dulce voz de Celestina Warbeck se lamentaba del hechizo que cupido había puesto en su pecho en contra de la voluntad de los dioses y Charles siguió el consejo de Dolohov y aquietó los latidos de su propio corazón. Se permitió disfrutar de una copa de vino que Rosier, en un alarde de amabilidad, le tendió. Pero no fue capaz de interpretar la sonrisa ladeada del mortífago.

Charles nunca había sido especialmente aficionado a la opera y, de hecho, solo había asistido en un par de ocasiones y en compañía de sus padres, cuando aún era un niño. Pero en aquella situación la música era el único refugio que tenía para calmar sus intangibles temores. Le habían dicho que aquella era un opera bastante corta, de manera que no tendría tiempo de aburrirse demasiado.

Tras la escena de las hechiceras, que tramaban la desgracia de los amantes, Charles había empezado a disfrutar de la representación y casi se sintió fastidiado por la llegada del descanso.

Creyó que saldrían del palco para estirar las piernas y saludar a los otros asistentes. Pero allí nadie se movía y Charles se quedo sentado sin saber que hacer. La mayor parte de los palcos se habían quedado semivacíos, y los que no, presentaban el movimiento habitual de visitas y saludos entre amigos y conocidos.

Tenía la incómoda sensación de que sus acompañantes compartían un secreto que a él le estaba vedado y cada poco sorprendía sobre él la mirada de alguno de ellos. Rosier se levantó y salió sin decir palabra, dejando el palco en un silencio que solo a Charles pareció incomodar.

Los murmullos de las conversaciones, dentro y fuera dela sala, llegaban amortiguados por las pesadas tapicerías y cortinajes. Cada vez se sentía más y más incómodo.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, lo que fuera.

- Cállate - dijo Nott sin mirarlo. Y aquello puso fin a su intento.

Cuando la campanilla volvió a sonar y en el foso volvió a escucharse la cacofonía de violines y violas afinando sus instrumentos, la puerta del palco se abrió.

Rosier no venía solo, Rabastan Lestrange lo acompañaba.

El menor de los Lestrange poseía una apostura muy diferente a la de Rodolphus. Charles ya lo había observado durante la boda de Malfoy y se había extrañado, una vez más, de lo poco que se parecían los hermanos. Al igual que sus dos compañeros Black, Rabastan y Rodolphus eran muy distintos. Rabastán, de menor envergadura y algo más bajo que su hermano, tenía los ojos castaños y el gesto informal, mientras que Rodolphus era un coloso que imponía respeto con su mera presencia y sus ojos eran mucho más oscuros. En aquel momento Bellatrix y su esposo se sentaban en sus asientos del palco principal, al otro lado de la sala, de manera que pudo comparar a los dos hombres de un golpe de vista.

Lestrange, tras dirigirle un gesto de reconocimiento, se sentó detrás de él, aunque sin pronunciar palabra.

La representación continuó. La reina Dido y su amante salían con su séquito a los bosques de Cartago. La producción se habían esmerado especialmente y el espacio de la escena era un vergel de vegetación que crecía a ojos vistas, enredando ramajes y lianas hasta los mismos límites de los palcos y plateas. Cuando la cólera de los dioses desató la tempestad sobre el escenario hubo exclamaciones de asombro entre la audiencia. El trueno resonó por encima de del coro y un relámpago cegador iluminó por un momento la sala revelando rostros boquiabiertos. Después, en momento de máxima intensidad dramática, todo quedó en tinieblas.

Charles escuchó un suave "clic". Alguien entró en el palco y se sentó detrás de él, al lado de Lestrange.

No se movió, ni siquiera cuando una tenue luz iluminó de nuevo el escenario revelando al mensajero divino, que instaba a Eneas a abandonar a la reina.

Aunque se hubiera vuelto, posiblemente no hubiera podido distinguir al tardío visitante pues la zona del fondo del palco se encontraba en penumbra. Durante varios minutos resistió el impulso de mirar hacia atrás. Un temor sin nombre se había apoderado de él. El ambiente en el pequeño espacio del palco se había enrarecido, o al menos así lo percibía él. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o la línea de la mandíbula de Jugson se había endurecido? ¿No se sentaba Nott, delante de él, mucho más envarado?

Sin poder evitarlo volvió la cabeza, pero la silueta encapuchada que distinguió al lado de Rabastan Lestrange estaba inmóvil en las sombras y no podía distinguir si se trataba de un hombre o de una mujer. Con todo, una certeza súbita se apoderó de él haciendo que volviera bruscamente la mirada al escenario.

Dido, abandonada por Eneas, comenzaba su aria final, moribunda, cantando con tristeza infinita.

"_Thy hand Belinda, darkness shades me..."_

Y entonces, unos fuertes brazos lo asieron desde atrás aplastando su pecho e inmovilizándolo contra la silla. Charles reprimió un grito y a su lado, Dolohov atrapó su brazo izquierdo y le levantó la manga de la túnica hasta el codo.

"_...but Death invades me..."_

Presa del pánico Charles trató de revolverse, pero Rabastan era mucho, mucho más fuerte. Quiso gritar, pero el sonido murió en su garganta.

- Haz el favor de estarte quieto.

Rabastán, después de susurrar en su oído, tan cerca que pudo notar su cálido aliento, asió su oreja entre los dientes y apretó. Apretó hasta que el chico creyó sentir correr la sangre por su cuello. Petrificado por el pánico notó un cosquilleo en el antebrazo izquierdo.

"_When I am laid in earth..."_

Algo quemaba. Quemaba. Algo le estaba quemando el brazo. Sintió el dolor traspasarlo hasta el hueso y, sin importarle ya lo que pudiera suceder, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno.

Sin embargo siguió gritando, hasta que el dolor se intensificó a tal extremo que se vio obligado a cerrar la boca y apretar los dientes.

" _may my wrongs create, no trouble, no trouble in thy breast..."_

La voz de Dido taladraba su mente mientras él, con los ojos cerrados agonizaba por el tormento en su antebrazo. Creyó que su mandíbula se quebraría. Abrió los ojos y vio una sucesión de rostros mirándolo, mirándolo fijamente. Rosier sonreía.

En ese momento sucedió algo. En su mente el dolor quedó relegado a un rincón cercano, aún presente, muy presente, pero en un segundo plano. Porque en la parte frontal de su consciencia resplandecía la rabia.

Lo estaban marcando como al ganado.

No había esperado esto. Había contado con alguna clase de ceremonia. Había contado con el honor.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, indefenso, humillado. Recordó a la chica muggle a la que había violado el verano anterior en Brighton y una nausea subió a su garganta.

El dolor comenzó a decaer.

En el escenario Dido yacía muerta. sobre un lecho de flores.

Jadeando un poco, Charles notó que el grillete de Dolohov se aflojaba y su brazo izquierdo, dolorido y pulsante, caía como muerto al lado de su cuerpo. Rabastan lo había soltado también. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su frente. No se atrevió a tocarse el antebrazo donde Lord Voldemort acababa de señalarlo con su varita. En lugar de eso se tocó la oreja izquierda donde Lestrange lo había mordido. Cuando puso la mano frente a sus ojos se sorprendió al no ver resto alguno de sangre.

Y entonces, el público estalló en aplausos y las luces se encendieron.

Miró hacía atrás, como movido por un resorte. Rabastan lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

A su lado, la silla color crema estaba vacía.

- Enhorabuena.- dijo.

Uno a uno, sus acompañantes se levantaron y salieron del palco, mientras los aplausos entusiasmados echaban abajo el teatro, dejándolo allí. Completamente solo.


	26. Chapter 26: La clase de aparición

XXVI

XXVI

Un tenue resplandor de luna coronaba de brillo los torreones de Hogwarts. Era una noche serena, no muy clara; la luna, creciente pero aún flaca, no conseguía ocultar la miríada de estrellas. El viento era apenas una caricia y el bosque prohibido exhalaba el perfume de la primavera. Todo estaba tranquilo, reposado como el sueño de un cachorro. Y sin embargo había muchas almas en vigilia en el castillo.

Una mariposa nocturna revoloteaba a las puertas del gran edificio. El castillo parecía dormido, a excepción de luces ocasionales en alguna de las torres.

De pronto, un resquicio de claridad se abrió entre la gran puerta de roble y el dintel. La polilla, respondiendo a la llamada de su instinto voló sobre la cabeza de la figura alta en dirección al resplandor de las antorchas. La puerta se cerró y Dumbledore encaminó sus pasos hacia el bosque, buscando la paz de espíritu que el lecho no conseguía darle. Pero Dumbledore no era el único que no lograba conciliar el sueño aquella noche. Muchos otros velaban intranquilos. En el Gran Hall la incauta mariposa danzó en torno a la llama, hipnotizada por el fuego, cada vez más imprudente. Cerca, a solo unos tramos de escalera, las mazmorras del castillo albergaban más insomnes.

El más joven de los Black no lograba llamar al reposo. Mientras, en un dormitorio cercano, Severus Snape masticaba rencores y conjuraba venganzas en un intento de apartar la duda de su mente. En su laboratorio privado, el profesor de Pociones, trataba desesperadamente de modificar mediante magia los recuerdos que Dumbledore le había pedido como último favor antes de abandonar Howgarts al finalizar el curso.

Una sombra cuadrúpeda cruzó el Gran Hall, y el susurro de una cola peluda deslizándose por la piedra seguida de un maullido salvaron a la polilla de morir abrasada. La Señora Norris, de un salto elegante, ahuyentó al insecto, que voló escalera arriba en dirección al resplandor detrás del ventanal; rebotó varias veces en la vidriera de alabastro y continuó su vuelo, un poco atontada, hacia la fuente de luz más próxima. Si hubiera continuado su ascenso habría ido señalando a su paso estancias en las que algunos alumnos más sufrían la epidemia de insomnio que infectaba Hogwarts aquellas noches. Sin embargo, temeraria como era, la mariposa nocturna dibujó una espiral en torno a la luminaria y retrocedió al sentir el calor en sus alas y antenas; pero después, obedeciendo su ciega pasión se arrojó sobre la llama y cayó muerta sobre el empedrado con un imperceptible ruidito crujiente. Varios pisos por encima, ajenos a esa pequeña tragedia cotidiana, los jóvenes que se llamaban a si mismos merodeadores se escondían unos de otros en un sueño fingido.

Sin embargo no había nadie en el castillo aquella noche cuya inquietud fuera mayor que la de Peter Pettigrew.

Estaba asustado. Las cosas se habían desmadrado completamente.

A su lado Remus, James y Sirius fingían dormir con muy poco éxito. Todos estaban despiertos, y eso añadía incomodidad a su desvelo porque no era libre de moverse y encender una luz, como deseaba.

No importaba, recordaba cada palabra de la carta de su madre que había recibido por la mañana.

"_Los viejos amigos de tu difunto padre me alertan de la mala situación en el Ministerio.."_

" _Aunque todavía no es abierta, la guerra es un hecho…"_

Y sobre todo: _" Intenta pasar desapercibido, no te metas en problemas, recuerda que eres lo único que me queda en el mundo"_

Su madre... Viuda y cada vez más sola.

Era verdad, Peter era lo único que le quedaba. Y sin embargo... Sus amigos jamás le perdonarían que no se uniese a ellos en lo que seguramente consideraban la aventura máxima.

Ya había sido bastante aterrador seguirlos en aquella locura de la transformación animaga, aunque al fin y al cabo aquello había salido bien. Y no hubiera sido digno de un gryffindor negarse. Además ¿Cómo podía haber renunciado a la cálida camaradería que experimentó junto a ellos por primera vez en su vida?

Pero oponerse a Quien-tu-sabes... Abiertamente. No quería ni pensar en ello. No quería recordar. En los últimos tres años había relegado su drama familiar a lo más profundo de su mente. No había querido pensar en su padre. Y en como había muerto.

Nadie sabía nada. Y nadie debía saber nada.

Pocos eran más conscientes que él de que importunar a Lord Voldemort en lo más mínimo era un suicidio. Cada vez que se cruzaba con Snape sentía un escalofrío de pánico. ¿Qué sentiría si alguna vez se encontraba cara a cara con el Señor Tenebroso?

La mañana lo sorprendió dormido. Había oído el reloj de la torre dar las cinco, cuando ya todos sus compañeros de dormitorio habían sucumbido al sueño, después de eso debía de haberse quedado frito. El sol se colaba por las rendijas de los cortinajes color sangre. Vio a Remus, ya vestido, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana observando el amanecer.

- Buenos días, Peter.- Dijo el chico sin volverse hacia él. Su postura en la ventana dejaba su cara a contraluz.

- Te has levantado muy temprano.

- No he dormido muy bien.

-Yo tampoco- se atrevió a confesar Peter.

- Todos estamos preocupados…

Todos estaban preocupados, pero la preocupación de Lunático, Canuto y Cornamenta era noble y altruista. Peter temía por su propia vida. Y por la de su madre. No podía pensar en el resto del universo cuando la amenaza podía cernirse de nuevo sobre lo que quedaba de su familia.

Generalmente era Remus el primero en despertar, y esa mañana aquello suponía un alivio porque Lunático poseía una delicadeza de la que el resto carecía por completo. Si Canuto lo viera, con las ojeras que sin duda lucía, no habría modo alguno de evitar que intentara sonsacarle. Remus en cambio, podía de un vistazo saber que no deseaba hablar.

La primera clase del día para los alumnos de sexto fue de Herbología. En los invernaderos Gryffindor compartía sesión con los Hufflepuff. Había poca gente en esa clase. Herbología era considerada por lo general una disciplina menor y las excentricidades de la señora Sprout no contribuían a la popularidad de la asignatura a nivel de los EXTASIS. Cada año Minerva McGonnagal debía desestimar un sinnúmero de solicitudes para Transfiguración, mientras que las plazas de Herbología apenas quedaban cubiertas por aquellos interesados en la medimagia y algunos espontáneos entusiastas. Peter no entraba en ninguna de las dos categorías. Si se había inscrito en Herbología era, como no, por obra y gracia de sus amigos. Ni McGonnagal ni Slughorn habían podido admitirlo en los EXTASIS de sus asignaturas respectivas, sus calificaciones no habían sido suficientemente altas. Pero en lo posible, Peter había cursado las mismas asignaturas que sus tres compañeros.

Al menos la Herbología no era difícil. Pomona Sprout no escatimaba el trabajo ni se apiadaba de las manos escaldadas ni de los ojos irritados, pero por lo demás, con un poco de esfuerzo, la materia salía adelante sin demasiados problemas.

Había que tener cuidado en ciertas clases, eso si. Aquella mañana manipulaban brotes y semillas de beleño volcánico. No solo era una planta muy venenosa, incluso por contacto, sino que además las semillas eran explosivas.

Con las gafas protectoras bien caladas, mascarillas para nariz y boca, y guantes de piel de dragón, los alumnos transplantaban los brotes a macetas grandes y sembraban los semilleros con las diminutas semillas, de un vivo color bermellón.

En el invernadero hacía un calor infernal. Era necesario, porque el beleño volcánico solo se desarrolla en el entorno de volcanes activos. En ambientes ultra cálidos, con una humedad cuidadosamente controlada, apenas se conseguía que los brotes sobrevivieran y llegaran a un remedo de fase adulta, aunque muy atrofiadas.

- Y menos mal- comentaba Remus, con la voz distorsionada por la mascarilla.- una gota de humedad y salimos volando.

- Ya será menos- gruñó Sirius con las manos llenas de tierra. El pelo se le enredaba en la goma de las gafas y la mascarilla le daba ganas de estornudar. La profesora Sprout supervisaba la clase con aire distraído mientras tarareaba una pegadiza melodía.

Lyme, un pelirrojo de hufflepuff se inclinó sobre su maceta hacia ellos.

- Supongo que en tu casa no tenéis televisión ¿verdad Black?- soltó.

Si se le preguntaba a cualquier slytherin, George Lyme era un sangresucia de la peor especie. No solo se jactaba de su origen, sino que había desarrollado una aguda animadversión por todo lo que oliera remotamente a sangre limpia. Sutilezas tales como que Sirius fuera un gryffindor, y que jamás se hubiera metido con nadie de origen muggle solo por serlo, no rozaban su sesera. Para él un Black sería siempre un Black.

Temiendo un estallido de su amigo, Peter medió.

- Yo si he visto algunos documentales muggles sobre erupciones volcánicas, George. Se a lo que te refieres.

Pero Sirius no era de los que dejaban pasar una provocación.

- A lo que no se es a lo que te refieres con ese tonillo, Lyme.- Se había vuelto hacía el chico y lo miraba echando chispas por los ojos. Afortunadamente Remus se había interpuesto ya entre los dos y posando una mano sobre el brazo de su amigo consiguió hacerle volver a sus cabales susurrando.

- Déjalo Canuto.

Peter se maravillaba de que hubiera alguien capaz de calmar la ira de Sirius. Pero si había alguien, ese era Remus. No les convenía meterse en más problemas. Bastante malo era ya el castigo.

Lyme les volvió la espalda, y aunque James hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano, el peligro pareció conjurado. Aunque Sirius aún blasfemó un par de veces ente dientes. Un poco más allá Evans observaba la escena.

Peter vió como Remus y James advertían la mirada de la chica y correspondían a ella de maneras muy diferentes. Ver a James mirando a Evans de ese modo, entre preocupado y abochornado, se había convertido, durante el último curso, en costumbre. Pero ¿Remus? Lunático la había mirado como si no la conociera, como si intentara descubrir algo en ella, como evaluándola... Lily no era ella misma desde la muerte de Artemisa. En realidad no parecía la misma desde antes incluso. Era lógico pensar que, en su duelo, se volvería hacia las personas más cercanas, y sin embargo, hasta donde Peter había podido advertir, no había sido así. Para Peter era transparente el modo en que evitaba a Remus cuando antes había sido su mejor confidente, al menos de entre los chicos. Nora Prewett tampoco parecía haber tenido mejor suerte que su amigo. Precisamente el desapego de Lily había propiciado que la chica se acercara más a ellos. Últimamente Nora y Sirius había desarrollado una extraña amistad, un improbable vínculo surgido del miedo y el odio a partes iguales. Pero claro, Nora era una de las pocas dispuestas a escuchar a Black, aparte de sus propios amigos. Peter esperaba que la sensatez de ella contrarrestara la temeridad de él.

Habitualmente las siguientes dos horas eran libres para los alumnos de los cursos superiores, sin embargo aquel día se había programado una clase de aparición. De manera que, tras recoger guantes, gafas y máscaras, los alumnos se dirigieron al Gran Hall, donde el resto de compañeros ya los esperaban. Allí estaba también el instructor autorizado por el ministerio; un hombrecillo delgado de aspecto cansado, amarillento como un papiro.

El Gran Hall había sido despejado de todo obstáculo. Todo, excepto los enormes recipientes de gemas de colores, que marcaban las puntuaciones de las casas, había desaparecido. No había ya armaduras, ni alfombras. Nada que pudiera interferir con la lección. Peter no pudo evitar fijarse en lo dolorosamente vacío que estaba el marcador de Gryffinfdor. Después de la Gran Bronca, la casa de los leones había pasado a ocupar el último lugar.

La estancia estaba abarrotada. Casi todos los alumnos de sexto y muchos de los de séptimo se habían apuntado a las clases de aparición, y eran un grupo muy numeroso. El profesor Twycross había organizado grupos de prácticas, de modo que los chicos y chicas debían permanecer junto a las paredes del recinto mientas no llegase su turno. Twycross había ido colocando en su lugar a muchos de los estudiantes y un suspiro de desaliento salió de su garganta al ver llegar del exterior a un nuevo batallón de muchachos charlando y riendo.

Aquella era la tercera y última sesión del curso y Twycross parecía más cansado que de costumbre. Sus párpados semitransparentes se cerraron en un gesto de hastío mientras intentaba que su voz se escuchara por encima del bullicio.

- A ver, usted. ¡Si, usted! ¿Que hace en medio de la sala cuando ya se había colocado?

- ¿Es a mi?- Se extrañó Isabelle Kethering, que se había apartado de la pared solo un par de pasos para charlar con Helga Ducros. Varios ravenclaw se echaron a reír. El enjuto instructor se llevó las manos a la cara antes de señalar.

-NO, usted no ¡USTED!

Bertha Jorkins, en medio de la sala no se dio por aludida. Estaba demasiado interesada en inspeccionar quien entraba en ese momento por la puerta. Lily y Snape. Snape venía diciéndole algo a la chica y Evans, muy pálida, volvía la cabeza como si no pudiera soportar sus palabras.

Alguien de su curso llamó en alto a la cotilla.

¡Bertha!

Y Jorkins se detuvo en medio de la sala. El profesor apretó los puños.

- ¡Usted! ¡Vuelva a su sitio inmediatamente!- El hombrecillo se volvió murmurando maldiciones para si.

Pero a Peter le importó poco. Entre el revuelo y el alboroto de gente tratando de colocarse en sus posiciones junto a las paredes, Peter había visto como Snape agarraba a Lily por la muñeca y ella se soltaba con un movimiento brusco que hizo al slytherin trastabillar hacia atrás.

Miro alrededor. Si James o Sirius veían aquello, no sabía que podría pasar... Pero su temor era vano porque sus dos amigos también estaban ocupados buscando su nombre en la lista que Twycross había clavado en la puerta de la sala.

Siguió con la mirada a Evans. No tenía buena cara. Es decir, tenía peor cara que de costumbre, parecía a punto de vomitar. A pesar de todo se colocó en su lugar, no muy lejos de él mismo, en la pared en la que se alineaban los alumnos de Gryffindor.

- Esta bien ¿Podemos empezar de una vez?- Decía Twycross tratando de hacerse oír entre el caos de voces juveniles. Pasaron unos minutos más y por fin, todos los estudiantes estuvieron colocados por casas alrededor de las cuatro paredes del Hall. Había al menos cincuenta entre chicos y chicas. El instructor sacó un ajado pañuelo, bordeado de encajes, y se secó la frente antes de demandar silencio. Todo el mundo cerró la boca y el hombre suspiró aliviado antes de continuar.

- Son ustedes el grupo más numeroso que me he encontrado jamás.

- Somos el resultado de un brote de lujuria colectiva- susurró Sirius al oído de Peter y éste estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada.

- No te rías Peter, algo tuvo que pasar hace dieciséis años para llegar a esto. Tal vez algo en el agua...

- En algunos casos el resultado no mereció la pena- dijo James mirando justo al otro lado del Hall, a la pared opuesta, donde se alineaban los slytherin.

Al volver a oír susurros y risas, Twycross montó en cólera y se volvió hacia la fuente del ruido.

- ¿Se quieren callar de una vez? ¡cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor!

El murmullo de protesta que recorrió la fila de gryffindor no hizo sino aumentar el enfado del hombrecillo.

- ¡MUY BIEN, QUE SEAN DIEZ!

Los slytherin frente a ellos reprimieron sus muestras de júbilo y James sujetó a Sirius, que ya intentaba salirse de la fila. Afortunadamente el instructor no se percató de la maniobra o la debacle de puntos hubiera continuado. El instructor volvió a tomar aire y, decidido a no permitir más interrupciones levantó un poco más la voz.

- En fin, vamos a seguir practicando la aparición sencilla.

Fruto de un giro de muñeca, la varita del instructor conjuró una veintena de aros de madera sobre el suelo de la sala, alineados por parejas tocándose uno con otro.

- Empezaremos así, después aumentaremos la distancia unos pocos metros e iremos viendo cuanto progresáis. ¡Grupo número uno! Prepárense. Extrajo del bolsillo un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a nombrar.

- Abercrombie, Allen, Astor, Black, Blakeney, Beech, Crouch, Davis, Diggory, Evans y Everhart . Colóquense en sus posiciones, por favor.

Sirius salió de la fila y de dos grandes zancadas se colocó dentro de uno de los aros. Peter observó a Lily sobresaltarse al escuchar su nombre, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de donde estaba hasta que Twycross lo pronunció. Al otro lado de la sala Snape miraba al techo, a su lado Wilkes guiñó el ojo a Alma Blakeney, una de los tres slytherin del primer grupo, que ya se colocaba, procurando dejar espacio entre ella y Black.

- Antes del primer ejercicio recordaré las claves que ya hemos trabajado durante este curso...

James puso los ojos en blanco y susurró.

- Decisión, Determinación, Destino.

-¡ Decisión, Determinación, Destino!.- Enumeró Twycross como un eco.- Observen el aro en el que quieren aparecerse y pongan toda su VOLUNTAD en hacerlo.

James resopló pasándose una mano por el flequillo alborotado. Bien podía mostrarse así de chuleta, era uno de los pocos que había conseguido un ejercicio impecable desde la primera vez. Peter sintió una punzada de rencor hacia su amigo. Pero lo olvidó en cuanto volvió los ojos a los once estudiantes de pie en el centro del Hall.

Miró a Remus y se dio cuenta, por la dirección de su mirada y su expresión, de que estaba pensando lo mismo que él. Lily parecía a punto de desmayarse.

- Muy bien, adelante, contaré hacía atrás... TRES...

- Lily no tiene buena cara- murmuró Peter con voz apenas audible.

- DOS...

Remus pareció dudar un instante.

- UNO...

Y de pronto un grito de dolor resonó en la bóveda de la sala. Antes de que Twycross hubiera dado la señal algunos alumnos se habían adelantado.

Blakeney y Barty Crouch habían aparecido limpiamente en sus aros de destino, pero Lily...

Algunas chicas empezaron a chillar.

Lily había dejado atrás gran parte de si misma en el aro de origen. Había sangre. Mucha sangre. Las dos mitades de Lily Evans se desplomaron por el suelo, al tiempo que su grito se perdía en un estertor espantoso y el desbarajuste se extendía por la sala.

Twycross no se molestó esta vez en exigir silenció. Corrió hacía la chica ignorando los gritos y carreras a su alrededor.

Peter se había quedado petrificado en su sitio. Su tiempo subjetivo se había ralentizado de tal modo que los siguientes segundos parecieron transcurrir a cámara lenta.

Vio correr a James hacía Evans gritando algo inconexo. Snape ya se encontraba allí, tratando de ayudar a Twycross a despejar un espacio alrededor de la chica.

- Va a desangrarse- Observó alguien a su lado y Peter volvió a marearse.

Nora, fuera de si, sollozaba de rodillas junto a su amiga. Snape la apartó sin miramientos.

- ¡Fuera! ¡FUERA TODOS DE AQUÍ!

La varita del slytherin trazó varias fintas en dirección a los curiosos arremolinados alrededor. Eso incluía a James que, como un poseso, trataba de llegar hasta Lily. Luchó ciegamente contra los hechizos, pataleando y dando puñetazos al aire, al parecer había olvidado la existencia de su propia varita. Finalmente terminó en el suelo escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos a más de diez pasos del cuerpo inerte de Lily.

Después de trazar la línea de seguridad, en la que solo él y Twycross habían quedado incluidos, Snape se volvió y apuntó con su varita a la chica que agonizaba en el suelo. Un hilo de sudor se deslizaba desde su frente hasta la punta de su nariz ganchuda. Su cara se contraía en la mueca desesperada de quien se ve impotente.

Mientras tanto Twycross había perdido toda su languidez. Con movimientos fluidos dibujó con el brazo de la varita una serie de arcos mientras murmuraba algo inaudible, con tal concentración que su frente también se cubrió de sudor. Con una energía inimaginable en él solo minutos antes, conjuró un encantamiento curativo que recompuso la figura de Lily. Con un horripilante sonido, como de chapoteo, la monstruosa escisión perdió algo de su descarnado horror. Lily volvía a tener todas las partes de su cuerpo en su sitio. Sin embargo la sangre derramada seguía extendéindose como un río escarlata sobre el empedrado.

- Mira, eso si que es sangre sucia- escuchó Peter a su izquierda. Un susurro divertido que le erizó el vello de la nuca. Tal vez había sido Wilkes o tal vez no, de lo único que era plenamente consciente era de que flotaba como entre sueños.

Y entonces, en un revuelo de seda añil Dumbledore apareció como de la nada. Volaba sujeto a la cola de su Fenix. Las plumas del pájaro llameaban al planear a gran velocidad por encima de Twycross y Snape. El director, sin necesidad de varita convocó el cuerpo de su alumna y, tomándola por la cintura la sujetó con fuerza contra si. Parecía increíble que un anciano flaco fuera capaz de sostener el cuerpo vigoroso aquella chica con un solo brazo, pero así era.

En lo que dura un parpadeo la extraña figura: el fenix, el anciano y la joven malherida, desaparecieron volando entre las grandes puertas de roble y su figura se perdió hasta desaparecer en el horizonte más allá de la verja de entrada del colegio.


	27. Chapter 27: San Mungo

Lily despertó de pronto, abrió los ojos a una semioscuridad desconocida sin saber donde estaba y sin recordar como había llega

Lily despertó, abrió los ojos a una media luz desconocida sin saber donde estaba y sin recordar como había llegado allí.

Hizo un vano intento de incorporarse, no fue capaz, y solo después de algunos minutos, con la cabeza en la bruma de un mareo constante, se dio cuenta de que estaba inmovilizada, atada a la superficie donde yacía por lo que sentía como unas correas almohadilladas.

Su primera reacción fue de pánico. Su cuerpo se tensó y una corriente de dolor la golpeó atravesándola de parte a parte.

- Atención, la chica está volviendo en si.

Trató de girar la cabeza para ver quien había hablado, pero el recuerdo del dolor, del que aún quedaban ecos sobre su vientre y espalda, se lo impidió.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- consiguió articular con una voz cascada parecida a un graznido- ¿Quién es usted?

- Intenta no moverte, la escisión fue muy grave y está muy reciente. Te dolerá.

Una cara ancha, llena de arrugas y pecas asomó por su campo de visión recortándose contra el techo.

_¿Escisión? _

El rostro que la miraba desde arriba se volvió borroso. Intentó enfocar la vista fijando la mirada en un punto distante, donde una araña recorría el techo pintado de blanco. El movimiento asíncrono de las patas del animal consiguió distraer su nausea.

- Debes de encontrarte bastante mal, monada.

Esta afirmación procedía de una voz diferente, a cuyo propietario no podía ver. El hombre pecoso, sonrió.

- Estas en San Mungo, jovencita. No te preocupes, te cuidaremos bien. La medimaga de guardia pasará por aquí dentro un rato. Ahora está muy ocupada.

El dolor había remitido completamente, de modo que Lily se arriesgó a girar la cabeza para alcanzar a ver algo más que la fría superficie del techo.

Se encontraba en medio de una sala larga y estrecha, repleta de camas, más de treinta, muchas más de las que la habitación podía albergar con comodidad. Había bultos indistinguibles en todas ellas.

Sonaron unos pasos que hicieron crujir el suelo, al parecer de madera muy vieja. El hombre que la había llamado monada se hizo visible y se colocó junto al otro. Ambos vestían túnicas blancas. O más bien se podría decir que habían sido blancas un día, porque en aquel momento presentaban distintos grados de suciedad.

Más confusa que nunca, Lily abrió la boca de nuevo, pero el recién llegado se le adelantó.

- Ya, ya se lo que vas a decir. Lo siento mucho, pero no había ni un solo hueco libre en la planta de accidentes mágicos.

- Ni en ninguna otra.- Continuó el de las pecas.- Este brote de viruela de dragón nos está volviendo locos.

-¿Son ustedes sanadores?- preguntó Lily

El más joven de los dos, un hombre joven de perilla puntiaguda y ojos vivos se echó a reír.

- Simples celadores. Por lo menos nos pagan el salario de celador…

- Deja ya de quejarte Gert.- Contestó el otro- Esta chica no está para aguantar tus frustraciones.

Lily se fue sintiendo poco a poco más consciente de su propio cuerpo. Notaba un raro cosquilleo y algunos pinchazos, pero el dolor no volvió a castigarla. Decidió seguir muy quieta.

El hombre llamado Gert continuó con sus quejas.

- Y para colmo tenemos San Mungo lleno de muggles. No me dirás que no es lo que nos faltaba, John.

- Por eso estás en esta sala provisional. El Hospital está a rebosar. No les ha quedado más remedio que colocarte aquí, con los muggles más enfermos.

Lily echó otra ojeada a su alrededor, cuidando de mover solamente el cuello. Aquellas personas, solo formas inmóviles en la penumbra de la sala, apenas parecían estar vivas.

- No te preocupes, la viruela de dragón solo la contagian los magos. A pesar de las apariencias, esta es la sala más segura de todo San Mungo. Aunque a Gert no le guste mucho tratar con muggles.

- ¿Tratar? Estos de aquí son como vegetales ahora mismo. De lo que me quejo es de la cantidad de trabajo que tenemos…

- Por favor, podrían decirme lo que me pasó exactamente- Les interrumpió Lily, que aún no acababa de tener muy claro como había acabado en semejante compañía.

- Perdónanos- se excusó John con una sonrisa que acentuó las arrugas que enmarcaban su rostro pecoso- no dejamos de decir tonterías.

- Te escindiste completamente en tu clase de aparición.- dijo Gert- No es corriente ver algo así. Afortunadamente Twycross tiene mucha experiencia.

-Y que lo digas, lleva media vida de instructor del ministerio

- Consiguió hacerte una cura de urgencia, pero ese chiflado de Dumbledore hizo muy bien en traerte cuanto antes, no hubieras aguantado ni media hora más así.

John desapareció de su campo de visión, aunque Lily seguía escuchando su voz.

- Habías perdido mucha sangre y el desgarro era tremendo, el medimago jefe de la planta de accidentes mágicos se tuvo que emplear a fondo contigo.

Gert, el hombre de la perilla, se acercó un poco más a ella y examinó sus ojos a la luz de la varita.

- Aún no te has recuperado del todo, supongo que tendrás que seguir tomando poción vampírica unos días más. Pero al menos ya no tendremos que administrártela nosotros, podrás beberla tu solita. No está tan mal. Es… como un batido de fresa removido con un clavo oxidado.- rió.

Poción vampírica. Si le estaban dando poción vampírica tenía que haber estado muy mal. Slughorn les había hablado de ella durante el curso anterior. Estaba pensada para los raros casos de personas vampirizadas contra su voluntad que no querían ceder a su nueva naturaleza. Tenía efectos limitados para controlar la necesidad de sangre de los vampiros. Les permitía sobrevivir pero no calmaba su ansia. En seres humanos corrientes solo se utilizaba en casos extremos de anemia o desangramiento.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ¿Dónde está mi varita?

- Casi cinco días. Y por ahora nada de varitas.

John había vuelto. Llevaba una caja de cartón en las manos.

-Y esto es tu correo. Eres muy popular.

La caja era un viejo envase de redomas Halifax, que Lily conocía bien por las clases de pociones. Estaba llena de cartas y postales mágicas. También había un paquete envuelto en papel marrón asomando por el borde del cartón.

- Te lo dejaré aquí, al alcance de la mano, así estarás entretenida.

Gert lo interrumpió.

- De momento no puedes moverte. Por eso te hemos colocado las correas.

- Y ahora tenemos que irnos.- Dijo John, que había colocado la caja en la mesilla, un lado de la cama, y ahora manipulaba la hebilla de una de sus ataduras- te desataré una muñeca si me prometes que no te moverás demasiado.

El hombre le guiñó un ojo antes de salir por la puerta. Su compañero se detuvo antes de salir también y le habló desde el umbral.

- Luego pasaremos a visitarte. Los enfermeros están demasiado ocupados para perder el tiempo con gente que ya no corre peligro. Pero la señora Cartwright hará un hueco para venir a verte esta misma noche. Procura estar tranquila hasta entonces.

Al quedarse sola Lily suspiró. ¿Cómo podía haberlo hecho tan mal como para acabar malherida en el hospital mágico? Hasta entonces los intentos que había hecho en las lecciones de aparición no habían sido brillantes pero si bastante correctos.

Esa mañana se había sentido tan cansada, tan triste, tan alterada… Y para colmo Severus no dejaba de incordiarla. Pero no quería pensar en eso ahora, ni tampoco quería pensar la pobre Artemisa. De modo que alargó el brazo libre y tanteó la superficie de la caja.

Se llevó delante de los ojos el primer sobre que alcanzó. _Remus Lupin_, decía el remite con la letra redondilla de su amigo. Sonrió animada y se ayudó de los dientes para abrirlo. Llevaba fecha de un par de días atrás.

_Querida Lily,_

_Sabemos por Dumbledore que estás fuera de peligro pero no nos han dado permiso para ir a verte. Por lo que nos han dicho aún no estás consciente y necesitas reposo absoluto. Cuando despiertes espero que te alegre comprobar lo mucho que te echamos de menos. Ya se como debes sentirte por lo que ha pasado. Espero que no te rindas con la aparición por esto, estoy convenido de que no tendrás ningún problema cuando lo vuelvas a intentar. Ni se te ocurra cogerle miedo. El otro día saltaba a la vista que no te encontrabas bien. No se como Twycross no se dio cuenta y yo mismo me doy de cabezazos contra la pared por no haberte advertido de que lo dejarás. Pero cuando vi lo pálida que estabas ya era tarde._

_Cuando vuelvas se amable con James ¿quieres? Esta muy preocupado por ti y aún más enfadado con Dumbledore por no dejarle ir a verte. Creo que Sirius y él te han enviado un regalo. Cuídate mucho y vuelve pronto a Hogwarts._

_Siempre tu amigo_

_Remus Lupin_

Sonriendo todavía, apartó la carta y escogió otra. Esta vez se trataba de una postal mágica. Tenía un dibujo en movimiento, gatitos retozando alrededor de un pergamino.

_¡VUELVE PRONTO_!, decían las letras luminosas. En el reverso Nora le dedicaba unas líneas llenas de afecto. El resto de los Gryffindor de su clase habían firmado también.

Había además una nota de la profesora McGonagall, con buenos deseos de parte del profesorado y de Dumbledore, una postal de Peter, una tarjeta de parte del coro, una breve nota personal del Profesor Slughorn…

Repasó una vez más el borde de la caja, ahora mucho más vacía. Ya no pudo encontrar nada sobresaliendo del borde de modo que extendió un poco más el brazo y consiguió palpar el fondo.

Ahí estaba, algo duro, el paquete que había visto antes. Y una carta más. ¿Sería el regalo de James y Sirius? Seguramente la carta sería también de ellos.

En aquel momento escuchó un ruido de sábanas. Uno de los muggles enfermos se había movido en una cama alejada de la suya propia. Apartó a un lado el sobre y trató de forzar la vista, pero la sala estaba cada vez más oscura y no logró distinguir nada. Por las diminutas ventanas a ras de techo se colaba una luz cada vez más tenue y anaranjada. Le pareció escuchar un gemido débil. Las velas eran escasas y ardían con muy poco entusiasmo. Pronto sería de noche y entonces no podría ver nada. Más le valía terminar pronto de leer su correo.

La última carta no tenía remite. Al rasgar el sobre algo pequeño cayó sobre la colcha, fuera de su vista. Maldiciendo por no poder moverse con más libertad, dejó la carta bajo la almohada y palpó el cobertor. Ya casi se había resignado a esperar a que alguien viniera y la ayudara cuando lo alcanzó con la punta de los dedos. Era un objeto plano, redondo y metálico. Se lo acercó a los ojos y vio que se trataba de una medalla plateada. Grabada en una de las caras había un diminuto grifo rampante, parecido al león de Gryffindor, aunque no igual. En el reverso solo unas iniciales L.P.

¿L.P?

¿Podía ser que James Potter hubiera vuelto a las andadas? Al menos esta vez en lugar de enfadarse sonrió. Era muy propio del James que conocía hacerle un regalo como aquel. Ahora podía tomárselo a broma. Hacía solo unos meses tal vez se hubiera enfurecido de verdad por su arrogancia.

Convencida de que aquello era el regalo del que le había hablado Remus, lo primero que pensó fue donde lo guardaría para que no se le perdiera. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba puesta su ropa, sino una suerte de bata de tela áspera. Colocó la medalla en el bolsillo derecho, cuidando de apretarlo bien contra la costura. La medalla era tan pequeña que quedó encajada entre los bordes de la tela de una forma bastante satisfactoria.

Recuperó la carta que había metido bajo la almohada y se dispuso a leerla.

La luz era ya muy escasa y la letra bastante difícil de leer, fina, retorcida y puntiaguda como las patas de una araña. En seguida advirtió que aquellas líneas no las había escrito James. Ni tampoco Sirius.

La carta no tenía encabezamiento alguno, solo un bloque de texto compacto y apelotonado que le costó distinguir en la penumbra creciente de la sala.

Aquella era una caligrafía que ella conocía muy bien.

_No volveré a molestarte. Pero quiero pedirte una última cosa. Después no tendrás que volver a hablar conmigo. Esta es la medalla de nacimiento de mi abuelo, quiero que te la quedes. Es muy posible que sientas ganas de tirármela a la cara, pero te conozco y no lo harás. Es tuya. Llévala contigo. Ni siquiera te pido que te la pongas, pero llévala contigo. Si alguna vez has sentido algún despojo de amistad por mi, lo harás._

_Por favor._

No había firma.

No hacía falta.

A pesar de la debilidad que se apoderó de ella, sintió la necesidad de volver a mirar la medalla, pero no pudo distinguir el grabado. Estaba demasiado oscuro.

Cuando despertó de nuevo aún era de noche. Le costó volver a la consciencia, solo el sonido de voces muy cerca de su cama consiguió que hiciera el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos.

La habitación estaba más iluminada ahora. Las velas eran las mismas, adosadas a la pared mediante unos anticuados candelabros de bronce, pero ardían con una luz mucho más brillante.

- Muy bien. Tienes mejor color esta noche.

Una bruja de mediana edad, vestida con una túnica verde lima, la examinaba desde arriba.

A su lado el celador llamado Gert sostenía una bandeja sobre la que había un frasco de poción y un paño.

- Soy Prudence Cartwright, la medimaga de guardia- la mujer se pasó la lengua por el labio superior antes de añadir- aunque estos días estamos todos de guardia, claro.

A pesar de tener el cabello lleno de canas, se notaba que no era muy mayor. Su aspecto era desaliñado, con mechones de pelo escapando del prieto moño. El color de la piel del rostro delataba una fatiga que acentuaba sus rasgos aquilinos.

- ¿Te duele?- Preguntó a continuación mientras hacía una seña a Gert. Este escanció una dosis de poción en una cucharilla.

- Un poco, es más molestia que dolor.

- Abre la boca.

Gert le introdujo la cuchara entre los labios y entonces supo a que se había referido antes. La poción sabía asquerosa, como chupar algo metálico, bien sucio y oxidado.

- ¿Cuándo podré volver a Hogwarts?- preguntó en cuanto se recupero de aquel trago repugnante.

Gert se echó a reir. La doctora Cartwright le miró secamente y después contestó..

- Ni se te ocurra pensar que saldrás de aquí en menos de tres semanas…

- ¡Pero me perderé los exámenes!

Gert rió aún más fuerte.

- Lo siento mucho, pero San Mungo es, ahora mismo, un foco de infección, aunque te recuperases del todo antes de tres semanas tendrías que guardar cuarentena igualmente.

- La viruela de dragón- suspiró Lily con desánimo.

-No es especialmente contagiosa- aseguró la sanadora con tono tranquilizador- pero esta vez está afectando también a los muggles. Es algo inaudito. Nos trae por el camino de la amargura. Tenemos el hospital lleno hasta los topes y lo último que necesitamos es un brote en Hogwarts. Tú deberías estar abajo, en la segunda planta, pero no queda ni una cama libre. Hemos tenido que habilitar estas salas en la buhardilla y aún así tengo los pasillos llenos de magos quejándose de la mala atención.

- Ayer mismo tuve una discusion con la señora Longbottom- añadió Gert con el ceño fruncido- no quería entender que no hay ninguna posibilidad de conseguir una habitación individual en estas circunstancias. ¡Casi me arrea con el bastón!

Pero lo único que Lily había escuchado era que no podría volver al colegio antes de fin de curso…

Tras examinarla brevemente, comprobar que no tenía fiebre y que sus reflejos eran normales, la sanadora se marchó, no sin antes anunciarle que al día siguiente le quitarían las ataduras, aunque tendría que permanecer la mayor parte del tiempo acostada.

Gert hizo una ronda por las camas de los muggles iluminando con la varita los rostros macilentos a su paso.

- ¿Están muy mal?- A Lily le parecía que aquella gente estaba demasiado quieta.

- Realmente no lo sabemos, es la primera vez que la viruela de dragón salta a los muggles. Desde luego no tienen muy buen aspecto…

Lily pensó en sus padres y en Petunia y por un momento un nudo le estranguló el corazón, pero después se negó a preocuparse. Sus padres no podían estar más alejados del mundo mágico, su único contacto con él era ella misma. Estaban tan a salvo como era posible.

-¿Qué tratamiento les están dando?

Gert estaba inclinado sobre uno de los lechos y no contestó hasta que Lily repitió la pregunta.

- Belladona y hechizos vigorizantes. Es todo lo que se puede hacer. Por lo general la enfermedad no es mortal en magos. Solo corren algún peligro los que estuvieran ya muy débiles: magos muy ancianos, enfermos. Ya sabes. Pero en muggles… sencillamente no se sabe

El celador interpretó correctamente la cara de preocupación de Lily.

- ¿Piensas que alguien de tu familia podría estar en San Mungo?- le preguntó en voz baja, mientras la medimaga recorría la habitación iluminando a los pacientes a su paso. De vez en cuando tocaba a alguno con la varita en la frente.

- No hay ningún Evans en la tercera planta- continúo Gert.- En realidad no estoy autorizado a hablar de ello, pero no quiero ver preocupada a una chica tan guapa.

Lily sonrió con desmayo. Si sus padres o su hermana tenían la desgracia de caer enfermos no sería a la tercera planta a donde irían a parar.

Aunque parecía deseoso de quedarse, a Gert no le quedó más remedio que marcharse cuando un enfermero apareció preguntando por él. La poción vampírica había mareado un poco a Lily. Escuchó algunos ruidos, le pareció oír una especie de estertor ahogado y ruido de sábanas, pero no tuvo fuerzas para girar la cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas y el resplandor de las velas, que volvía a ser muy débil, se convirtió en una espiral dorada delante de sus ojos.

Por la mañana despertó con el ruido de actividad a su alrededor. La puerta de la sala estaba abierta y veía pasar enfermeros y sanadores en estado de agitación. El sol estaba ya alto en el cielo, pero la sala no presentaba más signos de vida que la noche anterior.

Gert y John entraron seguidos de una camilla que flotaba tras ellos. Al principio, Lily pensó que traían un nuevo paciente, pero en seguida vio que la camilla estaba vacía.

Sin decir ni palabra se dirigieron al fondo de la sala. No podía ver lo que hacían, porque era un ángulo muerto para su visión, pero escuchó sábanas deslizándose y el ruido de algo pesado al caer sobre una superficie dura.

Los dos celadores volvieron a pasar por su lado con su carga. El bulto inerte estaba cubierto completamente con una sábana blanca.

Uno de los muggles había muerto durante la noche.

Pero eso no era lo peor. En los minutos que siguieron la operación se repitió. Lily no consiguió ninguna explicación, pero tampoco fue necesario. En total fueron retirados cuatro cadáveres.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar el celador más joven, Gert, se acercó a ella y comenzó a desatar sus correas.

- Vamos a trasladarte a la segunda planta, donde tienes que estar.

- ¿Eran gente anciana esos muggles?

Gert no contestó. Y eso fue suficiente respuesta.

- Así que la enfermedad es mortal... – continuó Lily

- Para esos cuatro lo ha sido- respondió el celador con voz lúgubre. Los medimagos están reunidos. Van a buscar un tratamiento más agresivo.

Lily volvió a pensar en su familia. ¿Estarían a salvo? ¿Y si enfermaban sin que ella lo supiera siquiera?

- No puedes levantarte aún. Bajaremos en el montacargas con cama y todo. Hoy han dado de alta a un par chavalines. Los muy estúpidos, se batieron en duelo con las varitas de sus padres. Si vieras como terminaron… Ya pueden dar gracias por haber salido tan bien librados. Los sanadores creían que no lograrían nunca recomponerlos del todo…Pero bueno, lo importante es que no tiene sentido que tengas que estar aquí entre muggles habiendo un hueco libre. Cogeremos el montacargas, volveré en un momento para llevarte.

Cuando el celador volvió, salieron al pasillo. Gert empujaba la cama. El corredor estaba aún más descuidado que la sala de pacientes muggles. La pintura de las paredes estaba desconchada y los ventanales tan sucios que a través de ellos apenas se distinguían los tejados londinenses. Al fondo del pasillo un montículo de cachivaches de todo tipo acumulaba polvo: viejas sillas, una enorme y rajada mesa patas arriba, calderos quemados y los restos de un horrible perchero de hierro forjado que parecía el esqueleto de alguna extraña criatura negra y deforme.

Cuando la puerta de montacargas se abrió a la segunda planta el panorama que se ofreció a su vista fue bastante distinto. La sala, un gran hall, era amplia y luminosa, las paredes, impolutas, estaban pintadas de un suave color crema y se podían ver varios carteles de colores vivos:

"_Una varita defectuosa es un arma peligrosa" _Rezaba uno de ellos.

"_Respete a los enfermos. Guarde silencio" _Pudo leer en otro.

"_Los tres signos de la infección, la triple F: Fiebre_

_ Frió _

_ Forúnculos"_

Había mucha gente. Los bancos adosados a la pared estaban abarrotados de magos y brujas, algunos de ellos con síntomas evidentes de haber contraído la enfermedad. No fue capaz de contar los sanadores que se movían entre ellos. Tumbada boca arriba su campo de visión era muy limitado y ellos no dejaban de moverse, pero le pareció que había al menos media docena.

De pronto una luz brillante estuvo a punto de cegarla. A ésta siguieron dos destellos más a su izquierda.

- Ya estamos…- gruñó Gert.- el caso es no dejarnos trabajar.

Había un grupo de personas en un extremo del hall junto a los ascensores. Los flashes de las cámaras no dejaban de disparar.

- Me había olvidado de la visita del ministro…- surruró Gert.

Un hombre sonriente, acompañado una comitiva formada por varios magos muy serios, estaba pronunciando lo que parecía un discurso. Gert detuvo su avance para escuchar.

- ..y como cabeza del Ministerio les aseguro que seguiremos respondiendo a esta crisis sanitaria con eficacia y prontitud.

Uno de los periodistas alzó la voz para preguntar.

-¿Señor ministro, está aprobada la nueva asignación de fondos?

El hombre, un mago rechoncho de avanzada calvicie y bolsas bajos los ojos, sonrió con avidez como si hubiera estado esperando aquella pregunta.

- Por supuesto, una dotación de trescientos mil galeones ha sido presupuestada para ampliar el personal y las instalaciones de San Mungo.- se detuvo un momento y su sonrisa se hizo tan grande que parecía cubrir todo el espacio entre las dos voluminosas orejas. - Debo añadir que contamos además con la solidaridad de algunas de nuestras más distinguida familias.

Al decir esto apoyó la mano sobre el hombro del mago que tenía junto a él. Lily lo reconoció al instante. Lo había visto en la fiesta de Slughorn el enero pasado. Lucius Malfoy.

- El señor Malfoy ha realizado una generosa donación en su propio nombre y en el de su padre. No estaría bien que yo revelara la cantidad en público, pero digamos que será más que suficiente para crear un nuevo ala "Abraxas Malfoy" para la investigación contra enfermedades infecciosas.

La sonrisa satisfecha del ministro de magia contrastaba con la seriedad de Malfoy, que solo se permitió un gesto de aprobación cuando el ministro se inclinó y le dijo algo al oído mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

Lily conocía al ministro a través de los periódicos, aunque era la primera vez que lo veía en persona. El rostro de Malfoy, en cambio, se le había quedado grabado desde la primera que lo había visto. No se podía negar que era un hombre atractivo, pero sus ojos grises tenían un inquietante brillo metálico y su expresión altiva no correspondía con la del solidario benefactor que supuestamente era.

Una joven periodista rubia con un peinado de fantasía, que daba a su coronilla el aspecto de un postre rizado, alzó la voz interrumpiendo el momento de cálida satisfacción del ministro.

- Nos han llegado algunos rumores inquietantes, señor ministro ¿es cierto que la enfermedad es mortal para los muggles?

El ministro perdió súbitamente el color. Abrió la boca como un pescado fuera del agua pero no artículo palabra. Lucius Malfoy taladró a la periodista con la mirada, pero su expresión neutra no cambió. Uno de los acompañantes de ministro se adelantó y tomo la palabra.

- Señorita Skeeter, en estos momentos no podemos asegurar nada respecto a la evolución de la enfermedad en personas no mágicas. Los sanadores están aplicando los tratamientos adecuados a cada caso y solo podemos confiar y esperar. El señor Hubbert, director del Hospital San Mungo estará encantado de proporcionar toda la información a los medios…- se detuvo un instante- Cuando sepamos algo más, claro.

El ministro hizo ademán de dar por terminadas las preguntas de la prensa y sus acompañantes lo siguieron junto con el director del hospital, a quien la túnica verde lima y el emblema de la varita y el hueso delataban. Pero Rita Skeeter no se arredró por esto. Alzó un poco más la voz.

- ¿No es verdad, señor Hubbert, que esta noche han muerto varios muggles en la cuarta planta?

Pero el gordo medimago hizo caso omiso a la pregunta, y toda la comitiva se alejó de la sala de recepción por un pasillo rotulado "Laboratorios de Análisis y Sala de Pociones".

Gert empujó la cama de Lily en dirección contraria, hacía el pasillo donde se encontraban los pacientes ingresados.

- Se supone que esta segunda planta es la de accidentes mágicos, pero estamos desbordados y han habilitado aquí la consulta de atención primaria contra el brote.- Dijo Gert mientras empujaba su carga a través de un corredor lleno de familiares cariacontecidos. Algunos traían ramos de flores en la mano o coloridas cajas de bombones para los enfermos y accidentados.

- El ministro habrá querido visitar esta planta porque aquí tenemos los casos más leves. En la tercera planta le hubiera costado mucho más mantener esa sonrisita satisfecha- continúo Gert- Pero esa Skeeter le ha puesto en un buen apuro. Me pregunto cómo se habrá enterado…

Pero Lily no le escuchaba. Acababa de recordar algo.

- Gert, tengo que pedirle un favor.

- Dime encanto.

- La caja de mi correo se ha quedado en la otra sala. ¿Podría..?

- Claro, iré a por ella ahora mismo. A condición que no me llames más de usted.

Atravesaron el pasillo, con retratos de sanadores legendarios colgados en las paredes, y al fin Lily fue colocada en una sala abarrotada, donde había al menos tres pacientes más de los que la habitación estaba preparada para albergar. Había seis personas allí, dos de ellas estaban vendadas de la cabeza a los pies, de manera que era difícil saber si eran hombres o mujeres. Había también un niño pequeño con el rostro y las manos de profundo color verde oliva, una mujer cuyas orejas sobresalían monstruosamente a través del pelo enmarañado y dos hombres dormidos a los que no fue capaz de distinguir ninguna deformidad visible.

- Hola- dijo Lily tímidamente, pero ninguno de los presentes contestó. Solo el chaval la saludó con la mano mientras se señalaba la garganta. Por lo visto tampoco podía hablar.

Gert le trajo la caja. Con el correo de la mañana había llegado una carta más, y estaba también el paquete supuestamente enviado por James y Sirius, el que no había tenido tiempo de abrir la noche anterior.

El celador se fue, no sin recomendarle que tratara de no moverse y prohibirle levantarse de la cama hasta que la sanadora Cartwright se lo autorizara.

La carta era de la profesora McGonagall, en ella se congratulaba de que ya estuviera consciente (el hospital había enviado una lechuza a Dumbledore para informar de su evolución) y la tranquilizaba acerca de sus exámenes. Sus resultados de evaluación continua era tan altas que no sería necesaria ninguna otra prueba para superar el sexto curso con una calificación de "Supera las Expectativas"en todas las asignaturas, excepto en Pociones, para la que el profesor Slughorn le garantizaba un "Extraordinario". Si quería intentar ir a por la máxima nota también en el resto tendría la posibilidad de hacer algunas pruebas en Septiembre, al comienzo de su último curso. Pero McGonagall le decía en su carta que de eso ya se hablaría más adelante, cuando estuviera del todo recuperada.

En fin, tendría todo el verano para prepararse. No desaprovecharía la oportunidad de mejorar sus calificaciones. Sonrió imaginando la cara de horror de Sirius cuando se enterase de que iba a someterse a exámenes voluntarios solo para pasar de una S a una E.

A pesar de que sus propias notas eran bastante altas, Sirius no eran de los que se preocupaban en exceso por los estudios. Ni tampoco James.

Por fin, Lily cogió el paquete, que era del tamaño de un libro pequeño, y rasgó el papel marrón que lo envolvía. No traía ninguna nota.

Era un espejo.


	28. Chapter 28: Reencuentro

XVIII

Sirius volvió a desviar la mirada hacia su amigo. Había perdido el hilo y hacía rato que ni siquiera intentaba escuchar a la profesora McGonagall.

Lily llevaba casi una semana en San Mungo, el partido decisivo se acercaba y la combinación de esos dos hechos hacía que James estuviera de uñas.

Ahora que Lily no corría peligro Sirius se daba cuenta de que solo había espacio para dos cosas en la mente de James Potter: conseguir el permiso de Dumbledore para ir a visitarla y encontrar una manera de zafarse del castigo e ir a ver el partido (ya que jugarlo era completamente imposible).

Se recostó un poco más sobre el respaldo de la silla. Miró hacia atrás y Remus captó su gesto de impotencia, porque le correspondió con un encogimiento de hombros y un amago de sonrisa.

James y Sirius no desayunaban con sus compañeros en el gran comedor debido al castigo que debían cumplir hasta final de curso. Por eso, Peter y Remus habían corrido a contarles que Lily había despertado en cuanto Dumbledore anunció la noticia brindando con zumo de calabaza.

Un poco más tarde, antes de almuerzo, Lunático había llevado a Dumbledore una nota de James aprovechando la entrevista mensual que el director mantenía con su alumno más especial. James había estado seguro de obtener el permiso, pero se equivocó. El director se había mantenido firme. Muy amablemente había explicado a Remus que en las presentes circunstancias ningún alumno podía abandonar el colegio como no fuera para ir directamente a casa de sus padres o tutores. Y esto dejando aparte el brote infeccioso que asolaba Londres. Y el castigo, claro…

Sirius había tratado de quitarle hierro al asunto.

- En cualquier momento le darán el paquete y podrás hablar con ella, Cornamenta. No es para tanto. Pero James no lo veía de esa manera .

Desde luego, si eso era el amor, estaba mucho mejor sin él. Muchas gracias.

Y es que James se tomaba ciertas cosas excesivamente en serio.

A Sirius, había pocas cosas capaces de quitarle el buen humor, y siempre estaban relacionadas con su familia. O con los mortífagos. Y ambas cosas iban unidas últimamente. Por supuesto que le gustaba el quidditch. Y las chicas. Pero jamás había perdido la cabeza por ninguna de las dos cosas. Por ese motivo no le había interesado entrar en el equipo, a pesar de ser un excelente golpeador. James siempre decía que un tamdem Bagman-Black hubiera sido imbatible, pero Sirius no estaba dispuesto a perder horas y horas entrenando, ni a dejarse el pellejo en el campo de quidditch. Al final, hacia la mitad de su cuarto curso en Hogwarts, Cornamenta había dejado de darle la lata con el dichoso tema. Aunque Sirius sospechaba que McGonagall nunca se lo acabaría de perdonar. Tampoco en el aspecto sentimental había sentido la tentación de comprometerse. Y esperaba seguir así muchos años. No tenía más que acordarse de Kethering, ja, ja…

- Señor Black. ¿Podría usted repetir lo que acabo de decir?

La sonrisa se le borró del rostro. Desde la Gran Bronca, McGonagall no les pasaba ni una. Se apresuró a sentarse correctamente mientras sentía unos ojos de hielo clavados en la corbata deshecha y los calcetines caídos. Le había pillado por sorpresa, repatingado en la silla, mirando al techo y completamente fuera de onda.

- Me gustaría saber que le hacía tanta gracia. No creo que tenga muchos motivos para reír. Déjeme pensar... está usted castigado hasta final de curso, sus compañeros le deben el dudoso honor de ir a la cola en la clasificación de las casas y en las últimas semanas su rendimiento en clase es más que mediocre.

Sirius se mordió la lengua para no contestar. Afortunadamente la clase de Transfiguración no era una de las que compartían con los Slytherin porque, con Mcgonagall o sin ella, no hubiera soportado una humillación más delante de Snape.

Por lo visto, la profesora había encontrado el vehículo perfecto para descargar su propia frustración, de modo que continúo regañándolo.

- Y si el motivo de su regocijo es que cree que no puedo castigarle más duramente de lo que ya lo he hecho, está muy equivocado, así que no me tiente.

James se pasaba todo el tiempo que no estaban en clase mirando la pareja del espejo mágico que le habían enviado a Lily. Y eso fue lo primero que hizo al llegar al cuarto circular después del catastrófico final de la clase de Transfiguración (cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor). Pero una vez más obtuvo el mismo resultado.

- Tu tienes la culpa, Canuto. Teníamos que haberle enviado una nota explicando como funciona…

- ¡Ahora me vienes con esas!- contestó Sirius a medio camino entre la indignación y la rechifla.

Habría sido mucho más divertido ver a James sin ideas para escribir a una chica si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras. ¡Él, que siempre había tenido el don de la labia y poquísima vergüenza! Pero dada la situación, Sirius se abstuvo de seguir haciéndole rabiar. Se había resignado a que lo de su amigo con Evans fuera algo serio de verdad. No lo comprendía, pero ¿qué remedio le quedaba sino apoyarle?

La habitación circular era su cárcel, pero también su refugio. Aún más desordenada que de costumbre, ni siquiera las indirectas de Remus conseguían que James y Sirius dedicaran un minuto a adecentarla un poco.

Colagusano estaba en su clase de Estudios Muggles y el paradero de Remus era una incógnita. Habían salido los tres juntos de Transfiguración, pero le habían perdido la pista por el camino. Claro que, al contrario que ellos, Remus estaba autorizado a quedarse charlando por los pasillos.

- Vale, dejemos eso de momento. Ahora, y antes de que llegué Lunático…- dijo James como leyéndole la mente.

- Escucho y obedezco.- Sirius hizo una reverencia guasona; después se deslizó de la cama, donde se había tirado hacía solo un momento, y buscó algo debajo. La mitad de su cuerpo desapareció en la negrura y algunos segundos después se reapareció con un libro en las manos.

- Aquí está…Y no me preguntes como lo he conseguido.

Pero James sabía muy bien como había llegado aquel libro a las manos de su amigo. La tarde anterior había visto perfectamente como Flora Birch (la niña de primero que indirectamente había provocado que los castigaran) le pasaba algo a Sirius cuando se cruzaban con una alegre tropa de novatos en la escalera del segundo piso. La presencia de Remus y Peter le había obligado a callar y esperar, pero ahora había llegado el momento de echar un vistazo a la solución de uno de sus muchos problemas. A pesar de su impaciencia James no se resistió a tomarle un poco el pelo a su amigo.

- ¿Te parece bonito camelarte a niñas de doce años para que te hagan el trabajo sucio?

- ¡Eh! Que solo le he pedido un favor inocente. Además, ¿Quieres o no quieres ver ese maldito partido?

James se quitó la gafas, se frotó los ojos con un gesto teatral y fingió un suspiro.

- No estoy seguro, ver a Ludo Barman de capitán me pone la carne de gallina.

Sirius se sacudió el polvo del flequillo y abrió el libro por una página marcada.

- Aquí está. Capítulo seis. Sabía que había algo que nos serviría. Anoche, mientras todos roncabais, estuve buscando...

James cogió el volumen que su amigo le tendía. Se trataba de una edición vulgar de _"Hechizos prácticos y pociones para el hogar", _un libro inofensivo que ellos mismos hubieran podido conseguir si no fuera por que el castigo les obligaba a pasar a través de Remus para sacar cualquier cosa de la biblioteca. Y Remus sería un hombre-lobo, pero de tonto no tenía un pelo.

Claro que viendo el libro… ¿Cómo demonios iban a poder sacar algo en claro de ahí?

- Capítulo seis… ¿Hechizos para padres de hoy?- se extrañó James

- ¡Mira que eres borrico! Sigue leyendo.

- Hechizos calmantes para niños hiperactivos, hechizo cambia-pañales, ¡poción anti-piojos¡

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco..

- Vale, vale. Vamos a ver… ¡Ah! Aquí está. Hechizo contra los terrores nocturnos.

En la cara de Sirius apareció una sonrisa perruna.

- Exacto- dijo- ¿Qué te parece, James? ¿Crees que funcionará?

Pero James no tuvo tiempo de responder. La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a un Remus sonriente. James cerró el libro y lo dejó disimuladamente sobre su mesilla.

- Traigo buenas noticias.- dijo el recién llegado- Me he encontrado con Hagrid cuando venía hacía aquí y me ha contado que Dumbledore acababa de recibir una lechuza de San Mungo. Mañana dejarán a Lily levantarse de la cama.

James sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero Sirius sentía interés por algo más.

- ¿Te dijo algo Hagrid sobre la Orden?

- Claro que no.

-Bueno…Ya se le escapará algo.

Sirius no veía el momento de empezar a actuar activamente contra Voldemort, y tener que esperar tantos meses le sacaba de quicio.

James volvió a sacar el espejo del bolsillo de su túnica y se puso escudriñarlo.

- Ten paciencia.- dijo Remus- Si aún no le han dado el paquete seguro que mañana a primera hora lo tendrá y podrás hablar con ella.

Pero Lily había olvidado el espejo. Lo había llevado en el bolsillo de la bata junto con la medalla de Leónidas Prince durante un rato, pero como le molestaba lo había dejado sobre la mesilla vuelto contra la madera y no lo había mirado desde la noche anterior.

Al fin, habían dejado que se levantara, aunque solo para dar unos cuantos pasos por la habitación. Ahora pasaba los ratos muertos sentada en una vieja mecedora junto a la ventana. La ventana no miraba al exterior, a la calle muggle donde se asentaba San Mungo, sino que se abría sobre el atrio de entrada del hospital, dos plantas más abajo.

Seguían llegando infectados de viruela. Y por lo poco que podía distinguir en cuanto a vestimenta, había una gran proporción de muggles entre ellos.

Que el brote de viruela se hubiera cobrado la vida de varios muggles era un secreto a voces en el hospital. Por lo que sabía, la información aún no había sido hecha pública. Sin duda en ministerio había podido acallar a la Skeeter, que era famosa por su mala baba y su trijonería, pero tal y como iban las cosas en San Mungo pronto se destaparía todo el pastel.

Sus compañeros de habitación no eran de gran ayuda para distraerla. La mujer de las orejas descomunales había sido dada de alta aquella misma mañana, después de que los intentos de los sanadores por devolverla a su estado normal y conseguir que fuera capaz de hablar en lugar de barritar, dieran fruto durante la noche. Johnny, el niño verde, había sido enviado a su casa, aunque sus padres no se habían quedado muy tranquilos con la explicación de Gert el celador. Habría sido mejor que fuera un sanador el que les explicara que la musgolipia de su hijo no revestía peligro y que estaría mucho mejor en casa a la espera de que el reposo y las pociones dieran resultado. Pero todos estaban demasiado ocupados para perder quince minutos en explicaciones por un caso tan tonto.

Así, Lily se había quedado en la habitación, un poco menos abarrotada, con las dos "momias" y los dos durmientes. Lo cual equivalía a estar sola, excepto en lo que se refería a intimidad, porque los dos pacientes vendados (aún no había sido capaz de decidir si eran hombres o mujeres) seguían con los ojos cada uno de sus movimientos, sin que le resultara de ningún consuelo pensar que los pobres no tenían otra distracción.

Tampoco es que fuera mucho más divertido para ella. No le quedaba más remedio que quedarse en el hospital. La sanadora jefa de la planta de accidentes mágicos le había propuesto un traslado a casa en unos días, si se sentía con fuerzas, pero nada de volver a Hogwarts. ¡Si al menos sus padres no fueran muggles!. Así las cosas, no le había quedado más remedio que rechazar la oferta y avenirse a pasar las próximas tres semanas en San Mungo.

Extrajo una vez más la medalla plateada del bolsillo de la bata. Repasó por enésima vez el grifo grabado en el reverso, que debía de ser el emblema de la casa Prince. Y también por enésima vez se preguntó que demonios había pretendido Severus enviándole aquello. Aún no había decidido del todo si la conservaría. Lo más lógico sería devolvérsela, tirársela a la cara tal y como él mismo había mencionado en su carta. Pero Lily dudaba de tener valor para ello, aún teniendo la oportunidad. Ya no volvería a verle (gracias a Dios) hasta Septiembre, y para entonces sería demasiado tarde para un gesto así.

Todavía tenía la medalla en la mano cuando, fuera, las luces del vestíbulo se atenuaron. Privada de la claridad de la única ventana, la habitación quedó en penumbra hasta que las velas mágicas de los candelabros comenzaron a chisporrotear.

Sin referencia de luz natural del exterior y perdida en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que la tarde decaía, ni de que progresivamente todo iba quedando en silencio.

La sala de los sanadores de guardia estaba al otro extremo del pasillo, pero hasta mucho más tarde no pasaría alguno de ellos a hacer la primera ronda de la noche. Tal vez, si hoy se le veía mejor cara, dejarían que mañana saliera de la habitación y estirara un poco las piernas. ¡Había estado tan pálida!

Recordó que tenía un espejo y se levantó de la mecedora para comprobar que aspecto tenía. Dos pares de ojos la siguieron. Cogió el regalo que Sirius y James le habían enviado. Y en ese momento notó una vibración.

Se sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer.

Dio la al espejo con aprensión y se encontró con la cara de James mirándola desde la pulida superficie. La cara del muchacho se iluminó con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-¡Hola!

Lily miró alrededor. Sus accidentados compañeros de cuarto la miraban fijamente y sintió pudor. Acercó la cara al espejo cuanto pudo y susurró.

- James ¿puedes esperar un momento?

Sin aguardar una respuesta, se lo metió en el bolsillo y salió de la habitación. La anticuada puerta de roble se cerró tras de ella con un _crac_.

Durante unos segundos se quedó quieta, pegada a la puerta, tratando de escudriñar más allá de la penumbra del corredor. Si la descubrían saliendo del cuarto, seguro que le impondrían reposo absoluto al día siguiente. ¡Y estaba tan harta de estar allí sin hacer nada!

Pero no estaba dispuesta a que dos desconocidos escucharan su conversación con James. Se le ocurrió el sitio perfecto para tener un poco de intimidad. Solo tenía que asegurarse de regresar antes de que el medimago de guardia pasara por su habitación.

Se deslizó con sigilo sobre sus zapatillas por el linóleo verde, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, en dirección a la escalera de servicio. Algunas velas flotaban cerca del techo, iluminando el pasillo a intervalos y proyectando sombras tenues sobre la pared.

Tuvo un sobresalto cuando un kneezle de pelo gris la rozó al pasar contoneándose por su lado. El corazón le dio un vuelco y por poco se echa a reir. ¡Que diferentes eran los hospitales muggles de San Mungo!

Cuando llegó a arriba jadeaba, por haber contenido la respiración durante más de medio minuto mientras caminaba por el corredor y por el esfuerzo de subir los tramos de empinada escalera. No creía que fuera a tropezar con nadie en la buhardilla. Sabía por propia experiencia que en San Mungo estaban lo bastante ocupados con los magos enfermos como para dedicarle demasiado tiempo a los muggles. De todas formas, cuando entró en la sala, se dirigió a un viejo ropero donde estaría a salvo si alguno de los celadores se aventuraba a pasar por allí.

Volvió a sorprenderse de lo distinta que era aquella estancia de las habitaciones de las plantas inferiores. Aún le pareció que había más camas que antes, algunos de cuyos ocupantes estaban tan pálidos e inmóviles que se preguntó si aún seguirían vivos.

Recorrió las hileras de camas blancas con la mirada. Allí no había nadie de su familia. Una vez más se reprendió a si misma por sentir un temor irracional a que sus padres o Petunia cayeran enfermos, y un poquito de la dicha burbujeante que había sentido a ver la cara de James en el espejo se desvaneció.

El ropero estaba helado, polvoriento y lleno de telarañas. Se recostó contra el bulto de una pila de mantas apolilladas, lamentando no disponer de su varita. Pero la puerta del cuartucho no encajaba bien, colgaba un poco de las bisagras y una rendija de luz débil, conseguía que no estuviera completamente a oscuras, sin ser suficiente como para distinguir casi nada en el espejo.

- ¡James!- Susurró acercando la cara al artefacto- ¿estás ahí?

- Ya pensaba que te habías olvi…

- ¡shhhhhh! No grites, no quiero que me oigan.

- Lily, no puedo verte- dijo James bajando la voz

- Ya lo se, me he escondido para hablar contigo, esto está muy oscuro y no tengo varita…

Después de estos cometarios triviales ambos se quedaron callados. Era una situación muy chocante, estar juntos sin verse ni tocarse. Sin estar juntos en realidad… Y, dando gracias por la oscuridad benefactora Lily notó que se ruborizaba hasta la raiz del cabello.

Luego, la voz de James le llegó en un susurro.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Sigues ahí?

- Si

- Dumbledore no me deja salir del colegio, pero Sirius y yo ya estamos trabajando en ello.

-¡No! No seáis imbéciles ¿queréis que os expulsen?

- Quiero verte.- dijo él simplemente, y el calor en las mejillas de Lily subió algunos grados.

- Estoy bien. Solo un poco preocupada por mi familia. Esto esta lleno de muggles enfermos.

- Si. Ya lo se.

-Pero..James, algunos están empezando a morir. De eso no se habla para nada en El Profeta.

- ¡Joder, Lily! Perdón…

A pesar de todo ella estuvo a punto de echarse a reir.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien?

- Si, perfectamente. No me van a dejar volver para que no haya peligro de que os contagie. Pero cada vez me encuentro mejor.

- Remus, Peter y Sirius te envían recuerdos.

- Dile a Remus que no me olvido del encuentro que tenemos pendiente este verano.

- ¿Encuentro? ¿Qué encuentro?- James pareció un poco picado y Lily sintió ganas de abrazarlo.

- Mi hermana se casa y yo no iré a la boda. Remus prometió venir a pasar el día conmigo.

- Ya.

- ¿Querrías acompañarnos?

- No quisiera molestar- respondió el con un gruñido.

- No seas bobo- rió Lily

Era maravilloso poder hablar así con él otra vez. Tal vez se debía al hecho de no poder verse las caras. O tal vez había pasado ya el tiempo suficiente desde aquella desafortunada víspera de San Valentín.

- Me encantaría que vinieras.

- Entonces allí estaré. ¿No podríamos olvidarnos de Remus?

- ¡NO!

- Vale, vale.

Se produjo otro intervalo silencioso, pero esta vez no resultó incómodo. Hasta que James volvió a la carga.

- Lily…Se que Snape también te ha escrito.

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso?

- Tengo mis fuentes.

La voz de Lily se endureció.

- ¿Que fuentes?

- Vale, me lo dijo Jorkins ¿de acuerdo? No te enfades. Además, aunque no me guste admitirlo, el día de tu accidente Snape fue el único que supo mantener la sangre fría. Sigue siendo un aprendiz de mortífago de mierda, y no es que vaya a ir a darle las gracias… pero me alegro de que estuviera allí.

- Ya ha ayudado a salvarme la vida dos veces. Pero como tú dices, sigue siendo un aprendiz de mortífago. Tú también arriesgaste la vida por mí aquella noche. Y tú no eres un mortífago.

- Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta- dijo él en tono de broma, aunque completamente en serio.

- Y yo me alegro de haber cogido este espejo condenado. ¿Cómo no me explicasteis para qué servía?

- Cosas de Canuto…

- Algún día me contareis a que vienen esos apodos absurdos.

- Algún día- dijo él, y a Lily no le cupo duda de que si James hubiera estado ahí con ella, en vez de cientos de millas, en aquel momento habría intentado besarla.

- James, no puedo quedarme aquí mucho más tiempo. Si me pillan fuera de mi cuarto se me caerá el pelo.

- Me gusta mucho tu pelo. ¿Hablamos entonces mañana?

- ¡Claro! Respondió ella. En cuanto pueda escabullirme un rato. Si no me dejan salir de la habitación no podré escaparme hasta por la noche…

- Esperaré, pero cuídate ¿quieres?

- Claro. Hasta mañana entonces.

- No me falles…

- No lo haré.

- Adiós.

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de largarte ya?

- Hasta mañana. Que duermas bien.

- ¡Adiós!

- Adiós- repitió él, en un susurro aún más tenue.

- Vale, Potter. Tú lo has querido…

Y Lily, riendo, se metió el espejo en el bolsillo. Se sentía ligera como una pluma.


	29. Chapter 29:La verdad

En la oscuridad del polvoriento ropero Lily suspiró satisfecha.

No sabía que significaría eso en el futuro, si podía esperar que aquella sensación de triunfo condujera a algo bueno. Y sin embargo, no había en aquel momento nada que consiguiera borrarle la sonrisa de la cara. Nada... salvo la medalla de Leónidas Prince en su bolsillo. Cuando la tomó una vez más en la mano, comenzó a pesarle en la conciencia como una tonelada de plomo.

Se sintió tentada de dejarla allí mismo. En aquel ropero abandonado, donde nadie la encontraría jamás. Pero...

"_Si alguna vez has sentido algún despojo de amistad por mi, lo harás."_

Y volvió a metérsela en el bolsillo de la bata, sin saber muy bien que justificación dar a su acción. Severus Snape no tenía derecho a coaccionarla apelando a sus sentimientos.

Si la amistad de ella hubiera significado algo para él, jamás habría tenido que ver con la muerte de Artemisa. Y a pesar de todo, no se decidía a deshacerse del objeto.

Tal vez era el recuerdo de mejores tiempos, o tal vez la expresión de su rostro cuando se lo encontró en las mazmorras aquella horrible noche. Nunca olvidaría el pánico que irradiaban esos ojos negros...

Pero no tenía por qué tomar una decisión ahora mismo y no quería pensar en ello ahora y estropear el recuerdo de su conversación con James.

Un levísimo crujido disipó de golpe sus cavilaciones y volvió a ponerla en alerta. Alguien entraba en la sala de los muggles.

El ruido de varios pares de pies, varios pasos lentos, resonaron en el viejo entarimado.

Lily contuvo la respiración, pero no consiguió sustraerse a la curiosidad. Acercó la cara a la rendija que la desvencijada puerta formaba con la jamba y miró.

La oscuridad de la buhardilla era aún más pronunciada que hacía solo unos minutos. Todo, salvo algunos claros bajo las espaciadas velas, estaba en penumbra. Los pacientes inmóviles y sus rostros marmóreos, quedaban ocultos por una misericordiosa media-luz que lo envolvía todo. Pudo ver el contorno de tres figuras que estaban de pie en medio de la sala, entre el laberinto de camas. No distinguía sus rasgos pero advirtió que uno de ellos vestía de blanco y dos de oscuro.

- ¿Cuántos vamos a ejecutar esta noche?

En el armario, Lily se obligó a ahogar el grito en su garganta, mientras se aferraba la mandíbula con una mano temblorosa.

Otra voz, más joven, habló con un deje frió de odio.

- Si por mi fuera acabaría con todos de una vez...

¡Ella conocía esa voz! Entornó un poco más los ojos, intentando distinguir algo. Temió que el temblor de su cuerpo provocara algún ruido fortuito en aquel cubículo lleno de cachivaches, y se encogió sobre si misma.

- Cállate.- Dijo otra voz masculina- Tu no vas a hacer nada. De eso se encargará nuestro amigo John. ¿No es verdad?

Una segunda voz familiar respondió.

- Por supuesto, señor.

La expresión del celador poseía el timbre levemente agudo de un hombre tratando de disimular su miedo bajo un barniz de cortesía servil.

La primera de las figuras dio unos pasos hacía una de las paredes de la sala, y la luz de una vela iluminó el rostro aristocrático de Charles Avery.

-No acabo de entender esta pantomima, Malfoy...

Lucius Malfoy emergió de la oscuridad junto al adolescente y le apuntó con la varita. La luz de la llama arrancaba reflejos de plata de su pelo casi blanco.

- He dicho que te calles, niño. Tu no eres nadie para cuestionar las órdenes. El Señor Tenebroso sabe lo que hace. De este modo conseguiremos mucho más del Ministerio que si empezáramos a matar muggles a diestro y siniestro. Si fuéramos, digamos, tan groseros, mucha gente se volvería en nuestra contra. El tratamiento de choque ya lo hicimos en Tenby, ahora la medicina hay que aplicarla en pequeñas dosis... hasta que empiece a hacer efecto. Mañana mismo se hará público que la enfermedad está matando muggles. Y en unos días extenderemos el rumor de que son capaces de contagiar a los magos la variedad mortal. Eso facilitará a la buena gente verlos con peores ojos, al tiempo que el Ministro nos suplica el antídoto que Lord Voldemort les ha prometido a cambio de... algunas concesiones.

Lily sintió el vello de su nuca erizándose. La voz venenosa de Malfoy le helaba la sangre.

- Es una pena que no hayamos podido extender una enfermedad realmente mortal. Pero eso tiene fácil remedio.- dijo señalando a su alrededor con la varita.

Avery no pareció impresionado en absoluto. Volvió a la carga más impertinente que antes.

- Somos lo bastante poderosos como para tomar el Ministerio por la fuerza.

Malfoy se echó a reir.

- ¿Crees que porque tienes una marca puedes considerarte uno de nosotros? Aún te queda mucho por demostrar.

Avery levantó la varita, aunque cuidando de que no pareciera que quería enfrentarse a su mentor. Apuntó a una de las camas.

- En cuanto tenga autorización...

La risa de Malfoy se hizo más aguda.

- ¿Contra un muggle encamado?- guardó la varita en el bolsillo de su chaleco bordado y aplaudió con gesto cansino- ¡Bravo! Eso demostrará sin duda el gran mago que eres. No tienes malas cualidades, pero te falta tanto por aprender...

La cara de Avery se puso como un tomate.

- Basta de estupideces- continuó Malfoy volviéndose hacia el celador, que aguardaba en silencio.- Esta noche necesitaremos una buena escabechina para que los fuegos artificiales luzcan mañana en todo su esplendor. ¿Cuántos hay en tal mal estado que podamos quitarlos de en medio sin sospechas?

- Unos diez, señor, tal vez doce. Aunque en realidad nadie sabe..

- Perfecto.- interrumpió el mortífago- Me encargaré de que alguien del Profeta esté en el sitio adecuado cuando saquéis los cadáveres de aquí. Vamos Avery. Volvamos a nuestras ocupaciones y dejemos al caballero trabajar.

Sin embargo, Malfoy no llegó a dar más de dos pasos en dirección a la salida. Pareció cambiar de idea y se volvió hacia el muchacho.

- Pensándolo bien... creo que te haré un favor. Aunque se que no lo te lo mereces.

Avery palideció.

- ¡Ah!- Malfoy puso una mano enguantada sobre el hombro del chico, en sus labios danzó una sonrisa burlona- No somos tan bravucones cuando hay que remangarse y poner manos a la obra ¿verdad?

Lily sintió una arcada subir por su garganta. Se aferró la mandíbula con más fuerza y buscó en vano su varita en el bolsillo olvidando en su desesperación que los medimagos aún no se la habían devuelto.

- Nunca has matado ¿verdad muchacho?- continuó Malfoy. -El Señor Tenebroso me contó algo sobre tus andanzas este verano en Brighton. ¡No pongas esa cara! El lo sabe siempre todo. Pero esto no es lo mismo ¿verdad que no?

Avery estaba blanco como el papel. Levantó la varita, pero ésta temblaba tanto en su mano que John se apartó, temiendo que el hechizo le alcanzara a él.

Malfoy rió con ganas. Pero después la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y aferró al chico que, perdida ya toda altanería, se dejó arrastrar por el mortífago hacia la cama más próxima.

- No saldrás de aquí hasta que el trabajo esté terminado.- dijo Malfoy entre dientes.- Y te estoy haciendo un enorme favor al dejarte empezar con algo tan fácil. No sabes hacer la O con un canuto. Si tu amigo Snape estuviera aquí, estoy seguro de que acabaría con esto en un santiamén. Ese chico tiene lo que hay que tener, en mi opinión. Pero tu solo eres un gallito al que aún hay que afilar los espolones.

Avery pareció recomponerse a la mención de Snape. Levantó la varita y se preparó para lanzar el hechizo. La voz del chico sonó débil, ahogada.

Avada Kedavra

Lily se sobresaltó. Una chispa de luz verde rebotó contra el cabecero herrumbroso de la cama y Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco.

- No resulta tan fácil como pensabas ¿eh? Hay que sentirlo dentro. ¡Aquí!- y se golpeó el estómago con el puño- ¡Avada Kedavra!

Malfoy había sido tan rápido que Lily no pudo seguir el movimiento de su brazo, todo lo que vio fue el revuelo de su túnica y un resplandor verde que iluminó el rostro del desgraciado que yacía frente a él, sin duda ya muerto. Después se hizo el silencio.

Con un esfuerzo formidable, Lily sofocó los sollozos que se apelotonaban en su garganta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos de nuevo, sin dejar de taparse la boca, trató de respirar por la nariz en silencio. El aire no le llegaba al los pulmones y temió empezar a jadear.

- Así, ¿lo ves?- dijo Malfoy con suavidad, casi con cariño.- Y ahora, ¿tendré que hacer yo todo el trabajo?

- No, señor- respondió Avery levantando la varita con renovada decisión.

Y entonces, siguiendo un impulso irracional, consciente de que era estúpido y suicida, sabiendo que no serviría de nada... Lily alargó la mano y giró el picaporte.

Cuando salió de su escondite, completamente desarmada, tres rostros se volvieron hacia ella y tres varitas le apuntaron al pecho.

Se quedó parada delante de la puerta del ropero, a escasos metros de los tres hombres, con las manos ridículamente extendidas.

- ¿Quién eres tu?- Preguntó Malfoy mirándola de arriba abajo. Los ojos de John, el celador, se desorbitaron al verla.

- No lo hagas Charles. Por favor.- Suplicó ella con un hilo de voz

La expresión de Avery iba más allá de la sorpresa. Estaba estupefacto. Malfoy chasqueó la lengua y levantó un poco más la varita. Volvió la cabeza hacia Charles y preguntó.

-¿Quién es esta chica?

Pero Avery no acertaba a balbucear ninguna explicación.

- Es una paciente. De Hogwarts- Dijo el celador.

- ¿Una compañera de clase?

- Si, señor- acertó a decir Charles al fin. - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Evans?

- Maldita sea.- dijo Malfoy cansino, al tiempo que con un movimiento de su varita ordenaba a la muchacha que se acercara.- Tendremos que llevarla con nosotros.

Lily, temblando, pensó que Charles iba a decir algo sobre su origen muggle. Estaba segura de que esa información le costaría la vida en el acto. Pero el chico permaneció en silencio mirándola fijamente como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Por fin, agitó la varita.

- ¡Desmaius!

Y el hechizo aturdidor golpeó de lleno en el pecho de Lily.

OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

James se levantó radiante de felicidad. Acarició el espejo que tenía bajo la almohada y echó un vistazo a su superficie, con la remota esperanza de ver a Lily mirándolo desde allí. Por supuesto lo único que vio fue su propia cara de sueño enmarcada por una maraña de pelo alborotado.

Por la ventana entraban los rayos de un sol luminoso y cálido de primavera. No había una nube en el cielo.

- ¡Hoy va a ser un gran día!- Exclamó.

- ¿Tu crees?- gruñó Remus desde su propia cama.- Te recuerdo que hoy hay luna llena.

- Razón de más.

- Eres un capullo- dijo Remus dándose la vuelta- Y para tu información, por si lo habías olvidado, te recuerdo que hoy es el partido contra Ravenclaw. Si perdemos no creo que te alegres mucho, y si ganamos, Bagman te habrá dejado a la altura del betún. Así que dime, ¿sigues pensando que hoy será un gran día?

James no se molestó en contestar. En lugar de eso se levantó y, esquivando la estufa, se acercó a la cama de Peter y lo zarandeó.

- Despierta, Colagusano. ¡Shhh! No hagas ruido. Sirius duerme.

- ¡Claro!- Gruñó Remus- el pobrecito Sirius está dormido y a los demás que nos zurzan.

- Calla - susurró James haciendo una seña con los dos brazos en dirección a la cama de Sirius. Al momento Remus y Peter comprendieron, sonrieron maliciosamente y se levantaron sin hacer ruido.

- ¡A BOLLO!- gritó James. Y los tres se lanzaron sobre la cama de Canuto aplastándolo e intentando taparle la cabeza con la sábana.

-¡Imbéciles!- Gritaba Sirius pataleando y lanzando puñetazos. Pero eran tres contra uno y al fin, hecho un fardo de sábanas, Sirius fue lanzado al suelo sin contemplaciones.

- ¡Me cagüen la...! – Maldijo el chico emergiendo del revoltijo de mantas, magullado y con el pelo sobre la cara.- Seguro que os creéis muy graciosos.

- Somos el festival del humor.- dijo James- Venga, no seas rencoroso y levanta de una vez. Mira que día hace.

- Para lo que nos va a servir...- respondió Sirius. La sonrisa de oreja a oreja que lucían sus labios desmentía el tono de la frase.

- ¿No iréis a hacer nada estúpido para poder ver ese partido, verdad?- preguntó Remus jadeando todavía. Estaba escamado del entusiasmo de James y del buen humor con que Sirius se había tomado el toque de diana.

- No, lunático, no. Si James parece más gilipollas que de costumbre se debe a que está idiotizado por su conversación con Lily anoche.

- ¡¿Hablaste con ella?! ¿Cómo está?

- Estupenda, como siempre. Un poco pálida tal vez.

- ¿Cuándo van a dejarla volver?- Preguntó Peter, que sentía auténtico afecto por la chica y había quedado muy impresionado por el accidente.

- Ya no volverá este curso. Pero, bueno, solo quedan un par de semanas. Tendremos que ir a visitarla estas vacaciones. ¿Qué me dices, Lunático?

Pero Remus, que había cobijado la esperanza de pasar un día con Lily, sin distracciones, y por supuesto sin James, no dijo nada. Después de todo, él mismo le había propuesto invitar a James cuando ella le hablo de la boda de su hermana Petunia.

Sirius se levantó, tratando de sacarse el pelo de la cara.

- Bueno, basta de cháchara. Vosotros dos, ya estáis bajando a desayunar. Tengo hambre y quiero que me traigáis algo decente.

- ¿Unas tostadas, un zumito? ¿Qué quiere el señor?- se burló Remus.

- Preferiría una bandeja con la cabeza de Regulus y los huevos de Snape, pero como eres un poco marica no te lo pediré.

El Gran comedor estaba abarrotado a pesar de ser sábado y temprano. El partido no sería hasta por la tarde, pero ya la enorme sala mostraba los colores de los rivales por todas partes. Los Ravenclaw se jugaban en ese partido la Copa de las Casas, además del torneo de quidditch,. Los puntos extra que les daría una victoria los colocaría por delante de Hufflepuff en la clasificación. Por ello, Hupplepuff apoyaría a Gryffindor en aquella ocasión. Slytherin, sin opciones de conseguir la Copa, dado que la Gran Bronca había afectado a sus puntuaciones casi tanto como a las de los leones, aspiraba nada más a que éstos quedaran humillados, los últimos en el cómputo, y tan por detrás del tercer clasificado como no se recordaba en siglos. Sin duda los ánimos estaban bastante caldeados, y casi todos preferían atribuir las peleas y provocaciones de pasillo a este hecho, en lugar de al ambiente enrarecido que se respiraba en Hogwarts desde la muerte de Wood y Jones.

Todo el mundo iba a ir al partido. Bueno, todo el mundo salvo James y Sirius.

Remus y Peter se sentaron junto a Nora Prewett en la mesa de su Casa y le dieron la excelente noticia de que Lily había hablado con Potter y de que se encontraba mucho mejor.

-¡Eh, Bagman!- gritó McNair desde la mesa de Slytherin- ¿serás capaz de jugar sin mamaíta Potter? ¿Quién te cambiará los pañales?

Pero Ludo Bagman, hinchado como un pavo, con su insignia de capitán tan brillante como jamás se había visto sobre el pecho de Potter, ignoró la provocación.

Remus no las tenía todas consigo con respecto a sus dos amigos. No le cabía duda de que McGonagall se aseguraría de que Cornamenta y Canuto no burlaran el castigo. Y no se le ocurría como iban a poder evitarlo. Aún así, estaba seguro de que tramaban algo...

Peter le dio un codazo.

- Venga Remus. Llevémosle algo de desayuno a esos dos gandules. ¡Vamos! Tengo algo de prisa.

- Ya, quieres ir a ver el entrenamiento. Ve si quieres, yo les llevaré esto- Contestó Remus, y arrebató a Perkins un plato de panceta mientras con la otra mano agarraba un puñado de tostadas.

- Vale, muchas gracias, tío.- murmuró Colagusano algo avergonzado- Ya se que a James igual no le hace gracia... por lo de Bagman.

- Les diré que te quedaste hablando con Nora. No te preocupes.

- Gracias Remus, eres un amigo.

- De nada. Pero vigila a Ludo, por si se le sube mucho. El curso que viene Cornamenta querrá recuperar su cargo.

Después de llevar las provisiones a los dos encerrados, cuyo castigo incluía un desayuno diario a base de gachas frías en un alarde de crueldad extra por parte de McGonagall, Remus fue a visitar a Dumbledore a su despacho, como hacía cada mes. La conversación no abordó ningún tema relacionado con el estado de las cosas en el mundo mágico, ni se aludió a los sucesos del mes anterior. Solo fue charla amigable, con la habitual voluntad del director de confortar a Remus antes de su prueba. Tras la entrevista salió a dar un paseo por los terrenos antes de que el día avanzara demasiado. En cuanto la tarde comenzara a caer no se sentiría capaz de salir del colegio más que para dirigirse a su encierro voluntario en la casa de los gritos. Ni siquiera se veía con fuerzas de ver la primera parte del partido. Sufría demasiadas molestias, la luna de mayo tenía mucha fuerza sobre él, incluso durante el día.

Le hubiera gustado poder hablar con Lily. Le habría pedido prestado el espejo a James, pero sabiendo las dificultades que la chica tenía para hacer uso de él en San Mungo...

Era lógico que fuera James quien aprovechara esos pocos momentos con ella. Tenía que sacarse a Lily de la cabeza, pero no sabía cómo.

Abandonó la explanada de césped al pie del castillo, descendió por el camino rodeado de árboles y paseó por la orilla del lago. Se sentó a leer en una piedra, no muy lejos del sitio donde Fenrir Greyback se le había presentado una noche de luna creciente. Aún no había sido capaz de confiarle a nadie aquel encuentro. Y dudaba de que alguna vez lo hiciera. Siempre que lo recordaba le acometía el desasosiego.

No tenía intención de ceder a la oferta del licántropo. Lo que más temía es que esa oferta se repitiera. No quería volver a verle, solo pensar en ello le revolvía el estómago. Viniera lo que viniera, se sabía incapaz de poner su anormalidad al servicio de unos asesinos. No traicionaría sus principios ni a sus amigos. Pero, en el fondo de su corazón, no podía negar que la propuesta tenía sus atractivos. Porque ¿quién era él? Un chico gris con amigos brillantes, un monstruo para su propio mundo que tendría que esconder su afección durante toda la vida si no quería verse rechazado por la gente. No por toda, claro, porque sus amigos no le abandonarían. Y siempre habría personas que lo aceptarían tal cual era, pero... tan pocos.

Y a pesar de todas sus buenas intenciones ¿cómo controlaría a la bestia que llevaba dentro? Había estado a punto de matar a algunas de las personas que más apreciaba en el mundo... ¿Qué no sería capaz de hacer si tuviera un momento de flaqueza?

En su despacho, poco antes, Dumbledore había adivinado algunos de sus pensamientos y había tratado de confortarle, una vez más. Pero el director no estaría siempre ahí para calmar sus temores. Y además, un hombre sabio y lleno de luz como él no podía saber lo que era estar siempre al borde del mal y la degradación.

- No eres el único que tiene sombras en su interior, Remus.- había dicho Dumbledore.- Es un tributo que paga la naturaleza humana.

Pero el problema de Remus era, precisamente, no ser del todo humano.

.

Una piedra chapoteó al caer al lago, sobresaltándole. Mientras las ondas se extendían en el agua, miró alrededor, esperando encontrar a Peter. Pero con quien se encontró cara a cara fue con Snape.

Había llegado sin un ruido hasta casi tocar su espalda. Su estrafalaria figura estaba fuera de lugar en el marco de los árboles y el prado soleado. Al aire libre, su cutis amarillento le hacía parecer enfermo.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Remus con un hastío que superaba el miedo a enfrentar sus ojos y que éstos reconocieran en él a la bestia.

- ¿Estas de mal humor, Lupin?- el maldito sonreía ahora, una sonrisa torcida y malvada, como siempre. Tal vez hubiera debido, al menos en su fuero interno, agradecer a Snape que le hubiera impedido hacer más daño aquella noche. El relato de James de lo que pasó había sido claro. Pero en lugar de eso, Lupin sintió el impulsó de desafiarle. Sacó la varita y le apuntó directamente al corazón.

- ¡Qué quieres, te digo! ¿Es que no puedes dejarme en paz ni un solo momento? ¡Vete a maquinar alguna salvajada! No estoy de humor para estupideces.

Snape no contestó. Con parsimonia alzó su propia varita, que hasta el momento había colgado de su mano inerte.

- Sabes que no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mi. Sin embargo... – continuó, clavando aún más en él sus ojos de tiniebla- Tengo curiosidad por una cosa.

-¡Me importa una mierda! Lárgate.

Snape se echó a reír. Seguramente le divertía verle tan rabioso como a Sirius. Cuando paró, fue como si alguien hubiera cerrado la espita de un matraz cortando así el flujo de golpe .

- ¿Cómo está Lily?

Remus se vio sorprendido por la pregunta y bajó la varita sin esperar a que Severus hiciera lo mismo.

- Bien. Mejor. ¿A ti que te importa?

Snape no contestó ni dejó de apuntarle. Lupin sentía una amargura que se materializó en sus palabras.

- Pensaba que los mortífagos odiabais a los sangre sucia.

En el rostro de Severus no se movió ni un solo músculo, pero algo de color huyó de sus afilados pómulos.

- Tengo motivos para creer que no se encuentra bien.- Dijo al fin entre dientes. Y fue como si alguien le extrajera esas palabras con un gancho.

Remus no supo que pensar. Severus Snape siempre le había desconcertado, pero, a pesar del golpe bajo, sabía que el Slytherin sentía (o había sentido) afecto auténtico de alguna clase, por Lily.

- ¿Cómo podrías tu saber algo así?- preguntó. Mil posibilidades, a cual más descabellada pasaron por su cabeza.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Lo único que quiero es asegurarme de que si tienes alguna forma de ponerte en contacto con ella, lo hagas. Algo podría ir mal.

"Algo podría ir mal" Repitió Remus dentro de su cabeza. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta cara dura? Si tenía algo que decir más valía que lo dijera ¿Se estaba riendo de él? ¿O iba en serio?

- ¿Esto que es? ¿Otra de tus conspiraciones? ¿Esa era tu curiosidad? Si Lily no quiere saber nada de ti no creo que se lo puedas reprochar... ¡AY!

Remus se frotó el brazo donde el restallido del encantamiento látigo le había alcanzado. Conociendo como se las gastaba Snape, le sorprendió lo pueril de la maldición.

- La curiosidad me la causan tus paseos nocturnos, Lupin. ¿Dónde vas esas noches que te escabulles?

- ¿Y entonces por qué me preguntas por Lily? ¿Esperas que crea que te preocupas por alguien?

Snape apretó los dientes y pareció a punto de lanzarle una maldición, una de las de verdad. Pero al fin, simplemente dijo:

- Por alguien no. Por ella. Haz lo que te he dicho.

Y dándose la vuelta se alejó a grandes zancadas. El viento había empezado a soplar y el cabello largo y grasiento de Snape, junto con sus ropas oscuras le hacían parecer un murciélago gigante volando hacia el castillo. Cuando desapareció entre la fronda, Remus suspiró. Otra cosa más que tendría que ocultarles a sus amigos si no quería que el curso terminase peor de lo que empezó.

Snape había despertado una molesta inquietud en su mente y se dijo que se aseguraría de que todo iba bien con Lily en cuanto James hablara con ella por la noche. Claro que, tendría que esperar a que amaneciera para saber si había alguna novedad en su estado. Ya casi era la hora de encerrarse.

OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

En la habitación circular dos chicos se inclinaban sobre un libro de hechizos domésticos varita en mano. La tarde empezaba a perder brillantez y los gritos de los aficionados llegaban a través de la ventana abierta mientras los últimos hinchas se dirigían al campo de juego agitando sus banderas y bufandas.

- ¿Cómo nos libraremos de Remus? Seguro que él no quiere ir al partido. No le daría tiempo a verlo entero. Y si se queda aquí nos jorobará todo el plan.

- No te preocupes, James. Ya sabes que según avanza el año cada vez es peor para él. Solo el mes del solsticio es peor para él que la luna de Mayo y de Julio. Dijo que se iría pronto a la casa de los gritos y nos esperaría allí. No volverá ya. Aunque aún sea de día, a estas alturas ya estará en Hogsmeade..

- Espero que el partido no se alargue demasiado. No me gusta dejarle solo...Y menos después de lo que pasó el mes pasado.

- No lo creo. Aunque no quieras reconocerlo, Bagman es un estupendo jugador. Tu mismo dices que tiene excelentes ideas tácticas. Aplastarán a Ravenclaw rápidamente.

- ¡Gracias, Canuto! Eso me consuela mucho. Sobre todo considerando que mi último partido contra Ravenclaw duró más de cinco horas y ganamos por la mínima.

-¿Prefieres que Gryffindor obtenga la peor puntuación de su historia? ¡Bah! Para Bagman no existe más que el quidditch. Déjale que se divierta siendo el capitán por una vez.

Con un gesto de disgusto mal disimulado, James cambió de tema.

- Venga, tenemos que darnos prisa . El elfo que McGonagall mandará para vigilarnos no tardará mucho ya.

- Es una suerte que la profesora esté casi tan loca por el quidditch como nosotros. Si nó, hubiera venido a vigilarnos ella misma, estoy seguro.

- A ver. Todo en orden. ¿Almohadas en las camas?

- Afirmativo.

- Prendas de ropa en posición.

- ajá..

- Pues vamos allá.

James y Sirius levantaron las varitas y después de dar un giro sobre sus cabezas apuntaron a sus respectivas camas y lanzaron el hechizo.

- ¡Imago!

Las prendas de ropa que había sobre los cobertores se insuflaron de vida, se hincharon y compusieron. En un primer momento parecieron henchidas solo de aire, pero segundos después, dos imágenes tridimensionales perfectas ocupaban sendas camas.

El falso Sirius, descalzo, aparentaba leer, inmóvil. El James de pega simplemente dormía.

Sirius alargó un dedo y tocando su alter-ego de pacotilla exclamó.

- ¡Son como dos muñecas hinchables muggles!

- No jodas, Sirius.

- Bueno, son un poquitín más realistas. Aunque el tacto es el mismo...

James observó el efecto con ojo crítico. El aspecto no estaba mal. En una foto hubieran dado el pego. Pero era demasiado evidente que no había vida alguna en ellos.

- No estoy seguro de esto, Canuto. No engañarían a McGonagall ni dos segundos. ¡Que digo! Ni medio segundo. ¿No podríamos hacer que se movieran un poco de vez en cuando? Aunque solo parecieran respirar...

- Pero si el elfo ni se va a enterar,

- Ni tu Kreacher es tan bobo...

- No te preocupes, te digo que no hay peligro.

James extrajo la capa de invisibilidad de su baúl y el mapa del merodeador del cajón de su cómoda.

-Puede que tengas razón. Un elfo no se atreverá a dirigirnos la palabra si no le hablamos, pero ¿no se extrañará de que no nos movamos?

- Los elfos no piensan, solo obedecen. McGonagall le habrá dicho que vigile si salimos de la torre y eso hará.

- Y nosotros no nos moveremos de aquí ¿verdad?- rió Sirius.

- ¡Ni hablar!


	30. Chapter 30: Quidditch y secretos

XXX L.P.

En las gradas del campo de juego no cabía un alfiler. Prácticamente el colegio entero estaba allí para ver la final. Las hordas de Raveclaw se agitaban en la grada formando un abigarrado manto azul y bronce de gorros, bufandas y banderas. El profesor Flitwick agitaba una banderola desde el palco del profesorado y a su lado Slughorn bostezaba aburrido. Un poco más allá Pomona Sprout, sentada junto a McGonagall, apoyaba a Gryffinndor luciendo un enorme sombrero puntiagudo dorado y rojo. Hasta la profesora Trelawney estaba allí, con su característico aire ausente y su aspecto extravagante, mirando a su alrededor como aturdida por tanto barullo. Dumbledore volvía a brillar por su ausencia, pero esto no era nada nuevo. Durante todo el trimestre había desaparecido intermitentemente del colegio durante días enteros.

La grada de Slytherin, presidida por los componentes del equipo de la casa estaba también hasta los topes.

- Cuidado James, agáchate un poco más- susurró Sirius

- Espero que no se nos caiga nadie encima...

Cuando los dos chicos habían llegado al estadio, ocultos bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James, habían descartado al instante camuflase en el graderío. Estaba demasiado abarrotado para intentarlo siquiera.

- Solo veo huecos seguros en la zona de los profesores.- había observado James.

Pero eso era tentar a la suerte y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a acercarse a la jefa de su casa a menos de cincuenta metros.

Finalmente habían resuelto acurrucarse a la orilla del campo de juego, al mismo borde del césped, donde nadie podría tropezar con ellos. Salvo que algún jugador se cayera de la escoba.

Distinguieron a Thomas O´Leary que, como siempre, comentaría el partido desde la tribuna de Slytherin. Nadie esperaba que hiciera demasiada justicia a sus enemigos, y mucho menos los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor, de manera que a ninguno le afectaba ya la parcialidad de sus comentarios. Solo que esta vez, James veía el encuentro desde una posición muy distinta.

- Y aquí tenemos al equipo de Gryffindor que estrena capitán esta tarde- comenzó el comentarista, al tiempo que siete figuras, con sus túnicas deportivas rojas y doradas, recorrían el trecho hasta el centro del campo, escobas al hombro. Ludo Bagman levantó la suya en un gesto de triunfo y la marea escarlata en el público rugió.

- Han tardado poco en olvidarte, Cornamenta- dijo Sirius.

James frunció el ceño.

- Si no te callas te hago salir de debajo de mi capa de una patada en el culo.

O´Leary continuó.

- Y esta es la alineación de Gryffindor para hoy. Buscador, Joshua Green. Por el bien de Gryffindor espero que, al contrario que Potter, se dedique más a la snitch que a hacer piruetas para impresionar a las chicas.

- ¡Será a las de su casa!- se oyó gritar a Alma Blakeney mientras las risas se recrudecían.

-Golpeadores Bagman y Gordon, guardián Hooper. Y, ¿como no?, La triple R cazadora de Gryffindor: Riley, Richardson y Ruiz.

Olga Riley cometió la imprudencia de saludar con la mano y la horda Ravenclaw y Slytherin comenzó a abuchearla y a reírse.

- ¡La encantadora triple R!- repitió O´Leary burlón.

Sirius resopló, aunque conteniendo también la risa, y dijo.

- Esto pasa por elegir unas cazadoras tan feas. ¿No podías coger por lo menos a una pasable?

James ignoró el comentario. No había seleccionado a los jugadores por su aspecto. Las chicas eran unas cazadoras excelentes. Que las tres fueran tan poco agraciadas solo era una desafortunada casualidad.

- Esa Richarson ¿tu las has visto bien? ¡Pero si es bizca!. Es imposible que vea la quaffle- dijo Sirius

Y era cierto, los ojos de Violet Richardson apuntaban en direcciones ligeramente diferentes. Pero lo peor era el conjunto que formaban las tres cazadoras, Richardson estrábica y con el pelo zanahoria crespo como el alambre, Riley achaparrada y corpulenta como un guardián de la liga profesional masculina y Ruiz, que podría haberse salvado si no fuera por que lucía el acné juvenil más atroz de todo Hogwarts.

O´Leary, jaleado por sus compañeros, seguía con la rechifla.

- No es extraño que Gryffindor tenga la puntuación por goles más alta de la liga del colegio. ¡Estas chicas son una auténtica distracción!

McGonagall, desde la tribuna de profesores hizo un gesto a O´Leary, pero éste la ignoró. Era su último partido, puesto que al estar en séptimo abandonaría Hogwarts al acabar el curso.

- Te juro que le partiré la cara a ese cretino- dijo James con los dientes apretados.

- Bueno, algo de razón no le falta.

- ¿Estás seguro de que el sombrero seleccionador no se equivocó contigo?

Pero ya el equipo Ravenclaw se dirigía también al campo. El comentarista tosió, tratando de dejar de reír y continuó.

- Aquí vienen los Ravenclaw ¡ Guardián, Scott!

- ¡BIEN!- Corearon Ravenclaw y Slytherin a un tiempo.

- Golpeadores, Chambers y Molander

-¡BIEN!

Los bíceps de los dos adolescentes, ambos de séptimo, daban algo de miedo

- Cazadores: Laferty, Vitti y Cook

¡BIEN!

- Y por fin ¡nuestra cazadora favorita desde que Malfoy nos dejó! - O´Leary se volvió para excusarse – No te lo tomes a mal Black.

Pero Regulus, que era el buscador de Slytherin, no le prestó atención y siguió mirando al infinito.

- ¡Snowden!

-¡BIEN!

Susan Snowden saludó a su afición. Al contrario que la parte femenina del equipo Gryffindor, Susan era una chica muy guapa.

- Esa rubia si que es una distracción- se atrevió a decir Sirius- ¿cómo no me habré fijado antes?

-Pues claro que te has fijado. Cada vez que jugamos con Ravenclaw y cada vez que te cruzas con ella por un pasillo. Pero tiene novio, y además, se supone que este curso tu pasabas de las chicas ¿no?

- Definitivamente, colega.

- Pues entonces cállate, que esto empieza.

Los dos equipos ya surcaban el aire. Gryffindor estaba en posesión de la pelota y la triple R practicaba con éxito su jugada maestra, pases cruzados de un extremo a otro del campo. Las tres chicas volaban en formación esquivando las bludgers y tratando de mantener la quaffle en el aire el mayor tiempo posible.

- Así se hace- murmuraba James

Riley marcó el primer gol. Scott no pudo hacer nada para interceptar la bala de cañón que se coló por el aro central.

A regañadientes O´Leary apuntó el tanto.

- Diez a cero para Gryffindor. Pelota para Ravenclaw.

James buscó con la mirada al nuevo capitán de su equipo, Bagman lanzó un golpe espectacular con su bate contra Vitti, pero erró por la mínima y el cazador enemigo voló en zigzag sin que Violet Richardson, pudiera interceptarlo. En la tribuna de Ravenclaw arreciaron los gritos de ánimo.

- Vitti con la quaffle, pase corto a Cook. Cook vuela como una flecha. ¡Cuidado!

La bludger, esta vez de Gordon, acertó de pleno, pero Frederic Vitti no soltó la pelota y después de oscilar peligrosamente en el aire se lanzó contra los aros donde el guardián de los leones lo esperaba con las manos en alto.

- Vitti lanza y... ¡uhhhhhhh!

Con una impresionante pirueta, Mary Ruiz, de Gryffindor, interceptó la quaffle antes de que llegara al área y se lanzó en un contraataque brutal volando a toda velocidad. Bagman y Gordon la flanquearon protegiéndola de las blugders que llovían sobre ella, mientras sus compañeras cazadoras trataban de alcanzar los aros rivales.

- Ruiz a Riley, Riley esquiva a Laferty. ¡Ups! Snowden parece haber visto algo.

La buscadora de Ravenclaw giró en el aire y se lanzó directamente hacia el césped esquivando a Green con una cabriola de su escoba Thunderstruck DeLuxe.

- Falsa alarma- gruñó O´Leary- Pero, ¡mirad! Laferty ha robado la quaffle, ¡este chico es una máquina!

James, que conocía el vuelo en espiral de Laferty se temió lo peor.

- Estúpido Bagman. Mírale, al otro lado del campo papando moscas- dijo, tirando de la manga de Sirius.

El Ravenclaw volaba en una complicada trayectoria en hélice sin que ninguno de sus contrincantes pareciera capaz de detenerle.

- Y ¡gol para Ravenclaw!- cantó O´Leary con regocijo. Las gradas enfrentadas, rugieron de entusiasmo y de rabia.

El partido estaba muy igualado. Los goles se sucedían casi por turnos y cuando el marcador superó a los cien tantos James ya se mordía las uñas mientras alternaba la mirada entre el juego y los vuelos en circulo de los buscadores de ambos equipos, que rastreaban cada vez más intensamente. Si el partido debía decidirlo la caza de la snitch, Gryffindor estaba en clara desventaja. Joshua Green era un novato de segundo que, aunque volaba bastante bien, no tenía la experiencia de Snowden. Era su primer partido y los abucheos del público le afectaban más que a los demás.

A instancias de Alecto Carrow, en la grada de Slytherin un grupo de chicas empezó a corear.

- ¡¿Donde está Potter?! ¡¿Dónde está Potter?!

- ¡Por lo menos él no tiene cara de acelga!- Gritó Carrow con voz aguda y Green se puso aún más verde.

Sirius volvió la vista a la grada donde se sentaba su hermano, buscador de Slytherin, junto a sus compañeros del equipo. Debido al castigo, hacía semanas que no coincidían y le sorprendió verle más delgado. Le extrañó que Regulus no mirara el partido, sino que su vista estuviera fija en un punto de la grada a su izquierda.

- Snape- dijo Sirius con voz venenosa.

- Olvídate de Snape ahora, mira, Green ha visto la snitch.

En efecto, el buscador de Gryffindor volaba ahora muy por encima de sus compañeros. James forzó la vista tratando de ver la diminuta pelota y al fin distinguió un destello. Susan Snowden se lanzó detrás de Green, pero éste le llevaba ventaja.

- ¿Qué hacen Chambers y Molander?- gritó O´Leary, enfadado al ver que a los golpeadores de Ravenclaw no se habían percatado de que la victoria peligraba.

Molander golpeó brutalmente una blugder en dirección al buscador de Gryffindor, pero éste volaba demasiado rápido para acertarle desde tan lejos. Snowden giró bruscamente en el aire, su larga trenza rubia osciló cuando se colocó boca abajo y fintó hacia la derecha.

- Mierda, es demasiado buena, va a conseguir engañarle- se desesperó James.

Green burlado por la maniobra de su rival varió la dirección y Snowden consiguió así sacárselo de encima y dirigir toda su energía a perseguir la pelota dorada.

- Tengo una idea– dijo Sirius.

- ¿Qué?- dijo James sin mirarle

Susan Snowden cabalgaba su escoba con una determinación asesina mientras Green, que se había quedado atrás trataba de atajar distancia.

- No, no...- suplicó James tapándose los ojos.

La voz de O´Leary resonó triunfante.

- ¡Y Snowden atrapa la snitch! Ravenclaw gana por 280 a 120.

El rugido que surgió del graderío de Ravenclaw no fue capaz de superar a los Slytherin coreando la derrota de Gryffindor. La tribuna escarlata se llenó de desolación. La catástrofe era total. Gryffindor quedaba a la cola en la clasificación de la Copa de las Casas en la peor debacle que se recordaba. James, con la cara entre las manos gimió.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda...

Pero Sirius ya tiraba de él.

- Vamos. Necesitamos desahogarnos un poco- dijo

El equipo de Ravenclaw volaba alrededor del campo escoltando a Snowden y celebrando la victoria. En el cielo de color índigo brillaban las primeras estrellas. Algunos aficionados habían saltado al campo para recibir a sus héroes. El equipo de los leones descendió de sus escobas con gesto abatido y Bagman se puso a abroncar a Green hasta que el menudo muchacho, acobardado, casi se echa a llorar.

- Estúpido engreído- dijo James, ignorando los esfuerzos de su amigo por que se levantara- tiene tanta culpa de esto como Green. ¡Y deja de tirar de mi!

- Quiero pillar a Quejicus antes de que pierda la última oportunidad de este curso- dijo Sirius.

- ¡Ahora mismo al que tengo ganas de patear el culo es a Bagman! Que imbécil. Yo podría haberle dado algunos consejos a Green, he jugado muchas veces contra Snowden. ¡Vaya mierda!

Sirius, a pesar de importarle poco el resultado del partido, parecía haberse contagiado de la rabia de James. Al ver que éste no le prestaba atención, dio un tirón a la capa y haciéndose visible delante de todo el colegio, si bien nadie le miraba. Se coloco la capucha de la túnica sobre la cabeza y corrió hacia la salida ignorando los gritos de James.

- ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Vuelve!

Sirius no le hizo caso. Oscurecía deprisa, pero había gente por todas partes. James, de rodillas debajo la capa, dio un cabezazo contra el césped con una blasfemia en la boca, y después se puso en pie dispuesto a seguirle. Pero su amigo ya había desaparecido entre la multitud.

Sirius se apartó a un lado del sendero. Una pandilla de chicos Hufflepuff que volvían al colegio, pasó a su lado en silencio. Él se inclinó en la creciente penumbra y esperó. La luna llena, enorme y amarilla, emergía ya por el horizonte.

El grupo de Slytherin al que acechaba, pasó por fin a su lado. Ni siquiera le vieron: Alecto Carrow , Wilkes, Blakeney y Snape. Regulus no estaba con ellos.

Se detuvieron a pocos pasos de donde él estaba. Todos menos Snape, que siguió caminando.

- ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Alma Blakeney. El resto del grupo la miró con alarma, como si fuera algo peligroso interrogar a Snape de forma tan directa pero éste siguió su camino sin molestartse en contestar.

Sirius dejó que se alejara sin perderle de vista, y después lo siguió a través de los terrenos. Vadeó el pequeño terraplén y, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado, atravesó el bosquecillo de abedules hasta la ladera donde estaba plantado el sauce boxeador. A su izquierda, bastante lejos, quedaba el castillo con las ventanas iluminadas. A su espalda, desde el campo de juego, aún llegaban ecos del jolgorio posterior al partido.

El sauce boxeador, inmóvil, aparecía enorme y negro ahora que la noche había caído sobre Hogwarts. El tronco del viejo árbol tenía el grosor de una de las enormes barricas de Rosmerta y estaba lleno de nudos desde las gruesas raíces hincadas en la tierra hasta la copa.

Snape, con la varita en alto se acercó al sauce con precaución, a pasos cortos y sin dejar de mirar fijamente las retorcidas ramas, algunas de las cuales rozaban el suelo.

Y entonces Sirius, que ya estaba a su espalda, habló.

-¿Qué estas buscando aquí Quejicus?

Snape se dio la vuelta a la velocidad del rayo, pero no fue suficiente para desviar por completo el hechizo de Sirius, y cayó hacia atrás.

El árbol dormido despertó entonces con un espantoso crujido. Todas las ramas se pusieron en movimiento como si un fuerte viento arreciara sobre ellas. El troncó se dobló hacia el muchacho y varios cientos de látigos restallaron en su dirección. Snape saltó fuera su alcance asesino, trastrabillando torpemente, con el pelo revuelto y lleno de hojas.

- Black- dijo, como si confirmara algo obvio y fastidioso que hubiera olvidado momentáneamente.

- ¿Espiando?- se burlo Sirius, satisfecho de haberle pillado por sorpresa, pero alarmado por la sospecha de que no era casualidad que estuviera allí, precisamente aquella noche.

La cara de Snape se retorció en lo que trataba de ser una sonrisa despectiva y era ,en realidad, una mueca malvada.

- Te expulsarán. No puedes salir de tu torre

Y a continuación le lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor que Sirius rechazó. El hechizo fue a estrellarse contra el tronco del sauce. La frenética danza de las ramas se intensificó, y Snape se alejó un paso alarmado. Sirius soltó una carcajada. Pero su enemigo, mirándolo a los ojos con intensidad, dijo con fría calma.

- ¿De que te ríes Black? Acabo de dejar a tu hermano. Creo que no lo verás mucho este verano, creo que estará muy ocupado...

Era como si le hubiera leído la mente. Sirius consideraba a Avery y a Snape responsables de la degeneración de Regulus. Y aunque Avery ya no estaba allí para sufrir su cólera, cada vez que veía a Snape se le revolvían las tripas.

Consciente de que había metido el dedo en la llaga, Severus amplió su sonrisa.

- Dime ¿a dónde lleva ese agujero por el que se metió Lupin hace unas horas? Si no me hubieras interrumpido ya habría encontrado el modo de entrar- Mintió.

- Deja en paz a Remus- dijo Sirius arrastrando las palabras y después gritó- ¡Deja en paz a mi hermano! ¡Levicorpus!

Pero Snape, que había encontrado muy sencillo conectar con la mente turbulenta de su rival, estaba preparado para desviar el encantamiento antes de que lo pronunciara. En la mente de Black, Severus había visto también algunas imágenes inconexas que no pudo interpretar. Bellatrix Lestrange. Un gran perro negro. Régulus Black de muy pequeño. Las paredes mugrientas de una casa llena de sombras amenazadoras, con tiras de papel pintado serpenteando de la pared al suelo desde unos desgarrones que solo unas uñas monstruosas podían haber provocado.

Contra todo pronóstico Black pareció calmarse. Dejó de gruñir, aunque seguía temblando de rabia.

- Así que has seguido a Remus hasta aquí... Que pena que no puedas continuar un poco más.

Levantó la varita y Severus se preparó para bloquear el hechizo pero, desconcertado, vio que no lo apuntaba a él.

- ¡Oppugno!- conjuró Sirius.

Dirigida por el encantamiento, una enorme piedra salió volando hacía el sauce boxeador y golpeó un nudo en la base del tronco . Al momento el árbol detuvo su furia y inmóvil.

- Ahí lo tienes, Quejicus- Dijo con los dientes apretados- Que te diviertas.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Tras dudar durante unos segundos si salir en persecución de Black, Severus se acercó con aprensión al sauce. Pateó con cuidado la punta de una de las ramas, preparado para saltar hacia atrás al mínimo movimiento, pero nada sucedió.

Aquella misma tarde había seguido a Lupin hasta allí. La hora del partido se le había echado encima sin poder encontrar la forma de penetrar en la guardia del árbol, por eso había decidido volver más tarde e intentarlo de nuevo.

Lupin se le había escapado demasiadas veces, ya fuera por intervenciones externas o por su propia falta de continencia. A veces la tentación de vengarse de Potter y de Black en las carnes de Lupin había sido más fuerte que la curiosidad de saber que se traía entre manos. Porque, con su cara de pánfilo y sus modales corteses, Lupin ocultaba algo. Algo que su carácter sosegado y algún talento innato para la oclumancia le habían impedido leer en su mente hasta ahora, pero que Severus al fin tenía la oportunidad de descubrir.

Volvió a dudar. Esa noche tenía otra cosa que hacer, tal vez más urgente, más importante que las chiquilladas de Lupin. Tenía que asegurarse de que Lily estaba bien.

Movió la cabeza tratando de apartar ese pensamiento. Lily estaba en San Mungo y ahí estaba segura. Pero entonces ¿Por qué la medalla estaba fría y muerta?

La medalla que había sido de Leónidas Prince formaba parte de una pareja que llevaba en la familia varias generaciones. Dos medallas, medalla de Padre y medalla de Hijo. Mediante la magia de esos objetos, cuando un primogénito Prince nacía, los padres podían saber como se encontraba su bebé en todo momento. El talismán proporcionaba una pincelada de sus estados de ánimo básicos y reaccionaba si el niño se encontraba en peligro inminente. Las medallas poseían una magia antigua que no se había debilitado en varios siglos y, aunque valiosas en si mismas, eran aún más estimadas por su antigüedad y su poder. La ceremonia de intercambio nunca tuvo lugar para Severus. El viejo Prince no entregó la suya a Eileen, como era costumbre, ni tampoco puso al cuello de su nieto la que hasta entonces había llevado la primeriza madre. Eileen Prince dio a luz muy lejos de su casa y de su mundo. Antes de escapar para embarcarse en un matrimonio traidor a la sangre, y perder así todo privilegio familiar, la mujer se había asegurado de llevarse la medalla gemela de la que ella misma llevaba al cuello desde niña. Severus, que nunca se había quitado la suya, recogió la de su madre el mismo día de su muerte, hacía ya más de un año.

Eileen. Su único contacto con el mundo mágico hasta que llegó a Hogwarts. Cuánto la había querido. Y cuánto la había odiado por apartarlo de la ventaja de ser un Prince, de su legado como mago.

Recordó haberle preguntado por las iniciales grabadas. Ella le había explicado que hasta su generación siempre había habido un primogénito varón en la línea Prince. Un Leonidas Prince, el príncipe que lucha como un león. Pero Eileen, naciendo hembra había roto esa cadena.

Cuando había sabido que su primer hijo sería una niña, la intención de Leonidas había sido llamarla Leonora. Pero al morir su esposa durante el parto, sucumbió a la debilidad de ponerle su nombre, y todos estos cambios fueron sin duda el presagio del declive de la familia.

Durante su infancia más temprana Severus había ignorado mucho de la historia de sus ancestros. Solo al llegar a Hogwarts había comprendido bien la magnitud de lo que había perdido y a veces, mientras giraba la medalla dorada entre sus dedos, se había preguntado que habría pasado si su madre no hubiera caído en la deshonra. Seguramente, él habría sido otro, su nombre habría sido otro. Habría sido el siguiente Leonidas Prince, el heredero. Un sangre pura respetado desde la cuna, en lugar de un mestizo desconocido e ignorado.

Nunca supo porque su madre había decidido llamarle Severus.

La señora Snape había llevado la medalla hasta que cumplió siete u ocho años. Entonces, su hijo le había rogado que se la quitara, alegando que ya era demasiado mayor para que estuviera tan encima de él. Y ella, que nunca quiso que creciera dependiente o cobarde, así lo había hecho.

Hasta el día anterior Severus había percibido las fuerzas crecientes de Lily a través de la calidez que sentía en el pecho, donde reposaba la que era su medalla de Padre. Era extraño llevar al cuello la joya del Padre en lugar de la del Hijo.

No había estado seguro de que el poder de las medallas se mantuviera sin una filiación de sangre entre los portadores. Pero, hasta hacía unas horas, el vínculo había funcionado a la perfección. Desde el momento en que Lily había despertado después de la despartición, Severus pudo percibir sus fuerzas mejorando y leves intuiciones de su fluctuante estado de ánimo. Un humor que le pareció confuso, como todo en ella últimamente.

Y de pronto, nada.

¿Sería posible que estuviera peor, que se hubiera vuelto a sumir en la inconsciencia?

Pero no podía ser. Si le hubiera pasado algo, si hubiera empeorado, a esas alturas él ya lo sabría. Lo habría visto hacía un minuto en la mente de Black. Lupin se lo habría dicho aquella misma tarde, cuando, presa de una inquietud que no fue capaz de controlar, lo abordó junto al lago

Aún siendo la opción menos alarmante, le dolía reconocer la probabilidad, la seguridad casi, de que ella se hubiera deshecho de la medalla.

Pero tenía que ser eso.

Lily había tirado su regalo.

Una amargura desconocida le subió por el pecho y le obligo a cerrar los ojos con fuerza para detener algo vergonzoso y debilitante que se negaba a permitir. No derramaría una sola lágrima.

Para apartar estas cavilaciones inútiles volvió a poner su atención en el sauce boxeador. Se acercó, todavía desconfiado, a la base del árbol. Entre dos raíces descomunales estaba la abertura por la que había visto desaparecer a Lupin antes del partido. Se agacho e introdujo la punta iluminada de la varita en el hueco, pero la negrura continuaba más allá del radio de su luz.


	31. Chapter 31: En la boca del lobo

XXXI

James corría desesperado. A su alrededor los árboles se convertían en negras manchas móviles y las luces del castillo en líneas fluidas que solo percibía su visión periférica. Sirius lo seguía con esfuerzo, porque no estaba tan en forma como él.

- ¡Espérame!- Consiguió articular Sirius entre jadeos, mientras su carrera perdía velocidad hasta detenerse del todo-¡Espérame James!

Pero James no podía esperar.

Aún daba gracias al cielo por el mapa, que le había permitido localizar a Sirius casi enseguida. Pero eso no serviría de nada si no llegaba a tiempo.

Mientras corría, derrapando por la pendiente, pensaba en las consecuencias de lo que Sirius había hecho y volvió a sentir ganas de golpearle.

Snape era capaz de defenderse de un licántropo, como habían comprobado no hacía mucho, pero en esta ocasión había que tener en cuenta el factor sorpresa. Si el lobo vencía, Remus sería un asesino y un proscrito. Si no, Snape podría matarlo, o denunciarlo, lo cual era casi lo mismo. De cualquier manera sería el fin de su amigo en Hogwarts.

Llegó al claro y vio el árbol inmóvil. No giró la cabeza cuando escuchó a Sirius llamándolo de nuevo, sino que se deslizó con pericia por el hueco hacía la oscuridad del pasadizo.

Severus se incorporó por fin, después de recorrer un larguísimo pasaje oscuro y polvoriento. Había tenido que encorvarse, y más tarde gatear, durante lo que se le antojaron kilómetros. Pero ahí estaba, frente a una desvencijada puerta que parecía a punto de desmoronarse. La madera estaba podrida y carcomida, el pomo de latón picado de óxido y el barniz exterior se cuarteaba en torno a grietas hinchadas por la humedad. Empuñó el picaporte pero la puerta estaba cerrada, aunque tenía un tacto sorprendentemente firme dado su aspecto.

-Alohomora- susurró sin atreverse a alzar la voz, contagiado de la soledad del lugar.

Pero la puerta no se movió. Pero Severus tenía muchos otros recursos para violar una puerta encantada. Con un movimiento serpentino de muñeca conjuró uno de sus hechizos personales y en la oscuridad sonó un suave clac.

Pero entonces, algo lo embistió por detrás como una estampida de hipogrifos.

Severus rodó por el suelo, con el peso del intruso encima, sin saber quien lo había derribado. Cuando pudo atisbar algo entre el revoltijo de miembros propios y ajenos, la ira surgió como lava caliente.

¡Potter!

Más no tuvo tiempo de descargar su furia contra el enemigo porque en aquel momento se escuchó un gruñido sordo y terrorífico. De la puerta entreabierta, una rata salió corriendo, se escabulló entre las piernas de los dos adolescentes y se perdió en la oscuridad del corredor. Entonces, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Una criatura enorme los contemplaba, inmóvil, desde el umbral. Tenía los ojos malignos y amarillos, y en sus fauces asomaban unos dientes terribles que goteaban saliva.

A pesar de que él mismo no parecía capaz de moverse más aprisa, Severus percibió lo que sucedió después a cámara lenta. El licántropo tensó su cuerpo preparando el salto. Y entonces, como en un sueño, escuchó a Potter gritar.

¡Colloportus!

Y la puerta se cerró con un golpe tremendo, un golpe que una puerta con ese aspecto no habría debido soportar.

Los dos chicos se miraron en silencio durante unos instantes, respirando muy deprisa. Severus fue el primero en hablar.

Lupin es un licántropo. He sido un estúpido, debí haberme dado cuenta mucho antes.

No te atrevas a decírselo a nadie- le increpó James levantando la barbilla.

Asaltado por una súbita certeza, Severus comprendió al fin.

- Dumbledore ha permitido esto- y se echó a reír- Está aún más loco de lo que pensaba.

- Acabo de salvarte la vida. Me lo debes.

La extraña tregua entre los dos se rompió.

¿Qué te lo debo? ¡Yo no te debo nada! – exclamó Snape, y levantó su varita contra James- Podía haberme encargado de ese monstruo yo solito.

- Como salga algo de tu fea y retorcida boca, Sirius y yo te haremos pedazos.

Pero por una vez, Severus mantuvo la calma en presencia de James Potter. Era mucho mejor así. Nada de lo que le hiciera en ese pasadizo sería para él más doloroso que ver extendida por el colegio la noticia de que Remus Lupin era una bestia maligna. Se limitó a sonreir.

- Lo que tu digas, Potter.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue sin esperar a ver la reacción de su enemigo. Cabía la posibilidad de que lo atacara, pero así solo conseguiría empeorar las cosas. Además, o conocía poco a ese tarugo o no le atacaría por la espalda.

Escuchó sus patéticas protestas, cada vez más lejanas según avanzaba por el túnel.

- ¡Dumbledore te expulsará si te vas de la lengua! Hace semanas que debió expulsarte. ¡Vuelve aquí, maldito mortífago hijo de puta!

Sintió una indescriptible sensación de triunfo. ¡Qué bálsamo para su ego escucharle suplicar!. Porque, en el fondo, Potter suplicaba.

Como colofón a aquel momento de gloria tuvo el placer de toparse con Black cerca de la salida y dejarlo fulminado con un encantamiento aturdidor, antes de que el chico tuviera tiempo siquiera de sacar la varita.

Salió del agujero y se dirigió de vuelta al colegio, no sin comprobar que Potter no le seguía. Mientras atravesaba los terrenos, un vientecillo primaveral soplaba acorde con su estado de ánimo. La luna llena iluminaba su camino y se sintió tentado de silbar. Cuando llegó al castillo y atravesó el Hall, aún quedaban alumnos rezagados. Ningún Slytherin pues seguramente todos estarían en la sala común celebrando la derrota de Gryffindor. Iba cavilando acerca de la mejor manera de difundir su descubrimiento, calculando la forma de hacer más daño, y entonces lo sintió.

La medalla, en contacto con la piel de su pecho, empezó a proyectar algo sobre él, una sensación vívida: Lily estaba en peligro.

Se detuvo en medio de un paso. Se encontraba en las escaleras que descendían hacia las mazmorras. Tuvo que apoyarse en una columna y desechar un torbellino de pensamientos confusos para dejar todo el espacio de su mente a la conexión. Cerró los ojos y se concentró.

Podía percibir muy claro el aviso punzante de peligro. Y era algo mucho más intenso que los retazos de sentimientos que había recibido de Lily en los días anteriores, antes de que cesara todo contacto. La conexión se había intensificado.

Barriendo de su mente toda distracción y disciplinando el lamento que pugnaba por salir, Severus enfocó su percepción hasta extraer todo lo que la medalla de Padre de los Prince podía proporcionarle. Lily estaba muy asustada, se sentía desvalida, desesperada...

Eso era más de lo que Severus podía soportar. Apresuró su paso, que antes había sido pausado y satisfecho, y penetró en la sala común a través del hueco orlado de serpientes de piedra.

La sala estaba abarrotada de alumnos celebrando el resultado de la final de quidditch. Había botellas de cerveza de mantequilla por todas partes y de la pared colgaba un tapiz encantado que mostraba una serpiente estrangulando a un león, una y otra vez, como el replay de una televisión muggle. Encontró difícil atravesar la sala entre los grupos de chicas y chicos, tropezó con una bolsa de golosinas vacía en el suelo y se impacientó. En la radio mágica del rincón se estaban emitiendo las noticias. Había bastante ruido y nadie le prestaba atención.

- Y ahora nos vamos sin dejar de recordar las inquietantes noticias sobre el brote de viruela de dragón. Como les decíamos al comenzar este informativo, parece confirmarse la mortandad de muggles entre los infectados. El Ministerio guarda silencio pero reporteros de El Profeta nos aseguran que la edición de mañana revelará las pruebas que el Departamento de Sanidad Mágica se ha esforzado en secuestrar durante todo el día de hoy. Seguiremos atentos y en el noticiero de la mañana comentaremos la enigmática primera plana que el periódico más leído del mundo mágico sigue preparando en estos mismos momentos. Aquí RWZ, a través de las ondas insondables, buenas noches.

Después que sonara la sintonía final del programa, la radio comenzó a emitir música de baile y algunos de los chicos y chicas pidieron que se subiera el volumen.

Severus desdeñó con un gesto impaciente la botella de cerveza que le ofrecía Walden McNair.

- Venga Snape, celébralo con nosotros.

Wilkes y Carrow, sentados en sendas butacas junto a la chimenea cuchicheaban mirando en su dirección con disimulo.

No contestó a McNair, ni se percató de la mueca de fastidio en el rostro del chico. Al fin, usando los codos, consiguió dejar la sala común y se dirigió a su habitación por el corredor. Pero antes de que pudiera entrar alguien abrió una puerta contigua.

- Severus, espera un momento.

Era Black.

Regulus Black compartía habitación con otros dos alumnos de quinto, McNair y David Derrick, pero en aquel momento estaba solo.

- Tengo prisa- farfulló Severus tratando de librarse de él.

- He recibido una lechuza hace una media hora. Mi prima Narcissa ha vuelto a escribir.

Severus hizo amago de entrar en su habitación sin atenderle, pero el chico se interpuso. Estuvo a punto de maldecirlo pero algo en su cara le disuadió.

- Hay un mensaje de Malfoy para nosotros. Zumo de limón, como la otra vez- dijo el chico con una sonrisa triste en los labios. Severus frunció el ceño con impaciencia.

- Al grano

- ¿Es que ya lo sabes? – preguntó Regulus- ¿Te lo ha dicho Gustav?

- Di lo que sea, pero dilo ya. Tengo prisa

Severus escrutó los ojos de Black. La mente del hermano pequeño era mucho menos accesible que la de Sirius, pero aún así pudo detectar miedo y excitación.

Regulus se encogió de hombros y le tendió un pergamino algo chamuscado. El zumo de limón quemado trazaba una sola línea de la elegante caligrafía de Lucius Malfoy.

_Wilkes, Carrow y tu no regresareis al colegio el curso que viene. _

El Señor Tenebroso concedía a aquellos tres el honor de unirse a sus fuerzas mientras él se veía obligado a quedarse una año más en Hogwarts. Le sorprendió un poco no sentir ni decepción ni ira. No podía importarle menos en aquel momento, por eso no le costó ningún esfuerzo que su voz sonase neutra.

- Enhorabuena, Black.

Traspuso la puerta de su cuarto y la selló tras él con un encantamiento. No quería más distracciones.

Lo primero que debía averiguar era si Lily seguía en San Mungo. Le resultaba difícil pensar en algún peligro que provocara en ella unas emociones como las que la medalla le transmitía. Un brote de viruela jamás causaría ese efecto en ella.

Tal vez había vuelto a casa y le había pasado algo. Lo sabría enseguida.

Extrajo del fondo de su baúl un ajado callejero muggle y lo abrió por la página central. Aplastó bien las páginas contra la mesilla de noche, ya que tendían a cerrarse en cuanto las soltaba y se inclinó sobre el mapa de los barrios de Londres. El pelo se le cayó sobre los ojos y lo retiró de un manotazo. Después se quitó la cadena del cuello. Al instante, la percepción de los sentimientos de Lily se atenuó un poco. Cogió la cadena entre el índice y el pulgar, la colocó sobre el plano a modo de péndulo y la hizo girar entre sus dedos tratando de concentrarse en ella.

La medalla hizo el resto. Para su sorpresa, la cadena se inclinó formando un ángulo muy abierto señalando el borde del mapa. Allí donde la medalla apuntaba solo estaba el espacio en blanco del margen.

Levantó la vista hacia la cama adoselada de Charles Avery, huérfana desde hacía semanas. Debajo del dosel, sobre el cabecero, había un recargado mapa centenario de Gran Bretaña.

- Accio mapa

El cuadró voló a sus manos y Severus lo colocó sin contemplaciones sobre su propia cama.

La medalla Prince giró y se detuvo como atraída por un potente imán sobre un punto de la antigua Westmoreland, en el condado de Cumbria. Exactamente sobre Appleby.

Charles sacudió el hombro de la chica.

Despierta, sangre sucia.

La pequeña estancia estaba vacía de muebles a excepción de la anticuada butaca en la que habían depositado a Evans.

Cuando la había llevado dentro de la casa, tras aparecerse en las verjas exteriores en compañía de Malfoy, sabía que tardaría en despertar, porque éste se había empleado a fondo al aturdirla. Pero habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas y al encontrarla aún inconsciente se había impacientado. Al no conseguir reacción por su parte, Charles utilizó la varita.

- Enervate

La chica abrió los ojos y lo miró horrorizada, Charles sintió una pizca de excitación. Le gustaba sentirse poderoso.

- ¿Dónde me habéis traído?- dijo ella mirando alrededor

- No quieras saber tanto- respondió él con petulancia.

- ¿Dónde está Malfoy?

- Eres muy curiosa ¿no? – dijo, y se encogió de hombros- Después de todo no irás a ningún sitio al que yo no quiera llevarte, así que ¿qué más da? Eres una invitada de la casa Rowle. Bienvenida al cuartel general del Señor Tenebroso.

Lily se tapó la boca con la mano e inmediatamente hizo el gesto de buscar su varita. Charles se echó a reír.

- Te la quitaron en San Mungo ¿recuerdas? Nada de actividad mágica para la enfermita. Ya lo se todo sobre tu accidente. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan torpe? ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Eres una sangre sucia.

Interpretó mal el gesto de la chica, porque continuó con suficiencia.

- No te preocupes Evans, no se lo he dicho a nadie. Si lo hiciera, creo te matarían inmediatamente. Y a mi se me acabaría la diversión.

Unos nudillos golpearon la puerta y Charles se sobresaltó. Antonin Dolohov entró en la habitación. El taconeó de sus botas resonó en las paredes vacías.

- ¿Qué pasa Dolohov?

- Malfoy te necesita

El recién llegado miró a Lily, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando Avery y el mortífago desconocido la dejaron sola, Lily sintió el impulso de echarse a llorar. Pero después pensó que eso no le serviría de nada, y se levantó para explorar el cuarto. Era una habitación pequeña con una chimenea en la que ardía un alegre fuego. Solo la butaca y la sombra de algunos cuadros, largo tiempo ausentes de las paredes, señalaban que en algún tiempo pasado su celda había tenido alguna otra función. Una única ventana, pequeña y con el marco pintado de blanco, dejaba pasar la luz de la luna. Así pues, aún era de noche. Trató de abrirla pero no pudo. Trató de romperla y solo consiguió magullarse el hombro y el puño. Estaba encantada y ella no tenía varita.

Se acercó a la puerta y aplicó la oreja, pero no pudo oír nada.

Rebuscó en el bolsillo de la bata, como si insistiendo fuera a ser capaz de hacer volver su varita perdida. Y allí estaba el espejo de James.

- James, James- Susurró Lily acercando la cara al objeto, pero nada sucedió.- Por favor James, contéstame, por favor...

Pero la comunicación estaba muerta y lo único que veía en la superficie del espejo era su propia cara pálida y aterrorizada.

¿Cómo iba a escapar de allí sin varita?

Volvió a guardar el espejo en el bolsillo. Sus dedos rozaron la medalla. Sin saber muy bien por qué y sin pararse a analizar ese impulso, se la puso alrededor del cuello.

Permaneció sentada en la incómoda butaca hasta que la cabeza le dolió de tanto pensar. No sabía si habían transcurrido solo unos minutos o varias horas. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Cada poco, volvía a utilizar el espejo, pero sus carceleros regresaron antes de que obtuviera ningún resultado.

Avery y Dolohov la condujeron hasta el final de un estrecho y desangelado pasillo desde donde Lily comenzó a escuchar algunos signos de actividad. Al trasponer la puerta se encontraron en una amplia cocina. Dos elfos domésticos saltaron del susto, uno de ellos dejó caer una sartén cuyo contenido salpicó las pulidas botas de Dolohov.

- Maldito bicho- dijo éste, al tiempo que propinaba una patada a la criatura. No contento con este castigo, el desdichado elfo comenzó a darse de cabezazos contra la encimera de mármol en cuanto se puso en pie.

Se dejó conducir sin ofrecer resistencia por un pasillo enmoquetado, mucho más amplio, hasta una puerta doble que daba paso a un elegante salón. Era evidente que se encontraban en la parte noble de la casa.

Malfoy esperaba de pie frente a un alto ventanal desde el que se podía ver la suave campiña iluminada por la luna. La habitación era grande, de techos altos y lujosamente amueblada. En una butaca junto una chimenea descomunal, en la que hubiera sido posible asar un novillo adulto, un segundo mortífago, rubio y corpulento, se entretenía rascando el lomo de dos enormes perros. Los perros, tumbados a los pies del hombre, levantaron las orejas y gruñeron.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?- dijo Malfoy.

Dolohov la empujó suavemente hacia una silla y Lily se vio obligada a sentarse, agradeciendo la ocasión de ocultar el temblor de sus piernas.

- No podemos dejarte marchar. Supongo que eso lo entenderás.

La voz de Malfoy poseía una cualidad sedosa que le resultaba profundamente repulsiva. Había coincidido con Malfoy en Hogwarts durante sus primeros cursos, pero él era mucho mayor y además de Slytherin. Solo lo conocía de vista, nunca había hablado con él.

Malfoy había sido extremadamente popular en el colegio. Todo el mundo sabía quien era. Incluso la pobre Artemisa se había ruborizado más de una vez al cruzarse con él, cuando ella y Lily solo eran unas novatas de primer curso. Este pensamiento la indignó hasta la temeridad.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué sigo viva?- dijo, tratando de levantarse, pero la mano de hierro de Dolohov en su hombro se lo impidió.

Malfoy pareció ofenderse al escuchar estas palabras.

- Vamos, vamos. ¿Crees que vamos por ahí matando magos y brujas válidos? Alguien te ha estado contando mentiras.- se volvió hacia el hombre rubio- Díselo Rowle.

El mortífago rubio le dedicó una sonrisa gélida y Malfoy continuó.

- No deseamos enfrentarnos al mundo mágico, solo acabar con la escoria que lo corrompe.

Los brujos decentes no corren ningún peligro.

E hizo un gesto con la mano para como para incluirla en la categoría.

Lily sintió hervir su sangre.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¡Voldemort asesinó a dos de mis compañeros en Howgarts!

Rowle descompuso su sonrisa e incorporándose alzó su varita.

-¡ Te atreves a pronunciar su nombre!

- Calma, por favor- dijo Malfoy, divertido- sin duda nuestra invitada ha sido engañada por la propaganda de nuestros enemigos. Recuerda que viene directamente del feudo de Albus Dumbledore. No se lo tengas en cuenta, Richard.

Pero Rowle no parecía dispuesto a escuchar.

- ¡Crucio!

Lily sintió un dolor que atravesaba todo su cuerpo como un millar de alfileres al rojo vivo. Un dolor espantoso que le hizo perder el control de sus miembros. Rodó por el suelo con la boca contraída en un espasmo. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de gritar, el dolor cesó. Sin fuerzas para levantarse se quedó allí, tumbada boca abajo, sintiendo una fría gota de sudor deslizarse por su esplada y observando acercarse los zapatos de Malfoy. Cuando las brillantes hebillas estuvieron directamente delante de sus ojos Malfoy habló.

- Es de muy mala educación ofender a anfitrión de uno. Si yo fuera tú, procuraría no volver a hacerlo.

No había amenaza en su voz, solo diversión. Escuchó a Dolohov reir y nos brazos fuertes la levantaron por los codos. Se encontró sentada una vez más sentada, con la cabeza gacha y las rodillas temblorosas. Por su cabeza cruzó el pensamiento de que no era muy probable que consiguiera salir de allí con vida.

Alguien más entró en la habitación. Lily, de espaldas a la puerta solo pudo escuchar unos pasos elásticos. Malfoy enderezó los hombros y el grillete de Dolohov en su hombro se aflojó.

- ¿Alguien me llamaba?

Una voz fría y aguda. Si la voz de Lucius Malfoy había disgustado a Lily, ésta le produjo un escalofrío que no se molestó en reprimir.

- No, mi Señor

La reverencia de Malfoy fue casi imperceptible, su cuerpo solo se inclinó unos grados, pero su ojos y su voz mudaron de carácter completamente.

- La chica que trajimos de San Mungo. Vos ordenasteis que ningún mago más debía morir por el momento.

Lord Voldemort se acercó. Cuando lo tuvo delante , Lily sintió su mirada sobre ella como una fuerza que la dominaba por completo. No había nada extraordinario en su complexión física, no era especialmente alto, ni corpulento. La amenaza provenía de algunos rasgos extraños. Unos rasgos que hacían que algo dentro de ella quisiera gritar: el color granate y la forma de las pupilas, la piel marmórea de un pálido vampírico, la nariz chata cuyos orificios asemejaban dos rendijas. Lily no podía saber que ese aspecto se tornaría más y más extraño en el futuro. Lord Voldemort aún no había alcanzado el cúlmen de su inhumanidad.

Los ojos del Señor Tenebroso la penetraron sin que pudiera defenderse o impedirle al paso.

- Es una sangre sucia- dictaminó.

Malfoy descompuso su rictus.

- Lo siento mucho mi Señor. Pude haberme encargado de ella, pero yo no sabía...Charles no me dijo...

Rowle la miró y levantó de nuevo la varita, pero un gesto de la mano de Voldemort le conminó a detenerse.

Espera Richard

Lily había dejado atrás su pánico. No había nada que pudiera ya salvarla, y no se humillaría a que aquellos asesinos la vieran flaquear. Enderezó la espalda y recorrió la habitación con los ojos mirando directamente a los de Rowle, Avery y Malfoy.

Dolohov, aún detrás suya, habló entonces.

- Mi Señor, creo que Charles tiene algún interés en esta chica. Tal vez si consideráis...

- ¡No!- dijo Malfoy y los ojos de Avery destellaron de ira- el chico no se hecho merecedor de ningún botín.

Pero el Señor Tenebroso puso fin a toda disputa.

- Silencio. Dejadme con ella.

Los mortífagos se dispusieron a obedecer sin replicar a su señor. Malfoy fue el primero en salir.

- Avery, quédate- dijo Voldemort

Cuando todos hubieron salido, se volvió hacia Avery que estaba amarillo como un pergamino.

- ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Te gustaría quedarte con ella?

Avery abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua, pero no contestó. Lily se permitió una pizca de lástima por él. Todas sus bravatas se habían disuelto en el aura demoníaca de Voldemort.

Al fin, Avery recuperó el uso de su lengua.

- Solo si no os desagrada mi señor.

Voldemort se echó a reir. Lily vió como el chico retrocedía un paso y su tez palidecía aún más.

- ¿De que premio te crees merecedor?- el Señor Tenebroso ya no reía- Lord Voldemort recompensa a los que le prestan servicio fiel, aunque el botín sea algo tan repugnante como esta sangre sucia. Pero tu no te has ganado tu parte del despojo.

- Mi Señor, yo...

-¡Basta!- la voz gélida restalló como un látigo- sal de mi vista. Vuelve a Londres, reúnete con Rabastan y no vuelvas a presentarte ante mi hasta que no seas digno de mi favor.

Charles salió de la habitación sin atreverse a rechistar, al pasar por su lado ni siquiera la miró.

Lily quedó a solas con Voldemort. Los perros de Rowle, encogidos, mostraban el terror que ella sentía pero se esforzaba en no demostrar.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo él y pareció casi amable.

Lily no vio ventaja alguna en no contestar.

- Lily Evans.

- Siento la magia en ti. Una magia que no te corresponde- el hombre dio unos pasos y su sencilla túnica negra siseó al rozar la alfombra- Pero ahí está, magia joven y fuerte. Tendrás el honor de ser útil a Lord Voldemort.

Después la miró a los ojos y volvió a sondear su mente. Lily se vio incapaz de frenar su invasión, una cascada de pensamientos y recuerdos se ofrecieron a la codicia del Señor Tenebroso. La humillación sobrepasó al miedo y la culpa a la humillación, porque entre esos recuerdos estaba James y Voldemort reaccionó al tropezarse con él en su mente.

- Potter- susurró- he aquí alguien con quien tengo una cuenta pendiente.

Después levantó la varita y Lily no pudo evitar encogerse en espera una ola de dolor que no llegó. Voldemort simplemente se tocó el brazo con ella. Al cabo de unos segundos Dolohov entró por la puerta.

Antonin, llévatela. Después de todo Lucius hizo bien en traérmela. Servirá mucho mejor que una muggle.

- Como gustéis, mi señor

Dolohov la condujo en silencio de vuelta a su celda. Antes de encerrarla le dirigió una mirada burlona.

- ¿De verdad eres virgen?


	32. Chapter 32: La encrucijada de Severus

Severus se quedó inmóvil. Observó en el mapa de Inglaterra la pequeña inscripción en letra cursiva. Sus oídos filtraban los ecos de la fiesta. Ni la música, ni las risas... nada estaba realmente allí. En su mente solo había espacio para un pensamiento.

Pero ¿cómo salir de Hogwarts? ¿Cómo burlar las defensas mágicas del colegio? No tenía tiempo para volver a elaborar una poción que dejase a Dumbledore indefenso, y dudaba de que el anciano volviera a caer en esa trampa. No estaba seguro de cuánto había visto el director en su mente.

Para tratar de mantener la calma, inspiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Devolvió el mapa a su lugar con un floreo de varita. Sin embargo esos gestos no bastaron para calmarlo y la desesperación se apoderó de él al ver que nada se le ocurría. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Lily en Appleby? ¿Cómo era que ni Lupin ni Black lo habían sabido?

Pero no tenía sentido darle vueltas a eso, lo que tenía que hacer era actuar. Miró el reloj sobre su mesilla, era más de media noche. Tenía que llegar a Appleby y tenía que hacerlo ya. Fuera lo que fuera lo que allí le esperara lo afrontaría sobre la marcha. Notaba incrementarse el terror que le transmitía la medalla alimentando el miedo que había hecho presa en su propio corazón.

Llamaron a la puerta, y el picaporte giró sin esperar respuesta.

- Ah, hola Severus.

Era Wilkes, que llevaba de la mano a Pamela Tate, de tercero. La chica soltó una risita.

- Buscábamos un poco de intimidad, ya me entiendes...

Severus parpadeó una vez, pero luego hizo un gesto indicándoles que pasaran.

Tate volvió a reírse y Severus recordó la víspera de San Valentín. Aquel día había estado bajo los efectos del Speculum Vanitas y Pamela había flirteado con él.

- Por cierto Severus. Siento lo tuyo,- dijo Gustav, y por un momento su cara de circunstancias pareció sincera, hasta que en voz más baja susurró al oído de Pamela.

Supongo que en Appleby solo aceptan a miembros de familias distinguidas...

Severus, que ya salía por la puerta se volvió de pronto con la varita en alto. Wilkes palideció y Tate se soltó de su mano y se refugió detrás del armario de Avery con un gritito.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- siseó Severus. Tenía la mirada fija en el rostro desencajado de Gustav y la varita dispuesta.

- ¡Nada! No te pongas así...

-¿Qué has dicho sobre Appleby?- repitió Severus, pinchando al chico con la varita en el estómago, al tiempo que lo agarraba del cuello con la otra mano.

Wilkes estaba desconcertado y muy arrepentido de haber abierto la boca.

- ¿Es que Black no te ha dicho...?

Severus, cuyo cerebro era un torbellino, soltó al chico, pero no bajó la varita sino que se la clavó un poco más en el abdomen.

Wilkes estaba verdaderamente aterrado y balbuceaba .

- Carrow, Black y yo pasaremos el verano en la Casa Rowle... y ya no volveremos al colegio

Wilkes vió desencajarse el rostro de Snape y se alarmó aún más.

- Tu lo merecías tanto como nosotros. ¡Te lo digo de verdad!- chilló- No se por qué el Señor T...

Pero Severus ya no le oía, al escuchar el nombre de Rowle las piezas habían encajado por fin, y la determinación de salir de Hogwarts cuanto antes era más urgente que nunca.

Entonces tuvo la idea.

Dejó al sorprendido Wilkes sin ninguna explicación y salió corriendo. La sala común seguía abarrotada y tuvo que abrirse paso a codazos hasta la salida entre los grupos de alumnos que charlaban y bailaban .

Tocó el arco mágicamente tapiado con la varita, el hueco se abrió, y Severus salió al pasillo de las mazmorras. Estaba desierto y en penumbra. A su espalda, la abertura orlada de serpientes de piedra se selló de nuevo y los sonidos del jolgorio dieron paso al silencio. La luz de las antorchas, adosadas a intervalos a lo largo del pasillo, creaba sombras móviles sobre la piedra.

Se tomó unos segundos para realizar un encantamiento desilusionador, pues no quería que Peeves o Filch lo encontraran. Tuvo suerte, sin embargo, y no se tropezó con nadie. Ni siquiera la señora Norris salió de detrás de alguna estatua a importunarle. No le costó mucho forzar la puerta de la biblioteca.

El vasto laberinto de estantes y pergamino estaba completamente a oscuras.

-Lumos- susurró una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta tras de si. Lanzó una última mirada a los libros. Posiblemente aquellos libros eran las cosas que más amaba de Hogwarts.

Sin embargo no le tembló la voz al invocar el fuego maldito.

Cuando James y Sirius emergieron peleando del pasaje bajo el arbol se encontraron con Peter, aún transformado en rata, al pie del sauce boxeador. Éste recuperó su forma humana, se interpuso entre ellos y se abalanzó sobre James tratando de inmovilizarle los brazos. Sirius, que no intentó defenderse, se sentó jadeando sobre una piedra con las manos sobre la cara.

- Déjale, Peter. Me lo merezco.

El primer puñetazo de James le había partido el labio y sangraba como un cerdo. Al alzar la cabeza a la luz de la luna James pudo ver la sangre en la cara de su mejor amigo y eso aplacó un poco su ira y Peter lo soltó. Sirius estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Peter se sentía incómodo, pues nuca había visto a Sirius en aquel estado. Se volvió hacia James y le dijo.

- Me gustaría volver con Remus. ¿Puedo confiar en que no os matéis?

James estaba demasiado furioso para hablar, pero asintió con la cabeza.

- Cuando terminéis os estaremos esperando dentro- dijo Peter, aunque no muy convencido. Después volvió a transformarse, y el pequeño roedor desapareció por el hueco del árbol.

La noche había refrescado mucho y una brisa racheada arrancaba murmullos de las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido. Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sirius seguía sentado con la cabeza entre las manos.

- Dumbledore es el único que puede evitarlo. Si amenazara con expulsarle...- dijo al fin, y su voz sonó distorsionada a través de sus largos dedos.

James sonrió amargamente y su voz sonó como un gruñido.

- ¿De verdad piensas que a Snape le importa algo que le expulsen? Estará deseando unirse a Voldemort ¿no crees? Pero antes se encargará de que todo el mundo sepa que Remus es un hombre-lobo.

Sirius no respondió y James supo que estaba llorando. La enormidad de las consecuencias parecía estar aplastándole y James comenzó a sentir lástima. Para proporcionar a Sirius una breve tregua, se volvió hacia el castillo. Había una luz extraña rodeando la antigua estructura. Buscó con los ojos su punto más alto: la torre de Astronomía, detrás de la cual se alzaba la de Gryffindor, aunque oculta a la vista desde aquel ángulo. Recorrió brevemente toda la alzada del edificio, descendiendo su mirada desde las altas almenas hasta la planta más baja y le sorprendió ver tantas ventanas iluminadas.

Sirius habló con voz opaca.

- ¿Cómo le voy a contar a Remus lo que he hecho?

James, sin contestar, recorrió una vez más el alzado del edificio con los ojos, tratando de localizar aquello que no encajaba... De una de las ventanas del cuarto piso salió una llamarada.

- Ni siquiera fuera de Hogwarts le dejarán en paz, James... Yo no...

Pero James ya no le escuchaba y se había quedado momentáneamente sin habla. Lo que había tomado por ventanas iluminadas no era otra cosa que la luz de las llamas que consumían el cuarto piso.

Cuando llegaron corriendo al pie del castillo se dieron cuenta enseguida de que no eran los primeros en percatarse de lo que sucedía. Se acercaron un poco más y descubrieron otros signos de que algo grave estaba pasando. En la explanada de césped, al pie de la gran puerta de entrada, encontraron al profesor Slughorn guiando a varias decenas de alumnos al exterior. Los slytherin más pequeños salían en pijama o en bata. A los mayores, la evacuación les había pillado en medio de la fiesta y algunos todavía portaban sus bufandas verdes o las banderas atadas al cuello a modo de capa.

Regulus Black pasó por su lado sin verlos. A su alrededor más y más chicos y chicas seguían saliendo del castillo y lo que comenzó siendo un murmullo se fue convirtiendo en un pandemonium.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¡Mirad! Es un infierno

Algunos de los pequeños lloraban asustados. El profesor Slughorn, con la frente cuajada de sudor, apareció de nuevo en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Agrupaos por dormitorios!- gritó- ¡Comprobad que estáis todos! Seguid las instrucciones de los prefectos.

El rechoncho profesor de pociones miró alrededor, como tratando de localizar a alguien. Pero era imposible, porque todo estaba demasiado oscuro y los muchachos no paraban de moverse buscando a sus hermanos o amigos.

- Snape ¿Dónde está Snape?- Llamó Slughorn, sin duda apelando a su mejor estudiante, olvidando que él mismo lo había destituido del cargo de prefecto.

- Estaba por aquí señor, le he visto hace un minuto.

Un poco apartados del resto, James y Sirius contemplaban las gigantescas llamaradas que habían hecho estallar los cristales de las ventanas del cuarto piso y que asomaban ya su resplandor maligno por las del quinto.

- Se está extendiendo hacia arriba- susurró James- Demos la vuelta, desde aquí no se ve nuestra torre.

Rodearon el edificio. Por el camino se cruzaron con Filch que venía corriendo de los invernaderos cargando precariamente con varios cubos vacíos. Sus mejillas gelatinosas se bamboleaban al ritmo de sus flacas piernas.

- ¿Adonde creéis que vais?- les gritó- ¡Venid aquí, hay que hacer una cadena hasta el lago!

James le miró de hito en hito.

-¿Para qué? Use el hechizo Aguamenti... Pero no servirá, el fuego es demasiado grande.

Filch gruñó algo que no entendieron, pero no les prestó más atención y continuó su inútil tarea.

La torre de Gryffindor estaba completamente a oscuras. Nadie se había dado cuenta todavía de lo que estaba pasando. Después de la decepción de la derrota todo el mundo estaría durmiendo, o intentándolo al menos.

Sirius, que se había olvidado momentáneamente de su culpa, encantó una enorme piedra y la hizo levitar hasta lo más alto de la torre y golpear una de las ventanas. La somnolienta cabeza de Dan Gordon asomó por la ventana buscando la fuente de su sobresalto.

- ¡Potter! ¡Black! ¿Qué hacéis ahí?

-¡Mira abajo!- grito James.

El chico soltó un grito de sorpresa al ver el resplandor lejano de llamas lamiendo la piedra sobre las ventana del cuarto piso. La cabeza de Gordon desapareció durante unos segundos para reaparecer en compañía de las de sus dos compañeros de cuarto, Bagman y MacMillan.

- ¡Despertad a todos, coged vuestras escobas y salid pitando de ahí!- le gritó James desde abajo.- ¡Ayudad a los pequeños!

- ¡No intentéis bajar a pie, por lo que hemos visto la salida podría estar cortada!- añadió Sirius haciendo hueco con las manos sobre la boca. Gordon asintió, las cabezas de sus compañeros de curso volvieron a desaparecer dentro de la torre y poco después todas las ventanas de la misma estaban iluminadas. La profesora McGonagall se asomó por una de ellas cinco minutos después, cuando ya los primeros alumnos mayores comenzaban descender en sus escobas, llevando con ellos a los que no podían o no sabían volar. La profesora, que no lucía su moño habitual sino una larga trenza y gorro de dormir, alzó su varita y de ella surgió algo plateado y resplandeciente que corrió por el aire y se perdió de vista. A James le pareció un gato espectral. Después, gritó a los estudiantes que ya estaban abajo.

- ¡ Que alguno de vosotros vaya a la torre de Ravenclaw!. ¡Por el amor de Dios, la sala común de Ravenclaw está en el cuarto piso!

Pero en aquel momento llegó Hagrid. Las zancadas de sus enormes pies hacían retumbar el suelo cubierto de césped.

-¡Profesora McGonagall! Gritó hacia arriba con un vozarrón que silenció por un momento los gritos de los alumnos - ¡El profesor Flitwick ya está evacuando a los suyos! ¿Dónde está Dumbledore?

- ¡Acabo de enviarle un patronus, Hagrid!

- ¿Un patronus?- se extrañó James, pues no tenía ni idea de a lo que se estaban refiriendo, pero no pudo preguntar a Sirius porque la profesora gritó.

- ¡Potter, Black, no se queden ahí pasmados! Ayuden a los prefectos a comprobar que todo el mundo está a salvo. Yo bajaré a ayudar a Dumbledore a contener el incendio. Es una lástima que Evans no esté aquí.

Entonces James recordó a Lily. Había sido una noche endemoniada y hacía horas que había pasado el momento de su cita a través del espejo.

Un batallón de escobas voladoras de furioso color amarillo aparecieron en el horizonte y Sirius señaló al cielo.

- ¡Mirad! Es el escuadrón del Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos. ¿Cómo han podido cruzar el perímetro del colegio?

Dumbledore debe de haber retirado las defensas. –respondió James, que ya buscaba el espejo en su bolsillo

El colegio era un desbarajuste. Había gente por todos lados, estudiantes y profesores se agrupaban en la explanada de hierba frente a la entrada principal y al pie de las torres. Hasta algunos fantasmas estaban allí tratando de confortar a los más asustados. Los alumnos se congregaban en grupos o se llamaban a gritos en la oscuridad, que solo se veía rota por el resplandor anaranjado del incendio. Varios profesores recorrían el perímetro del castillo gritando instrucciones a los prefectos e intentando alejar a los alumnos del edificio. La profesora Sprout y el profesor Veltroid trataban de rociar las ventanas en llamas con el agua a presión que salía de sus varitas, pero era como intentar cegar un barranco con un cubo de arena. En un momento dado las ventanas del quinto piso del ala este estallaron también, rociando una lluvia de cristal en todas direcciones.

Severus, oculto detrás de un árbol contemplaba su obra. Miró alrededor en busca de alguna evidencia de que las defensas mágicas del castillo se hubieran sido levantadas. Cuando vio a los funcionarios del ministerio aterrizando al pie de la torre Norte comprendió que había llegado el momento. Se escabulló y corrió hasta la verja, oculto entre las sombras de los árboles. Una vez fuera del recinto se desapareció.

Su decisión y determinación eran perfectas, pero el destino no estaba tan claro. Nunca había puesto los pies en Appleby y la única referencia que tenía era el viejo mapa de su habitación.

_Appleby. Casa Rowle. Appleby. Casa Rowle._ Pensó con intensidad mientras experimentaba la sensación de que su cuerpo se estiraba y comprimía como si estuviera deslizándose por una estrecha tubería y a su alrededor un remolino de luces y un fuerte viento lo cegaban. Rezó en silencio para que sus conocimientos sobre aparición resultaran suficientes... y por fin, aterrizó de cabeza en con un fuerte golpe que le cortó la respiración.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse dos figuras encapuchadas se abatieron sobre él.

- No te muevas- dijo una voz de bajo.

Una mano enguantada le arrebató la varita y una voz de mujer demandó.

- Tu nombre, intruso.

Severus tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire frío antes de contestar.

- Severus Snape.

Hubo un instante de silencio y la mujer comenzó a reír de manera estridente.

-¡Severus Snape! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Y que estas haciendo tu aquí?

Severus había reconocido la voz de Bellatrix Lestrange y confirmó su conjetura cuando ella se deslizó la capucha hacia atrás, liberando su densa melena oscura y dejando a la vista sus rasgos. Reconoció también al hombre que había hablado primero, era Rodolphus Lestrange, a quien jamás había visto antes en persona pero al que conocía por las fotos de la sección política de El Profeta.

Se encontraban en una campiña rodeada de suaves colinas. Frente a ellos, a unos quinientos metros, se alzaba una mansión imponente. La casa tenía tres pisos con anchos ventanales y estaba rematada con almenas. En su parte izquierda se elevaba una torre chata y de tejado cónico, igualmente formada por tres alturas. Severus no sabía gran cosa de arquitectura pero dedujo que era muy antigua. A la izquierda de la casa un bosquecillo de lo que parecían tejos daba paso a un bosque mucho más denso que ocultaba la vista más allá de su linde.

Vamos. Las explicaciones dentro- dijo Lestrange y los condujo a través del parque que rodeaba la casa.

Las largas capas de los mortífagos producían un sonido susurrante al rozar en la hierba húmeda. De vez en cuando Bellatrix dejaba escapar una risita, como si aquella fuera la situación más divertida del mundo. La luna, extrañamente rojiza, proyectaba las sombras del edificio y de los árboles sobre la superficie de césped, que tomaba un color gris en la penumbra. Pasaron un pequeño puente de piedra sobre un arroyuelo, muy cerca ya del edifico principal. Severus distinguió entonces a la izquierda un edifico anexo que podía ser una caballeriza o un pabellón de servidumbre. En la fachada de la mansión había alegres luces encendidas en algunos ventanales.

Al llegar a la puerta principal, doble y coronada de vidrieras, está se abrió por si misma a un hall con las paredes recubiertas de retratos. Los ocupantes de los cuadros dormían.

La medalla de Padre de los Prince intensificó su llamada de auxilio y a Severus se le heló la sangre en las venas.

- Pasad - dijo Lestrage. A la derecha, una puerta abierta derramaba la claridad de varias velas encendidas.

- ¿Ya habéis vuelto?- sonó una voz desde la sala.

Penetraron en el salón iluminado. En torno a una chimenea descomunal varias personas se sentaban en butacas junto al fuego. Severus los recorrió con la mirada. Reconoció y fue reconocido por Malfoy, que pareció alarmarse pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Otros dos mortífagos a los que no conocía le miraron con curiosidad. Uno de ellos, rubio y musculoso, se levantó. A su lado un individuo más joven que lucia una perilla puntiaguda preguntó con acento extranjero.

- ¿Quién es?

- Te presento a Severus Snape, Dolohov- dijo Lestrange

El mago extranjero sonrió.

- Antonin Dolohov, es un placer conocerte- dijo, y le tendió la mano.

Severus se la estrechó sin decir palabra. El mago rubio lo miró con curiosidad pero no se movió. Bellatrix se acercó a la chimenea con paso altivo y Malfoy la siguió con una mirada interrogante.

- No se que está haciendo aquí el chico, Lucius. Pregúntale tu mismo.- dijo la mujer y

Severus sintió las miradas de todos los presentes clavadas en él.

- Quiero ver al Señor Tenebroso- dijo, tratando de que sus palabras no traicionaran su angustia.

Bellatrix se echó a reír de nuevo y Malfoy lo miró como si estuviera loco.

- Quiero saber por qué no se me permite dejar Hogwarts- añadió Severus- ¿Está aquí Avery?

Bellatrix le señaló con un dedo. Ya no reía sino que parecía furiosa.

- Este mocoso se ha creído que puede venir aquí contraviniendo las órdenes.

Pero Malfoy terció.

- Este mocoso, como tu le llamas, ha sido el único capaz de neutralizar a Dumbledore. No me extraña que se haga preguntas.- y se volvió hacia él con gesto grave- Pero no has debido venir Severus. Al Amo no le gustará que te hayas escapado del colegio. Además, esta noche está muy ocupado.


	33. Chapter 33: La Casa Rowle

Severus miró el fuego de la chimenea, sentado en la butaca que el propio Rowle le había ofrecido. El mortífago se sentaba no muy lejos junto con sus perros. Malfoy, en una butaca frente a él, hablaba, pero Severus había dejado de escuchar. La medalla Prince seguía transmitiéndole desasosiego y temor, pero Lily parecía haberse calmado un poco.

Había ido comprendiendo que rescatarla iba a ser muy complicado. Comprendió lo desesperado de la situación a partir de algunas imprecaciones de Bellatrix, de la charla condescendiente de Malfoy y de las burlas sangrientas de Lestrange y Dolohov.

No importaba como ni por que, pero Lily era en ese momento, la víctima necesaria del encantamiento que Lord Voldemort realizaría dentro de muy poco. Lily sería la fuente de sangre virgen para que el mago más poderoso y oscuro terminara de aterrorizar al mundo mágico de una vez por todas.

Malfoy era indudablemente la persona más amable en aquella sala. Conversó con él como con un igual y hasta había intentado disculpar, delante de los demás mortífagos, su insubordinación al aparecer en el cuartel general sin ser llamado.

La mente de Severus enfocó el problema desde todos los ángulos posibles y no consiguió encontrar un resquicio a través del que intentar salvar la vida de Lily. Los Lestrange hace ya rato que habían vuelto a marcharse a su guardia nocturna. Pero Dolohov, Malfoy y Rowle no le quitaban el ojo de encima.

- ¿Otra copa, Antonin?- Ofreció Rowle, ignorando el vaso vacío de Mafoy.

- No, gracias. Ya he bebido suficiente. Quiero estar sereno cuando el Amo invoque los Antiguos Poderes.

- ¿Esperas aprender como hacerlo tu mismo?- se burló entonces el dueño de la casa

Malfoy soltó una risita despectiva y Dolohov sonrió.

- Demasiado arriesgado par mi. Ni se me ocurriría intentarlo

- Va a ser interesante- dijo Malfoy, y se volvió hacia Severus- ¿Crees que serás lo bastante convincente como para que el amo te permita asistir, Snape?

Rowle hizo una mueca.- Tengo entendido que te tiene en gran estima.

Severus trató de no dejar traslucir lo poco que le interesaba la conversación. Observó la línea cuadrada de la mandíbula de Rowle y después lo miró a los ojos. Se sorprendió de lo sencillo que era leer en su mente. El mortífago se revuelvió escupiendo una rociada de licor. Había conseguido repeler el ataque mental con dificultad

- ¡Deja de hurgar en mi cabeza, mocoso!

Y apuntó a Severus con la varita. Pero Malfoy hizo un gesto negativo y Rowle, aunque de mala gana, se la guardó gruñendo.

Los perros, detectando ira en la voz de su amo, gruñeron y ladraron . Uno de ellos se levantó e intentó alcanzar al chico ojeroso que había estado mirando a su amo de forma tan extraña, pero la correa, atada a una columna de la sala, lo detuvo.

Severus bajó los ojos. Había visto suficiente: Irritación por la espera, un destello de lujuria ante el brillo de un cabello rojizo, el malestar velado de ser un invitado más en la propia casa. Y, aun más importante, la imagen de una habitación desolada y pequeña en el ala de servicio donde Rowle solía encerrar a ciertos muggles.

Se preguntó cómo iba a poder librarse de los mortífagos que lo acompañaban y liberar a Lily. Se preguntó qué destino maldito había decretado que fuera ella la víctima elegida en lugar de una chica muggle cualquiera.

Si no conseguía que se le ocurriera algo Lily sería desangrada hasta morir para cumplir la voluntad de poder de Lord Voldemort .

En ese instante todos sientieron algo... un zumbido, un estremecimiento en el aire. Lucius Malfoy palideció. Un torbellino oscuro se materializó.

El Señor Teneroso estaba, en carne y hueso, delante de éllos. Sus ojos extraños se posaron en Severus, que parecía más tranquilo que sus mentores adultos.

-Mi señor- dijo Malfoy - este es el muchacho.

Cuando Voldemort habló, su voz era aguda y mal timbrada, pero aún así estremecía por su autoridad.

- Severus Snape- La llama de los candelabros osciló un momento, como rindiendo pleitesía al Señor Tenebroso.

- Amo- el muchacho se inclinó ante él.

En una fracción de segundo Severus activó todas sus defensas, reconfiguró su mente, extrajo sus recuerdos y pensamientos de la parte frontal de su consciencia y se dispuso a levantar un muro de medias verdades según las enseñanzas de su madre. No tenía sentido temer. Era necesario tener éxito, engañar al mago más poderoso de la historia, allí y ahora. No habría segunda oportunidad.

Severus demoró el momento de alzar los ojos, disfrazando su ardid de reverencia. Esperaba así complacer al mago que tenía delante...y obtener un poco más de tiempo

La fuerza de la magia que emanaba de Lord Voldemort era tal, que Severus la sintió como el cosquilleo de un campo electróstático y le erizó el vello de la nuca.

Utilizó cada centésima de segundo para relegar la ansiedad a un rincón de su ser y aumentar la complejidad de la red de mentiras que había tejido dentro de su mente.

El destino le ofreció un inesperado regalo en forma de algunos segundos de más: Voldemort se volvió hacia Rowle y ordenó.

- Salid. Quiero hablar a solas con él.

Con la mirada clavada en el suelo Severus escuchó los pasos de los tres acólitos, el susurro de la capa de Malfoy rozando el dintel de la puerta al salir, y por fin la puerta al cerrarse con suavidad dejándolos solos.

La red de camuflaje mental había sido tejida. Era vívida, coherente y precisa, pero no supo si eso sería suficiente para engañar al mago que tenía delante.

Era solo la primera vez de tantas miles que vendrían, de toda una vida de ocultación y engaño... pero él aún no podía saberlo.

Cuando Lord Voldemort habló, Severus distinguió la cualidad inhumana de su voz, lo que la hacía tan terrorífica: Un tremor sibilante, como de serpiente.

- Y bien. Te hice saber que deseaba que permanecieras en Howgarts ¿Cómo te atreves a desafiar las órdenes y venir a molestarme?

Severus vaciló. Percibió entonces una oleada de autocomplacencia que provenía de Lord Voldemort, tan fuerte que no necesitó contacto ocular para llegar a él, tan clara que atraviesó su carne y sus huesos. Era la fuerza de un ego tan poderoso como jamás había sentido antes otro.

- Mi Señor...

Al fin levantó los ojos y encuentró los iris granates del mago, sus pupilas verticales. La fuerza que sondeaba su mente era tan grande que Severus retrocedió un paso, era tal que el mago que lo taladraba con su poder legeremante consiguió acceder a la imagen de Lily, aunque velada en su significado por las mentiras que había urdido.

Lord Voldemort, cerró los ojos y la sensación, aunque no cesó del todo, decreció.

- Ah, muchacho. ¡Tienes tanto que aprender!

Su voz era burlona pero condescendiente. Los ojos magnéticos del mago volvieron a atraparlo, y Severus no se resistió, se dejó arrastrar, se dejó sondear, permitió a Lord Voldemort explorarlo a placer.

- A pesar de todo me siento inclinado a ser benovelente,- dijo por fin- tu colaboración ha sido muy valiosa.

- Gracias mi Señor- respondió el muchacho. Y fingir auténtica satisfacción fue mucho más difícil que toda la construcción de mentiras que había realizado hacía unos segundos. Temió no poder engañarle, y en efecto no lo hizo. Pero Lord Voldemort interpretó mal su vacilación y sus dudas.

- Merecías un premio.- continuó el mago- Pero ahora mereces un castigo. Una casualidad afortunada, según mi parecer, que lo que más desearías como botín sea justamente lo que destruiré esta noche.

Severus no se atrevió a moverse, a hablar o a pensar siquiera. Conjuró una imagen pantalla coherente para ocultar su perturbación. Por supuesto esa imagen, aunque despojada de su auténtico valor, era Lily.

Voldemort habló y su voz estaba llena de desprecio.

- Tendré que pedir a alguno de mis mortífagos que me ilustre sobre los atractivos de esa chica... No eres el primero en codiciarla. ¿Qué tiene esa sangre sucia de especial?

Severus respondió con voz irreal

- Solo tendré lo que mi Señor desee otorgarme

El mago tenebroso rió. Su voz aguda y destemplada desgarró el silencio de las antiguas piedras.

- Así es. Me alegra que seas rápido para entender. Ven, siéntate aquí, frente a mi.

Los dedos de largas uñas señalaron dos butacas frente al fuego. El reflejo de las llamas hizo virar sus pupilas del granate al rojo.

Quedaron sentados frente a frente en dos butacas junto a la chimenea. Voldemort observaba.

- Y dime ¿cómo está mi viejo amigo Albus Dumbledore?

- Preocupado, mi Señor, y disgustado por la muerte de esos dos alumnos.

- ¿Y Hogwarts?

- Dividido, entre el temor y la esperanza.

- La esperanza en mi victoria...

- Si, mi señor.

- Esta noche daré un paso más. ¿Sabes por qué quiero que permanezcas en Howgarts?

- Si, mi señor. Necesitáis unos ojos competentes en la escuela de magia.

- Exacto, Severus. De modo que no vuelvas a desobedecer- dijo en un susurro inclinándose hacia él, y la fría cólera que desprendían su ojos estuvo a punto de derribar los muros de su guardia mental.

El reloj dio la hora sobre la repisa de la chimenea y Lord Voldemort se puso en pie.

- Ahora Malfoy te acompañará al colegio. Por cierto ¿cómo has podido salir?

No tenía ningún sentido intentar ocultar su loca acción.

- Provoqué un incendio en la biblioteca y Dumbledore levantó las defensas para la evacuación, mi Señor- respondió Severus.

Voldemort estalló en una carcajada cruel.

- Brillante... Pero estúpido. Has destruido la mejor biblioteca del mundo mágico solo por el capricho de venir hasta aquí.

Severus se arrodilló delante de Lord Voldemort y suplicó. Su reverencia era real y su súplica también.

- Mi Señor, suplico vuestro perdón. Dejadme asistir a vuestra invocación. No volveré a fallaros.

Y tomando entre sus dedos el borde de la túnica del mago se inclinó a besarla. Con un giro de varita, Lord Voldemort le hizo volar y chocar de cara contra el suelo. Después de pie ante él, descubrió los dientes en una mueca de satisfacción.

- Esta bien. Tienes mi permiso.

Severus, sin atreverse a alzarse miró como el mago se tocaba la muñeca izquierda con la varita e inmediatamente Dolohov entraba en la sala.

- Nuestra charla ha terminado, Antonin, - dijo suavemente- ocúpate de nuestro invitado de última hora.

Y en un nuevo torbellino de tiniebla y ceniza se desapareció.

Aún en el suelo, Severus se limpió la sangre de la nariz y de la boca y tosió. A pesar de la preocupación, no pudo evitar sentir el triunfo que suponía la estima del Señor Tenebroso. Se sintió poderoso, elegido...Y orgulloso de la proeza de haberlo engañado de una forma en que, seguramente, nadie más hubiera sido capaz.

Dolohov lo miró con curiosidad.

- Has salido bien parado. Ni siquiera te ha torturado... Pero ten cuidado con Bellatrix, ella no será tan benevolente. Habrá que ver la cara que pondrá cuando vea que el Amo te permite quedarte.

- Solo hasta la invocación- dijo Severus - después tendré que volver al colegio.

- Créeme. Ha podido ser mucho peor. Tienes suerte de que estuviera contento contigo- dice Dolohov mientras alargaba un mano para ayudarlo a levantarse- Vamos. Esta todo casi preparado.

- ¿Y la víctima?. Se atrevió a preguntar Severus

- También. Ven, te enseñaré la cripta.

El incendio era muy difícil de controlar y no había sido contenido aún, a pesar de que Dumbledore y el resto del claustro seguían trabajando codo con codo con los equipos del ministerio. Los prefectos se hicieron cargo de todo según el plan de evacuación anual, que todos los años repasaban al comenzar el curso y que nunca habían tenido que usar, hasta ahora.

Los alumnos más jóvenes fueron evacuados a Hogsmeade, donde se distribuyeron en las casa de los vecinos de buena voluntad. Las Tres escobas y Cabeza de Puerco albergaron a muchos de ellos. Los mayores se quedaron acampando en los terrenos en cuatro enormes tiendas conjuradas por la profesora McGonagall, más similares a carpas de un pequeño circo por su tamaño. Era una noche tibia de junio, hubieran podido dormir al raso, pero se agradecía la protección de la lona contra el viento nocturno. James y Sirius, esperaron en una de las tiendas a que el revuelo se aquietara, con la intención de volver con Remus y Peter a la Casa de los Gritos.

La primera y más importante tarea tras la evacuación había sido asegurarse de que todo el mundo estaba a salvo. La confusión era grande y aún tardó algún tiempo descubrirse que media docena de alumnos, entre ellos Peter Pettigrew y Severus Snape, no estaban entre los evacuados. El rumor no tardó mucho en abrirse paso.

- Crees que está...- dijo James

-¿Quieres decir muerto?- bufó Sirius

En esos mismo momentos se llevaba a cabo una búsqueda por el castillo. El fuego no había remitido pero estaba controlado. Se tenía la esperanza de hallar a los desaparecidos refugiados en algún sitio seguro, o tal vez perdidos por los terrenos. Pero en el caso de Snape no fue así.

En la siguiente media hora se rescató a tres Ravenclaw, novatos y despistados, que habían quedado atrapados en una sala del tercer piso. Afortunadamente el fuego no había llegado hasta ellos, aunque sí el humo, y se encontraban algo intoxicados. Otros dos alumnos desaparecidos resultaron ser una pareja a la que el incendio había pillado en plena cita nocturna al borde del lago. Tan embobados estaban que no se dieron cuenta de que algo pasaba hasta mucho después del último recuento. Sin embargo, no se encontró ni rastro de Pettigrew ni de Snape.

James y Sirius consideraron más sensato no hacer nada al respecto de su amigo. Más tarde ya encontrarían la forma de arreglarlo sin que ni Dumbledoe ni McGonagall se enteraran de que estaba con James. Pero.. ¿Y Snape?

Se habían registrado los pisos inferiores. Si Snape estuviera en alguna de las plantas más altas era de suponer que habría volado hasta el suelo. Hasta que se sofocara del todo el incendio no se podría subir más y ver si que panorama se encontrarían allí.

- ¿Qué si se ha chamuscado?- se burló Sirius, - Te apuesto lo que quieras a que está más sano que tu. Snape no es un crío de primero.

Sirius estaba doblemente encantado, por la desaparición de Snape y por que las circunstancias habían hecho que James se olvidara de lo enfadado que estaba con él.

¡ATENCIÓN, POR FAVOR!- la voz del premio anual, mágicamente amplificada, resonó entre las paredes de la enorme tienda de campaña

- EN CINCO MINUTOS TODOS LOS ALUMNOS DEBEN ESTAR ACOSTADOS EN SUS COLCHONETAS Y EN SILENCIO.

Y Sirius continuó.

- Por mi como si no vuelve a aparecer, así no podrá ir largando lo que no debe. No movería un dedo para llevarlo a San Mungo así me lo encontrara medio asado...

Y a la mención de San Mungo James recordó, por segunda vez aquella noche, a Lily.

- ¡Mierda!- dijo, y se levantó de un salto de la colchoneta

- ¿Qué pasa?

Pero James no se dejó interrogar y continuó mirando a su alrededor en busca de un rincón con más intimidad. No lo halló.

- Me había olvidado de Lily...

- Eso si que es una sorpresa- se burlo Sirius

James deslizó la mano al bolsillo de su túnica y al coger el espejo lo sintió vibrando.

- ¡Canuto, tápame un poco!

Sirius se dio cuenta en seguida de lo que pasaba y dejó que James se sentara de espaldas, frente a la pared de la tienda, mientras el, de pie, procuraba ocultarlo de la vista. Había un alboroto de murmullos, conversaciones y risas que hacía innecesarias más precauciones.

Sirius intentó escuchar la conversación, especialmente cuando oyó a James soltar una fea palabrota, pero no consiguió nada. La conversación fue muy breve. Cuando James se levantó y se dio la vuelta estaba mortalmente pálido.

- Tengo que irme.

- Irte... ¿a dónde?- pregunto Sirius alarmado, porque comprendió al punto que no se refería a la Casa de los Gritos.

James le miró de hito en hito, como alucinado.

- Es Lily, la han capturado los mortífagos.

-¿Qué?- dijo Sirius- ¿estas loco? Lily está en San Mungo.

- No... No. Ahora no hay tiempo de explicaciones. Lily está en peligro. Está en un sitio llamado Appleby, en el cuartel general de los mortífagos. La casa de un tal Rowle. ¡Yo me marcho ya!

- ¡Eh!- exclamó Sirius agarrándolo del brazo- ¿estas mal de la cabeza?

James alzó la varita contra su amigo.

- Ni se te ocurra intentar detenerme.

- ¡Eh!- repitió Sirius soltándolo- lo que quiero decir es que no creerás que voy a dejarte ir solo.

A su alrededor sus compañeros miraban en su dirección. Sirius se sacudió una imaginaria mota de polvo del hombro de su túnica y saludó con la mano a Jorkins, que no les quitaba ojo de encima.

- Vamos siéntate un momento- susurró entre dientes- no podemos irnos a tontas y a locas, o nos pillarán antes de que vayamos muy lejos.

Y entonces las luces se apagaron.

No les costó mucho deslizarse fuera de la tienda entre la confusión y los tropiezos de sus compañeros, que trataban de encontrar sus colchonetas antes de que algún prefecto apareciera a comprobar que todo el mudo estaba acostado. Dejaron las almohadas colocadas de manera que hicieran un bulto indistinguible en la oscuridad y se alejaron hacia el fin de los terrenos.

James estaba desesperado y no hubiera llegado lejos sin su amigo. Estaba pálido y sudaba como si en vez la agradable brisa nocturna lo golpeara un sol de justicia.

- Cornamenta, tio- dijo Sirius tratando de captar su atención- A ver ¿dónde dices que está Lily?

James respondió como un sonámbulo

- En Appleby. Pasó algo en San Mungo. Malfoy, Avery, no he entendido bien.

- ¿Esta bien? ¿le han hecho daño?

- Aún no. Pero se lo van a hacer. El propio quien-tu-sabes está allí y quiere hacer algo con ella esta noche.

Sirius miró alrededor. Ningún profesor estaba disponible. Ni siquiera Hagrid o la señora Pince... Todos estaban dentro del edificio intentando extinguir el fuego maldito. Estaba casi seguro de que Dumbledore los escucharía. Pero no había forma de traspasar las barreras de seguridad que el mismo director había conjurado para que ningún alumno se acercara al castillo.

- Esta bien, esta bien.- Sirius se llevó las manos a la frente, como si ese gesto le ayudara a activar sus ideas- ¿cómo podríamos ir hasta allí? ¿has estado alguna vez allí? ¿Sabes al menos donde cae?

- No- dijo James

-Yo si- dijo una nueva voz en un susurro, sobresaltándoles.

Peter se había cansado de esperar que sus amigos volvieran a la Casa de los Gritos aquella noche. Después de ver a James tan enfadado como para pegar a Sirius no estaba muy seguro de que aquellos dos no se hubieran enzarzado de nuevo, de modo que salió al exterior a través del pasaje. Junto al sauce boxeador no había nadie. Eso le alarmó. Y así había llegado hasta ellos, utilizando sus sentidos de animago. Conocía perfectamente el olor de sus amigos.

- He venido a buscaros- dijo Peter sencillamente- ¿qué ha pasado? ¿por qué está la gente durmiendo en tiendas fuera del castillo?

- Ha habido un incendio, Colagusano- dijo Sirius

-¿Cómo?

Pero James no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo y cortó sus preguntas sin contemplaciones, lo puso al día de la situación y le pidió- le exigió- su colaboración para llegar a Appleby.

Costó un poco que Peter se decidiera a realizar una aparición conjunta. Aún no tenía el permiso y tampoco era muy hábil. La mala suerte había querido que fuera él y no otro el que hubiera estado alguna vez en Appleby.

Peter recordaba perfectamente la casa Rowle, una de las construcciones monumentales de la zona. Su difunto padre los había llevado, a su madre y él, a uno de sus viajes en misión para el ministerio, cuando Peter tenía unos nueve años. El trabajo estaba relacionado directamente con Louise Rowle, que había heredado, a la muerte de su suegra, la casa y las tierras hasta que su hijo Richard alcanzase la mayoría de edad. Richard Rowle, a sus 15 años de entonces, ya hacía méritos en la camarilla de Lestrange, pero Peter no podía saber esto. El señor Pettigrew, como delegado ministerial, había tenido que visitar a los Rowle para desvelar y hacer cumplir las condiciones legales del testamento. El pequeño Peter mientras tanto había visitado los alrededores con su madre.

Y ahora se veía obligado a afrontar el riesgo de una despartición y lo que era mucho peor, a inmiscuirse en las actividades de los mortífagos. El sabía muy bien que conducía eso. A nada bueno. Su padre era un ejemplo. No conocía los detalles, porque su madre nunca había querido hablar de ello, pero sabía que, días antes de morir, su padre había sido amenazado. Poco después moriría en extrañas circunstancias, nunca del todo aclaradas oficialmente. Sin embargo para su madre no había habido duda, Percival Pettigrew había sido asesinado por una facción de la supremacía mágica. Por entonces, siete años antes, el término "mortífago" aún no se utilizaba.

Y desde ese momento la señora Pettigrew sufría pensando que Peter pudiera correr la misma suerte. Ella no tenía los ideales ni el valor de su marido, solo quería que ella y su pequeño Peter estuvieran a salvo.

Sin embargo estaba Lily, y estaban sus amigos. No podía negarse, a pesar de todo, a participar en aquello. Buscó dentro de si esa reserva de valor de que debía de tener ¿cómo si no hubiera llegado a ser amigo de Potter y Black?

La mirada esperanzada de Sirius y la suplicante de James fueron el mejor incentivo. Él, que siempre era el último, el torpe... Ahora era no solo valioso, sino imprescindible.

Fueron esos pensamientos reconfortantes los que le dieron la confianza para intentarlo.

- Esta bien, pegaos a mi- dijo, y esta vez no hubo bromas de mal gusto. James y Sirius se abrazaron a el para minimizar la posibilidad de dejar algún miembro atrás durante la aparición. El muchacho concentro su esfuerzo y determinación en la imagen de la antigua casa de piedra almenada que recordaba, y con un fuerte POP los tres amigos se desaparecieron.

Aparecieron limpiamente muy cerca de la casa, a escasos cincuenta metros.

- ¡Guau!- susurró Sirius, y Peter sintió un rubor de orgullo cubrir sus mejillas

Pero entonces se escucharon pasos, alguien se acercaba corriendo. De la oscuridad llegaban gritos.

-¡ALTO!

Sirus fue el primero en reaccionar

- Transformación, dispersémonos...- susurró, se convirtió inmediatamente en perro y echó a correr en dirección al rió.

Bellatrix creyó haber visto algo, pero al llegar al lugar solo pudo distinguir la silueta de un ciervo joven entrando precipitadamente en el bosque. Instintivamente lanzó una maldición, pero al no alcanzar su objetivo abandonó su pretensión. Estaba siendo una noche de sobresaltos, primero Snape y ahora una falsa alarma.

- Solo era un ciervo- dijo en dirección a Rodolphus Lestrange, que se acercaba caminando.

- Es extraño. No suelen acercarse tanto...- comentó e mago- Esta bien, volvamos, es casi la hora.

Mientras tanto Cornamenta corrió, forzando la zancada de sus fuertes patas, hasta que se hubo internado lo suficiente en el bosque y supo que no lo seguían. A su alrededor los árboles iluminados por la luna ofrecían una multitud de oportunidades para el camuflaje. Su oído animal detectó la presencia de otra criatura , agitó sus pequeñas orejas en dirección al ruido, preparado para huir de un salto. Pero lo que vio fue a su amigo Canuto agitando la cola y mirándolo jadeante. Supo de inmediato que quería que lo siguiera.

Peter, transformado en rata, se había escabullido corriendo hacia la casa, rezando por no encontrarse con un kneezel. Se pegó a la pared en la sombra que ésta proyectaba a la luz de la luna. Su pequeño corazón latía a mil por hora. No había rastro de Canuto y Cornamenta. El éxito de la aparición conjunta había hecho aumentar su confianza hasta la temeridad, y cuando observó a los dos mortífagos dirigirse a la gran puerta principal de entrada a la casa, los siguió.

La dos figuras encapuchadas entraron, y Peter entró tras ellos con un cuidado exquisito, pegado a la pared, rodeando los rebordes irregulares de la piedra centenaria para evitar el más mínimo roce. Una vez dentro, las dos figuras se quitaron la capucha y Peter pudo ver de quien se trataba. Su valor se tambaleó un poco al reconocer a Bellatrix Lestrange. Pero pronto ambos mortífagos se perdieron en el corredor y Colagusano quedó solo.

Mientas sus amigos intentaban idear un plan para rescatarla, Lily trabajaba en ayudarse a si misma. No podía desaparecerse, obviamente la casa estaba protegida contra ello. La puerta estaba encantada y no se abría. Pero ella recordaba las clases de encantamiento no verbal que Flitwick les impartió el pasado otoño. La clave de todo era que la magia está en el mago, la varita la canaliza, el encantamiento verbal la manifiesta. No se le dieron mal los hechizos no verbales, aunque eran difíciles y necesitaban de mucha concentración.

Ahora se le ocurrió otra idea. Sonaba a locura, pero ¿y si fuera capaz de canalizar su magia sin necesidad de varita? Recordaba lo que había leído sobre el tema. Era extremadamente difícil canalizar la magia de forma consciente y efectiva sin un facilitador mágico. Para eso estaban las varitas: Maderas nobles y un núcleo poderoso proveniente de alguna criatura excepcional.

La varita de sauce de Lily quedó atrás en San Mungo. ¿Había algo aquí que pudiera usar como catalizador de su magia?

Sintió la medalla de Severus sobre su pecho y una luz se iluminó en su cerebro. Se la quitó del cuello y la observó un momento. Había magia en ella, lo había sentido desde que se la puso. ¿Cómo podría Severus haberle regalado una medalla común? No, no era común, estaba segura. No sabía que propiedades poseía, pero era un artefacto dotado de algún tipo de magia. Merecía la pena intentarlo.

Sintiéndose un poco ridícula, pero sin nada que perder, se dirigió a la puerta cerrada y colocó la medalla en contacto con la cerradura, sujetando la cadena entre los dedos. Dedicó unos segundos a concentrarse en el tacto del objeto en su mano, en imaginarlo como una prolongación de sus dedos. Situó toda su intención mágica más allá de su mano, más allá de la fina cadena, en la medalla dorada con un grifo grabado. Después susurró:

- Alohomora

Y un suave clic le dio la bienvenida a la libertad.

Recorrió los pasillos de servicio tan silenciosamente como pudo. Al llegar a la puerta de la cocina comprobó que allí todo estaba también en calma. No parecía haber nadie al otro lado de la puerta, a menos que los elfos domésticos estuvieran mano sobre mano en completo silencio. Pero no había tiempo de dudar, se introdujo en la estancia y, en efecto, la encontró vacía.

Se sentía desnuda sin su varita, seguía llevando en la mano la medalla de Severus aunque sabía que eso no le ayudaría a conjurar encantamientos más complejos. Probó a abrir toda ventana que fue encontrando, pero fue inútil. Los encantamientos protectores de la casa no eran tan sencillos de burlar.

Dudó. No supo si debía esconderse hasta que lleguara la ayuda que esperaba o si sería más sensato arriesgarse a escapar a toda costa aún a riesgo de ser de nuevo capturada.

Entonces escuchó un minúsculo ruido. Un ruido de patitas sobre el piso, si no hubiera habido un silencio tan completo jamás lo habría notado. Y allí estaba, una pequeña rata gris caminando junto a la pared. Pero entonces...

- ¡Peter!- Lily casi se desmaya cuando el chico se materializó ante ella- ¡eres un animago¡

- Shhh- no grites- si, todos somos animagos. Sirius y James deben andar por ahí, no creo que hayan entrado en la casa...

El rostro de Lily osciló entre el estupor y la alarma.

- ¿Animagos dices? Pero...¿Por qué habéis venido? ¿Por qué no habéis avisado a Dumbledore?

Unos pasos se acercaban

- ¡Peter, vuelve a transformarte!- susurró Lily- Yo me esconderé ahí...

Lily se tiró al suelo, levantó una tela estampada de calabazas y se escondió bajo una enorme pila de lavar. Peter, en shock, intentó transformarse sin éxito. La transformación, nunca del todo dominada, vuelvió a fallarle en el peor momento. Desesperado corrió a esconderse en una alacena, con tan mala suerte que tropezó y se cayó cuán largo era, arrastrando en su caída varias ollas de cobre con gran estrépito.

Una maldición se estrelló contra uno de los recipientes y el chico se encogió en el suelo sollozando de terror. Todo el aplomo de hacía unos minutos había desaparecido por completo.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- gruñó una voz grave- ¡Tu, mocoso! Levanta de ahí ahora mismo.

El mago que había pronunciado estas palabras lo agarró del cuello con brutalidad y lo alzó. Es un hombre alto y corpulento. Cuando lo miró a los ojos Peter sintió toda la sangre congelarse en sus venas. Rodolphus Lestrange.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? Contesta o te sacaré la piel a tiras.

Peter no respondió. No fue un acto de valentía, es que se había quedado mudo. El mago lo despojó de su varita y volvió a lanzarlo contra el suelo.

-¡Crucio!

Peter recuperó su voz al instante. Gritó, gritó como nunca había gritado, puesto que el dolor era como ningún otro. Su mente se retorció en un intento de escapar del dolor que mutilaba toda capacidad de resistencia.

Otros dos mortífagos entraron en la cocina, aunque Peter apenas fue capaz de percibirlo. Dolohov y Malfoy bajaron las varitas al contemplar la escena.

Habían pasado solo unos pocos segundos, pero cuando el dolor cesó fue como si la vida hubiera dado una vuelta completa, como si hubieran pasado años. Peter había cambiado, algo dentro de él había cambiado. Ahora su prioridad no era sobrevivir, sino evitar sentir de nuevo ese dolor espantoso.

- Lleva el uniforme del colegio- dijo Malfoy- ¿Esta noche se han vuelto todos locos?

Peter consiguió articular unas palabras. Lestrange le había preguntado quien era y por Dios que contestaría antes de que pudiera torturarlo de nuevo.

- Peter Pettigrew

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Habla!- y Lestrange levantó la varita de nuevo. Peter se acurrucó contra el suelo gimiendo. A pesar del horror, del miedo abismal al dolor, no pudo delatar a Lily delante de sus mismos ojos. No podía.

- ¡Crucio!

El chico se retorció sobre la piedra, llorando a gritos.

Los dos magos que se habían unido al torturador lo miran con asco. Malfoy carraspeó.

- Rodolphus. Creo que será mejor que lo lleves a la cripta, ya es casi la hora. Yo me encargo de la chica.

Lestrange bajó la varita y Peter emitió un sonido ahogado entre el alivio y el atragantamiento. Un hilo de sangre se deslizaba desde su oído hasta su barbilla. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había otra figura detrás de los tres hombres.

- Esta bien- dijo Rodolphus, y se volvió hacia el recién llegado- Condúcelo tu, Snape. Yo no pienso tocarlo, se ha meado encima.

Severus sentía una palpitación tremenda. La medalla le pesaba como una enorme piedra que le colgara del pecho. La sensación de horror es tan real, tan clara, que durante algunos momentos se confundió con sus propios sentimientos.

- ¿A que esperas, chaval?- interrogó Rodolphus perdiendo la paciencia. Y Severus rehizo su fachada. Miró a Pettigrew, patéticamente doblado en el suelo. Era seguro que no había venido solo. Potter no andaría lejos, y donde estba Potter también estaba Black. Pero ahora eso no importaba. Una idea, tal vez la última posibilidad de ayudar a Lily, se había colado en su cerebro enfebrecido.

- No creo que debamos molestar al Señor Tenebroso ahora con este asunto- dijo despacio- ¿No sería mejor encerrarle y dejar que el Amo se ocupe después?

Lestrange parecía impaciente por terminar con aquello.

-¡Maldita sea!- gruñó y se volvió hacia Dolohov y Malfoy- Si no fuera por el interdicto me lo cargaría ahora mismo.

- Ya sabes que Él no desea más muertes de magos, por el momento. - dijo Malfoy con voz untuosa- Y Snape tiene razón, solo es un crío y ahora no es momento para minucias.

Pero Rodolphus Lestrange no estaba conforme.

- ¿Y si no ha venido solo? ¿cómo ha podido entrar? No podemos poner en peligro la Invocación.

Snape apuntó con su varita al chico sollozante.

- ¡Legeremens!

Tras unos segundos de escrutinio compartió su visión con los otros tres mortífagos.

- Es un animago. Se ha colado aquí en forma de rata

Peter, que había sido incapaz de rechazar la incursión de Snape en su cabeza, se resignó a que todo se descubriera. De todas maneras hubiera sido incapaz de resistir mucho más la maldición Cruciatus. Era mejor de este modo. Así no será él quien habría traicionado a sus amigos sino que la información le habría sido arrancada contra su voluntad.

Pero entonces, Severus Snape comienzó a mentir.

- Señor- dijo, dirigiéndose a Lestrange- Este estúpido viene de Howgarts, solo. La Orden oscura ejecutó a su padre hace unos años. Hoy ha sabido del cuartel general y ha venido hasta aquí en busca de respuestas.- y Snape hizo ver que reprimía una carcajada cruel.

- Voy a retorcer el pescuezo al inútil al que se le haya escapado algo- Lestrange estba enfurecido- Sabía que no se podía confiar en crios ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Quién se ha ido de la lengua en Hogwarts?

- Señor- dijo Severus, aprovechando la ocasión para incriminar a Black- creo que ha sido cosa de Regulus Black. Le gusta alardear...

Aún en esa circunstancia, el odio que sentía por Sirius Black guió sus mentiras. Regulus sería castigado y Black sufriría por ello. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

- Esta bien- concedió Rodolphus, aburrido.- Después nos ocuparemos de todo este embrollo. Dolohov y tu, Snape, encerradlo y traed a cambio a la chica. Malfoy, tu y yo iremos a la cripta a informar al Amo.


End file.
